


Réconciliation européenne

by Akebonomimichan



Series: GerIta [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 89,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Durant la WWII, Ludwig et Feliciano, bien qu'étant des nations alliées, avaient adhéré à des camps idéologiques diamétralement opposés. Au sortir de la guerre, Ludwig s'est retrouvé complètement isolé au cœur de l'Europe, inspirant toujours la crainte et la peur à ses voisins. Même Feliciano a coupé les ponts avec lui. Difficile de parler de réconciliation européenne





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Avertissement général : Alors, je parle au tout début de la WWII et je le fais de deux points de vue. Du point de vue de Ludwig qui suit le mouvement nazi et du point de vue de Feliciano entré en résistance. Je pense avoir fait très attention à ce que je dis, tout en servant l'avancement de mon histoire. Je n'ai pas de bêta pour me donner son avis sur la question. Je voulais voir ce que ça donnerait avec les nations, donc j'essaie.
> 
> Mon point de vue : Vive la résistance ! Saluons tous les soldats morts pour la patrie et ceux encore vivants. Et n'oublions jamais tous ceux qui ont péri ou ont survécu aux camps de concentration et de travail et aux expérimentations de cette époque.
> 
> J'espère que ce que je pense vraiment est clair pour vous.
> 
> Petites données historiques essentielles à ce chapitre : Le château de Bellevue était la résidence du gouvernement nazi.

Dans les couloirs du château de Bellevue, un homme châtain de petite carrure courrait après un blond baraqué.

« Ludwig ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent ! »

Ludwig se retourna vers son allié avec un regard sombre et menaçant. Il trouvait Feliciano de plus en plus inutile et encombrant pour le IIIème Reich. L'Italien perdait la plupart des batailles décisives, se rendait, devenait un otage problématique et nécessitait son aide quasi-permanente. C'était un impur comme les trois quart de sa population, à quoi s'attendait-il donc de sa part ? Feliciano lui était inférieur et il ne faisait même pas un bon serviteur.

Une fois que son Empire serait étendu au monde entier, Italie serait épurée et deviendrait une nation forte… et moins collante… et moins larmoyante… et moins attachante.

« Ludwig ! Japon ne te le pardonnera pas !

\- Il me faut ces informations maintenant ! », lui cria-t-il dessus.

Comme il s'y attendait, Feliciano eut les larmes aux yeux devant la violence de son ton.

« A tes risques et périls ! J'ai déjà fouillé innocemment dans les affaires de Japon et je suis tombé sur des documents personnels… Et c'est personnel, tu vois ? Tu comprends ça, Ludwig ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais regarder dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet ! »

Malgré les protestations de Feliciano, Ludwig entra dans le bureau alloué à son confrère japonais. A l'intérieur, Feliciano l'attrapa par la manche pour le dissuader par la force. L'Italien n'en donnait pas l'impression, mais il avait assez de muscles pour l'agripper efficacement, le stopper et esquiver toutes ses attaques visant à le libérer. Si cet idiot faisait usage de ses qualités de combattant sur le champ de bataille, ils auraient conquis le monde depuis longtemps ! Ludwig se sentit encore plus en colère qu'auparavant. Il en avait assez de cet italien incompétent qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues à la première occasion ! De plus, les mains de Feliciano sur son bras ne devraient pas lui envoyer des signaux aussi agréables ! Ça l'énervait !

« Mais tu vas me lâcher !

\- Non ! Vee !, sourit béatement Feliciano.

\- Tu vas m'obéir immédiatement ! On est déjà assez en retard pour la réunion !

\- Je t'aurais prévenu ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'écouter ? Vee.

\- Lâche-moi, c'est tout ! »

Feliciano soupira de dépit et relâcha sa prise. Soulagé, Ludwig dégagea son bras violemment et se dirigea vers le meuble principal de la pièce.

« Tu me promets que ce que tu verras restera entre nous !, négocia Feliciano.

\- Bien sûr, lui accorda Ludwig.

\- Ce sera notre petit secret, chantonna-t-il. Vee !

\- Italie ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Evidemment que ce n'est pas drôle, tu mets ton nez dans les affaires des autres. Je suis sûr que tu viendrais dans mon propre appartement...

\- Effectivement.

\- Le respect de la vie privée, ça existe !, glapit Feliciano, gêné au possible.

\- Dis celui qui se glisse entièrement nu dans le lit des autres, râla Ludwig qui préféra occulter ce que provoquait en lui la vue du corps de Feliciano presque chaque soir.

\- Oh ! C'est rien ça ! Vee ! »

Ludwig se désintéressa de son allié pour ouvrir le tiroir principal du bureau de Kiku. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en apercevant quelques livres souples certains fermés, d'autres ouverts qui n'étaient certainement pas des documents de travail ! Non, pas lui ! Japon était la quintessence de l'homme dévoué à ses obligations de nation, pas comme l'autre larmoyant ! C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait choisi comme allié !

Donc, pendant les réunions, ce petit regard en coin était pour ses bouquins ! Il ne pouvait se fier à personne !

« A ta tête, tu as trouvé quelque chose », se moqua de lui Feliciano.

En rogne, Ludwig souleva du bout des doigts l'un des objets incriminés et le fusilla du regard jusqu'à ce que Feliciano ne criât. L'Italien s'empara du livre et se porta contre le bureau pour refermer le tiroir et le protéger.

« On devrait y aller, Ludwig…

\- Sors de là ! Tu sais ce que c'est !

\- Non, mais j'ai vu la couverture ! C'était amplement suffisant pour me faire une idée! C'est personnel !

\- Ça, je l'avais bien compris ! Je vais le mettre de côté… Sans regarder ! C'est promis, Italie ! »

Même s'il était très énervé, Ludwig n'avait pas envie de bousculer Feliciano pour une stupide histoire de tiroir. Il aurait pu l'attraper par l'épaule, le déséquilibrer et l'envoyer à quelques pas de là. Feliciano aurait pu s'étaler par terre dans la manœuvre, tellement cet idiot était maladroit. Ludwig aurait dû le dorloter après et il en avait assez de s'occuper de ce faible Italien.

« D'accord Ludwig… ça va ?

\- Je n'aime pas être en retard. »

D'un mouvement souple, Feliciano s'ôta de son chemin. Ludwig ouvrit de nouveau le tiroir et sortit les livres en mémorisant leur emplacement. Il ne manquerait plus que Kiku s'aperçût de leur petite visite.

Ludwig finit par trouver les documents qu'il était venu chercher.

Avec soulagement, il se redressa. Il tomba sur le sourire resplendissant de Feliciano et il détourna immédiatement le regard. Cet imbécile, avec son air avenant, le perturbait vraiment ces derniers temps. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la couverture d'un des livres de Japon. Sa mâchoire tomba de haut devant les figures efféminées de deux hommes l'un contre l'autre au milieu de fleurs.

« C'est quoi, ça ?

\- C'est personnel !, glapit Feliciano. Repose ça ! Immédiatement !

\- Italie ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! »

Ludwig ouvrit le bouquin en deux et pâlit en voyant les deux hommes de la couverture dans des positions compromettantes et choquantes. Le premier enfonçait quelque chose dans le corps du second… et se plaçait au-dessus de lui… et l'embrassait…et… Oh, non !

« ça va, Ludwig ?

\- Oui, ça peut aller. »

Ludwig posa le livret, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que cette découverte impliquait. Que devait-il faire ? Si Kiku avait ce genre de lecture régulière, il devait être attiré par les hommes. Ludwig ne devait pas permettre ce genre de perversion au sein de ses nations alliées ! Cette déviance devait être combattue. Il allait remettre Kiku dans le droit chemin avant que ses supérieurs ne s'en aperçoivent et ne lui fassent du mal. Ludwig voulait peut-être changer les choses et rendre ce monde meilleur, mais il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à la vie des nations qui lui sont chères.

« Oh, je vois », dit Feliciano en jetant un coup d'œil sur le livre ouvert.

Mince, Feliciano avait compris lui aussi ! Connaissant le régime d'Italie, Feliciano allait violemment réagir. Est-ce que Feliciano allait dénoncer Kiku aux autorités ? Ludwig vit les yeux mordorés de Feliciano, ce qui était très rare. Comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil, Feliciano se redressa et prit la parole. Ce n'était pas bon signe !

« Ludwig, on n'est jamais venu ici. C'est un secret entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura Feliciano.

\- Oui.

\- Alors, on n'a rien vu. Tu me suis ? »

Ludwig se sentit un peu perdu entre la politique d'épuration de son gouvernement et ses sentiments d'amitié pour Kiku. Feliciano était décidé et sûr de lui, un autre homme, et il attendait fébrilement sa réponse qui tardait à venir. Ludwig avait l'impression de découvrir une part cachée de Feliciano et de Kiku dans le même instant.

« C'est d'accord. Seulement, je ne saurais pas tout ranger comme il faut, répondit Ludwig.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Je le fais. »

Ludwig observa Feliciano remettre chaque chose à sa place avec professionnalisme, ce qui sema le doute en lui. Feliciano n'était pas un bon espion et, pourtant, il effaçait toute trace de leur passage consciencieusement. Feliciano n'était pas un bon combattant en situation réelle et, pourtant, il en avait les compétences intellectuelles et physiques. Ludwig s'en rendait compte maintenant et se sentait trahi.

Ludwig ne pouvait plus prétendre connaître vraiment ses principaux alliés. Quant à leur faire confiance, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir le faire. Ils lui cachaient des éléments importants de leur vie. Kiku, Ludwig pouvait encore comprendre qu'il ne voulût pas étaler sa vie privée. Mais Feliciano ! Feliciano se moquait de lui depuis leur première rencontre ! Jouer les faibles pour l'attendrir !

« Ludwig, on y va avant que Japon revienne. J'espère qu'il ne se doutera de rien. Tu m'écouteras la prochaine fois...

\- Tu étais au courant des tendances de Japon ?

\- Il va voir chez les Grecs ! Tu ne t'en doutais pas ? Vee !

\- Italie ! »

Feliciano rit, pas du tout mal à l'aise, et l'entraîna dans les couloirs.

« On avait une réunion super importante entre nous, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, Italie… Je retourne à mon bureau. On se revoit plus tard.

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Oui, bien sûr… »

Feliciano se détourna de lui et se mit à faire du charme à une demoiselle. Toujours le même ! Ludwig revint à ses appartements avec la désagréable sensation que sa vie lui échappait, tout comme le contrôle qu'il croyait exercer sur Feliciano. Sa vie lui sembla faîte de mensonges et de trahisons. Le sourire innocent de l'Italien n'était là que pour le tromper. Sous couvert de maladresses, celui-ci faisait tout pour le faire échouer dans sa tentative de conquérir le monde.

Il le haïssait plus que tout.

Feliciano désintéressa la demoiselle qu'il draguait en lui parlant de pâtes, et de la cuisson des pâtes, et de la sauce des pâtes, et des conditions pour les manger, et…

« Reviens, signora ! Je n'ai pas terminé le repas idéal ! »

Enfin seul, Feliciano se dirigea innocemment dans le parc du château pour prendre l'air. Les soldats ne firent pas attention à cette nation qui s'émerveillait des fleurs, du soleil et de l'herbe bien entretenue. Ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude et on leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait se contenter de garder l'entrée sans se laisser distraire par Italie et ses drôles de manie.

En réalité, Feliciano endormissait la méfiance des gardes. Une fois hors de vue, il rejoignait Romano sous un bosquet pour discuter de certaines mesures. Il ne pouvait pas le faire dans l'enceinte du château en raison du nombre conséquent de mouchards et du risque de se faire surprendre.

Feliciano faisait part à Romano d'un grand nombre de décisions prises par les deux autres nations de l'axe. Romano, après avoir détruit le mobilier et insulté Ludwig, n'avait malheureusement plus le droit d'assister aux réunions entre les nations. Feliciano, avec son air béat de celui qui n'écoutait pas vraiment et qui ne comprenait rien, notait dans un coin de sa tête toutes les informations importantes qu'il pourrait passer en douce aux résistants par l'intermédiaire de Romano et de ses célèbres mafias.

Ludwig ne le lui pardonnerait jamais de l'espionner ainsi, mais c'était son devoir en tant qu'homme.

« Alors, potato bastard est toujours un stronzo insensible ?

\- Oui… Il devient parano…

\- La fin est proche, se réjouit Romano. Alors, quels dossiers ?

\- Est-ce qu'il a demandé quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Comme toujours… Il veut tout. On dirait que grand frère veut que je me fasse griller, cet imbécile. »

Feliciano lui donna des négatifs de sous sa veste.

« Je pense que les emplacements et les plans de certaines bases allemandes leur seront utiles en temps opportun.

\- Je n'aurais jamais eu accès à ses plans, râla Romano. Si je me fais choper, ils vont savoir que c'est toi.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu les as volés.

\- Comment aurais-je eu connaissance de la présence de ses plans ici, idiota ?

\- Tu as juste fouillé dans le tiroir de Ludwig. Le premier, celui qui est fermé avec une clef, il y a deux jours, lui répondit calmement Feliciano.

\- Ils font s'apercevoir que les caméras chez Ludwig sont inopérantes.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut au moins que l'un de nous reste en place et il vaut mieux que ce soit moi.

\- J'ai jamais eu autant la trouille de ma vie. Il me le payera ce bâtard aux patates !

\- Je pense qu'il le payera bien assez…

\- Hé, Féli ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu entends ! Ce n'est pas de la tienne !

\- Je sais…

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'attacher autant à lui. Tu es toujours amoureux, après ce qu'il a fait ? »

Feliciano détourna le regard, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter. Ludwig l'avait terriblement déçu. Il aurait pu ne pas adhérer aux idées de son gouvernement et ne pas cautionner le génocide et les violences.

Feliciano le haïssait. Il se haïssait lui-même pour avoir cru en la gentillesse de cet homme, pour avoir cru pouvoir le convaincre d'abandonner ses conquêtes et pour ne lui avoir jamais confessé ses sentiments.

Plus un empire est grand et plus la chute est rude.

Feliciano haïssait tellement Ludwig en cet instant qu'il ne savait même pas s'il voulait le sauver de cette chute. Pourtant, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et il sentait que, malgré la trouille qui lui retournait le ventre, il devait rester auprès de Ludwig. Il ne savait pas encore pour quelle raison exactement, mais il pensait ne pas tarder à le découvrir. Sûrement pour protéger son peuple… Pas pour lui.

« Non… Je ne crois pas l'aimer encore, finit-il par répondre. J'ai tellement peu d'espoir que je pense qu'il va dénoncer Kiku pour ses penchants homosexuels.

\- Feliciano ! Idiota ! Dans quoi t'es-tu fourré ?

\- J'ai voulu l'empêcher de le découvrir ! Peine perdue… Il ne m'écoute plus. J'espère que notre amitié le fera réfléchir.

\- Au nom de l'amitié, tu lui as demandé de se taire ! Idiota ! Tu vas te faire prendre !

\- Et il n'aura plus de principales nations alliées à ses côtés… Je crois qu'il a fait rapidement le calcul. »

Ludwig y a réfléchit, sinon pourquoi aurait-il mis autant de temps à répondre ?

Feliciano le haïssait.

« Féli, je suis envahi. Tu es au courant ? »

Les Alliés attaquaient par le Sud, avec le soutien de la résistance italienne et leur accord à tous les deux.

« On en a déjà parlé… », répondit évasement Feliciano.

Ils allaient de nouveau être divisés en deux, ils le sentaient. Leur gouvernement était tellement instable qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour provoquer leur scission. Comme un front entre l'Italie du Sud et l'Italie du Nord. Ils s'y attendaient et ils espéraient pouvoir retrouver leur unité une fois la guerre terminée. Il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices.

« …Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout ira bien. Je resterai aux côtés de Ludwig pour l'obliger à délivrer notre pays et pour jouer les traîtres.

\- Exactement… ça ira ?

\- J'ai tenu jusque-là. »

Feliciano haïssait Ludwig et il ne se supportait plus lui-même, mais il ferait semblant que tout allait bien jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au sortir de la guerre
> 
> Donc, voici le chapitre 2. J'ai oublié de préciser que le chapitre 1 se déroulait en 1943. Pour celui-ci, on passe de 1944-1945 à 1948.

Feliciano se haïssait tous les jours de devoir passer devant les drapeaux rouges du IIIème Reich. Il n'avait jamais aimé les saluts militaires, alors devoir lever le bras dès qu'il rencontrait un officier supérieur commençait à le fatiguer.

Il était resté auprès de Ludwig en lui réclamant l'unité de son pays. Ludwig avait envoyé des troupes qui auraient plus utiles ailleurs que sur le front italien. Le plan fonctionnait.

Malheureusement, Feliciano était maintenant tenu de rester à Berlin pour lui éviter tout contact inopportun avec Romano et de tomber aux mains des ennemis. Il avait beaucoup de mal à faire passer des documents et des informations aux résistants. En Allemagne, presque tous les mouvements de résistances avaient été annihilés. Alors un ambassadeur étranger trouvait parfois quelques informations dans son cartable miraculeusement. C'était tout ce que Feliciano pouvait s'autoriser de faire en toute discrétion. Il restait auprès de Ludwig, prêt à lui porter un coup de couteau dans le dos, dès que les Alliés marcheraient sur Berlin. Parce qu'ils marcheraient sur Berlin… Parce qu'ils allaient venir le sortir de là…

Feliciano l'espérait tout autant qu'il haïssait Ludwig.

Il savait l'Allemagne profondément changée par toutes les horreurs sur son territoire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer Ludwig permettre cette idéologie destructrice de s'étendre sur ses propres plaines avant de conquérir le monde.

Et pourtant, son discours ne changeait pas. Feliciano avait un goût de bile dans la bouche à chaque fois qu'il devait acquiescer ou surenchérir à ce que Ludwig disait. Parfois, il se prenait à rêver que Ludwig jouait la comédie tout comme lui. Ce n'était que chimère.

« Tu es trop brun » lui avait dit une fois Ludwig.

Feliciano avait regardé autour de lui pour constater que toutes les personnes présentes autour d'eux étaient grandes, blondes, aux yeux bleus. Loin de ce qu'il était lui-même. Il s'était senti vraiment menacé.

« J'ai pris un peu trop le soleil », répondit Feliciano avec une fausse naïveté.

Sa peau n'avait jamais été aussi pâle. De stress, d'enfermement, de mal-être. Ludwig ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il avait les cheveux châtains, une drôle de boucle, les yeux mordorés et il était trop petit, ça se résumait à cela.

Ludwig comprit apparemment le message implicite et n'insista pas. Il avait encore conscience qu'il pouvait mettre en danger la vie de son allié avec de tels commentaires en public. Quand Feliciano le rejoignit ce soir-là, ce fut pire que d'habitude. Feliciano prenait soin depuis un moment de dormir de son côté, évitant tout contact avec le corps de Ludwig. Il se haïssait de fantasmer encore sur son partenaire de lit. Il avait peur de pleurer pendant la nuit et d'appeler son Ludwig : celui qu'il considérait comme mort, comme perdu. Ludwig lui demanda de se couvrir et lui donna tout un tas de raison. Il était un impur, bientôt il serait épuré et il serait heureux.

Feliciano espérait jusque-là que Ludwig ne le pensait pas. Il avait espéré que Ludwig l'aimât comme il était. Ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Son corps devait lui faire horreur, parce qu'il était différent de son modèle de perfection. Il était trop faible aussi, mais ça, c'était parce qu'il était un impur. L'italien avait pris sur lui en disant qu'il lui fallait encore de la chair à canon contre les Alliés. Un jour, peut-être, pourrait-il décimer la majorité de sa population ? Feliciano avait dit tout cela sur le ton de l'ironie, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de se la fermer et parce qu'il avait le cœur brisé.

Ludwig avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Feliciano prit un pyjama alors qu'il détestait cela et plongea dans les couvertures. Dormir dans la chambre de Ludwig avait l'avantage de le protéger des autres soldats du Reich. S'il venait à être malmené, il préférait que ce fût par Ludwig.

La fin de l'année 1944 fut le pire Noël et le pire réveillon de sa vie. Il avait toujours fait la fête avec d'autres nations pour l'occasion. Tout d'abord, avec Romano et son père Rome. Puis, seulement Romano. Ensuite, ce fut avec Roderich, Elizabeta, Gilbert et un petit garçon. Puis de nouveau, avec Romano et parfois certains de leurs frères ou de leurs cousins. Ludwig ne l'avait jamais invité pour les fêtes de fin d'année, les passant avec son frère Gilbert. Il avait toujours refusé ses invitations. Bien sûr, ils trinquaient à la nouvelle année en se revoyant après… C'était tout.

Il avait toujours voulu passer les fêtes avec Ludwig. Seuls, en tête à tête. Là, Feliciano devait faire bonne figure au milieu de tous ses gradés nazis. Sourire n'avait jamais été aussi difficile. La défaite de l'Allemagne approchait à grand pas. De l'Italie du Nord aussi. Feliciano se sentait faible, il n'avait plus Rome. Bientôt, il serait totalement conquis. Romano lui restituerait ses terres. Il s'accrochait à la confiance qu'il avait en son jumeau. Il n'avait plus que cela.

Feliciano ne savait même plus pourquoi il se battait. Il ne pouvait plus aider les Alliés tellement la situation était critique. Naïvement, au tout début de la guerre, il s'était promis de protéger Ludwig de sa folie. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile et si vain.

Le 30 avril 1945, ils étaient dans le bunker d'Hitler. Malgré ses faiblesses dues à son stress et à la conquête de son territoire, Feliciano pouvait sentir depuis quelques jours que rester dans cet endroit était dangereux. L'Allemagne allait tomber en même temps que l'Italie du Nord, Feliciano en était persuadé. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Il planait dans le bunker un air de folie nauséabond. Il avait entendu qu'il suffisait d'avoir un fusil chargé d'un coup. Feliciano savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire et il collait Ludwig comme son ombre. Si le dictateur allemand comptait mettre fin à ses jours, Feliciano serait même heureux de presser la détente pour lui. Seulement, Ludwig ne devait pas mourir lui aussi. Il était une nation. Il représentait un peuple en désuétude. Si l'Allemagne finissait écartelée par les Alliés, Feliciano ne se le pardonnerait pas. Ce serait une autre guerre dans une vingtaine d'années.

Feliciano se sentit mal de le faire pour lui, et non pour Ludwig. Le Ludwig qu'il avait connu avant cette guerre atroce. Le représentant de l'Italie ne se reconnaissait plus. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il tenait par pure volonté depuis deux ans. Il n'était plus le même et il se haïssait pour cela. Il haïssait encore plus Ludwig pour cela.

« Feliciano, arrête de me suivre !, râla Ludwig alors qu'il allait entrer dans les toilettes.

\- Je reste près de toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Celui qui a besoin d'être protégé, c'est toi. Tu as peur pour ta vie ! »

Non, parce que Romano pouvait tout à fait le remplacer et devenir l'Italie. Qui remplacerait Ludwig ? Personne n'avait remplacé le Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Cet Empire avait éclaté en petits morceaux. Il était mort. Tué par France. Une nation pouvait trouver la mort et revenir d'elle-même si son peuple le soutenait. Ce n'était pas toujours le cas et on se battait pour son territoire disponible. Il y avait eu assez d'horreurs commises en Allemagne.

Feliciano ne savait pas s'il devait craindre Russie, Angleterre, France, America ou une autre nation vengeresse. Une fois sorti d'ici. Feliciano n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir sortir de cet endroit vivant. Il tenait à la main une mitraillette. Elle n'avait pas qu'un coup. Il détestait se servir d'une arme.

« Quel est le problème Feliciano ? », demanda Ludwig.

Pouvait-il être sincère ? Lui dire que son dirigeant risquait de faire sauter la baraque ? Feliciano ne savait même pas si l'instinct de survie de Ludwig referait surface. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait le craindre encore plus que les êtres humains. Il était juste comme lui. On n'abandonnait pas une nation qui avait été amie.

« Je suis sûr que cet endroit sera notre tombeau. Je m'imaginais un ciel bleu pour ma mort, près du Tibre. Pas ces murs gris, dans une sale odeur de peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis là ? Je sais que ma reddition est proche. Je n'ai qu'à attendre.

\- Ton dirigeant n'attendra pas qu'on vienne le déloger ici. J'ai entendu des choses très inquiétantes. Très inquiétantes pour nous deux ! Alors, prends une arme et prépare-toi à te défendre contre tes propres soldats ! »

Feliciano remit son arme sur son épaule, prêt à tirer.

« Je ne tirerai pas sur mon peuple. Tu sais très bien qu'une nation ne peut pas le faire.

\- Eux, ils n'hésiteront pas à te faire la peau. Alors, je te protégerai car, moi, je n'aurais aucune hésitation à leur tirer dessus.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui agite un drapeau blanc à la moindre occasion, je te trouve vraiment guerrier dans une situation qui ne le justifie pas !

\- Je m'en fiche, je reste avec toi avec une arme.

\- Comme tu veux ! »

Ludwig tenta plusieurs fois dans la journée de le distancer. On ne sème pas un Italien motivé qui arrive à courir plus vite que vous. Ils furent enfermés par des soldats dans une pièce, sans que Feliciano puisse réagir. Ludwig lui avait enlevé la mitraillette des mains et l'avait remis aux militaires. Il y eut de nombreux coups de feu, et Feliciano espéra pendant un moment que c'était les Alliés et qu'on les avait mis là pour les protéger. Quand ils eurent des difficultés à respirer, Feliciano comprit le sort que l'on leur réservait. On allait les rendre inconscient et les décapiter pour les achever. Il sortit un petit pistolet de ses vêtements et fit sauter la serrure. Il tira sur les deux gardes qui gardaient l'entrée. Surpris, ils n'avaient pas réagi. Avec un foulard sur le visage, Feliciano revint à l'intérieur. Ludwig ne l'avait pas suivi. L'Italien le traîna dehors inconscient en priant qu'aucun soldat ne le gênerait. Ludwig sur ses épaules, il se déplaça dans le bunker en cherchant un endroit où se réfugier.

Il n'y avait plus de soldats. Ils étaient tous morts avec une balle logée dans la tête.

Feliciano toussa fortement, cherchant à libérer ses poumons du gaz toxique auquel il avait été soumis. Ludwig ne bougeait pas sur ses épaules.

Il trouva un placard et mit Ludwig en position en position assise à l'intérieur il respirait encore. Feliciano fit un rapide tour des couloirs pour se rendre compte qu'il ne saurait pas débloquer les portes scellées du bunker. Les codes avaient été changés.

Une nation pouvait survivre un bon moment sans nourriture.

Feliciano chercha le meilleur endroit pour se défendre contre la venue des alliés avec un point d'eau à côté. Il poussa les cadavres loin d'eux pour éviter les odeurs.

Il passa les deux jours suivants à veiller Ludwig qui ne se réveillait pas et à pointer son arme sur une porte.

Les deux jours les plus longs de sa vie.

Ludwig, complètement inconscient, lui faisait craindre le pire. Le fait qu'il se réveille lui faisait envisager également le pire. Une nation, se réveillant et trouvant son dirigeant et ses plus hauts gradés morts autour de soi, risquait de piquer une crise et de devenir incontrôlable. Feliciano espérait que les Alliés forceraient la porte. Il avait cherché. Il n'y avait pas de dynamites dans le bunker, il n'y avait pas d'armes pour ouvrir cette foutue porte. Les cadavres commençaient à puer. Feliciano avait de fréquents hauts le cœur quand ce n'était pas des quintes de toux épouvantables. Ludwig ne toussait pas et Feliciano craignait qu'il n'élimine pas ce qu'il avait pris à plein poumon. Peut-être que Ludwig avait été conscient de ce qu'il se passait et qu'il l'avait accepté… Feliciano secoua la tête, ne voulant pas penser à ce genre de choses morbides. Il fallait qu'on vienne les chercher. Le téléphone avait été coupé, il ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide, ni même agiter un drapeau blanc aux fenêtres.

Quand des hommes se présentèrent à eux, Feliciano tira un coup de semence sur le plafond pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il ne se rendrait pas facilement.

Feliciano entendit la voix d'Ivan faire un commentaire en Russe sur lui. Comme son nom n'apparaissait pas, Feliciano comprit que, dans la pénombre, il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

« Russie ! C'est moi, Feliciano !

\- Ah, je me demandais quel rat se cachait dans un tel endroit. Quel homme n'aurait pas eu le courage de s'achever ! C'est toi, bien sûr !

\- J'ai plutôt évité qu'on m'assassine. Ce n'est pas la même chose !

\- Oh, alors c'est toi qui as tué tout ce beau monde ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois un tel monstre.

\- S'il l'avait fallu, je l'aurais fait.

\- Range ton arme, Feliciano !

\- Je veux des conditions !

\- Je ne pense pas que tu en sois en mesure de négocier. »

Feliciano tira au pied de Russie. Apparemment, cet acte n'impressionna pas le cosaque.

« Tu gâches tes munitions en menaces inutiles, grogna Russie. A moins que tu ne saches pas tirer…

\- Oh, crois-moi ! Je sais très bien viser. La prochaine balle risque de te faire très mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux être bien traité et amené à mon jumeau.

\- Da. Si je te fais du mal, Francis m'en voudra. J'ai envie de garder de bons rapports avec lui.

\- Tout comme mon compagnon d'infortune.

\- Je ne vois pas qui c'est. Si tu essaies de sauver la peau de Ludwig, je me devrais de refuser. »

Russie devait sentir la fébrilité de Feliciano, parce qu'il annonça alors.

« C'est Ludwig à côté de toi. Lui, il va payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait ! Kolkolkol !

\- Je ne me rendrais pas alors !

\- Feliciano, ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Ce doit être le seul jour où tu dois te rendre sans faire d'histoires !

\- Si tu me fais du mal, tous mes frères t'en voudront !

\- Tu m'énerves, l'Italien, avec ton chantage !

\- Et je tuerai tes hommes !

\- Je ne ferai pas de mal à Ludwig. De toute façon, il va être jugé !

\- Jugé ?, s'étonna Feliciano.

\- On va en faire un exemple pour le monde entier. Même si vous rejoignez Romano, Ludwig n'y échappera pas. Il vaut mieux pour nous de le rendre présentable pour que l'Allemagne soit haï encore plus par tous nos confrères.

\- En matière de haine pour Ludwig, je ne crois pas qu'une autre nation puisse me surpasser.

\- Pourtant, tu le protèges !

\- C'est juste une question d'ordre pratique.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Kolkolkol ! »

Feliciano finit par se rendre au Russe, après une négociation âpre. L'adrénaline le tint debout, malgré l'épuisement de toutes ses ressources physiques et psychologiques. Il resta auprès de Ludwig et refusa d'être séparé de lui tant qu'il n'était pas conscient. Francis ne tarda pas à venir le voir pour essayer de le raisonner. Il avait un regard dur et blessé, mais celui-ci s'attendrit un instant en voyant l'état de Feliciano avant de reprendre une lueur froide. L'italien n'avait jamais autant tremblé de sa vie. Le jugement de son grand-frère qui le prenait encore pour un de ses tourmenteurs le remplit d'un mal-être encore plus intense. Les larmes tombèrent toutes seules et il lui raconta tout, absolument tout. A la fin, il expliqua pourquoi ils devaient garder Ludwig en vie et il exigea de retrouver Romano au plus vite. Francis le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant que tout était terminé et que tout allait s'arranger. Feliciano était tellement éprouvé qu'il ne se calma pas sous ses belles paroles. Il fallut que Romano intervienne pour que Feliciano tombe inconscient dans ses bras.

XXXXX

Allemagne avait perdu la guerre. Japon s'était rendu. Et Italie du Nord, le pays s'était rendu, mais ça faisait longtemps que ce sale traître de Feliciano s'était vendu aux Alliés

Dans les premiers temps, Ludwig se sentait absolument ravi de ne plus avoir le droit de voir Feliciano et inversement.

La mention du procès organisé pour les nations le mettait immédiatement dans une colère noire. Ce bâtard de Romano avait révélé sa part active dans la résistance italienne et il avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il avait agi en totale collaboration avec ce traître de Feliciano.

Feliciano n'avait jamais cessé de renseigner les résistants ou les autorités alliées. Le pire avait été l'étalage de preuve dont les italiens avaient dû faire preuve pour prouver la bonne foi de Feliciano.

Ludwig ne pouvait plus voir les jumeaux italiens en peinture.

Se scinder en deux avait été leur tour le plus diabolique ! Romano, bien au chaud chez les Alliés, et Feliciano en traître de l'autre côté du front italien. Tout ça, pour obliger Ludwig à venir sur le front italien et à disperser ses troupes jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ! Dire qu'ils lui avaient fait aussi le coup d'attaquer la Grèce pour l'obliger à aller là-bas aussi… Les petits fumiers !

Le petit discours de Feliciano pour atténuer les charges contre lui et Kiku l'avait énormément remué.

L'Italien était autant doué pour les beaux discours sur l'amitié que pour poignarder dans le dos. En mettant en avant que chaque nation avait sa période de folie qu'il fallait pardonner, il avait épargné de nombreux désagréments à Ludwig. Seulement, Ludwig n'acceptait pas cette excuse. Oui. Il reconnaissait son égarement ! Oui. Il avait cautionné des horreurs ! Oui. Il s'était laissé aveugler par son gouvernement ! Oui. Il n'avait pas lutté contre ! Et ça l'énervait que Feliciano l'eût défendu et lui eût même sauvé la vie ! Alors qu'il s'était opposé au fascisme, Feliciano avait défendu Ludwig qui y avait totalement adhéré ! Ludwig aurait mérité des sanctions plus lourdes ! Au nom de la paix, on lui pardonnait son égarement en tant que nation et on le considérait comme sous l'emprise de ses dirigeants à ce moment précis de l'histoire.

Certaines sanctions s'appliquaient à son propre pays, mais peu le concernaient vraiment. Il avait dû accompagner les nations sur de nombreux lieux de recueillement et affronter leur douleur et leurs reproches. Ludwig trouvait que ce n'était pas assez, malgré le mal-être, les regrets et la honte qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il croisait un autre pays. La solitude le gagnait petit à petit de ne plus apercevoir Feliciano ou même d'entendre sa voix ainsi que celle de Kiku. Etre considéré comme la bête noire par tous les autres devenait très pesant et limitait ses contacts internationaux. Seul. Il était seul. Il ne pouvait même pas correspondre avec son frère Gilbert. Roderich, depuis qu'il avait perdu Elizabeta, ne lui adressait la parole que par hérauts interposés. Sa liste de proches se réduisait donc à zéro, puisque le reste de sa famille le boudait et avait même un pas de recul en le voyant.

La décision de séparer les membres de l'Axe arrangeait certainement Feliciano. Ce devait être aussi pour le protéger de représailles que les Alliés avaient prononcé cette injonction d'éloignement.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, Ludwig se reconstruisait, reconnaissait sa terrible erreur et essayait de se le pardonner. C'était très difficile. Il s'était imposé de passer dans tous les camps de concentration pour nettoyer ces endroits des restes de charnier et être témoin de ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'en rendait malade, mais c'était son devoir de voir la vérité en face. De reconnaître qu'il avait été plus que dans l'erreur, qu'il avait laissé commettre des atrocités, qu'il avait fermé les yeux, qu'il avait perdu tout bon sens et jugement sous l'influence de son dirigeant. Il n'y avait pas que son côté nation avec une réputation ternie à jamais. Lui-même également, là était tout le problème pour lui et pour les autres. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter ce qu'il avait commis, alors les autres avaient tout à fait raison de mal le considérer. Il comprenait la décision de Feliciano de trahir sa confiance et il aurait bien aimé en parler avec lui et s'excuser. Même si des excuses ne seraient jamais suffisantes. Seulement, c'était impossible. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller le voir. Tout au plus, il pouvait avoir l'extrême chance de croiser Romano en déplacement. Romano était quelqu'un de difficile à vivre en temps normal, alors quand il avait vraiment une dent contre vous, il était insupportable.

Romano n'était pas le plus gros problème personnel de Ludwig. En occultant toute sa culpabilité et ses ennuis relationnels avec les autres nations, les relations diplomatiques avec son pays restaient difficiles entre les humains à cause du malaise laissé par la WWII et que des troubles risquaient d'apparaître à nouveau, entraînant encore une guerre en Europe à long terme. Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, après autant d'horreurs, et il ne savait pas quelle solution adopter.

Francis était certainement le seul représentant de nation à faire un véritable effort pour construire une alliance durable avec lui, sûrement par peur d'un nouvel affrontement entre eux. Ses sourires étaient faux et purement diplomatiques. Il en fallait de peu pour qu'il se dérobe à la poignée de mains scellant le début de leurs rencontres.

Ce fut en se rendant à un rendez-vous avec Francis qu'il croisa à nouveau ce cher Romano. Cette rencontre fut certainement la plus inoubliable avec l'Italie du Sud et la plus secouante. Ludwig se contraint à faire des efforts de politesses pour rétablir un semblant de communication avec l'Italie, ce qui était très difficile avec Romano. Il en vint donc à s'énerver :

« Au moins Feliciano a assez de jugeote pour ne pas m'insulter et m'écouter !

\- Ah ! Et depuis quand ? Bastardo ! ça doit faire au moins trois ans que tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole ! Stronzo ! »

Si Romano n'avait pas eu honte de faire une danse de la victoire, il ne se serait pas gêné.

« C'est à cause de cette injonction d'éloignement !, se justifia Ludwig.

\- Pour obéir aux ordres, t'es vachement doué, fullanculo ! Heureusement, Feliciano n'est plus assez bête pour te rejoindre incognito. Même sans cette injonction, t'aurais pas la moindre chance de l'approcher ! Potato bastard ! Mon jumeau te le permettrait pas ! Stronzo !

\- Feliciano ne tiendrait même pas dix minutes sans vouloir me parler, si nous étions dans la même pièce, râla Ludwig.

\- Ça, c'était quand il était amoureux de toi ! Je suis tellement soulagé que tu aies gâché toutes tes chances avec lui. Idiota ! »

Interloqué par cette révélation, Ludwig eut du mal à se reprendre. Le ton de Romano avait été moqueur et blessant. Ludwig avait du mal à s'imaginer que Feliciano eût été amoureux de lui. Ce n'était pas possible… Feliciano aimait les femmes et se vantait de ses conquêtes tous le temps. Et devant lui, en plus !

« Hein ? Comment ?

\- Franchement, je t'aurais jamais supporté comme beau-frère, fullanculo. Te faire des patates quand tu viens à la maison, y a que Feliciano pour faire ça pour toi. T'es même pas cap de t'en rendre compte. Bastardo !

\- Feliciano drague toutes les femmes qui lui passent sous les yeux. Comment veux-tu que je m'en rende compte ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une couverture. T'es assez bête pour croire qu'il arrive à choper en parlant de pâtes, idiota. C'était toi qui l'intéressais, fullanculo !

\- Je pensais qu'il était juste maladroit. Comme d'habitude… et qu'il les faisait craquer comme ça. C'est son côté le plus adorable… »

Romano avait la bouche grande ouverte et cherchait ses mots (même les insultes). Ludwig ne pensait pas un jour avoir l'occasion de lui clouer le bec. Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à Romano et il essayait de se souvenir de l'attitude de Feliciano. Au tout début de leur relation, Feliciano l'avait assez perturbé parce qu'il était très tactile et très envahissant. Dormir avec un homme nu, même en toute amitié, ce n'était pas dans ses mœurs. Feliciano le draguait ? Ce n'était pas vraiment évident… Feliciano se rattrapait toujours en disant que c'était de l'amitié. Ludwig croyait que les Italiens étaient tous comme ça. Il arrivait même à Romano de lui prendre le bras sans faire attention. Feliciano lui avait même écrit une lettre étrange qui ressemblait beaucoup à une déclaration d'amour. Alors il avait correctement interprété ses mots, à ce moment-là ! Ludwig avait occulté l'idée que Feliciano pût vraiment l'aimer, malgré qu'il soit un homme, et en avait ri en disant que son amitié le touchait…

Ensuite, il avait repoussé tout ce qui pouvait être interpréter pour un intérêt autre que l'amitié entre eux. La façon dont il parlait les dernières années de l'homosexualité devait rendre malheureux Feliciano ainsi que l'angoisser. Comment avait-il pu s'accrocher autant de temps à lui ? A supporter la WWII ? Ses remarques sur lui ? Sa présence même ? Ludwig se souvint de la peau pâle de Feliciano, de ses cernes et de son attitude de qui-vive quasi-permanente. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Maintenant, il pouvait accepter qu'un de ses amis soit homosexuel. Il avait bien mis de l'eau dans son vin pour Kiku à chacune de leur rencontre pour le préserver de nombreux désagréments. Il faisait mine de ne pas entendre certains cris dans la demeure de Francis et ne s'offusquait pas de certains de ses retards. Seulement, être l'amour secret de Feliciano, c'était plus que gênant pour lui avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Ludwig se sentait très mal devant Romano. Celui-ci avait réussi à le rendre nerveux et complètement embarrassé vis-à-vis de Feliciano. Ludwig aimerait bien s'excuser, mais il ne pouvait même pas lui écrire une lettre.

« Votre connerie dépasse ma putain d'imagination ! Heureusement, vous ne pourrez jamais faire de mioche ensemble ! Et puis, c'est complètement fichu entre vous ! Ta période nazie était tellement en contradiction avec lui que vous ne vous en relèverez pas. Fullanculo ! Ne compte même plus sur son amitié, stronzo !

\- Je le sais très bien, Romano ! Si tu es venu pour blesser mes sentiments, c'est réussi !

\- Je voulais juste te démontrer à quel point tu as fait du mal à Feliciano, stronzo ! C'en est venu au point où il a peur d'être en ta présence ! Il a même coupé sa mèche sensible lors de WWII, pour que tu ne t'aperçoives pas de ses sentiments ! C'est de la mutilation volontaire, tu entends !

\- Je n'en savais rien ! Je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'il se fasse du mal ! Jamais !

\- Tu voulais nous épurer ! Tu nous aurais fait du mal ! Fullanculo !

\- Je m'en veux d'avoir pensé cela sous l'influence de mon dirigeant ! J'ai bien compris que j'étais dans l'erreur ! Je l'ai subi de plein fouet cette épuration, ça m'a changé en ce monstre !

\- Ne l'approche plus jamais, stronzo !

\- Feliciano ne pourra pas se planquer à Florence toute sa vie !

\- Comment sais-tu où il est !, glapit Romano.

\- Je le connais bien !

\- De toute façon, t'as pas assez de couilles pour aller l'embêter ! J'ai pas de soucis à me faire ! Reste bien chez toi et fais-toi détester à mort par tous les autres ! Stronzo !

\- Romano, arrête immédiatement ! »

La voix de Francis résonna de manière autoritaire dans la salle.

Pourtant, Romano avait raison. Ludwig était détesté de tous et il ne savait pas comment sortir de cette impasse. Pour lui, pour son pays. Toutes les autres nations le fuyaient ou avaient un mouvement de recul en sa présence. Et Feliciano, son meilleur ami, ne voulait même plus lui adresser la parole. Ludwig était certain que Romano lui avait dit tout ça pour le faire réagir. Feliciano devait être au plus mal. Feliciano était dans l'impossibilité de l'appeler à l'aide pour une fois. Parce que c'était lui, Ludwig, le problème.

Francis passa avec réticence une main sur son épaule. Il avait l'air fatigué de ce genre de paroles blessantes.

« Romano, tu ferais mieux de rentrer en Italie et de dire à Feliciano que Ludwig va plutôt bien.

\- Comme s'il s'en souciait encore et que c'était la vérité…

\- Mentir, c'est très vilain, Lovino !

\- Etre hypocrite, encore plus ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Allez, va-t'en !»

Romano siffla entre ses dents, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Toujours aussi véloce, ces italiens !

« Je suis désolé. Romano t'en voudra toujours pour une raison ou pour une autre, juste parce que tu préfères les pommes de terre aux pâtes. Je considère que c'est un goût personnel…

\- Il ne m'en veut pas pour cette raison, soupira Ludwig.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Il est hyper-protecteur envers Feliciano. C'est normal pour un italien, tu sais. De se préoccuper de sa famille proche. Antonio n'en dit rien, mais il a eu droit à une explication entre quatre yeux avec Feliciano… Bon d'accord. Une explication avec Feliciano, c'est plus sympa qu'avec Romano.

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Tout le monde sait que Feliciano a le béguin pour toi, soupira Francis. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Votre relation platonique est vraiment digne d'intérêt. Je n'avais jamais compris comment l'amour pouvait fonctionner sans sexe. Vous m'en avez donné un magnifique exemple. Apparemment, la distance ne vous réussit que jusqu'à un certain point.

\- J'irais le voir. Et tu te fais des id…

\- Ludwig ! Tu n'aurais pas dû me le dire ! Tu as vu dans quelle position tu me mets ! Je suis l'un de ceux à avoir prononcé cette injonction d'éloignement !

\- Je préfère que tu sois au courant au cas où je me fais arrêter dans mon initiative. C'est une visite strictement personnelle.

\- Tu devrais peut-être attendre que Feliciano soit prêt à te revoir.

\- Non. J'ai beaucoup trop attendu. Et il faut que je lui prouve que je suis capable de désobéir à un ordre.

\- En m'avertissant au passage, ce n'est pas vraiment désobéir. Bon d'accord, je conçois que ce soit un grand effort pour toi, s'en moqua Francis. Je ne dirais rien aux autres. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me doubler.

\- France, merci. »

Ludwig n'était pas venu en France pour parler de Feliciano, mais pour amorcer une discussion avec Francis sur l'avenir de l'Europe. Il fallait qu'il la joue très finement et qu'il tâte le terrain. Francis était la personne la plus à même de passer une alliance avec lui pour éviter une nouvelle guerre. Seulement, il était peut-être trop tôt pour forcer la main à Francis. Ludwig savait que quel que soit le bout par lequel il entamerait cette discussion, Francis risquait de mal le prendre. Alors autant être direct.

« Il y a des rumeurs de couloir.

\- Quelles rumeurs ?, s'alarma Francis. Pas de guerre !

\- Non, Francis. Evitons d'utiliser ce mot. De toute façon, il n'est pas d'actualité. J'en ai entendu parler chez moi et il semblerait que ce soit le cas chez toi, aussi.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- De réconciliation européenne. »

Francis fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait. Finalement, il leva son petit doigt au ciel.

« Par l'économie et la culture ? C'est un discours venant de chez toi. Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas peur qu'on s'attaque à toi, une fois remis debout ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de revivre des horreurs. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre de nouveau mon jugement au profit de monstres. Je n'ai pas envie que cela arrive à nouveau en Europe.

\- Très beau discours, mais c'est utopique. On arriverait à tous s'entendre ? Tous les pays Européens ! Oh, je crois que ça n'est jamais arrivé, ironisa Francis. Maintenant que l'on t'en veut à couteaux tirés, tu penses que ça va marcher ?

\- On en reparlera.

\- Je laisserai une oreille traîner sur le sujet. »

Francis n'était pas du genre à accepter une idée quand elle ne venait pas de lui. Ludwig lui avait juste donné une piste à explorer. Il espérait que Francis se convaincrait lui-même du bien-fondé de cette idée ainsi que de sa possible réussite.

« Je voulais que tu sois au courant de certaines manœuvres politiques. Vois cela comme une bonne volonté de ma part. »

Ludwig savait que cette idée ne resterait qu'à un stade germinatif sans le soutien des nations et des gouvernements. Il était bien trop tôt pour la proposer. Toutes les nations pansaient leurs blessures. Francis avait toujours un petit mouvement de recul et de peur en sa présence, bien qu'il tentât de le cacher. Il était bien trop tôt pour manœuvrer au grand jour. L'avenir était encore incertain en Europe. La paix fragile et menacée. L'opposition entre les Etats-Unis et la Russie allait devenir problématique. Nul doute que les pays Européens allaient en pâtir dans les prochaines années et se déchirer encore. Ludwig espérait au moins retarder le prochain affrontement.

Ludwig enchaîna sur des mesures visant à faciliter les échanges avec Francis. Il devait construire au moins un lien solide avec France. Il était le seul sur qui il pouvait compter, pour l'instant.


	3. Chapter 3

Retrouvaille mouvementée

Ludwig avait pris sa voiture pour rejoindre l'Italie. Histoire de ne pas se faire attraper sur le fait, il était passé par la France avec la bénédiction de Francis. Celui-ci avancerait qu'il était distrait quand la nation allemande avait pénétré sur son territoire, il n'aurait donc rien senti d'anormal.

L'avantage de rejoindre l'Italie par le Nord, plutôt que de prendre un bateau pour débarquer par le Sud, était que seul Feliciano serait au courant de son intrusion.

Une fois la frontière entre la France et l'Italie dépassée, il poussa sa voiture à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Feliciano. Connaissant l'Italien et sa propension à la fuite rapide et efficace, il avait toutes les chances de le louper. Seulement, il ne désespérait pas de trouver une solution pour le trouver ou même l'appâter.

Arrivé à Florence, il gara son automobile en bas de l'appartement de Feliciano. Il se heurta immédiatement à un garde. Un garde italien n'était pas un souci majeur.

« Si tu ne me dis pas où est ta nation, j'étripe toute ta famille.

\- Ma nation est toute ma famille ! »

Oh, non ! Un orphelin ! Ludwig avait oublié que Feliciano ne s'entourait pour sa garde personnelle que de personnes sans attaches.

« Il n'est pas là, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Rentrez chez vous ! »

Feliciano avait dû partir précipitamment pour sa maison de campagne ou pour Rome. Ou alors… Ludwig savait par expérience que les Italiens pouvaient mentir comme des arracheurs de dents et étaient retors quand ils le désiraient vraiment. Feliciano serait capable de lui faire retourner toute la campagne italienne des environs en se planquant chez lui.

« Annoncez-moi à lui.

\- Je vous dis qu'il n'est pas là.

\- Je ne vais pas menacer votre famille, c'est votre vie que je vais menacer. Je sais qu'il est là ! »

Ludwig empêcha le garde de siffler dans un instrument et il le bouscula pour entrer.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivé devant la porte en bois massif, il fut heureux que le garde l'eût suivi.

« Ouvrez la porte !

\- Ma nation n'est pas présentable.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je l'ai déjà vu dans des états pitoyables. J'ai fait un long trajet pour pouvoir lui parler, sans compter tous les ennuis que cela m'apportera. Je veux le voir !

\- Parlez moins fort, chuchota le garde. Il a la gueule de bois. »

Pour qu'une nation eût la gueule de bois, il fallait qu'elle eût fini ivre morte. Feliciano n'était pas très agréable quand il avait bu. Autant il pouvait être joyeux en temps normal, autant il avait l'alcool triste.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui. Allez, acheter des pâtes fraîches, du basilic, des tomates… Je vais vous faire une liste.

\- Je suis garde, pas coursier.

\- Votre nation est comme votre famille, non ? Alors, on va s'assurer qu'il ait le ventre plein et heureux, après avoir passé une mauvaise nuit.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Et n'avertissait son jumeau sous aucun prétexte !

\- Mais…

\- Ça risque de mal se terminer sinon, pour tout le monde.»

Le garde lui ouvrit enfin la porte et Ludwig pénétra dans l'appartement de Feliciano. Feliciano, contrairement à son jumeau, était quelqu'un d'ordonné. Donc, tout ce bordel dans sa maison était vraiment très mauvais signe.

Ludwig dépassa l'entrée en évitant les manteaux, le parapluie et les chaussures. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre, mais pas trace de son italien dans ce désordre. Il ne s'était pas planqué dans les toilettes, non plus. Il avança jusqu'à la pièce à vivre.

La fameuse mèche de Feliciano, dans sa forme la plus simple, dépassait du canapé. Avec tout le boucan qu'il avait fait, il ne s'était même pas réveillé.

Ludwig s'approcha en évitant de tomber en marchant sur les bouteilles.

Feliciano dormait profondément. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'enrouler dans une couverture et il était même habillé, alors qu'il ne supportait pas ses vêtements au lit.

Ludwig hésita à le réveiller. Si Feliciano avait été debout, il aurait su immédiatement quel accueil lui réservait l'italien. Alors que là, Feliciano lui semblait fragile et il avait peur de dire ou de faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Seulement, il n'était pas égoïste au point de voir Feliciano et de s'en aller sans lui avoir parlé. Il n'était pas mauvais au point de le laisser dans cette situation, sans soutien.

Il ramassa toutes les bouteilles pour les mettre dans un sac. Autant éviter un malheureux accident.

Ludwig s'assit ensuite à côté de Feliciano.

Il resta un moment à le contempler, heureux de voir son visage familier, puis il avança sa main pour caresser sa joue. Il la retira assez vite, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas un geste que ferait un simple ami.

Feliciano râla dans son sommeil, fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il y eut d'abord de la surprise, un bref instant de douceur, puis de la peur.

« RFA, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Va-t'en ! »

L'Italien se redressa brusquement et il tenta de s'enfuir. Ludwig le retint par la manche et il l'empêcha de crier à l'aide.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal. Calme-toi, Italia ! J'ai fait un long voyage pour pouvoir te parler, alors tu vas rester tranquille ! »

Feliciano arrêta de se débattre et Ludwig put le poser à terre.

« Quel que soit le sujet dont on parlera, on va s'étriper ! Donc, il vaut mieux que tu repartes… Je n'accepterai plus aucune alliance avec ton pays. Je ferai toujours pression sur mon gouvernement pour éviter qu'on soit de nouveau mêlé à tes rêves de conquêtes ! Plus jamais !

\- J'ai complètement abandonné l'idée même de conquérir un autre pays, réfuta Ludwig.

\- Oh, ça va te revenir ! Et plus vite que tu ne le penses ! Tu aimes être le plus puissant, quitte à faire du mal !

\- Non, ça ne me reviendra pas. Pas après ce que j'ai fait !

\- Je suis toujours en colère contre toi !

\- Justement, je voulais en parler avec toi !

\- Je ne veux pas en parler !

\- Tu me mets à la porte ?

\- Si… »

Après avoir autant élevé la voix, Feliciano parut hésitant et Ludwig en profita pour s'imposer.

« Laisse-moi me reposer avant de reprendre la route. Je suis certain que Francis m'attend à la frontière.

\- Tu n'es pas venu en avion !, s'affola Feliciano.

\- Suisse m'aurait canardé sans aucun remord et il aurait visé juste. »

Il vit Feliciano frissonner devant une telle perspective.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. On va avoir des ennuis. De graves ennuis, l'avertit l'Italien.

\- Les frontières sont valables aussi dans les airs. Je n'ai franchi que celle de Francis. Si je t'assomme avant de partir devant ton garde, tu n'en auras pas.

\- Je suis déjà assez assommé par l'alcool. J'ai mal à la tête. Tu cognes trop fort. De toute façon, je ne te donne pas la permission de me toucher !

\- D'accord…. »

Il avait déjà outrepassé cette permission et il essayait de ne pas penser au fait que Feliciano n'allait pas rechercher un contact physique. C'était trop bizarre de sa part. Ludwig fit un tour d'horizon de l'endroit avant de faire remarquer.

« Ton appartement est dans un sale état.

\- J'ai fait une fête, vee, tenta de l'en persuader Feliciano.

\- Bien sûr. »

Ludwig commença à ramasser les détritus et le linge sale, ce qui mit mal à l'aise Feliciano.

« Tes invités ont l'air de faire ta taille, lui dit-il pour l'embêter.

\- Simple coïncidence. Vee ! Il y a beaucoup de gens qui font ma taille en Italie, contrairement en Allemagne. Vee ! »

L'Allemand comprit qu'il ne devait pas chercher plus loin. Feliciano devait avoir honte de son laisser-aller. Ludwig se souvint que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus n'avait pas été tendre. Il avait abreuvé d'insultes Feliciano. Depuis, il n'avait même pas pu lui envoyer une lettre et il était persuadé que Romano dressait de lui un portrait très négatif de sa personne. Ludwig lâcha les affaires de Feliciano dans un sac avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Je suis venu te voir pour m'excuser en personne.

\- Tu aurais pu me faire passer une lettre par l'intermédiaire de Romano. C'était moins risqué.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle arrive à destination.

\- Romano ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille, décréta Feliciano.

\- Ce qu'il pense de moi me le faisait craindre. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ton frère.

\- Je sais ce que Romano t'a dit à propos de mes sentiments envers toi. Je dois te dégoûter, alors va-t'en ! Tu ne devrais pas être là ! »

Ludwig put alors constater que Feliciano avait vraiment peur de lui. Sa mèche de cheveux ne faisait que changer de formes dans n'importe quel sens. Ludwig n'avait vu ce dérèglement que lorsque leurs vies avaient été véritablement en danger. Feliciano appelait souvent à l'aide pour des raisons complètement stupides, mais il était rarement dans un tel état de panique quand Ludwig arrivait. Feliciano jouait un peu la comédie à ces moments-là, pour déplacer les troupes allemandes à des endroits inadéquats. Feliciano était un stratège de la défaite, de la débandade, de la retraite et de la reddition. Jamais il n'avait véritablement peur quand il devait agiter un drapeau blanc ! En ce moment, ce devait être une forte instabilité émotionnelle dont il était la cause principale. De la peur, mais pas que de la peur.

« Je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu aies pu m'aimer à une certaine époque et que je t'ai terriblement déçu depuis. Je n'arrive même pas à faire la liste des tords que j'ai pu te causer. Je sais que, par rapport à ce que j'ai fais, mes excuses ne valent quasiment rien, mais je tiens à te les adresser.

\- Effectivement, ça ne vaut pas le sang d'encre que je me suis fait à propos de toi, à propos des autres et à propos de moi-même. Je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié de ma vie !

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi coupable et aussi honteux de toute mon existence. Je voulais aussi te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie et donner une chance de laver mon honneur.

\- Je n'ai fait cela que pour éviter une prolongation de la guerre et l'écartèlement de l'Allemagne. Ce n'était pas pour toi ! Tu étais déjà mort pour moi ! J'ai sauvé ce qu'il restait de ta nation ! »

Ludwig ne dit rien, blessé. Il n'en avait pas le droit après tout. Il savait déjà que Feliciano n'était pas un homme idiot. L'Italien faisait des choix courageux pour lui et pour sa nation. Il pouvait le recouvrir de reproches, Ludwig ne s'en défendrait pas. Le résistant qui avait mis sa vie en péril, c'était Feliciano. Ludwig ne connaissait pas le moyen de lui dire de manière diplomate qu'il était heureux de n'avoir jamais su pour ses agissements. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait été capable de lui faire.

Ludwig lui tendit un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine avant de retourner au ménage de l'appartement. Son ancien ami le regardait faire avec un air suspicieux. Il devait être encore sacrément imbibé pour ne pas se sentir de le jeter dehors.

Quand le garde sonna pour apporter les courses, Feliciano lui ouvrit et le réprimanda plus pour la forme que pour le fond.

« Ludwig, j'ai entendu tes excuses. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire moins de bruit ?

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ton mal de tête. »

Feliciano donna un coup de poing violent dans le mur et Ludwig comprit que, oui, quelque part il en était responsable. Il préféra ne pas y penser et il s'acharna sur la tâche de rendre habitable cet endroit.

Ludwig finit par cuisiner pour Feliciano. Le silence ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi pesant. D'habitude, quand il y avait un problème entre eux, Feliciano disait une bêtise, parlait du beau-temps, s'extasiait devant la première chose venue ou même se rabattait sur le sujet des pâtes. Bien qu'elles fussent en train de cuire, Feliciano ne desserra pas les dents sur le sujet.

L'homme qui se tenait là n'était pas le Feliciano que tous connaissait, c'était la part de Feliciano que Ludwig commençait à peine à appréhender. L'homme responsable et valeureux, celui qui se cachait derrière un sourire de circonstances quand tout allait mal. La personne à laquelle Ludwig aurait aimé que Feliciano ressemble un peu plus. Calme, posée, réfléchie. Finalement, il avait sous ses yeux ce qu'il avait toujours attendu de Feliciano et il le regrettait. Il aurait bien aimé dire que l'homme insouciant, au drapeau blanc, cueillant des fleurs et se roulant dans les pelouses avec des chats était le véritable Feliciano. Ou, alors était-ce un tout ? Ludwig avait juste soulevé un pan secret de la personnalité de Feliciano, à force de le pousser à bout. Il ne faisait que s'interroger à ce sujet depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient revus. Connaissait-il vraiment son meilleur ami ? Ludwig n'avait même pas été capable de s'apercevoir que Feliciano était amoureux de lui.

« Il me semble que c'était ton plat préféré. Tes goûts ont peut-être changé depuis ?

\- Non. J'aime toujours les pâtes comme ça. Vee !

\- Ah, ça me rassure.

\- Je ne les mangerai pas pour autant. Vee !

\- Comment ça ? Feliciano ? On ne gâche pas des pâtes ! C'est toi-même qui le dis tout le temps.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois venu jusqu'ici pour seulement t'excuser, me faire le ménage et me faire à manger. Tu m'en veux, toi aussi. J'ai peur de toi, de ce que tu pourrais me faire.

\- Je ne t'en veux plus du tout. Au contraire !

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais au procès. »

Ludwig n'aimait pas qu'on lui parlât de ce fichu procès. Il contint sa colère de nation et d'homme. Il était normal que Feliciano abordât le sujet épineux.

« Je me suis mal comporté envers toi, ce jour-là et je m'en excuse. »

XXXXX

Feliciano ne voulait pas des excuses de Ludwig. Il ne cessait de s'interroger sur la raison de sa visite en Italie. Pour le voir, lui, mais encore ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois ans. Feliciano avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles et qu'il ne reconnaissait plus Ludwig. C'était son visage, c'était lui, mais ce n'était plus le même homme que durant la guerre. Ça le troublait de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Pouvait-on vraiment se relever de cette WWII en sachant que l'on a été un meurtrier à grande échelle ?

Ludwig jouait les durs et cachait ses remords. Du moins, Feliciano l'espérait. Le voir s'occuper de lui et juste lui dire qu'il s'excusait le mettait hors de lui. Feliciano ne pouvait pas se défendre et encore moins le forcer à partir. Il avait voulu une garde allégée pour que ses hommes ne le voient pas dans un état lamentable. Il avait fallu que Ludwig choisisse ce jour précis pour venir en Italie. Son homme de main avait appelé le reste de sa garde personnelle. Son père Rome lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais baisser sa garde. En particulier, dans son propre territoire.

Ludwig ne devait pas lui avoir pardonné de l'avoir trahi.

« C'est prêt ?

\- Empoisonné, vee !

\- Italia… J'ai déjà eu de nombreuses occasions de t'empoisonner avec les pâtes, ça ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. Tu te jettes tous le temps dessus, comme un affamé. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile. »

Feliciano se maudit d'avoir le ventre qui gargouillât à ce moment-là. Il n'avait avalé que du vin depuis la veille et il ne dirait pas non à quelque chose de solide avant de faire la sieste. Seulement, Ludwig était chez lui. Il n'était donc pas tranquille du tout.

« Feliciano, je ne pouvais pas partir après t'avoir vu comme ça. J'aurais dû juste m'excuser et retourner en Allemagne. Je voulais juste que tu saches à quel point je tenais à ton amitié. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Je me fais du souci et…

\- Notre amitié n'a plus de raison d'être, dit Feliciano, préférant être honnête. Je ne supporte plus ta présence. Pourquoi je te parlerai de mes problèmes ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être l'un de tes problèmes. »

Feliciano se sentit atteint en plein cœur. Non, il n'était plus attaché à Ludwig ! Il préférait le repousser et oublier le temps insouciant passé avec lui autant que les moments désagréables.

« Tu as eu l'impression d'être trahi par moi. De mon point de vue, tu as trahi l'homme que tu étais, celui pour lequel j'avais de l'estime et plus encore, murmura Feliciano.

\- Je l'ai compris. Tu n'as pas à en t'en vouloir que les choses se soient passés de cette façon. Tu as fait les bons choix. »

Ludwig lui posa son assiette sur le comptoir et prit sa veste. Il y a un temps, Feliciano l'aurait retenu et l'aurait prié de ne pas le laisser seul avec sa détresse. Seulement, Ludwig le faisait sentir encore plus mal que la veille sans s'en rendre compte. Se doutait-il qu'il cauchemardait encore de ces instants à dissimuler ses activités, de ces moments de haine pure envers lui, des derniers jours de la guerre dans une odeur de mort et de désolation ? Il ne devait même pas en avoir la moindre idée.

« Feliciano, je te conseille de faire un tour du côté de ton parti démocrate-chrétien et d'écouter les idées de Spinelli, lança-t-il dans le couloir.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ma vie politique interne, s'énerva Feliciano. N'approche pas mon Président du Conseil De Gasperi !

\- Si ça ne me concernait pas, je fermerai les yeux là-dessus. On ne peut pas prévoir les élections à l'avance, mais j'ai l'intuition que nos dirigeants auront de grandes affinités.

\- Je ne serai plus ton allié ! Si tu crois pouvoir manipuler les italiens avec de belles paroles, tu te trompes. Tu as peur d'une guerre que tu pourrais perdre !

\- Tu devrais en avoir peur aussi.

\- Elle est inévitable. On se tape dessus, on se remet debout et on se retape dessus. J'en ai assez ! On fait de plus en plus de morts et de dégâts ! Je déteste cette vie de nation qui ne consiste qu'à prendre ses armes contre les autres et à se faire du mal à la première occasion. La guerre, toujours la guerre !

\- Certains hommes politiques pensent qu'une solution à ces conflits est possible. Dans nos pays, en France, en Belgique, aux Pays-Bas, au Luxembourg et au Royaume-Uni.

\- Ça t'arrangerait bien.

\- D'ici quelques années, je vous aurais tous dépassé au niveau économique.

\- Efficacité allemande, râla Feliciano. Tu seras sur pied avant nous tous, comme d'habitude. Tu ne devrais pas me le dire et laisser mes espions m'en faire le rapport.

\- Je fais en sorte de le cacher de mon mieux.

\- Alors pourquoi me le dire ? Je vais le répéter aux autres.

\- Je pense que tu sauras manier cette information avec sagesse. Mes prochaines élections vont être décisives.

\- J'espère bien que tu vas avoir quelqu'un de sensé à ton gouvernement ! ça te ferait du bien ! Me menacer sous mon propre toit, tu ne manques pas de culot !

\- Ce n'était pas une menace, Feliciano. Je veux juste éviter une nouvelle guerre », soupira Ludwig.

Feliciano regarda par la fenêtre en occultant la présence de Ludwig et en lui faisant signe de sortir. Il avait entendu les discours de certains de ses hommes politiques. Spinelli et De Gasperi. Leur idée d'une nouvelle Europe basée sur la culture et l'économie pour une paix durable le touchait beaucoup. C'était ce dont il rêvait depuis toujours, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu d'aussi près. Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils aimer leurs semblables alors qu'ils pouvaient les haïr avec autant d'intensité ? Ludwig n'était là que pour préserver sa nation de nouvelles atrocités. C'était purement stratégique. Toutes les nations européennes se ligueraient contre lui, s'il faisait mine de se relever avant les autres. Il venait de lui donner de quoi l'abattre d'une simple affirmation sur son état économique. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? S'en voulait-il au point de précipiter sa chute ? Chute que Feliciano avait évitée avec toute sa volonté.

« Tu es quelqu'un de cruel, Ludwig. Je n'aurais jamais voulu connaître cette part de toi.

\- Je fais ce qu'il doit être fait. Cette fois-ci, c'est tout à fait réfléchi. Je ne prends mes ordres de personne. »

Feliciano lui jeta un regard désabusé puis dériva vers les pâtes.

« Elles vont être froides, c'est bien dommage, vee ! »

Il se dirigea vers le plat et commença à manger tranquillement. Ludwig n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire du mal, parce que Francis savait qu'il était ici dans son appartement. Son grand-frère avait eu une drôle d'idée de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Retomber dans l'insouciance, même quelques secondes, le déchargeait de tout ce qu'il n'acceptait pas dans ce monde.

« Feliciano… Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir gâché notre amitié et de t'avoir fait autant de mal. J'espère pouvoir te revoir.

\- Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici. Merci pour le coup de main dans mon appartement, vee !

\- Je t'enverrai des lettres. »

Le téléphone sonna dans son appartement. Feliciano le prit dans ses mains. Il reconnut la voix de son chef de garde.

« ça peut aller. Disons que j'aimerais bien que vous montiez, j'ai quelques instructions à vous donner. »

Feliciano savait qu'America et/ou Russia avait mis sur écoute son téléphone. Dire que Ludwig était dans son appartement équivaudrait à lui créer de graves ennuis à lui et à Francis.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas détecté de caméra ou de micros chez lui, mais ça viendrait. Une nouvelle guerre mondiale s'annonçait et allait fragiliser l'Europe.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant Ludwig. Tu profites beaucoup trop de mon hospitalité.

\- Même si tu ne réponds pas à mes lettres, je t'en enverrai.

\- Je demanderai à Romano de les déchirer. Va-t'en.

\- Au revoir, Feliciano.

\- Adieu. »

Il entendit les pas précipités de Ludwig dans l'escalier. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit et il pleura de l'avoir revu sans y être préparé. Il voulait encore attendre avant de le revoir. Leurs retrouvailles étaient inévitables. Même en étant prévoyant, Feliciano aurait fini par le croiser. Il ne savait que penser de Ludwig.

Quand les gardes remontèrent dans son appartement, il leur donna des instructions pour sa sécurité bien plus stricte qu'auparavant. Durant ces trois ans, Feliciano s'était bien trop laissé aller. Il avait simplement aidé à la reconstruction de son pays qui se faisait difficilement et il ne s'était que très peu occupé des affaires étrangères. Il était temps qu'il se remette dans le bain pour comprendre ce dont quoi Ludwig lui parlait.

Il allait également se procurer une ligne sécurisée pour certains appels. Feliciano n'aimait pas peser ses mots à chacune de ses conversations téléphoniques. Ce qu'il se passait entre les USA et la Russie n'allaient pas se mêler de sa vie privée.

Feliciano téléphona à Francis, histoire de l'enguirlander avec ses idées malvenues.

« Mon petit Feli, comment vas-tu ?

\- J'ai eu une très mauvaise surprise au réveil. Vee !

\- Ah ? De quel ordre ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, vee. Si tu pouvais éviter de m'envoyer des cadeaux surprise, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Les fleurs n'ont pas tenu la route.

\- Pardon… Enfin, tu vois… Je pensais que ça pourrait t'égayer.

\- Non, en fait.

\- Je suis désolé. De mon côté, ça va plutôt bien. Je suis en train de faire le tour de mes politiques. Une idée comme ça.

\- Une idée comme ça, demanda Feliciano presque certain que Ludwig y était pour quelque chose. Tu devrais faire attention, Francis. Il ne faut pas toujours écouter les racontars d'autres nations.

\- J'écoute mes hommes politiques, c'est important. Je ne vais pas te raconter ce que j'ai appris d'intéressant au téléphone. Est-ce que je pourrais venir te voir, d'ici une quinzaine de jours ou peut-être un mois ?

\- Donne-moi une date assez tôt pour que je puisse m'organiser.

\- Ce sera le week-end, une visite de courtoisie. Rien de politique.

\- Ça fera plaisir à Romano, vee ! Je ferai du tiramisu. Tu n'as rien contre les pâtes ? »

Discuter nourriture avec son frère lui sembla comme une bouffée d'air frais après la visite de Ludwig. Francis tint la discussion jusqu'à être sûr qu'il se sentait mieux et il l'en remerciait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez bien vu dans ce chapitre, deux noms ont été cités : les pères italiens de l'Europe. ;) Francis parle de quelqu'un en particulier également qui agit dans l'ombre pour le moment. Qui est-ce ?


	4. Chapter 4

L'union fait la force !  
Francis appréciait ce temps de paix et de reconstruction à sa juste valeur. Il avait souffert terriblement de l'occupation de son territoire par l'Allemagne ainsi que des actions des collabos de son pays. Les arrestations, les déportations, les fusillades ne rythmaient plus le quotidien des français. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars où il entendait les cris des victimes du IIIème Reich dans sa tête. Il s'était senti réellement impuissant, comme au premier temps de son existence, qui ne pouvait empêcher l'ennemi de marcher sur son territoire. S'exiler en Angleterre, même si ce fût pour une période de temps très courte, lui pesait encore gros sur le cœur également. Il n'aimait pas Arthur et il lui était redevable. Son rival le laissait tranquille, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il devrait lui faire un retour d'ascenseur à un moment ou à un autre.

Il était tout de même soulagé de l'issue de cette guerre, plus que nulle autre. Pour le bien et le bonheur de sa population, pour l'honneur de sa nation, pour son bien-être.

Seulement il était inquiet pour l'avenir. Il n'en disait pas grand-chose. Un grand nombre de pays européens en voulait à l'Allemagne et à Ludwig. Les Alliés avaient séparé l'Allemagne en plusieurs parties et lui avaient imposée des tributs et des restrictions légères. Pour certains, ce n'était pas suffisant. L'Europe était comme un brasier éteint, il suffirait d'un coup de vent pour réanimer les flammes de la guerre. Ludwig en était conscient, il savait que ça se passerait mal pour lui en pareil cas.

Francis passait ses journées avec ses diplomates étrangers dans le but d'améliorer ses relations avec la RFA. Il ne savait pas trop où les négociations mèneraient. Avec l'Entente Cordiale et cette alliance de circonstances, il pourrait peut-être éviter de nouveaux carnages. Francis avait aussi laissé trainer son oreille du côté de certains de ses ministres. Un projet mené en secret avec l'Allemagne ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il allait en entendre parler avant sa mise en exécution.

D'un point de vue strictement personnel, Francis faisait énormément d'effort pour parler de manière civilisée avec Ludwig. Sans compter le fait que Ludwig avait été un tourmenteur acharné, intraitable et irraisonnable, Francis avait d'autres griefs contre lui. Romano étant un confident bien trop impulsif, il avait dû être l'oreille attentive de Feliciano. L'Italien essayait d'éviter certains sujets. En vain. C'était impossible de passer sous silence certains actes ou paroles pour expliquer ses peurs et son chagrin concernant Ludwig et parfois même Kiku. Francis avait toujours une boîte de mouchoirs prête chez lui au cas où Feliciano viendrait se lamenter. Ce n'était pas pour d'autres raisons, idiot et pervers d'Espagne ! Même Arthur regardait cette boîte bizarrement et se retournait vers lui d'un air de dire : « Alors, on manque de compagnie ? ». Après, on disait que c'était lui le pervers ! En fait, il ne devait être entouré que de nations de dépravées qui voyaient des choses là où il n'y en avait pas. Oui, il faisait parfois de drôle de sous-entendus, parfois il disait tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout court, et il pouvait avoir un comportement étrange quand il espionnait ses rivaux. Ça n'aidait pas, mais il était juste comme ça !

De toute façon, ça l'arrangeait qu'ils croient qu'il était célibataire. Si America le chopait sur le fait, il allait se faire enguirlander.

« France ! »

Francis cria de se faire surprendre en plein couloir.

Un rire bien particulier raisonna à ses oreilles.

« Ce n'est pas bien de me faire peur, râla Francis.

\- Oh, je voulais juste te faire une surprise. Ma délégation est ici. J'ai bien le droit de te rendre visite.

\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. N'en doute pas.

\- Avec America qui veut te prendre sous son aile, j'en doute. Il est sourd aux menaces, ce petit insolent. Je lui aurai bien brisé les os, lors de notre dernière entrevue. »

Francis sourit à Ivan. Il savait très bien que l'URSS proférait très souvent des menaces en l'air. Ce n'était soit que du bluff, soit que des sous-entendus sexuels. Quand Ivan disait : « Je vais pétrir ton corps jusqu'à en extraire toute son essence », Francis se doutait bien qu'il allait passer une nuit torride avec son amant.

« Francis ?

\- Hum ?

\- Il ne restera de toi que de la charpie quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, dit Ivan avec un sourire tendre. T'allier avec America, alors que tu pourrais ne faire qu'un avec moi me contrarie beaucoup.

\- Un programme très intéressant, mon cher. Sache que je ne me laisserai pas faire par America.

\- J'espère bien. America ne ressortira pas indemne de cette confrontation. Ton petit chéri.

\- C'est le fils pourri gâté d'Arthur.

\- Ah, aurais-je réveillé une vieille rancœur ? A mon avantage, j'espère. »

Ivan posa sa main sur son épaule, froide comme l'hiver. Francis l'attrapa pour la réchauffer. En étant l'amant de l'U.R.S.S. et l'allié d'America, il se mettait dans une très fâcheuse position. Seulement… Il était le pays de l'amour et il ne pouvait réfréner ses sentiments. Il avait caché son attachement pour Ivan depuis la première guerre mondiale. Pour l'instant, ils ne s'étaient pas faits repérés. Ivan n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers lui en public et lui également. En privé, ils laissaient de côté ce qui ne faisait pas d'eux des hommes ordinaires.

« Je suis désolé de te décevoir Ivan, mais je m'entends bien avec mes alliés.

\- Tu leur donnes du fil à retordre dès que tu peux.

\- Ce ne serait pas moi sinon !, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je peux entendre Angleterre râler d'ici, kol, kol, kol.

\- Si je pouvais avoir une ouïe aussi fine que la tienne… Non, en fait, je serai toujours dérangé par Arthur. Entre le fait qu'il parle à ses « amis » et qu'il râle tout le temps, ce serait bien embêtant.

\- Ma délégation va rester cette nuit. J'ai insisté.

\- Oh, intéressant.

\- J'espère que nos deux pays vont toujours aussi bien s'entendre. Ce serait dommage de devenir des ennemis mortels dans les prochains mois. »

Ivan aurait pu continuer sa phrase par une menace sordide, mais il savait bien que cela n'aurait eu aucun effet sur Francis. Faire peur était son leitmotiv, mais le faire inutilement n'avait aucun intérêt.

« Nous aurons toujours des occasions de nous revoir », le rassura Francis, même s'il pensait que l'avenir était sombre et teinté de peu d'espoir.

Pourtant, il y a avait des rumeurs dans les couloirs. Des rumeurs de paix et d'alliance durables. Francis sentait au fond de son cœur qu'un changement allait intervenir dans peu de temps. La guerre à nouveau ? Entre America et Russie ? Elle déchirerait l'Europe à nouveau. Francis le craignait. Pourtant, un projet était en construction. Lequel ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Il avait pourtant interrogé ceux derrière cette initiative. Une affaire d'hommes, pas de nation. C'était ce qu'on lui avait reporté. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était que Ludwig était plus au courant que lui et lui avait dit de se renseigner là-dessus. Il obtiendrait ces informations.

« Oh, là. Francis, tu as besoin de te détendre. Je connais des pratiques de massages qui étirent la chair, font monter le sang à la tête et la font exploser.

\- Dans mes appartements. »

La tête finalement explosée par le plaisir, Francis se reposait contre le torse d'Ivan quand il sentit quelque chose de froid autour de l'un de ses doigts.

« Une bague ?

\- Comme ça, je saurais toujours ce que tu ressens pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu extrême ? »

Francis vit Ivan passer un anneau identique autour de son doigt et il sentit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

« On a parfois besoin de certitudes dans ce monde de fou. Je suis haï de toutes parts, j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à qui m'accrocher, répondit Ivan. Peut-être que toi aussi ?

\- C'est bien agréable.

\- Et pas très gênant. Si ça devient insupportable, tu peux toujours l'enlever.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les incertitudes.

\- J'aimerai bien que ça reste entre nous. En tant que nations, on se donne tous des coups de couteaux dans le dos. Qu'on le veuille ou non. Ce petit sort de chez moi donne de l'espoir.

\- Et si nos sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ?, l'embêta Francis.

\- Je t'aurais étouffé sous mon poids pour te faire ressentir au moins un petit quelque chose envers moi. »

Francis lui sourit, prit Ivan dans ses bras et s'appliqua à ressentir tout ce que le Russe lui inspirait pour le rassurer. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait. Même si Ivan avait le corps froid et des paroles cinglantes, son cœur n'était que douceur.

XXXXX

Bella avait invité Arthur à passer le week-end avec elle. L'Anglais ne parlait que d'America et encore que d'America. Elle commençait à en avoir assez, bien qu'elle comprît qu'Arthur se fasse du souci pour son ancien protégé qui se lançait dans une guerre idéologique.

« Il n'arrive même pas à s'exprimer correctement ! Comment veux-t-il convaincre les autres ? Ivan a bien plus de répondant que lui, même au niveau des menaces et des insultes !

\- Sa fraîcheur l'emportera. On pourrait parler d'autre chose…

\- En tout cas, mon soutien lui ait acquis.

\- Arthur ! Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis un mois ! Tu pourrais me donner des nouvelles de toi et non, de ton fils !

\- Excuse-moi, Bella. Auparavant, il arrivait qu'on ne se voie pas pendant plusieurs années.

\- Heureusement, tu ne parcours plus les mers et les transports sont bien plus efficients.

\- Il n'empêche que je n'aime pas prétexter venir en visite diplomatique pour une rencontre d'ordre privée, râla-t-il.

\- Serait-ce une demande déguisée ? Tu veux qu'on s'affiche en public.

\- Tout le monde est déjà au courant. Ma Reine aimerait que ce soit plus officiel.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Nous sommes des nations. Ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'entre deux êtres humains.

\- Ce devrait l'être. Je ne peux pas te parler de tout en ce qui me concerne. Il y a bien des secrets dans un couple normal. Seulement, il y en a trop entre nous. Arthur, je me fais du souci pour toi.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Je suis enfin en paix avec mon rival. Je ne crains rien ni personne, à présent.

\- Tu te défends d'être une île indépendante de l'Europe. Tu ne peux pas créer un continent à toi tout seul !

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette grenouille stupide, avec ces endormis de Méditerranéens qui ne pensent qu'à bouffer, avec les pays de l'Est et encore moins avec Ludwig !

\- Je suis comprise dans le lot ?

\- Non. Tu es juste entourée par ces imbéciles qui t'ont fait du mal. »

Bella passa une main hésitante sur son épaule. La cicatrise était toujours là et brûlante depuis qu'elle s'était faite attaquée par l'Allemagne. Cette marque rendait fou de colère Arthur. Elle lui serait à jamais reconnaissante d'avoir autant résisté et d'être venu la trouver lui-même pour la délivrer.

« Je suis tout de même bien logée avec mes deux frères, dit-elle.

\- C'est une alliance judicieuse que celle du Bénélux. Seulement, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour tout reconstruire avant l'Allemagne. J'ai entendu dire que Ludwig se relevait bien mieux qu'on ne l'espérait. C'est moi qui a peur pour toi.

\- Ludwig n'oserait pas nous menacer. Aussitôt, toute ma famille et toi-même, nous serions sur le pied de guerre.

\- America veut nous proposer son aide pour nous relever. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas dire non à une telle proposition au vu des circonstances.

\- On lui sera redevable. C'est ce qu'il cherche.

\- Oui… Seulement, on n'a pas le choix. Et la RFA en bénéficiera aussi. J'ai totalement confiance en Alfred. Je lui suis très reconnaissant et…

\- Alors ce n'est pas vraiment un avantage tactique, le coupa Bella. La RFA va profiter de cette aide bien mieux que nous.

\- On sera plus forts et plus solides de toute manière. Je ne fais toujours pas confiance à Ludwig. Quand tu te méfies de la personne incarnant une nation, tu as autant de difficulté à se fier à son pays. »

Bella sursauta en entendant la sonnette de sa porte.

« Je suis désolé, Arthur. Je n'attendais pas d'autre visite que la tienne.

\- J'espère pour sa survie que ce n'est pas stupid frog !

\- A part ça, ta relation avec mon demi-frère est des plus paisibles. »

Arthur eut le bon ton de rougir et de se taire à ce sujet. Elle regarda par la lucarne, avant d'ouvrir à ses deux frères : Pays-Bas, Dirk et Luxembourg, Eloi avec qui elle avait fondé le Bénélux. Cette union économique pour se défendre de la France et de l'Allemagne avait été créée à la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale. Ses liens avec ses frères s'en étaient retrouvés renforcés, mais peut-être pas au point de leur permettre de gâcher son week-end avec son homme.

« Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- On voulait parler d'un truc super important, commença Dirk. En fait, Eloi s'en souvient mieux que moi. Il a mieux compris, c'est tout ! J'ai rien pris Bella ! Demande à Eloi. »

Son petit frère Eloi était quelqu'un de timide. Ses cheveux ondulés et ses yeux clairs n'étaient pas s'en rappeler la nation française, sans compter que ses traits s'y rapportaient. Ses lunettes, son comportement et son aura de nation permettaient tout de même de bien les différencier.

« C'est gentil les garçons. Seulement je suis en très bonne compagnie et je compte bien en profiter. »

Ses deux frères devinrent aussi rouges que les tomates d'Antonio. De gêne. De colère, un peu aussi. Laisser leur si belle sœur à cet anglais de malheur leur avait toujours déplu.

« Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose qu'Arthur soit là. Il manque juste Francis. Il arrivera dans quelques heures. »

Elle les invita à l'intérieur et ils discutèrent des évènements récents en Tchécoslovaquie. L'URSS étendait son influence en Europe. Leurs dirigeants étaient pour qu'ils se liguent tous ensembles pour faire face à l'URSS. Arthur ne tarda pas à donner son plein accord ainsi que Bella, ce qui rassura les deux autres pays. Francis annonça que de toute manière il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ses politiques et qu'il trouvait cette mesure comme favorable à la défense de son territoire et à son développement. De plus, l'union faisait la force !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, à la toute fin, je parle évasivement du plan Marshall pour la reconstruction de l'Europe, du coup de Prague en Tchécoslovaquie et du traité de Bruxelles du 17 mars 1948 qui unit la France, le Bénélux et le Royaume-Uni dans une Union occidentale. Je trouve certaines informations sur Internet, j'espère qu'elles sont fiables. Elles servent pourtant bien mon histoire.
> 
> Je reste sur le point de vue des nations en fonction de leurs caractères, donc il y a un mélange d'opinions personnelles et de volontés politiques. Oui, je fais une entorse au FrUk qui me tient à cœur, parce que 1) du FRussia dans un tel contexte : « oh, yes ! » et de 2) du Bel/UK dans un tel contexte, « oh, yes ! » aussi.
> 
> J'ai fait un tour du côté de ses nations parce que ce qu'il se passe chez elles est tout aussi important que ce qu'il se passe en Allemagne et en Italie. On reviendra dès le prochain chapitre à Ludwig et Feliciano qui sont mis au bord de la touche avec cette union-là.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, on passe de 1948 à 1951.
> 
> Avertissement : alcoolisme

Feliciano ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour calmer Romano.

« Romano, lâche notre grand frère ! »

Il fit des mouvements de bras dans tous les sens pour attirer l'attention de son jumeau, mais rien n'y faisait. Romano continuait à secouer Francis comme un poirier en l'insultant.

« Et tu pensais à quoi avec cette Union Occidentale ! Bastardo ! Idiota ! Tu as réfléchi aux conséquences, non ! Bastardo ! Idiota !

\- Romano, lâche-le ! », hurla Feliciano.

Feliciano avait préféré accompagner Romano à l'étranger à cause de son agitation. Il se rappelait enfin pourquoi il n'avait jamais laissé jusqu'alors son jumeau aux rênes de l'international ! C'était une catastrophe ! Il devait menacer les autres pays et les insulter !

« On va devoir s'allier à l'autre bâtard aux patates pour survivre ! Tu te rends compte ! Idiota !

\- Il a compris ! Lâche-le ! »

Romano arrêta de se défouler sur Francis quand Feliciano se mit à s'accrocher à lui. Francis avait les yeux qui tournaient sur eux-mêmes et la bave aux lèvres.

« On va trouver une solution, dit Francis.

\- J'espère bien que tu vas en trouver une. C'est où qu'on signe pour vous rejoindre ? Bastardo !

\- Laisse-le se reprendre ! Vee ! »

Feliciano assit Francis sur un banc, histoire qu'il se remette de ses émotions. L'Italien avait peur pour son pays des nouvelles alliances formées en Europe. L'Union Occidentale regroupait les pays alliés lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. Espagne était neutre. Portugal restait dans son coin et ne faisait pas de vagues. Les pays de l'Est étaient ralliés par Russie. Il ne restait plus que lui et la partie occidentale de l'Allemagne, Ludwig. Pas question de se retrouver avec lui, même si leurs nouveaux gouvernements respectifs avaient de nombreux points d'entente. Il aurait du mal à supporter la présence de Ludwig et à coopérer avec lui, au vu de leur relation passée.

Comment lui faire confiance, même par nécessité politique ?

« Feliciano, tu es quelqu'un d'adorable. Tu ne veux pas reprendre les affaires et laisser Romano gérer la politique interne de l'Italie ? Je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissant, se plaint Francis.

\- Je suis toujours fâché avec Ludwig. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas m'associer avec lui. Romano, non plus. Laissez nous rejoindre vos projets ! Nous sommes intéressés !

\- Si c'est juste pour éviter de vous allier avec la RFA, ça ne marchera pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Vee.

\- La RFA fait les mêmes démarches que vous.

\- Comment ? Vee.

\- On dirait bien que notre union occidentale vous intéresse tous les deux d'un point de vue géopolitique. »

Feliciano réfléchit intensément à la question tout en souriant bêtement. Créer un bloc occidental soudé serait une manière efficace de se protéger contre les deux superpuissances en affrontement. Pouvait-il vraiment demander à Francis de faire un choix entre l'Italie et la RFA ? Non, parce qu'il risquait de tout perdre ainsi. La RFA était bien plus intéressante d'un point de vue stratégique et économique pour la France. Ce serait son pays qui serait mis sur le pied de touche et serait convoité par la Russie et par les USA.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Francis ?

\- Je vais en parler aux autres, Feli.

\- Tout, mais pas s'allier à potato bastard !, rugit Romano.

\- Lovino, tu devrais me laisser discuter avec grand-frère. Vee ! »

Feliciano n'utilisait le surnom affectif de Romano en public quand de rares occasions et ce pour lui dire avec diplomatie : « Ferme-là, tu dis une bêtise plus grosse que toi ! ». Romano se mit à bouder et sortit de la pièce.

« On fait des alliances et puis on les défait, Feliciano. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Notre Union Occidentale ne tiendra pas longtemps. C'est essentiellement un traité défensif en cas d'agression. Economique, social et culturel, aussi.

\- Mes hommes politiques pensent que c'est la bonne solution contre la guerre en Europe.

\- Ceux de Ludwig aussi. Vous avez beaucoup en commun.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas durant la guerre. Je ne veux plus revivre ce genre d'affrontement. Quand tu te bats contre des humains, tu te dégoûtes de toi-même. Nous sommes presque immortels et nous prenons quand même les armes contre le peuple d'une autre nation dans les champs de bataille. C'est amoral. Se battre contre l'un de nos semblables est plus juste, mais beaucoup plus déchirant, parce qu'il est comme nous quelque part. Ce n'est pas le plus difficile pourtant. J'ai vu la part sombre de Ludwig. Elle me fait toujours peur, parce qu'elle est là, quelque part en lui. Je ne veux plus me battre contre ça ou y avoir affaire. Alors, faisons tout pour éviter un autre affrontement et que l'un de nous perde la tête.

\- Tu te souviens de l'époque de ma Révolution ?

\- Roderich m'interdisait de te voir. Vee. Sûrement à juste raison.

\- La Terreur. Un véritable massacre.

\- Et puis Napoléon. Je te soutenais. C'était mon premier éveil en tant que pays. Vee ! Merci Francis ! J'ai voulu devenir indépendant grâce à toi.

\- Tu es sûrement le seul à avoir apprécié mes rêves de conquête, ironisa Francis.

\- C'était le début de l'unification de l'Italie. Vee, répondit rêveur Feliciano, malgré le sang que lui avait coûté celle-ci.

\- Roderich n'a pas apprécié du tout. Il m'en veut toujours de lui avoir enlevé sa petite fille chérie et de lui avoir donné des envies d'indépendance. », lui rappela Francis.

Feliciano ne put s'empêcher d'en rire franchement. Il était loin le temps où il courrait en jupes dans les champs autrichiens. Francis le regarda bizarrement, ce qui fit détourner le visage à Feliciano.

« Ton pays a aussi son lot de sang et d'horreur.

\- Pas la peine de me rappeler toutes les guerres intestines sur mon territoire. C'est du passé. Vee ! Je suis uni maintenant ! Je suis quelqu'un qui fera tout pour que de tels drames ne se reproduisent plus. C'est le plus important. Je n'attendrai pas sagement que la situation se détériore. Si pour s'allier avec toi et les autres, il faut que je le sois aussi avec la RFA, c'est d'accord.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas pardonné à Ludwig.

\- Son peuple et le mien n'ont pas à s'offrir de notre discorde.

\- Pourtant tu étais le premier à avancer qu'il fallait lui pardonner ses erreurs. »

Feliciano eut les larmes aux yeux à cause de ce reproche à peine dissimulé. Il l'avait fait pour éviter que cette région de l'Europe se retrouve à nouveau sans nation. Il l'avait dit pour éviter une vendetta sur le peuple germanique. Pas pour Ludwig. Pas pour leur ancienne amitié. Pas pour lui. Il n'aimait pas faire face à cette vérité insupportable.

« Il m'a dit des choses que je n'oublierai jamais. Pas à vous, murmura-t-il.

\- Si nous formons une alliance, tu seras obligé de le voir.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose qu'il soit venu à mon appartement. J'ai beaucoup moins peur de l'affronter maintenant. Vee !

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir autant d'espoirs concernant cette union économique. Tu risques de tomber de haut. Les désillusions nous coûtent toujours.

\- La paix est possible en Europe. Vee. Il faut y croire.

\- J'aimerai bien. Tant que je n'aurai pas un projet vraiment concret sous la main, je n'y croirai pas.

\- Alors, nous devrions y travailler tous ensemble. Ce serait déjà un premier pas. Vee !

\- J'aime ton optimisme, mon petit frère chéri ! C'est toujours rafraîchissant de parler avec toi ! Tu es encore jeune et idéaliste !

\- Vas-y ! Moque-toi que je suis le petit dernier de Rome !

\- Je t'ai vu au berceau ! Tu étais trop mignon pour ton propre bien ! Romano n'avait pas encore appris à parler et dormait avec toi. Avec sa jolie petite bouille, on aurait pu le prendre pour toi !

\- On devrait se souvenir plus souvent que nous sommes frères. Vee.

\- Malheureusement, nos dirigeants l'oublient beaucoup trop souvent. Bon, j'irai me renseigner auprès de mes ministres qui prônent la paix en Europe. Juste pour avoir une idée globale de la situation.

\- Ils sont venus en Italie. Plusieurs fois déjà.

\- Et je me doute qu'ils sont allés avec les tiens également en Allemagne, au Bénélux et au Royaume-Uni. Il faudrait qu'on sache ce que tous ces humains veulent exactement faire en se rencontrant tous le temps !

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Vee. »

Francis fit la grimace, ce qui amusa beaucoup Feliciano. Il n'avait apparemment aucune idée de ce qui se préparait. Ses hommes politiques le mettaient apparemment de côté.

« Bien sûr que je suis au courant, tenta Francis.

\- Un certain nombre de nos politiques respectifs veulent rendre nos pays inter-indépendants économiquement pour éviter une nouvelle guerre. »

Francis faillit crier d'effroi. Feliciano avait oublié que Francis tenait à avoir le contrôle sur à peu près tout en France. Compter sur un pays allié en matière d'approvisionnement devait lui coûter.

« Comment peuvent-ils croire que ça marchera ?, s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Si nous sommes inter-indépendants, nous n'aurons aucun intérêt à nous combattre.

\- Sinon nous tomberons à court de ressources en très peu de temps.

\- C'est l'idée. Rendre impossible toute guerre. Nous avons chacun nos spécificités et nous en ressortirons plus forts. Les échanges culturels seront les plus faciles à mettre en place. Puis une politique commune verra le jour. Il faudrait que tu jettes un coup d'œil à ce projet.

\- Il va falloir que tu me le passes. Je ne suis pas sûr d'approuver un tel changement.

\- Pour avoir la paix en Europe, il va falloir en passer par là.

\- Et se faire confiance. Ça, ce n'est pas gagné. J'ai encore peur qu'Arthur m'assassine dans mon sommeil. »

Le corps de Feliciano trembla violemment au souvenir des derniers jours dans le bunker dans cette odeur de mort, à attendre qu'on vienne le secourir ou que Ludwig se réveille et l'étrangle. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars, il en avait encore l'odeur dans les narines et la peur au ventre.

« Feli… C'est terminé, tout ça.

\- Oui. »

Feliciano se servit de nouveau du vin dans son verre. Francis ne fit aucun commentaire sur la descente alarmante de Feliciano en ce début de matinée, mais en était très inquiet. Leur père Rome avait eu une période où il avait enchaîné les orgies et où il buvait du matin jusqu'au soir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il administra une gifle violente à Antonio, le mettant à terre, sous l'emprise de l'alcool qu'il s'arrêta de boire. Feliciano avait besoin d'aide ou d'un électrochoc semblable pour redevenir responsable de sa santé. Romano s'était disputé avec lui à plusieurs reprises à ce sujet, mais n'avait pas gagné. Francis n'osait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain dangereux, même s'il connaissait les problèmes qui avaient menés Feliciano à boire de trop.

Ludwig se sentait de plus en plus satisfait de la situation en Europe ainsi que de son chancelier actuel Konrad Adenauer. La France le libérait peu à peu et faisait tout pour l'intégrer à une politique communautaire. Francis semblait laisser faire ses politiques, Robert Schuman et Jean Monnet, et rencontrait les autres nations personnifiées pour consolider leurs actions.

La Communauté Européenne du Charbon et de l'Acier, proposée par la France aux autres pays après de grandes négociations, vit le jour avec la signature du Traité de Paris en 1951. Ils étaient six : les pays du Bénélux, la France, l'Italie et la RFA.

Ludwig n'était pas dupe quant au fait que Francis avait encouragé le projet en voyant l'économie allemande se rétablir plus vite que la sienne. Leurs pays allaient se coordonner et se développer dans un ensemble inter-indépendant, ce qui empêcherait une nouvelle guerre. Leur marché intérieur leur permettrait des échanges facilités en ce qui concernait le charbon et l'acier afin de développer leurs industries et de réduire les coûts.

La mise en place de plusieurs institutions communes supranationales constituait un embryon politique et se composait de représentants de chaque pays.

Ils devaient se réunir également tous les six pour entretenir de bonnes relations.

Les débats se faisaient entre leurs représentants qui les avertissaient au préalable des sujets des débats et de leurs manœuvres à venir. Ludwig ne savait pas vraiment comment cela fonctionnait pour les autres nations, mais il avait droit de donner son avis sur beaucoup de points. Il n'avait jamais collaboré de telle manière avec des pays étrangers pour améliorer les industries et la vie des travailleurs. Tout était à mettre en place. Il n'avait jamais vécu une telle expérience, mais il s'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour prodiguer des conseils ou émettre des avis sur les propositions de ses hommes politiques.

Là, où cela se corsait pour lui était ses relations avec les autres pays de la CECA.

Francis lui semblait être le plus coopératif avec lui, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment des dernières années. Il semblait plus détendu en sa présence qu'auparavant, mais se méfiait encore de lui. Si Dirk avait eu le pouvoir de le tuer d'un simple regard, ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps et il serait enterré. Pays-Bas lui en voulait encore et encore plus d'avoir tourmenté la population de sa sœur Bella et de son frère Eloi, en grand frère hyper-protecteur. Bella et Eloi affichaient un sourire poli, mais le craignait réellement.

Quant aux jumeaux italiens, ils étaient la nuit et le jour. Romano l'insultait dès qu'il devait lui adresser la parole. Oui, Romano insultait tout le monde, mais il avait des insultes d'un niveau supérieur en ce qui le concernait. Feliciano l'ignorait autant que possible, il ne lui serrait même pas la main et ne répondait pas à ses questions.

Ludwig appréhendait toutes ces réunions où ils devaient parler d'autre chose que de politique. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de sujets communs autres que la nourriture et la météo.

Discuter viande et petits oignons n'était pas sans risque non plus. Il suffisait d'aborder le thème de la choucroute pour réveiller des querelles de territoire entre lui et Francis. Quant à la météo, ils n'avaient pas d'influence sur elle, bien que certaines mauvaises langues parlent de la météo de l'Angleterre comme d'un sort de la nation elle-même ayant mal tourné. Heureusement, Arthur n'était pas là pour entendre les élucubrations de Francis.

Il y avait aussi leurs liens de sang plus ou moins éloignés. Seulement rappeler à Romano qu'il était le demi-frère du demi-frère de la demi-sœur de Ludwig ne l'enchantait pas du tout et amenait un lot d'insultes très fleuries sur sa famille très éloignée germanique. Ludwig n'osait pas répliquer sur le fait que Romano entretenait une relation incestueuse et douteuse avec son demi-frère Antonio. C'était un sujet tabou depuis très longtemps. Aborder la relation tumultueuse entre leurs pères respectifs Rome et Germania qui, non contents d'engrosser toutes les nations féminines qu'ils croisaient, devaient aussi s'envoyer en l'air ensemble à la moindre occasion n'était pas une bonne idée, non plus.

Ils pouvaient parler culture de manière plus ou moins civilisée. Un grand nombre de monuments historiques avait souffert des deux dernières guerres mondiales, mais le sujet portait plus sur leur restauration que sur la perte occasionnée. Ludwig avait plus de points communs avec les pays du Bénélux à ce sujet que les pays latins, même s'il connaissait plutôt bien l'histoire de l'antiquité romaine.

L'ambiance était plus détendue quand ils parlaient de leur amour pour leurs terres et leurs populations, parce que c'était ce qui les caractérisait tous. Partager leurs expériences et leurs ressentis étaient intéressants, même s'ils occultaient tous la période de la deuxième guerre mondiale.

Le plus lourd était le manque de réparti et d'intérêt de Féliciano pour leurs réunions. Il prenait une bouteille de vin, voire plus, et buvait verre après verre. Ludwig avait été sidéré de le voir agir ainsi lors de la première réunion et de ne voir personne agir pour l'arrêter. Il ne se sentait pas le droit d'interférer après tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne tint plus lors de la troisième réunion de le voir se détruire ainsi et de réclamer une deuxième bouteille.

« Hétalia ! »

Feliciano se tendit immédiatement sous le ton autoritaire employé par Ludwig.

Ludwig se leva, lui arracha le verre des mains brutalement et prit la bouteille pleine ainsi que les vides pour les jeter à la poubelle. Il ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau froide au-dessus de sa tête pour lui remettre les idées en place, lui posa un manteau sec sur les épaules et lui plaça un café serré devant lui.

« J'espère bien que tu vas faire des efforts pour la paix qui t'importe tant ! »

Ludwig regagna sa place. Les autres nations n'osaient piper un mot sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Romano lui en était presque reconnaissant, mais ne dirait rien au cas où il le ferait savoir par inadvertance. Feliciano avait les yeux grands ouverts, hagards de celui qui ne comprenait pas comment le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête.

« C'était une méthode assez radicale, Ludwig, tenta Francis pour meubler le silence.

\- C'est ce qui est le plus efficace avec Gilbert quand il a trop abusé des bonnes choses.

\- Je m'en souviendrai à bon escient, commenta Francis.

\- Généralement, tu n'es pas dans un meilleur état dans un moment pareil, répliqua Ludwig.

\- Effectivement. Romano, prend note !

\- Le prochain de vous trois qui m'accroche au lit se fera sonner les cloches ! Idiota !

\- Pauvre Antonio, lui qui avait des projets pour ce soir !

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de vos jeux sexuels, râla Dirk.

\- On pourrait aborder d'autres sujets, tenta Eloi qui n'était pas très à l'aise.

\- On doit faire quelque chose pour Feliciano, proposa Ludwig. C'est ce qui est le plus urgent ! »

Feliciano remua la tête en signe de négation. L'Italien n'avait pas l'air coopératif pour régler son problème de boisson. Ludwig était déterminé à le remettre sur la bonne voie. Féliciano avait été son meilleur ami, Ludwig devait l'aider à se sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

« Bois ton café, d'abord.

\- Mes problèmes ne regardent que moi.

\- Maintenant que nous resserrons nos liens, ça nous regarde un peu plus. »

Ludwig ne voulait pas dire qu'il se préoccupait de Féliciano pour une autre raison que la politique. Il n'avait pas envie d'afficher ses sentiments amicaux devant tout le monde, surtout que Feliciano serait capable de les renier. Il ne voulait pas se prendre un vent en public. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans agir à le voir vider les bouteilles les unes après les autres. Feliciano mit son coude devant lui pour se protéger des regards. Ludwig se rendit compte qu'il n'avait peut-être pas choisi la manière la plus douce pour atteindre son objectif. Il espérait que Feliciano ne voyait pas son intervention comme une humiliation publique. Il se sentit vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de sujet sensible.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, grogna Feliciano.

\- Tu vas finir par te faire du mal et le regretter. »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. » ne franchit pas ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est de ta faute, si j'ai besoin de t'oublier. »

Un ange passa. Toute une cohorte d'ange passa, en fait.

Ludwig pensait que Feliciano était simplement accablé de soucis dans son pays. Ça allait mal entre eux. A ce point ? Il se rappela de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Feliciano et il comprit que redevenir la personne respectable qu'il avait été ne suffisait pas pour arranger leur relation. Juste s'excuser et regretter ne serait jamais suffisant.

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas oublier à quel point j'ai pu m'égarer pour ne pas faire la même erreur. Il faut que tu aies les pensées claires pour faire face à toute corruption de ton système et ne pas te laisser influencer. Je sais que toutes mes excuses et mes regrets n'effaceront jamais ce que j'ai dit ou fait. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est faire en sorte de rester alerte et de tout faire pour empêcher ce genre de tragédie. »

Feliciano baissa son bras et il regarda dans sa direction.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, murmura-t-il, réalisant son problème avec l'alcool.

\- Je me proposerai bien, répondit immédiatement Ludwig, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment approprié.

\- Je t'ai passé une brochure la semaine dernière, dit Romano tout en douceur.

\- On prendra de tes nouvelles au téléphone, proposa Francis.

\- Je viendrais pendant un moment, dit Bella.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi aussi, avança Dirk avant de se reprendre par Eloi.

\- Pas question ! Tu risques de le plonger dans d'autres addictions. On devrait faire un programme pour toi aussi.

\- Comment ça !, s'indigna Dirk. Le problème, c'est l'excès ! Oh ! Je suis tout à fait correct pour les réunions ! »

Les autres rirent de bon cœur devant son ton offensé. A la fin de la réunion, ils s'étaient organisés pour aider Feliciano.

Ludwig eut juste le temps de l'attraper par le bras pour lui dire avant de partir.

« N'oublie pas. Tu peux m'appeler à l'aide, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, je viendrai aussi vite que possible. J'ai toujours été là pour toi dans ces moments-là. Ne l'oublie pas.

\- C'était pour t'attirer dans des pièges, répondit Feliciano sur la défensive.

\- Je viendrai, même si c'est un piège, parce que ça pourrait ne pas en être un et que tu as vraiment besoin d'aide. N'hésite surtout pas. », décréta-t-il.

Ludwig n'en voulait plus à Feliciano pour ses petites manœuvres consistant à se servir de sa gentillesse et de son amitié pour l'appeler sur des fronts improbables. L'Italien l'avait fait pour agir en accord avec ses convictions personnelles politiques et pour le protéger à sa manière. Feliciano avait toujours peur qu'une nation soit trop grande, s'effondre et disparaisse comme son père Rome et comme le Saint Empire Romain Germanique. S'il n'avait pas été là pour le défendre à la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale, il aurait disparu comme les anciens. Ludwig en était intimement persuadé. Est-ce que Feliciano regrettait de lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Il se posait de plus en plus de questions alors qu'il dévisageait Feliciano, cherchant une réponse pour les soulager.

Les yeux de Feliciano brillaient à cause de l'alcool. Ses joues s'empourprèrent devant autant d'attention de la part de Ludwig.

Rappeler le fondement le plus bancal de leur amitié n'était peut-être pas approprié.

Ludwig prit maladroitement congé de Feliciano, en espérant pouvoir discuter avec lui dans les années à venir de ce qui les liait malgré eux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Alors, j'ai fait ce chapitre en pensant un peu à ce qu'il se passe pendant la guerre froide et en parlant un peu de la situation de la France.
> 
> Je voulais aussi faire le point de vue de Romano. Quand il pense, il ne dit pas d'insultes apparemment dans ma façon de le voir.
> 
> Il y a pas mal de faits historiques. Je reprendrais la partie histoire perso des persos dans le prochain, promis.

Romano n'était pas contre le fait de recevoir du monde. Comme tout Italien, il aimait démontrer sa maîtrise des arts de la table et de l'hospitalité à défaut de celui de la courtoisie. A l'occasion. Pas tous le temps.

Les autres membres de la CECA avaient décidé de rendre visite à Feliciano régulièrement, c'est-à-dire à tour de rôle. Romano ne put protester contre ce mouvement de compassion et ne put prendre qu'un tour de semaine tranquille avec son jumeau.

Il préféra surveiller du coin de l'œil toute ses nations étrangères dans l'appartement de son jumeau. Il ne les lâcha donc pas d'une semelle et rentra dans une phase de frère latin hyper-protecteur.

Après un premier roulement épuisant, Romano n'avait confiance qu'en Bella et en Eloi pour bien remplir leurs rôles de parrain de sobriété avec Feliciano après sa cure de désintoxication.

Francis avait tendance à ne pas voir le problème occasionné par un petit verre de vin avant d'aller dormir, ce qui hérissait le poil de Romano.

Dirk pensait qu'on pouvait s'autoriser un peu de détente de temps en temps, qu'il n'y avait pas que l'alcool avec ce genre d'effet et que Feliciano pouvait remplacer ses anxiolytiques par des produits naturels, ce qui glaçait le sang de Romano.

Quant à Ludwig, Romano en faisait des cauchemars atroces. L'Italien du Sud ne remettait pas en cause sa bonne volonté. Ludwig était très doué pour faire appliquer un règlement strict et contraignant de sevrage et il était même capable de le renforcer par des activités physiques. Romano était même sûr qu'en d'autres circonstances, Ludwig aurait été parfait dans ce rôle, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Seulement, il empirait la situation ! Ce potato bastard était tout simplement la raison de la descente en enfer de son frère ! Psychologiquement, c'était dévastateur ! Romano avait ramassé Feliciano à la petite cuillère après cette semaine éprouvante. De plus, Romano ne supportait pas de passer une semaine entière avec Ludwig, pour les mêmes raisons que Feliciano et même plus. Cette odeur infernale de patate bouillie ne quittait pas l'appartement de son frère ! Romano était courbaturé de partout après le parcours du combattant que Ludwig leur avait imposé de faire. Romano en avait lui-même des frissons ainsi que des remontées de souvenirs désagréables.

Romano prit donc la décision de n'autoriser que Bella et Eloi à continuer leur manège. Dans l'intérêt de Feliciano.

On lui demanda de choisir au moins une personne de plus, car la Belge et le Luxembourgeois finiraient par vite se lasser.

Romano était en train de chercher qui dans sa famille proche pourrait être utile en pareille occasion, quand Francis lui rappela que ce devait être un membre de la CECA. Avait-il parlé tout haut en insultant un bâtard espagnol, aviné beaucoup trop souvent ?

L'Italien du Sud fit la grimace en fusillant du regard les trois pires maux de la Terre pour son frère.

Romano mit à dans un petit coin de la tête ce que lui avait dit Roderich à propos de l'état psychique de Feliciano.

Il ne trouvait aucune solution valable.

Oui ! Il savait, bande d'ânes bâtés, que la guerre froide limitait ses choix ! De toute façon, leurs mauvaises habitudes de pochetrons le limitaient déjà !

Ludwig, oh non !

Dirk, oh non !

Il préféra donc faire confiance à son grand frère Francis.

Quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il serait chez Feliciano, quand Francis viendrait le voir. C'est juste que ça tombait pile-poil dans sa quinzaine pour faire le point avec son jumeau. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot de Français allait croire encore ? Ils étaient deux à représenter le pays, donc ils devaient faire des réunions très souvent pour tomber d'accord. Pendant qu'il était là ? Mais, bien sûr ! Autant les étaler sur la même semaine ! C'était juste par esprit pratique !

Francis avait arrêté au bout d'une journée de l'ennuyer avec ses réunions, pas vraiment réelles, avec son jumeau.

Romano travaillait la plupart du temps et Francis, aussi. Feliciano, bien que de mauvais poils et énervé à cause de son sevrage, s'occupait de paperasse et aidait Romano dans la mesure du possible. Ils prenaient toujours du temps pour discuter avec Feliciano et pour sortir au moins une heure dans la journée. Feliciano se sentait de mieux en mieux. Entre le fait qu'on s'occupait de lui et que Roderich le faisait parler sur ce qu'il lui posait vraiment problème, il arrivait à avancer. Feliciano ne répondait toujours pas au téléphone quand RFA appelait, mais il y avait du progrès : il pouvait lire ses lettres.

Romano n'avait donc que deux semaines par mois de vraiment tranquille grâce à Bella et Eloi. Il voyait bien que Francis semblait plutôt tracassé en ce moment. Il l'avait entendu se disputer avec des personnes différentes au téléphone. L'une d'entre elle devait être son amant top secret, au vu du ton qu'il prenait parfois. Quant à l'autre, Romano avait compris que c'était ce « stupide idiot d'Américain impérialiste ». A force de cuisiner Francis, il comprit entre deux injures que l'un des buts inavoués de l'OTAN en 1949 était de faire en sorte que la France ne devienne pas communiste. Connaissant l'amour de Francis pour la liberté de ses scrutins, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Alfred se fasse insulter à chaque coup de téléphone. Romano apprit plus tard que Francis entretenait une relation amoureuse avec leur ennemi Russe et, sur l'instant, il préféra se la fermer sur la situation personnelle de Francis. Qu'avait donc leur famille à se mettre dans des situations amoureuses impossibles ? Ça allait mal se terminer, pensait-il à juste titre.

Son devoir de frère et d'allié était de mettre en garde Francis contre les élans de son cœur. Lui en parler se révéla très difficile. Francis était conscient qu'en raison des tensions internationales actuelles, il aurait du mal à maintenir sa relation avec Ivan. D'ailleurs, ça n'allait pas bien du tout entre eux ! Romano insista en lui mettant sous le nez l'argument comme quoi Ivan en profitait peut-être pour espionner la CECA en lui rendant visite aussi régulièrement. Il touche à rien, mon œil, idiota !

Leur dispute se fit dans le plus grand silence pour que Feliciano fasse sa sieste tranquillement. Ils se murmurèrent des insultes pendant deux heures, tout en argumentant sur la relation malvenue de la France et de la Russie.

Les Pays de l'Europe de l'Est tombaient tous sous la coupe de la Russie. Oui, de leur côté, ils tombaient tous sous celle d'Alfred. C'était pour les protéger. Comment ça, ils pouvaient le faire tout seul ? Francis l'avait vu où ? Evidemment qu'Ivan faisait tout pour rallier Francis à sa cause. Francis n'était même pas capable de s'en apercevoir. Non, la France ne faisait pas de la politique nuancée. Elle était pro-américaine ! Alors pourquoi accepter le plan Marshall ? Pour les sous. Oui, tout le monde avait accepté pour les sous. Alors pourquoi avoir rallié l'OTAN ? C'était une solution temporaire ! Elle avait l'avantage également de lui faire former une alliance de défense avec tous ses véritables alliés, donc il avait signé.

Romano n'aimait pas discuter avec Francis de politique. La France était un pays compliqué et contradictoire jusqu'à la moelle.

Comment ça, la France ne va pas ratifier le traité de la CED (Communauté Européenne de Défense) ? Parce que c'était une proposition des USA ! Romano l'embêta en lui disant que si Alfred avait des doutes sur ses sympathies, là, il aurait une preuve que Francis était bien un rouge. Francis s'énerva et dit que Romano ne comprenait rien et faisait des raccourcis faciles. Non, il ne laisserait pas leur beau projet totalement entre les mains d'Alfred ou d'Ivan ! Ivan n'y mettrait jamais les pattes et Alfred pourrait toujours courir pour avoir le contrôle total sur eux ! Francis allait faire une autre proposition plus avantageuse pour eux tous, européen de l'Ouest.

Romano approuva pour l'UEO (Union Européenne Occidentale) qui avait le même but que la CED, mais n'était pas placé sous le contrôle direct du commandant en chef de l'OTAN désigné par le Président Américain. L'UEO fut mise en place en 1954 par les membres du CECA et par le Royaume-Uni.

En 1955, la Russie par le Pacte de Varsovie constitua son bloc en réponse à l'OTAN.

La guerre froide était installée en deux camps en Europe.

Il serait peut-être temps de couper les ponts avec Ivan, idiot de français !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu d'histoire de la France et de l'UE dans ce chapitre. Après, ce qui est personnel à Francis fait partie du récit.
> 
> La France était mal considérée par les USA, parce qu'elle ne suivait pas le mouvement bloc de l'Ouest de manière très docile. Donc, la France s'est battue pour que l'Europe de l'Ouest ne soit pas sous contrôle militaire total des USA et développe sa propre force armée, tout en restant partenaire des USA via l'OTAN.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à vous renseigner là-dessus. Il se passe trop de choses durant cette période.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je passe à une partie de cette histoire plus légère en références historiques. Enfin pas vraiment. Il y en a quand même. Même s'il se passe énormément de choses à l'époque, je ne peux pas parler de tout, donc je sélectionne.
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, il y a un OC qui apparaît. Après 1956, il y a évidemment 1957 et j'espère que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé en 1957 pour l'Europe.

Année 1956

Pour cacher sa déception, Ludwig s'intéressa à son assiette et à sa bière, tout en restant le plus poli possible pour sa partenaire de tablée.

Andrea avait pourtant tout pour elle. Elle était belle, intelligente et cultivé, mais Ludwig n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser vraiment à elle. Il lui manquait un petit quelque chose dans son air sérieux et ses allures strictes. Ludwig ne trouvait même pas osé qu'elle ouvre un seul bouton de sa chemise pour être plus à l'aise. Ses gestes étaient tous posés, sa voix assez monotone. Pas un brin de joie, pas un brin de tristesse. Tout était dans l'apparence. Ludwig ne le supportait pas. Depuis qu'il avait découvert les aspects cachés de la personnalité de Feliciano, il avait une méfiance naturelle envers certaines personnes. Que cachait donc ce léger sourire de façade ? De plus, il ne supportait pas les sentiments de culpabilité qu'elle lui inspirait.

Ludwig sentait quelque chose d'étrange chez cette femme qu'il ne saurait définir.

Il ne pouvait lui faire confiance. Son instinct le lui criait. A la fin du repas, il prit congé sans vouloir obtenir son numéro de téléphone.

Tous ses précédents rendez-vous n'avaient pas été concluants.

Ne supportant plus sa solitude, Ludwig tentait depuis plusieurs mois d'avoir une relation amoureuse, mais il allait d'échec en échec. Il s'était fait quelques amies humaines dans le lot. Seulement aucune ne l'avait intéressé jusque-là. Il mettait toute la responsabilité de ce fiasco dans le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas des nations.

Un être humain ne comprenait pas le poids des siècles. Certaines nations s'amusaient parfois à sortir avec des humains. La culpabilité de gâcher des années de vie les rattrapait très vite et il se séparait alors de ceux qui avaient partagé un peu de leur temps.

Parmi les nations, Ludwig n'arrivait à s'entendre qu'avec Francis, car le Français prenait à cœur de lui pardonner et de construire l'Europe pour maintenir la paix. Francis n'intéressait pas Ludwig dans un registre autre que l'amitié, il était casé avec le Russe et il était un homme. Les autres membres de la CECA l'acceptaient, mais ils ne faisaient aucun effort en dehors des réunions pour discuter avec lui ou pour lui demander des nouvelles. C'était à peine s'ils le saluaient avant de rentrer en salle de réunion. Il y avait très peu de nations féminines. Depuis le pacte de Varsovie l'année dernière, il y en avait encore moins de disponibles en Europe. Irlande du Nord ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quant à Liechtenstein, il y avait un Suisse franc de la gâchette prêt à protéger sa virginité au prix de sa légendaire neutralité. Mauvais plan. Belgique était sa demi-sœur et Angleterre était son amant jaloux et protecteur.

Il y avait toujours les régions et autres, mais elles étaient encore plus rancunières envers lui que les pays.

Ses amis et son frère lui manquaient beaucoup.

Il avait pu saluer Kiku à l'ONU peu de temps auparavant et échanger quelques mots. Les deux bombes atomiques lancées à la fin de la guerre l'avaient extrêmement affaibli. Kiku n'avait pu se présenter lui-même à une réunion de l'ONU que cette année. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir venir à la prochaine réunion tellement sa santé était fluctuante. Ludwig se sentait en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Il en avait voulu à America d'avoir choisi une méthode aussi radicale pour soumettre le Japon, sur le moment. Le Japon était responsable de crimes envers les Chinois, mais était-ce la véritable solution à cette guerre atroce ? En constatant les dégâts sur la nation Japonaise des années après, Ludwig en était venu à détester America. Une rage sourde grondait dans son ventre de voir son ami, si fier et si fort auparavant, réduit à un état maladif pour de nombreuses années. Il avait donc été très désagréable avec lui. America lui avait dit qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu personnellement. Ludwig comprenait bien maintenant que dire ses mots, bien que sincères, pouvaient paraître insuffisants quand des êtres chers avaient été touchés. Il avait bien vu comment Alfred couvait Kiku du regard et faisait tout pour l'aider, pris d'un immense sentiment de culpabilité. Même Yao, pourtant durement meurtri par les actions japonaises pendant les deux guerres mondiales, s'inquiétait pour son petit frère et resserrait ses liens avec lui.

Japon ne ferait plus jamais la même erreur. Il l'avait chèrement payé. Ne pouvant lui-même rendre visite à Kiku en raison de leur châtiment, Ludwig était rassuré qu'il soit ainsi soutenu par d'autres nations pour son rétablissement.

Ludwig n'avait aucune nouvelle de Gilbert. Russie se réjouissait de le laisser dans l'expectative. La Prusse avait été dissoute en 1947. Seulement Gilbert était encore bien portant après cette décision. Ludwig ne savait donc pas s'il était encore vivant ou non. Survivait-il en tant qu'Allemagne de l'Est ? Ou avait-t-il été remplacé par une autre nation ? Ludwig espérait que son « awesome » grand frère fasse vivre un enfer au Russe dans leur cohabitation. Il ne pouvait être mort. Gilbert avait toujours dit qu'il mourrait près de lui.

Roderich était d'une humeur exécrable. Il boudait depuis la fin de la première guerre mondiale. Ce n'était pas nouveau, cette attitude puérile s'était juste accentuée au fil des années. Depuis la signature du Pacte de Varsovie le séparant encore plus de sa chère Hongrie, il jouait du chopin tous les jours pour passer sa frustration. Il remballait méchamment la première nation venue lui chercher des problèmes. Que ce soit America ou Russie, il était sur le qui-vive comme un chat arrosé. Il avait repris son indépendance politique, il avait établi une République et il se désespérait d'avoir Hongrie comme ennemie dans la guerre froide. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'avoir une relation amoureuse aussi intense que celle réunissant Roderich et Elizabeta.

Quant à Feliciano, c'était toujours au point mort. Le plus frustrant pour Ludwig était de le voir régulièrement pour mettre en place un traité européen pour l'année prochaine. Il avait l'impression d'être très proche de lui de par les idées proposées lors des réunions. Seulement ils restaient fâchés et éloignés l'un de l'autre. Feliciano n'acceptait pas qu'ils se touchent, même par inadvertance, donc il avait mis pas mal de distance physique entre eux. Ludwig n'était pas habitué que Feliciano, si tactile avec lui, se place naturellement à plus de trois mètres de lui. L'Italien avait l'air d'en avoir terminé avec son problème d'alcoolisme. En tout cas, avec son addiction, pas avec les problèmes sous-jacents. Ludwig savait très bien qu'il devait laisser Feliciano faire les premiers pas vers leur réconciliation. Roderich, en battant mécaniquement la mesure à quatre temps, avait été bien clair là-dessus.

Ludwig s'était même surpris lors de ses rendez-vous à préférer avoir la présence de l'Italien à celle des femmes à ses côtés. Avec Feliciano, il aurait au moins passé un bon moment. L'Italien aurait ri, lui aurait souri, lui aurait raconté tout un tas d'anecdote passionnante sur son pays. Il aurait fait des grands gestes, il aurait été tout plein d'émotions diverses. Pour Ludwig, Feliciano représentait tout ce qu'il avait de plus vivant au monde et donc de passionnant. Les expressions de son visage lui manquaient. Les émotions dans ses yeux, il n'y avait plus droit. Sa main dans la sienne lui était refusée. La douceur et la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, il ne pouvait plus qu'en rêver. Partager le même lit n'était même plus envisageable, alors qu'il lui arrivait encore de rechercher son corps dans ses draps le matin. La vision de son entière nudité au lever, dans la lumière caressante de l'aube, ne lui provoquerait plus des questionnements étranges sur une possible attirance.

Ludwig devait se rendre à l'évidence. Les femmes ne l'attiraient pas, les autres hommes ne l'attiraient pas. Feliciano était la seule personne à avoir fait naître des sentiments forts et amoureux en lui. A se complaire dans la tendresse et le confort de leur grande amitié, Ludwig était passé à côté de son véritable premier amour.

Il y avait tellement de « si » qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'accepter cette attirance, malgré les nombreux signaux timides de Feliciano visant à le draguer. Peut-être attendait-il de découvrir le fin tacticien, loyal envers ses convictions, en Feliciano pour en tomber complètement amoureux ? Cette attente lui avait tout coûté, car c'était de sa faute de tourmenteur si Feliciano s'était autant révélé à lui et le fuyait à présent.

XXXXX

Feliciano se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il n'avait plus les lèvres au goulot. Il discutait souvent avec son père adoptif Roderich. Apparemment, cela adoucissait les humeurs noires de l'Autrichien que de l'aider. Etant séparé de sa femme par des évènements récents, Roderich avait insisté pour que Feliciano réfléchisse longuement à ce qu'il voulait comme relation avec Ludwig. L'avenir était tellement incertain, les nations anciennes en avaient fait l'amère expérience. Feliciano, également, en ayant perdu son ami d'enfance le Saint Empire Germanique et son père Rome, connaissait les hauteurs et les chutes des nations. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas empêché de toutes ses forces celle de Ludwig et la sienne au cours de la dernière guerre ? Et Gilbert, que devenait-il ?

Il en voulait toujours à Ludwig pour son comportement durant la guerre. En tant que nation, il pouvait se concentrer sur l'avenir de l'Europe en ayant en mémoire les horreurs commises pour que plus jamais elles ne se reproduisent. Plus jamais, sur son continent. En tant que nation, il pouvait pardonner un pays en proie à une dictature, ayant souffert lui-même de ce genre de régime. Seulement Ludwig n'avait pas lutté contre son dirigeant et l'avait appuyé dans son idéologie destructrice et haineuse. Feliciano avait été aux premières loges, il ne pouvait donc pas pardonner, même en étant conscient que Ludwig n'était plus vraiment lui-même avec toutes les purges effectuées sur son sol. Il aurait dû lutter, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu !

Roderich lui souhaita de n'avoir jamais de regrets concernant Ludwig et de se pardonner lui-même de ne pas en avoir fait plus durant cette guerre. Un sentiment de culpabilité malsain rongeait l'Italien de ne pas avoir entraîné Ludwig dans la résistance avec lui. Ludwig aurait pu le suivre, il aurait pu ouvrir les yeux sur ses actes et ses paroles. Il aurait pu. Feliciano n'avait jamais eu le courage de tout dire à Ludwig à propos de ses pensées, de ses convictions personnelles et également de ses sentiments, de peur de se faire rejeter. Il ne savait s'il n'y avait jamais eu de réelle confiance entre eux du fait qu'ils étaient des nations ou si, pire, leur amitié n'était que faux semblants et secrets inavouables. Cette perspective l'ébranlait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre de connotations négatives à toute sa période de complicité avec Ludwig. Période où il était follement amoureux et désespéré de ne pouvoir l'avouer, il ne voulait pas l'oublier ou entacher ses souvenirs heureux. Ceux-ci l'aidaient à tenir face à Ludwig quand ils se rencontraient. Ludwig avait été un homme simple dans ses besoins et ses aspiration et retrouvait petit à petit ce caractère intelligible et clair, mais dans une version plus mature. Ludwig avait toujours été facilement manipulable, si on le prenait par les sentiments ou si on abusait de sa gentillesse. Il menait enfin une politique extérieure plus réfléchie et raisonnée. Lors des rencontres diplomatiques, il savait enfin sur quels points il ne devait pas céder et sur lesquels il pouvait se faire conciliant. Il en découlait qu'il était bien plus facile de traiter certains sujets directement avec lui, en tant qu'ambassadeur de sa nation. Il restait souvent en retrait des autres membres de la CECA, parce qu'il se sentait rejeté et pour cause. Il en était beaucoup plus timide et humble qu'auparavant en dehors des discussions professionnelles.

Le fait que sa compagnie soit redevenue agréable ne suffisait toujours pas à Feliciano. Ludwig faisait partie des nations qui avaient dérapées dans leur Histoire et qui avaient causées de grands dommages à ses semblables. Il y en avait eu des pardons dans l'Histoire de l'Europe, mais ils n'en avaient pas tenus plus d'une décennie. Un tel massacre sur le sol de toute l'Europe ne pouvait être oublié ou pardonné facilement. Et Feliciano ne pouvait pas encore regarder Ludwig sans repenser en tout premier à la nation qu'il était durant le IIIème Reich.

Il ne fallait pas que cela recommence et donc il fallait construire la paix entre leurs pays. Entre leurs personnes, ce serait bien plus difficile en raison de tout ce qui avait été dit ou fait.

Depuis plus d'un an, Feliciano reprenait goût à suivre la politique plus activement dans son pays et à participer à leur projet de coopération d'Europe de l'Ouest. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec Francis et Bella, il découvrait un peu plus Dirk et Eloi et il devenait même bon ami avec Eloi. Il devait aussi voir Ludwig lors des réunions, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour rester professionnel. Il considérait Ludwig comme la RFA, un partenaire politique. Tout allait bien du moment qu'il tenait ses distances et restait concentré sur l'objectif de l'union de leurs pays. Il envoyait Romano comme ambassadeur de l'Italie en Allemagne de l'Ouest, car il ne supporterait pas de remettre les pieds dans certains endroits de ce pays et encore moins d'être seul en tête à tête avec Ludwig.

Maintenant, Feliciano pouvait rester seul, son problème ayant été réglé. Roderich et Romano, étant très proches géographiquement de lui, s'étaient naturellement proposé pour intervenir en cas de problème et d'appel à l'aide. Romano partait de moins en moins rejoindre Antonio en Espagne en raison du régime politique de son amant et restait avec Feliciano le week-end. En remarquant ce qu'il se passait pour leurs cousins indépendantistes, Romano boudait Antonio et lui sonnait les cloches à la moindre occasion. Il l'insultait même dans les langues de leurs cousins interdites en Espagne. Antonio était plutôt ravi d'entendre les sonorités de certaines de ses régions avec l'accent typique de Romano et assurait à chaque fois à son Lovi d'amour qu'il faisait tout personnellement pour changer son pays. L'Italie était trop impuissante pour s'ingérer dans la politique interne de l'Espagne et ne pouvait se lancer dans une guerre sans provocation et entraîner les autres avec eux et ainsi recommencer encore et encore…. Tout feu aux poudres serait un prétexte pour les USA et la Russie de s'en mêler, ce serait un carnage. Romano et Feliciano faisaient alors tout ce qu'il pouvait pour accueillir des personnes, fuyant le régime de Franco, sur le sol de l'Italie.

Feliciano ne prenait qu'encore plus conscience de l'importance de leurs tentatives de paix entre les états membres de la CECA. Pour faire face à l'U.R.S.S., pour résister autant que possible aux U.S.A., pour se protéger ensemble.

Alors qu'il rentrait des courses, encore perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta une jeune femme.

« Oh, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il immédiatement. Vous allez bien ?

\- Je me suis rattrapée. Ça va. Andrea.

\- Feliciano. »

Il lui serra la main avec celle qui lui restait de libre. Feliciano remarqua immédiatement la beauté de cette femme, malgré cet air strict et dû à ses lunettes cerclés et son tailleur chic. Elle avait un petit quelque chose de familier, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi exactement. Ses cheveux noirs formaient un contraste intéressant avec le blanc de son haut et la peau de son visage avait la carnation chaude apportée par le soleil. Ses yeux verts d'eau étaient magnifiques.

« Ah, je suis vraiment désolé. Comment n'ai-je pu pas voir une aussi jolie fille que vous ! », dit Feliciano avec l'intention de la draguer.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule avec délicatesse dans un geste de réconfort.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?, murmura-t-il près de son visage.

\- Je crois que je me suis foulée le poignet.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi. Je vais vous faire un pansement. Venez, c'est à deux pas d'ici. »

Feliciano embraya de suite sur la beauté de sa ville de Florence, en vantant son histoire et ses mérites. En passant sous silence toutes les vendettas en ces lieux, c'était plus intéressant pour faire la cour. Il lui semblait bien qu'elle était étrangère et, en même temps, elle ne l'était pas. On aurait dit qu'elle l'écoutait plus par politesse, découvrant tout de même certains petits détails de sa ville, mais ne s'extasiant pas de la richesse de la renaissance à Florence.

Andrea lui paraissait extrêmement âgée. Pour une nation, c'était comme un signal d'avertissement. Effectivement, elle était une sorte de nation, mais sur le déclin, presque mourante. Il le savait, car elle lui rappelait l'aura déclinante de son père Rome. Feliciano avait l'impression de faire partie d'elle. Pourtant, la CECA n'était pas une nation, mais une union politique qui n'avait que peu d'années.

En bandant son poignet, Feliciano réfléchissait à quelle attitude à adopter avec elle. Il ne connaissait pas son nom de famille, ce qui aurait peut-être pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, et encore moins son entité géographique. Elle était très étendue, il le sentait sous ses doigts.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir deviné, ce que je suis, lui dit Andrea.

\- Pas vraiment. On ne s'est jamais rencontré.

\- Oh, peut-être, ça date sûrement de plusieurs siècles. Tu étais très jeune.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait du charme.

\- C'est flatteur, Feliciano. Certaines nations m'ont à peine regardé.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Je voulais faire ta connaissance avant de m'en aller. »

Feliciano n'osa pas lui demander son territoire de peur de la froisser. Il finit par lui faire à manger et à lui offrir l'hospitalité pour les prochains jours.

Etonnamment, ils se rapprochèrent de jour en jour. Il y avait un petit quelque chose en elle qu'il aimait beaucoup. Peut-être la manière de remonter ses lunettes en toussant légèrement de gêne quand il la regardait lire. Ça ressemblait à quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec elle et proche.

Ils s'apprivoisèrent en quelques mois. Ils s'embrassèrent un beau jour puis firent l'amour, plusieurs fois, passionnément.

Feliciano apprit alors qu'elle était l'ancienne Europe et qu'elle allait s'éteindre dans peu de temps.

Il était la tendresse qu'elle avait recherchée pendant des siècles et elle était heureuse de partir en l'ayant connu.


	8. Chapter 8

25 mars 1957 : CEE et Euratom

Ludwig se dirigeait tranquillement à travers le Capitole en compagnie de ses dirigeants vers le lieu dédié à l'une des signatures les plus importantes de l'histoire Européenne. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait dans la capitale Italienne après la dernière guerre. Il considérait cette invitation de la part de Feliciano et de Romano à rester autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait pour la signature comme un geste de bonne volonté et un premier pas vers une réconciliation personnelle.

Ils allaient sceller irrémédiablement le destin de leur six pays en devenant complètement interdépendants au niveau du commerce. La CECA les obligeait déjà à faire attention à leurs commandes de charbon et d'acier nécessaire à la fabrication d'armes. Si l'un d'eux lançait une chaîne de production nationale de grande envergure en vue d'une guerre, les cinq autres en étaient automatiquement avertis. Ils étaient donc déjà tous les six coincés par cet échange d'informations commerciales, ce qui était bien le but premier de leur accord. Ils n'avaient plus aucun intérêt politique et commercial à vouloir attaquer l'un des leurs. Se faire attaquer par les cinq autres en même temps n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. La volonté de leur pays à rester en paix était donc assise par l'impossibilité de se faire la guerre, comme prévu.

Maintenant qu'ils se faisaient assez confiance, ils allaient renforcer cette situation inédite au niveau commercial. Les enjeux mondiaux étant fortement perturbés par la guerre froide, ils allaient coopérer tous les six pour obtenir l'énergie nucléaire en partageant leurs informations scientifiques. Ne pas se faire la guerre entre eux ne signifiait pas qu'ils devraient abandonner tout système de défense et se reposer uniquement sur les USA. Chacun de leur côté, ils auraient mis de nombreuses années à l'obtenir, mais ensemble, ils seraient bien plus rapides et performants.

Cette signature allait donc instaurer une ère d'échanges scientifiques et commerciaux ainsi que de personnes. Leurs frontières allaient s'ouvrir peu à peu pour la première fois de leur Histoire. Cette ouverture ne concernerait pour l'instant que des scientifiques ou des représentants d'entreprise. La découverte d'un autre pays ne serait donc plus limitée aux seuls ambassadeurs et privilégiés.

Ludwig était satisfait des négociations menées ces derniers mois pour la rédaction des deux traités de Rome : celui qui instaurait la Communauté Economique Européenne et celui qui instaurait l'Euratom. Ils étaient partis sur cette histoire de guerre impossible et ils en étaient venus à bâtir des institutions et à donner un pouvoir politique à leur Communauté. Certains domaines seraient maintenant débattus entre eux, notamment en matière d'agriculture, de politique sociale, de douanes, de stabilité économique et de transports.

Leur grand enthousiasme pour leur projet les avait menés loin dans la réflexion et dans les négociations. Ils avaient donc de grands espoirs et de grandes ambitions pour leur Communauté. Ils allaient dès maintenant tout faire pour faciliter les échanges douaniers. Ils avaient mis au point trois étapes à passer en douze ans pour renforcer la paix et la coopération entre eux.

Ludwig se sentait donc confiant et serein quant à cette signature. Il allait devoir revoir les autres membres de la Communauté qui l'appréciaient toujours plus ou moins bien. Il espérait pour lui-même que le fait de se voir encore plus souvent pour discuter autour d'objectifs communs rendrait ses relations plus amicales. C'était peut-être trop espéré, disons au moins cordiale, comme diraient les deux ennemis immémoriaux de l'Europe.

Il fut accueilli par Romano devant la porte de la salle des Horaces et des Curiaces.

Il était sûr que cette journée était vraiment spéciale, car l'Italien ne l'insulta même pas. Romano semblait très stressé, avait l'air paniqué et bougeait dans tous les sens. Il saluait gentiment toutes les autres nations, faisant visiblement de grands efforts de diplomatie. En le voyant ainsi, Ludwig prit son courage et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Romano. Ah, un regard noir, ce n'était pas trop tôt !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien, idiota !

\- Il se passe forcément quelque chose pour que tu sois dans cet état. »

Romano regarda autour de lui pour être sûr qu'on ne l'entende pas.

« Feliciano ne viendra pas. »

Interloqué que Feliciano ne se présente pas à cette date cruciale, Ludwig ne savait pas quoi dire et comprenait l'état de panique de Romano. L'Italien allait devoir annoncer que le représentant officiel de l'Italie ne serait pas là pour ratifier le traité le plus important de l'Histoire de leur coopération. Mauvais plan. Ludwig n'en revenait pas que Feliciano leur fasse faux bond alors que ce traité lui tenait tellement à cœur. Il avait voulu qu'il soit signé à Rome. Chez lui ! Ludwig ne comprenait pas et il se disait que les autres nations allaient très mal le prendre.

« Il est où ? S'il n'est pas très loin, je peux le raisonner.

\- Tu ne pourras rien faire. Il ne peut pas venir. Une affaire très urgente l'accapare. Je ne sais pas comment le dire aux autres !

\- Ton dirigeant est ici. Si une affaire urgente d'état préoccupait Feliciano, votre dirigeant serait avec lui. On pourrait reporter d'un jour ou deux, si c'est nécessaire.

\- C'est une affaire urgente d'ordre personnel.

\- Il est blessé ?

\- Non. Il va bien.

\- Romano, gronda Ludwig qui n'aimait pas être pris pour un idiot.

\- Tu vois ! Tu le prends mal ! Et les autres ? Je vais faire comment ?

\- S'il est blessé et à l'article de la mort à l'hôpital ; vous savez bien jouer la comédie tous les deux, j'en ai eu ma dose son absence parmi nous pourrait s'expliquer.

\- Voui, peut-être… Merci du tuyau.

\- C'est que vous m'y avez habitué à la longue. Tu n'aurais pas pu improviser ?

\- Oui, mais tu n'y aurais pas cru. Je crois que ce sera pareil pour Bella. Elle m'a gardé quand j'étais petit. Francis, ça mords pas à l'hameçon. C'est notre frère, ce bastardo connaît le truc.

\- A force de s'en servir, ça vous retombe enfin dessus, dit avec sarcasme Ludwig.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, bastardo. Si vous ne signez pas, ça va être un véritable fiasco.

\- Il n'y a pas une inondation quelque part dans ton pays ! Si tu as une raison officielle et valable, ton mensonge tiendra plus facilement la route.

\- On voit que tu n'es pas venu depuis un moment. Tu as oublié le soleil éclatant de l'Italie. Pour une fois, j'aurais souhaité qu'il y ait un séisme sur notre territoire, voire une éruption de l'un de nos putains de volcans !

\- Rassure-toi, Romano. Je vais signer. J'ai confiance en Feliciano et tu es là pour le représenter.

\- Oh, tu m'enlèves un poids du cœur. »

Romano rattrapa la question malencontreuse de Bella concernant l'absence étrange d'Italie du Nord. Ludwig ne savait pas ce qui retenait Feliciano, mais ce devait être d'une importance capitale. Feliciano avait peut-être un faible pour la traîtrise, mais celle-ci était motivé justement par l'idéal que la CEE allait incarner. Il devait avoir un gros problème et Romano ne voulait pas en parler et n'arrivait même pas à inventer une excuse potable. Ce devait être très grave.

Alors que Ludwig allait entrer à la suite de ses compatriotes pour écouter le discours de leurs dirigeants et faire le leur, il sentit dans l'atmosphère du lieu un basculement étrange. Il ne saurait le définir, il avait juste l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là allait disparaître. Pour un meilleur avenir. Pourtant, il en était quelque part attristé.

Ludwig ne se trompait, les autres nations le ressentaient au vu de l'expression de leurs visages. Avec un pincement au cœur, il entra dans la salle entraînant avec lui ses alliés. Ludwig ne savait pas ce que faisait Feliciano, mais il se doutait maintenant que cela avait un rapport avec son ressenti de nation. Ce devait être un passage obligatoire et cet imbécile avait décidé de tout porter sur ses épaules.

« Romano, dit Francis en se triturant les mains de peur, il faudrait peut-être attendre Feliciano.

\- Je vous expliquerai. Nous commençons sans lui. Il n'avait pas qu'à être en retard cet idiot.

\- Je n'aime pas ce que je ressens Romano, murmura Francis. Est-ce que Feliciano est en danger ? ça ressemble à quelque chose que j'ai déjà vu.

\- Feliciano ne craint rien », statua Romano.

Francis se pencha plus fortement vers Romano pour dire des mots que, cette fois-ci, Ludwig ne parvint pas à capter.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui est concerné, répondit Romano sur la défensive. Fais-moi un peu confiance sur la famiglia. »

Le Français arrêta d'en demander plus, apparemment persuadé par Romano qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave à leur frère.

Ludwig n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation et il se faisait naturellement du souci pour Feliciano.

Romano finit par dire que Feliciano, en raison d'un état de santé préoccupant, n'avait pu faire le déplacement de Florence jusqu'à Rome. De ce fait, Romano représentait pour l'occasion toute la nation italienne. Feliciano ratifierait le traité dans l'année, apposant ainsi leurs deux signatures sur celui-ci.

Les autres nations se turent, mais n'en pensèrent pas moins sur l'absence de l'un des leurs. Cette excuse était complètement bidon. Les dirigeants, à force de fréquenter leurs nations, en étaient également conscients.

Bella demanda discrètement à Romano si Feliciano avait flanché dans sa détermination concernant son alcoolisme. Romano nia immédiatement.

« Alors, où est-il ?, râla Eloi.

\- Il s'est fait très mal, idiota. Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ? Il serait ravi d'être ici. Il vous aurait pris dans les bras et il vous aurait fait la bise. Oui, même à toi, Ludwig, parce qu'il aurait été sur un petit nuage. C'est un sort bien cruel pour lui ! Lui, qui rêvait tant de ce jour, le voilà cloîtré au lit à souffrir le martyre ! Vous savez très bien que ce traité lui tenait à cœur ! Bande d'idiota ! Bastardo de mes deux ! Imaginez-le tout seul en train de se désespérer dans sa chambre ! C'est horrible… »

Enfin, la machine italienne était en marche pour vous apitoyer sur leur sort. Efficace, mais un peu longue à la détente. Romano était capable de faire des fausses larmes comme son jumeau et d'attirer la compassion sur lui et Feliciano. Il faisait de grands gestes théâtraux et insistait sur le drame de la situation.

« On a compris, Romano, finit par dire Ludwig qui lui avait fini par devenir presque immunisé aux larmes et aux mots italiens de détresse. On excusera Feliciano. »

La signature du traité se passa plutôt bien, en dehors de cet incident diplomatique. Comme l'avait dit l'un des dirigeants, l'Italie avait tout de même un représentant. C'était amplement suffisant, même si tous avait espéré la venue de Feliciano Vargas.

Quand la dernière signature fut apposée, toutes les nations sursautèrent en ayant un étrange sentiment. Une page de l'histoire de l'Europe venait d'être tournée. Un sentiment heureux les avait étreints jusque-là, maintenant il était mêlé à l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'irréversible. L'impression de basculement de tout à l'heure venait de prendre une dimension réelle et palpable. Ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux. C'était comme si une réorganisation venait de se produire. D'une certaine manière, ce traité était un grand pas vers un tel chamboulement. Ils le ressentaient dans leurs ventres et dans leurs cœurs, tout avait changé. Ils en avaient été presque aveuglés pendant un instant.

Maintenant, ils avaient une organisation supranationale, ce devait être la raison de leur ressenti.

Romano les invita à fêter entre eux l'évènement dans une salle attenante. Aucun être humain n'était invité. Ils commencèrent à discuter de sujets qui ne fâchaient pas. Par papier interposé, l'Italien les somma d'enlever tout ce qui pourrait être un mouchard sur eux, en vertu du code d'honneur des nations. Même ce qui était un objet personnel offert par une nation amie en dehors de leur cercle rentrait dans sa définition de mouchard. Même peut-être dans leur cercle, il ne fallait pas qu'on entende ce qu'il dirait.

« C'est très important », siffla-t-il entre ses dents devant les regards choqués des autres nations.

Ludwig avait toujours refusé de porter un micro sur lui, malgré qu'on lui ait assuré que c'était pour son bien en cas de kidnapping ou autre. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on s'insère ainsi dans sa vie privée, il était assez grand pour faire un rapport à ses supérieurs et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en porter, même contre des ravisseurs car ceux-ci prendrait la précaution de le lui enlever.

Ludwig retira un médaillon qu'il tenait de Gilbert auquel il tenait beaucoup. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit enchanté ou piégé. Gilbert était un fin tacticien, mais ce n'était pas un enfoiré. Il orienta la conversation sur des cadeaux récents des autres nations.

Bella retira le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou puis elle montra tous ses vêtements.

« Arthur est un petit ami tellement attentionné. Il m'a offert énormément de choses ces derniers temps. »

Romano lui montra une cabine ainsi que des peignoirs.

« Ah, non, Romano !

\- Si ! »

De mauvais cœur, Bella alla s'enfermer dans la cabine.

Dirk retira un bracelet ainsi que son écharpe. Eloi se sépara de sa veste ainsi que d'une barrette dans ses cheveux. Francis, avec un visage sombre, retira sa bague puis la montra en disant que c'était une très mauvaise idée et qu'il comptait bien la récupérer.

Romano retira le bracelet d'ambre de son poignet ainsi qu'une montre de qualité. Il réfléchit deux minutes puis retira sa chemise.

« Antonio est un petit ami attentionné, lui aussi. »

Romano réfléchit encore puis gonfla ses joues. Quand Bella revint, il alla dans la cabine, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et enfila un peignoir.

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi. »

Les autres nations eurent un regard entendu et préférèrent aller se changer eux-aussi. Il s'en passait des choses dans la vie d'une nation et, connaissant certaines nations magiciennes un peu trop curieuses, beaucoup de précautions ne seraient pas de trop.

Le code d'honneur des nations était la garantie que tout ce qui serait dit ou fait resterait entre eux. Entre ennemis, il pouvait même constituer une trêve où leurs intérêts personnels prenaient le pas sur leur statut de nation. Ils n'avaient donc rien à craindre de se dépouiller ainsi et de faire confiance à Romano.

L'Italien orienta un peu la discussion puis leur fit signe de se taire et enclencha un enregistrement audio où ils parlaient tous les six. C'était une discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans l'année où ils parlaient de nourriture. Ludwig se méfiait depuis tout à l'heure des manœuvres de Romano, mais il se doutait que c'était dans une intention louable.

Romano enleva le livre d'une bibliothèque dans un coin dévoilant un passage secret où il les invita d'un signe de la main à entrer. Tout ce mystère leur faisait un peu peur, mais ils avaient confiance en Romano, alors ils s'engagèrent dans ce passage. Une fois refermé, il leur expliqua qu'ils allaient rejoindre Feliciano et que si l'un d'eux cafte sur ce passage secret, il le ferait démolir. Lui et le passage ! Non, personne ne viendrait dans la salle où ils avaient laissés tous leurs vêtements et objets de valeur. Il avait bien dit qu'on ne devait les déranger sous aucun prétexte. Ils pouvaient s'imaginer ce qu'ils voulaient, Francis !

Ils traversèrent plusieurs carrefours et comprirent qu'un véritable réseau parcourait Rome dans lequel ils pourraient facilement se perdre.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la résidence de Feliciano à Rome, une atmosphère étrange avait envahi les lieux. En tant que nations, ils pouvaient la reconnaître entre mille. C'était celle des maternités. N'importe quel être humain ou nation à avoir fait un pas dans une salle d'accouchement peu de temps après une naissance connaissait cette sensation douce et calme ainsi que cette odeur particulière un peu saline du parfum d'un bébé.

« Ne me dis pas que…, s'étouffa presque Bella.

\- En théorie, c'était pas sûr que ça arrive ce jour-là, dit Romano. Feliciano est désolé de ne pas être venu… Enfin, vous comprenez ! Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement… C'est un jour important pour lui ! Enfin, il ne pouvait pas…

\- On a tout à fait compris Romano, affirma Francis en lui prenant l'épaule.

\- Feli ? Tu es où ? »

La tête de Feliciano passa par l'entrebâillement d'une porte et leur fit signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

« Alors ?, demanda Romano.

\- Alors quoi ?, murmura Feliciano.

\- C'est une fille ou un garçon, idiota ? »

Feliciano s'approcha de son jumeau et le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est une petite fille. Bellissima. Je suis tellement heureux. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Elle est tellement mignonne et fragile. Je l'aime tellement. Il n'y a pas plus beau. Je crois que mon cœur va exploser. C'est trop d'émotions. »

Feliciano prit dans ses bras tout le monde en continuant de dire à quel point sa fille était un petit trésor et il reçut les félicitations de chacun. Les nations qui râlaient quelques instants plus tôt de son absence étaient ravies pour lui et le prenaient dans ses bras. Ludwig fut étonné que Feliciano lui saute au cou, lui aussi. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé aussi proches l'un de l'autre depuis une éternité. Il le serra contre lui en souhaitant au nouveau-né un avenir radieux.

Conscient de ses sentiments pour Feliciano, Ludwig n'arrivait pas à totalement se réjouir, parce qu'il comprenait que Feliciano était désormais totalement hors de portée pour lui. Il serait totalement accaparé par son bébé et sa femme.

Ce bébé était une bénédiction. Il était bien rare qu'une nation donne naissance à une autre, surtout maintenant que la Terre avait été explorée. Ludwig se demandait où était la mère de l'enfant, mais n'osait le demander. Il était heureux pour Feliciano et pour la toute nouvelle nation près d'eux, même s'il restait réservé. Une fille, en plus, c'était plutôt rare parmi eux. Comme le dit Bella, les jumeaux italiens allaient être un papa et un tonton hyper protecteurs envers leur petite merveille.

Feliciano retourna près du berceau et les invita à venir la voir un par un.

XXXXX

Feliciano avait été heureux tout le long de la grossesse d'Andrea. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il était rare depuis un certain temps que les nations puissent avoir des enfants naturels. Pour lui, c'était inespéré. Depuis qu'il avait su que ce petit être avait été conçu, il débordait de joie et de bonne humeur.

Maintenant que sa petite chérie était là, le bonheur qui jusque-là lui avait paru immense l'était encore plus.

Il avait tout fait pour cacher cette future naissance aux autres nations celles-ci pensaient qu'il avait juste retrouvé son entrain naturel. Voulant tout faire pour la sécurité de son enfant, il avait dissimulé Andrea à tout le monde. Il avait pris des cours concernant les accouchements en visitant des hôpitaux. Il n'en avait averti personne, sauf Romano au dernier moment. Présentant que la naissance se ferait pour la signature du traité, il avait préféré lui en parler et tout organiser avec lui. Il en avait entendu des insultes ce jour-là, mais aussi tout un tas de recommandation pour s'assurer du secret autour du bébé lorsqu'il serait né. Il était facile de le planquer dans le ventre de sa mère, idiota ! En discutant ensemble, ils leur venaient de plus en plus à l'esprit que le traité de Rome serait le point de départ du bébé à venir et donc ce serait une toute nouvelle nation fragile et vulnérable. Ils allaient tout faire pour la protéger d'America et Russie.

Feliciano aurait aimé qu'Andrea survive et l'épaule. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être assez attristé de la mort de sa femme en couches et d'être ainsi focalisé sur sa fille. Il savait qu'Andrea était mourante depuis le départ et que la venue au monde du bébé la ferait disparaître. Elle n'était plus. Son corps s'était dissolu juste après que Feliciano ait coupé le cordon entre sa femme et sa fille. Il avait recueilli ses derniers mots et il n'arrivait pas encore à concevoir son absence alors qu'une nouvelle présence prenait toute sa place. Comme le corps avait juste disparu, il n'arrivait pas à la croire vraiment morte. Elle aurait pu se déplacer ailleurs en Europe et le laisser.

La réalité le rattraperait bien assez vite.

Pour l'instant, il avait cette petite fille dans les bras avec les yeux ouverts et curieux. Il la présentait enfin à Romano. Timide, Romano lui attrapa le poing pour le caresser.

« Oh, ça y est, je l'adore, dit Romano. Je l'aimais déjà, mais là, je l'adore.

\- Ne dis pas de gros mots devant elle.

\- Je vais tenter de me contenir. Je suis sûr qu'elle va te ressembler beaucoup.

\- Comment ont-ils pris mon absence ?

\- Plutôt mal. Ludwig, pota…, m'a donné des conseils pour mentir aux autres. Lui, il n'y aurait pas cru. Je pense que tu as fait un impair malheureux.

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser Andrea accoucher seule.

\- Je sais, mais ça va rester tant qu'elle restera un secret, cette jolie petite fille. Si l'un d'eux à côté cafte, je lui arrache les parties, je les lui broie et je les lui fais avaler.

\- Pas devant la petite !

\- Oh, pardon. Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

\- On ne devrait pas le décider tous ensemble ? Elle représente nos six nations.

\- Les six ? Non, mauvaise idée. C'est ta fille. Tu l'appelles comme tu veux. Et le premier fullan… Le premier qui s'y oppose, je lui fais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

\- J'aimerais l'appeler Stella Vargas, avec Lucia en deuxième prénom. »

Romano se tut, mais son regard en dit long sur l'étymologie commune du prénom Lucia et de celui de Ludwig. Feliciano aurait mis Lucia d'abord, s'il n'avait pas été aussi fâché avec l'Allemand.

« Ce sont des jolis prénoms.

\- Ça ne te plaît pas.

\- Si. C'est juste que je pense à l'autre idiot avec le deuxième prénom.

\- Moi, pas du tout.

\- Reste dans cette lignée, là. Ne pense plus à lui. J'appelle qui ensuite ?

\- La famille d'abord. »

Feliciano berça Stella en attendant Francis. Il avait enveloppé son bébé dans une couverture blanche et il l'avait gardé dans une semi-obscurité pour qu'elle ne soit pas éblouie à la naissance par une lumière trop forte. Il y avait quelques étoiles faîtes à partir de lumière sur le plafond de la chambre. Il essayait de lui parler pour la rassurer. On disait que les bébés étaient habitués aux voix qu'ils entendent dans le ventre de leur mère. En général, c'étaient donc celles de la mère et du père. Stella ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle se mit à bailler, fatiguée et repus.

« C'est beaucoup d'émotions pour tout le monde, dit Feliciano alors que Francis s'installait à côté de lui.

\- Est-ce que je peux la prendre dans les bras ? »

Feliciano ne s'était pas attendu à une telle demande. Francis avait eu de nombreuses colonies enfants à charge et il s'en était plutôt bien occupé. Feliciano lui passa Stella délicatement en se demandant combien des colonies françaises étaient ses nièces ou neveux.

« Tu en as de la chance. Et elle aussi. Elle a six parrains attentionnés. Je suppose que la maman veut rester discrète.

\- Elle n'a pas survécu.

\- Oh, mince. Je suis désolée Feliciano.

\- Je savais que la naissance se passerait ainsi. Je m'y étais fait. »

Francis embrassa le front du bébé et la berça doucement. Il avait l'air de savoir s'y faire plus que lui, car Stella commençait à papillonner des yeux.

« Je n'en ai jamais eu.

\- De bébé ?

\- J'ai eu des colonies, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient mes enfants biologiques. J'ai quelques doutes pour Matthieu. J'aimerais bien savoir. Un jour, on pourra peut-être savoir, tous les deux.

\- Tu ne l'as pas élevé en plus.

\- Pas très longtemps. J'en veux encore à Arthur, même s'il s'en est plutôt bien occupé. Compte sur moi pour qu'il n'apprenne jamais l'existence de Stella sans ton accord préalable et éclairé. »

Feliciano rit de cette pique. Francis comprit également que Stella les représentait tous les six et il aimait bien l'idée.

« Et Ivan ?

\- En enlevant ma bague, j'ai comme qui dirait rompu avec lui, grimaça Francis. Et je crois que je ne la remettrai pas.

\- Je ne t'oblige pas à faire cela.

\- De toute manière, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je repousse depuis un moment cette décision. Je sais qu'il profite de venir chez moi pour m'espionner. Il devient un peu envahissant et… D'un point de vue personnel, je m'entends bien avec lui, mais d'un point de vue politique, on va s'affronter de plus en plus. Je préfère que ça se termine comme ça. Il serait capable de découvrir l'existence de Stella en venant me voir. Je ne préfère ne plus prendre de risque avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ça devait finir par arriver. Il me fallait un électrochoc pour me sortir de cette relation. »

Feliciano récupéra Stella puis ce fut au tour de Bella de lui faire part de tous ses vœux de bonheur pour la petite et pour lui. Feliciano aimait bien Bella, car elle était très chaleureuse. Elle était ravie de voir le bébé. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle aimerait bien avec Arthur, mais que ce n'était pas encore arrivé. Il y avait un anglais qui allait être mis à contribution de nombreuses fois pendant ses week-ends, ce qui amusa Feliciano. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se venger de sa nourriture immonde de manière détournée, il en était absolument ravi et ne se gênerait pour lancer une ou deux piques innocentes à celui-ci s'il le voyait arrivé en retard à un rendez-vous.

Eloi se réjouit du bonheur de Feliciano. Il n'osa pas prendre la petite qui s'était endormie entre temps, ni même la toucher. Ils ne parlèrent que très peu, mais il comprit qu'Eloi ferait tout protéger Stella comme les autres membres de leur communauté.

Dirk avait les larmes aux yeux. Il mit son poing sur le cœur pour lui faire comprendre que c'était merveilleux et qu'il était trop content pour lui.

Puis vint le tour de Ludwig.

Feliciano ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec Ludwig depuis le jour où il était entré dans son appartement à Florence pour s'excuser de son comportement. Un sentiment d'insécurité le parcourra en le sentant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ludwig regarda l'enfant sans émettre un seul commentaire. Feliciano n'osait pas regarder son visage. Ludwig était au courant qu'il avait été amoureux de lui. D'une certaine manière, il l'avait remplacé par une femme et maintenant tout son amour était dirigé vers son bébé.

« Félicitation, Feliciano, murmura Ludwig.

\- Elle s'appelle Stella Vargas.

\- Romano nous l'a dit et nous a briefés. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. »

Feliciano savait que, si Ludwig voulait se venger de toutes les trahisons et coups de couteaux dans le dos qu'il lui avait infligés, il pouvait annoncer la naissance de Stella au Russe ou à l'Américain. Il en frissonna d'horreur.

« Feliciano, tu peux compter sur moi. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, je t'entends. C'est que je ne te crois pas. Je vous ai tous fait venir parce que tu devais le savoir, toi aussi. Elle te représente aussi. Tu devais être au courant.

\- Mais tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

\- Comment le pourrais-je ?

\- Je te prouverai que tu n'as pas tort de me tenir au courant. De toute façon, ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de lui causer du tort, à elle ou à toi.

\- Heureusement, sinon tu n'aurais su pour elle qu'en même temps que le reste du monde. »

Feliciano savait très bien comment ils en étaient arrivés là alors qu'ils avaient été de très bons amis. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, surtout en ce moment.

« Souviens-toi de la personne qui t'a dégrisé avec une bouteille d'eau froide. Tu peux avoir confiance en cet ami de longue date. »

Feliciano ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à Ludwig. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il parle de ce sujet difficile. Il avait conscience que, sans l'intervention de Ludwig, il serait peut-être encore en train de vider bouteille sur bouteille et que son bébé n'aurait pas vu le jour, mais il ne voulait pas démordre de sa colère et de son dégoût. Il voyait bien les efforts de Ludwig, il voyait bien que celui-ci était isolé des autres membres de leur groupe, il voyait bien le retour de la personnalité de son ami, mais il ne pouvait encore lui pardonner ces années d'horreur. Il savait que son comportement avait été dicté par un profond changement dans sa population. Il aurait pourtant suffi d'un sursaut de conscience à cette époque, d'une volonté de se battre de la part de Ludwig pour qu'il accepte à nouveau son amitié. Comment pouvait-il faire confiance à une nation ayant agrée au massacre d'une partie de sa population ? Feliciano avait plus confiance en le peuple allemand et ses dirigeants qu'en la nation elle-même.

« J'essaie de redevenir une personne de bien. Je fais tout mon possible, se justifia Ludwig. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne sais plus comment t'aborder. C'est… Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû parler de cela. Bravo, Feliciano. Rends-la heureuse. »

Ludwig fuit la chambre et Feliciano s'étonna de l'agitation de sa fille dans son sommeil. Il la berça à nouveau en lui parlant de belles choses et de l'Italie, il se mit même à chanter et Stella finit par s'endormir plus sereine.

Feliciano savait qu'il devait faire des efforts avec Ludwig, parce que lui faisait tout son possible de son côté. Seulement il ne pouvait oublier ces années de peur et les derniers jours dans le bunker où il avait craint que Ludwig se réveille et le tue de colère.

Il coucha son enfant et la regarda un moment. Sa colère s'en alla. Son amour pour son bébé revint plus fort que jamais. Il ferait tout pour la protéger, absolument tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, j'ai fait en sorte que Stella naisse en 1957, parce qu'en fait la question de la nationalité des personnes voyageant dans l'Europe des six et parfois résidant dans un autre pays que le leur a été posé après le traité de Rome. C'est le point de départ de la nationalité européenne. Comme il y avait beaucoup d'échanges de personne via le commerce, la question a longtemps posé problème jusqu'à ce qu'en 1992, la citoyenneté à l'Union ne soit déclarée pour tous les résidents de l'UE. Le traité de Rome est souvent considéré comme le traité fondateur, même celui de la CECA n'en est pas moins important.
> 
> Sinon, vous avez vu les pubs de la société barilla pour leurs pâtes et leurs sauces. Pour l'instant, on a droit aux spaghettis et au pesto. Ah, l'amour à l'italienne. J'attends celle avec la sauce tomate pour en rire et m'imaginer du Spamano (oui, j'ai l'esprit tordu, mais ce serait tellement drôle !)
> 
> Ne fuyez pas ! Vous êtes pareils. Hetalia vous a contaminé.
> 
> Sinon, sachez que le 9 mai est la journée de l'Europe où les institutions sont ouvertes au public dans toute l'Europe. Ils vont faire des quizz, des ateliers découvertes, des animations, des documentaires et un speed dating ?
> 
> Quand j'avais dit que l'UE était une agence matrimoniales à grande échelle, je n'avais pas tort. Bref, je crois que je ferais peut-être un petit drabble là-dessus.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur se doutait de quelque chose de bizarre depuis la signature à Rome d'un grand traité entre les six grands utopistes du continent.

Une sensation étrange l'avait étreint lors de la signature, comme s'il avait perdu quelqu'un de précieux. Il avait l'impression qu'une ombre protectrice l'avait délaissé et avait été remplacée ensuite par une aura douce et paisible.

Arthur n'ignorait pas ses intuitions de nation. Ce ressenti était trop surprenant. Le fait que les six se soient enfermés ensemble pendant toute une nuit après la signature renforçait sa défiance.

Faisant parti du Conseil de l'Europe avec les membres de la Communauté, quelques petits éléments dénotant d'une incroyable bonne humeur générale le rendait suspicieux.

Non. Il n'était pas jaloux du bonheur des autres. Non. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été mis à l'écart. Non. Ça ne l'intéressait pas de toute façon !

Comment être dépendant économiquement de stupid frog, des pleureurs italiens, de l'enfumé et du bâtard allemand pouvait rendre heureux ? Impossible en théorie. Pourtant le sourire aux lèvres des autres membres du conseil avait de quoi lui faire peur qu'en pratique ce soit réalisable.

Arthur ne comprenait pas Bella entraînée dans cette sombre histoire par ses deux frères chéris.

Ses travaux de broderie prenaient un sacré retard depuis que Bella s'était trouvé un enthousiasme débordant pour lui sauter dessus à la première occasion. En orientant la conversation, il comprit qu'elle avait un besoin de maternité exacerbé. Il prenait de temps en temps cette envie à Bella. Arthur aurait été heureux de la contenter sur ce point. Seulement il était bien difficile de trouver une terre maintenant. Il ferait des recherches bien entendu. Il savait que ce serait en vain, comme d'habitude. De nature réaliste, il avait perdu l'espoir depuis un certain temps d'avoir un enfant avec Bella.

Toujours aussi méfiant, Arthur se demanda si ce n'était pas un prétexte pour l'éloigner de sa préoccupation politique. Cette CEE semblait bien trop agréable pour tous ses membres. Et surtout, ils avaient adopté un plan économique pour se désolidariser du plan Marshall des USA. Les six voulaient se passer du formidable soutien d'Alfred en s'entraidant. C'était intolérable ! Il fallait rester les alliés des USA sans conditions.

Francis lui a dit, après avoir fait cette remarque, d'aller se faire foutre. Si Arthur rêvait de retrouver une relation père/fils avec Alfred, ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution. Il fallait mieux recommencer avec un autre petit. En beaucoup mieux ! Ce stupid frog savait toujours appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Arthur pourrait toujours rêver pour entrer dans leur communauté, puisque Francis ne se lasserait pas d'abuser de son droit de véto à chacune de ses demandes. Comme s'il voulait les rejoindre… N'importe quoi ! Non, la politique agricole ne l'intéressait pas, gros profiteur des fonds européens !

Après avoir discuté avec Antonio, Arthur apprit que l'espagnol avait ressenti quelque chose de très étrange lors de la signature du traité. Son frère portugais Paolo approuva en lui demandant si quelque sorcellerie se planquait derrière cette sensation. Pas à sa connaissance. Arthur fut même étonné que sa fratrie, un peu pompette, eut le même ressenti. Même Tino et Berwald, en visite chez lui, lui confièrent qu'ils s'étaient trouvés mal à l'aise puis plus serein. Héraklès râla même que ça l'avait dérangé durant sa sieste. Matthias fit le fier, mais lui demanda avec inquiétude si on l'avait ensorcelé. Pas à sa connaissance.

Quant à Roderich, il eut un petit air suffisant. Vous savez, le petit air suffisant, celui ravi de l'être supérieur daignant baisser le regard vers un ignare mal propre. Roderich, avec une info inédite et tactique dans la manche, en somme. Dans ces moments précis, il était insupportable et pouvait même se passer de caresser le bois de son piano pendant toute une journée.

Donc Autriche savait ! Mais savait quoi ! Ce sale aristocrate démodé, faisant cavalier seul, avait donc réussit à trouver l'info concernant l'évènement perturbateur de toute l'Europe de l'Ouest ! Oui, Grèce était dans l'Ouest de l'Europe géopolitiquement ! Finlande et Suède étaient neutre… Serait-ce toute l'Europe ? Non ! Arthur était une île à part. Il ne faisait pas partie de l'Europe ! Plutôt mourir que de faire partie du même continent que France !

Arthur essaya d'amadouer Roderich pour le faire parler. Oh, il en avait fait des courbettes ! Pour rien ! Roderich se délectait de son comportement, ravi au possible, et osa même lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre imbécile pour ne pas deviner l'évidence.

Énervé au possible, Arthur passa le week-end suivant chez Bella et lâcha entre l'entrée et le plat de résistance.

« Roderich sait pour ce que vous cachez précieusement tous les six. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je n'en sais rien ! Tout le monde en Europe se doute de quelque chose depuis la signature du traité. Vous avez vraiment intérêt à ce que l'Autriche reste neutre ! »

Voilà, c'était dit !

Inquiète, Bella posa précipitamment son plat sur la table. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle ne desserra pas les dents pour autant.

Là, Arthur apprit que Romano s'y connaissait en torture psychologique. Roderich se plaint à Arthur d'avoir été dérangé par des fausses notes à la guitare ainsi qu'au chant et des menaces de récidives en cas de rumeurs sur ce qu'il savait. Il passa sous silence le nombre d'injures et de jurons qu'il avait dû supporter cette nuit-là, mais son sourire pincé parlait pour lui.

Au moins, Roderich n'avait plus ce rictus suffisant sur le visage.

XXXXX

Ivan détestait le 25 mars 1957. S'il n'y avait eu que la signature de ce misérable traité de chiens de capitalistes, il aurait pu en faire abstraction. Une fois les six sous la protection de Mère Russie, il aurait démantelé ces accords économiques. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de temps.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas apprécié que Francis enlève sa bague. Sur le coup, Ivan l'avait senti grâce au sort contenu dans le métal qui faisait écho à leurs sentiments et en avait été affolé. En se reprenant, il s'était dit que Francis avait été obligé de s'en séparer pour une raison quelconque. Il n'avait qu'à attendre que son compagnon remette l'objet. Ivan avait attendu longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Il s'était fâché, en perdant espoir.

Il avait été intraitable lors du repas partagé avec les membres de sa famille élargie. Et là, un petit quelque chose d'étrange l'avait saisi. Les européens avaient l'air troublé. Plus que d'habitude. Même Gilbert, d'habitude si casse-pied, était perdu dans ses pensées. Ivan comprit alors que ce traité n'était pas anodin. Il n'avait pas averti les autres nations des alliances politiques en Europe, mais ils avaient l'air de l'avoir senti, bien que ce ne soit pas sur leurs territoires.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas cela.

Quand il revit Francis, Ivan récupéra la bague qu'il lui avait offerte. C'était fini entre eux. Francis lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'ils ne devraient pas se voir, car ils faisaient partis de camps opposés. Il n'avait jamais eu la volonté de rompre. Là, tout d'un coup, à la signature d'un traité, Francis avait trouvé une raison suffisante pour le faire.

Ivan allait se renseigner.

C'était trop étrange pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence.

Ses espions revenaient bredouilles sur ce sujet, mais lui faisaient part de déplacements étranges des six nations.

Il était en colère.

Ivan n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Il avait deux sœurs. Natalya lui fichait la trouille. Il adorait Elena. Les autres Républiques Soviétiques n'étaient pas de véritables proches. Dans ses alliés, il appréciait Yao, même si l'extrémisme du chinois lui faisait peur et lui rappelait les abus dans son propre pays. Il n'avait personne d'assez proche pour se confier à ce sujet. Natalya serait jalouse et deviendrait encore plus dangereuse. Elena le réconforterait, mais ne saurait pas quoi faire d'autre pour lui. Yao le regarderait bizarrement : un communiste ne se prenait pas d'amour pour un capitaliste, aru !

Francis avait toujours été particulier à ses yeux. Le français n'avait pas peur de lui et lui répondait du tac au tac sans courir dans les jupons de sa mère. Alfred, aussi. Seulement Ivan avait une réelle aversion pour Alfred. L'américain était trop bruyant et ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la subtilité.

Ivan était encore amoureux et se languissait de Francis.

Il devait absolument trouver la raison de ce revirement de situation.

Il le voyait que le français était toujours aussi attiré par lui. Alors pourquoi ?

Il allait trouver. Et quand il allait trouver, ça ferait mal !

Il réussit à mettre la main sur les enregistrements du jour. Il fallait tout faire soi-même !

XXXXX

Alfred appréciait de moins en moins Francis. La France, et sa grande gueule comme qui dirait son ancien tuteur, faisait en sorte de rester la plus indépendante possible de lui. Francis entraînait ses petits camarades de la CEE avec lui, en plus.

Une communauté où la concurrence entre les pays, mais pas entre les entreprises, s'effaçait sur un marché commun, il trouvait ça vraiment bizarre. Apparemment, c'était toujours sur un mode capitaliste. Donc, tout allait bien. A surveiller quand même.

Dire qu'il les avait poussés à se réunir pour mieux les contrôler, maintenant il s'en mordait un peu les doigts, même s'ils restaient ses alliés privilégies. La paix était au moins assuré en Europe occidentale grâce à des jeux d'alliance. Le développement économique des membres de la CEE était de bon augure pour la suite des évènements.

Oui, il y avait des missiles nucléaires un peu partout en Europe, prêt à frapper le camp adversaire de part et d'autres. Qu'y pouvait-il si la Russie était la voisine de l'Europe ? La France qui décidément ne lui faisait pas confiance redoutait autant les missiles des USA que ceux de la Russie. Bah, voyons ! Francis avait toujours quelque chose à redire à ses actions, juste pour l'embêter. Le Français aimait bien se faire protéger, mais n'aimait pas être soi-disant menacé. Cherchez l'erreur !

Grâce à sa cellule de contre-espionnage, Alfred apprit qu'Ivan cherchait à savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé lors de la signature du traité de Rome entre les six nations.

Pourquoi ?

Le traité avait été rendu public. Il n'était pas difficile de se procurer un exemplaire du traité. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment particulier à cette date.

Lui cacherait-on quelque chose ? Ou Ivan chercherait-il dans le vide ?

Alfred devait reconnaître qu'Ivan n'était pas un idiot et qu'il avait une intuition hors pair. Alfred se saisit des enregistrements effectués lors de cette journée. Mettre sur écoute pouvait toujours servir. Ses agents n'avaient peut-être pas remarqué un détail important. Il apprit donc que Feliciano n'était pas venu, ce qu'il trouva immédiatement bizarre. On lui avait écrit dans le rapport qu'un représentant de l'Italie avait été présent, mais pas lequel. Il râla contre sa propre étourderie. Feliciano n'aurait pas manqué la signature de ce traité. Pareil pour Romano. Il entendit ensuite les conversations des nations. Il s'étonna qu'ils aient parlé de nourriture un jour tel que celui-là. Il réécouta encore une fois et il entendit un accroc. En se concentrant, des sons étranges lui parvinrent un peu avant, puis il comprit qu'on avait mis un enregistrement ensuite.

Ses alliés avaient donc tenu une réunion ultrasecrète et avaient échappé à ses micros. Une réunion entre nations. Pas entre dirigeants. Ils avaient donc abordés des problèmes personnels.

Seulement Ivan cherchait de ce côté-là. S'il avait placé des micros sur eux, il devait s'en douter lui aussi.

Les prévenir… Ne pas les prévenir… Alfred ne savait pas.

En enquêtant discrètement, il apprit que les nations s'étaient réunies dans une salle du Capitole à Rome tous les six. Connaissant de réputation, les nombreux passages secrets sous la ville italienne, il en déduisit qu'ils étaient partis se réunir à un autre endroit.

En faisant sa petite enquête, il apprit que Francis, Bella, Eloi, Dirk et Ludwig venaient souvent en visite en Italie. Romano voyait beaucoup moins Antonio et passait ses week-ends avec Feliciano.

Ça, Ivan avait dû le remarquer. Il ne mettrait pas longtemps à faire le lien.

Alfred aborda le sujet de ses nombreuses visites avec Feliciano puisqu'il était au cœur de tous ces secrets. Feliciano lui dit que c'étaient des visites purement amicales pour renforcer leurs liens. Lui aussi se rendait dans les autres pays fréquemment. Qu'allait-il s'imaginer ?

Alfred lui fit remarquer que Romano voyageait plus souvent que lui, alors qu'il était le moins doué des deux en diplomatie. Feliciano répondit qu'il fallait que Romano se fasse la main et s'entende avec les autres, lui aussi. Ils ne faisaient qu'appliquer la politique engagée.

Alfred savait qu'il touchait du bout des doigts la réponse à ses questions. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas trop tard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, j'ai fait une petite erreur dans le précédent chapitre, la politique agricole commune a été mise en place en 1962 et le mur de Berlin dont il est question dans ce chapitre a été construit en 1961. Je me suis trompée dans la chronologie à force de regarder toutes les dates. C'est beaucoup plus sombre du côté de Ludwig que d'habitude. Le M n'est pas là pour rien.

Ludwig se sentait seul.

Très seul.

Trop seul.

Ce fichu mur le séparant de son frère plus que génial, il voudrait en broyer chaque élément avec ses propres mains.

Un jour d'été de 1961, il avait eu la surprise de découvrir en plein Berlin un mur de séparation entre lui et la RDA.

Il ne pouvait ignorer ces hauteurs de béton dans sa capitale adorée. A chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas dans la ville, cette séparation se faisait sentir dans la voix des passants, dans les préoccupations de chacun et dans les détours à prendre pour éviter cette vision cauchemardesque. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir été séparé d'un parent. Il suffisait qu'une personne ait passé la nuit du mauvais côté du mur pour se retrouver loin de ceux qui lui sont chers.

Avant cette épisode, il se disait qu'il ne voyait plus Gilbert parce qu'il était prisonnier d'Ivan. Quelques temps auparavant, Ludwig rationnalisait en se disant que c'était le lot des nations que d'être sous tutelle à certains moments de leur histoire, que Gilbert trouverait un moyen de s'échapper ou de faire parler de lui, que le Russe ne devait pas être aussi intraitable que les rumeurs le suggéraient, que Gilbert était un grand survivant, que Gilbert riait quelque part aux éclats en se foutant de la gueule de ses geôliers et qu'il y avait un infime espoir de se revoir dans un recoin des rues de Berlin.

Cet espoir venait de mourir, tout comme celui de réunifier l'Allemagne.

Ludwig s'était toujours senti impuissant face au destin de son frère depuis la dissolution de la Prusse en 1947. Les autres pays détestaient son frère, tout autant qu'ils le détestaient lui, alors qu'il y avait moins de griefs à lui opposer. Le génialissime Prusse était tellement génial qu'il n'avait gardé aucune preuve de ses mouvements de résistance. Personne ne levait le petit doigt pour avoir des nouvelles de Gilbert. Peut-être Francis et Antonio faisaient quelque chose de leur côté, mais ils ne lui faisaient pas part de leur avancée en la matière. Seul, Ludwig n'avançait pas et les deux imbéciles n'avaient certainement pas de meilleurs résultats.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'Ivan le gardait précieusement dans l'un de ses palais en Russie. A moins qu'il ne soit mort, comme le suggérait le Russe. Ivan plaisantait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, il plaisantait. Il n'y avait que lui pour plaisanter sur la disparition de l'un des leurs et profiter de ce fait pour avoir un ascendant psychologique.

Le fumier !

Devant ce mur muet, aveugle et sourd, Ludwig se retrouvait chaque jour devant son échec à sortir son frère de sa prison et tous ses autres échecs.

Il ne le supportait plus.

Politiquement, il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette séparation douloureuse.

Ce mur lui rappelait également qu'il n'était pas seulement séparé de son frère.

Un mur invisible se dressait entre lui et les nations qu'il avait tourmentées jadis.

Voir ces hauteurs de béton chaque jour lui rappelait qu'il était désespérément seul.

C'était juste devenu plus tangible et insupportable dans son esprit en une nuit de ce mois d'août 1961.

Il avait pensé tenir dans sa solitude. Il était grand, il était fort, il était solide. Il avait cru retrouver la confiance des autres en faisant des efforts. Belles illusions, grande naïveté de sa part !

Ludwig n'avait pas su qui appeler quand il s'était aperçu au petit jour que le mur avait été construit. Il avait décroché le téléphone. Il était resté assis les mains tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux en faisant défiler dans sa tête tous les numéros de téléphone des autres. D'habitude, il savait toujours qui appeler, sur quels sujets, pour quelle raison, dans quelle circonstance, en ce qui concernait la diplomatie étrangère.

La tonalité résonnait dans son bureau, mais ne lui apportait aucune réponse.

Il ne savait pas qui aurait eu l'écoute facile pour ce genre de drame. Ludwig ne se leurrait pas. S'il ne recevait pas d'insultes au bout du fil ou ne se faisait pas raccrocher au nez pour avoir appelé en raison d'un souci personnel, il aurait bien de la chance d'obtenir deux minutes d'attention polie de l'un de ses interlocuteurs.

Combien ne se retrouverait pas ravi d'une punition aussi terrible que de voir la capitale de l'ancienne Allemagne coupée en deux ?

Elle l'était déjà sur le papier, ce qui attristait Ludwig. Là, c'était beaucoup plus physique, plus tangible, plus insupportable.

Ludwig voulait juste parler à Gilbert.

Seulement c'était impossible.

Parler à une autre nation : impossible. Elles seraient tellement satisfaites de son malheur.

Francis serait poli et mielleux au possible, d'une belle hypocrisie. Dirk l'insulterait et lui dirait que c'était bien fait pour sa gueule. Bella aurait répondu d'un air distrait en lui disant que c'étaient ses problèmes. Eloi aurait raccroché. Romano… Pour son moral, il valait mieux ne pas penser aux paroles acerbes et aux injures fleuries de Romano.

Feliciano.

Non. Feliciano serait très mal à l'aise. Avec sa fille dans les bras, il ne voudrait pas dire de paroles malencontreuses et préserver son innocence. Feliciano avait bien d'autres choses à faire, comme profiter de la vie et s'émerveiller des progrès constants de sa fille. Sa fille, un nouveau mur entre eux. Feliciano ne pensait qu'à elle, quand Ludwig venait les voir.

Ludwig ne l'avouerait pas, mais il avait peur de la réaction de Feliciano. Il ne pourrait pas supporter un rejet de sa part dans un moment tel que celui-là.

Kiku, il n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler et n'avait donc pas son nouveau numéro de téléphone.

Roderich lui faisait la gueule depuis la séparation de l'Autriche-Hongrie. Il serait peut-être le plus à même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Seulement Ludwig n'avait pas envie de l'entendre se plaindre lui aussi.

Ludwig reposa donc le combiné et garda toute sa peine pour lui. Comme d'habitude.

Après avoir passé toute la journée à travailler pour son pays, il rentra chez lui. Il posa les clefs dans un sourd bruit métallique. Il avait pris un appartement bien à lui, loin de son gouvernement. N'ayant pas pris de domestiques pour veiller sur son domicile, il n'avait plus de chiens depuis un ou deux ans. Ludwig avait toujours aimé avoir un chien, voire plusieurs, dans les pattes. Seulement, c'était impossible pour le moment.

Il y avait toujours ce chat bleu qui le suivait partout depuis sa naissance, fidèle mais lunatique.

Ludwig versa des croquettes dans la gamelle de Sturm en espérant que le bruit le ferait venir. Ronronner, il ne fallait pas trop y compter avec cet avare !

Le chat n'était pas là, sûrement en vadrouille.

Résigné, Ludwig s'assit dans son fauteuil.

Le silence de son appartement lui parut oppressant pour la toute première fois.

Ludwig n'avait pas l'esprit à travailler encore quelques heures, histoire de penser à autre chose que son désert sentimental. Il n'était d'humeur à rien en se rendant compte qu'il s'abrutissait dans les rapports et les dossiers pour fuir sa peine et son sentiment de solitude. Il resta de longues minutes sur son canapé en retenant des larmes qui finirent par triompher de sa volonté.

Parfois, il se demandait quelle terrible cruauté avait poussé Feliciano à le sortir vivant de ce fameux bunker.

Il aurait dû mourir là-bas. Il l'avait senti quand les soldats les avaient accompagnés dans cette fameuse salle. Feliciano aurait dû s'enfuir en le laissant en arrière s'asphyxier dans cet endroit maudit et disparaître.

Alors pourquoi était-il toujours là ?

A part pour souffrir de l'abandon de tous, sans avoir le droit de racheter ses fautes. Il était une nation qui s'était égarée, il n'était pas la première. Il était allé trop loin en approuvant ses dirigeants abjects qui avaient commis des crimes atroces contre l'Humanité. Il avait reconnu ses torts, ne sachant plus si son esprit avait été mâté dès le départ par les nazis ou si une part sombre de lui-même s'était révélée à ce moment de son Histoire. Il avait peur de lui-même. Son peuple avait été pardonné. Pas lui. Il était coupable. L'avait-on laissé en vie juste pour assurer la cohésion de son peuple et pour éviter que la Russie ne s'approprie toute l'Allemagne ? Il ne voulait pas savoir, mais la question le taraudait.

Il se dégoûtait de lui-même en étant conscient de ses fautes impardonnables.

Devrait-il souffrir toute une éternité ?

Arriverait-il encore à avancer ?

Avait-il encore quelque chose de personnel à quoi se raccrocher ?

Le sourire innocent de Stella était une belle lumière dans son quotidien triste et désolé, mais il était gâché par les auras de suspicion et de protection de son père et de son oncle.

L'attrait malsain qu'il avait pour le vide lui sembla bien dangereux dans les jours qui suivirent.

XXXXX

Feliciano pouvait sentir que Ludwig n'allait pas bien du tout.

Il le connaissait assez bien pour décrypter son attitude, ses mouvements et les expressions de son visage.

Ludwig n'était pas du genre à s'abîmer dans la contemplation de sa tasse de café. Pourtant il le faisait ce jour-là avec une mine de chien battu. D'habitude, il prenait un journal international et le feuilletait avide d'informations et de nouvelles.

Feliciano ne l'avait pas vu à la précédente réunion, puisque Romano l'avait représenté.

La tristesse et le désespoir de Ludwig lui avait presque sauté à la gorge quand il l'avait salué dans le hall de l'entrée.

Concentré sur les difficultés à cacher Stella et à l'éduquer convenablement, il n'avait pas fait très attention ces derniers temps aux nouvelles étrangères.

Feliciano savait que la situation de la RFA était l'une des plus problématiques en Europe en raison de sa frontière invisible avec la RDA sous influence Russe. Ces dernières semaines, il avait entendu parler de ce mur entre les deux parties du pays pour éviter que des familles entières n'aillent s'installer en RFA. Il savait que Ludwig tenait à cœur de réunifier son pays. Serait-ce un coup de trop au moral ?

L'air de rien, il en parla avec Bella avant d'entrer en conférence.

« Voir sa capitale coupée en deux tous les jours ne doit pas lui faire très plaisir, répondit-elle sur la défensive. N'importe lequel d'entre nous en serait attristé. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, c'est quelqu'un de très solide. Il a été capable de vivre avec sa culpabilité ces quinze dernières années. Ne t'en mêle pas. »

Durant la réunion, Ludwig laissa les autres mener les discussions et il n'intervint que pour défendre ses intérêts et pour proposer une ou deux idées sans vraiment de convictions.

Ce n'était pas normal.

La CEE tenait très à cœur à Ludwig. Il s'était beaucoup investi dans leur processus de paix. Feliciano eut l'impression de le trouver désabusé par leurs belles idées. Ce n'était pas très bon signe.

A la pause, Feliciano demanda à Francis s'il voulait discuter avec Ludwig de ses problèmes.

Francis poussa un long soupir en disant long sur sa motivation. Il hésita quelques instants puis refusa. Ludwig n'avait qu'à venir jusqu'à lui, s'il avait un réel ennui. Se mêler de la vie des autres ne l'intéressait pas. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment ami avec Ludwig.

Feliciano savait que Ludwig restait dans son coin la plupart du temps. Il pensait que c'était par choix qu'il se cachait derrière ses journaux et ses rapports, son attitude austère et son amour du travail bien fait, alors que pas du tout. Il n'avait personne à qui parler. Personne ne voudrait l'écouter en dehors du cadre diplomatique.

L'Italien prit son courage à deux mains et décida de l'approcher. Il s'assit maladroitement sur la chaise en face de celle de Ludwig.

Le regard fatigué de Ludwig s'éclaira un peu, mais s'éteignit très vite, craintif, mal à l'aise et désillusionné.

Ludwig était dans un gouffre dangereux.

Feliciano avait les mains qui tremblaient et qui devenaient moites. Il ne savait pas quel sujet aborder, alors que c'était tellement facile avant la guerre. Il disait toujours quelque chose, même des trucs bêtes. N'importe quoi et ça marchait. Comment pourrait-il remonter le moral d'un ancien ami à qui il n'avait pas vraiment parlé durant plus d'une décennie et qu'il détestait toujours autant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser dans sa détresse ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas de problèmes avec le peuple allemand dont Ludwig était le reflet ? Ou autre ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter de voir son ancien ami, seul et abandonné, ne pouvant pas crier à l'aide car personne ne lui tendrait la main ?

« Je… Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Bruxelles est tellement belle à cette époque de l'année. L'automne est une saison vraiment agréable, commença-t-il vraiment gêné. C'est dommage que l'hiver vienne après, même s'il fait très bon en Italie. Après, il y a Noël… »

Où Ludwig avait passé ces derniers Noël ?

Son regard vide le renseigna. Nulle part. Les jours de fêtes n'existaient-ils que pour lui rappeler le bonheur des autres et les jours de commémorations, le malheur des temps anciens ? Son anniversaire. Qui se souvenait encore de la date ? A quoi bon, le rappeler. C'était le 12 juillet. Trop tard.

Feliciano ne devrait pas s'attendrir pour ce monstre qui hantait ces nuits et le faisait cauchemarder. Il ne savait pas quoi dire car il n'aurait pas le courage de l'inviter chez lui pour les fêtes. Cette constatation lui serra la gorge.

« Ne te force pas à être gentil avec moi, Feli. »

La voix de Ludwig était lasse.

« Je ne me force pas, répliqua Feliciano pour se donner de la contenance. C'est que je ne sais pas de quoi parler. Tu as vu mes nouvelles automobiles ? J'ai fait en sorte que les sièges ne soient plus éjectables. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Et elles vont vite.

\- Un jour, tu te tueras en bagnole. J'espère bien que tu seras seul, espèce d'inconscient, et que Romano t'en voudra toute sa vie.

\- Je conduis très bien et je n'ai jamais eu d'accident, se vexa faussement Feliciano qui ne voulait pas avouer qu'il levait le pied depuis que Stella était entrée dans sa vie. Romano fait pareil.

\- On devrait établir une limitation de vitesse générale dans la CEE pour éviter les accidents.

\- Ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu mettras un frein sur mes autoroutes. Imagine si tous les membres de la communauté conduisaient comme des italiens.

\- Oh, la catastrophe ! »

Feliciano se réjouit d'avoir tiré une réaction à Ludwig.

« Si tous les membres de la communauté cuisinaient comme des Italiens, ça ravirait plus Romano, l'embêta Feliciano.

\- Comme si j'allais me passer de manger des patates, des saucisses et de la bière, Romano est irréaliste.

\- C'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime bien.

\- Je comprends que ce genre d'aliments beaucoup trop énergétiques ne vous plaît pas en raison du climat de votre pays.

\- Trop énergétiques ?

\- Manges des patates et compares avec des pâtes, tu n'as pas la même sensation de chaleur pour le corps.

\- Ah, ça tient chaud. C'est vrai qu'en Italie, on a plutôt besoin du contraire. Je ne te compte pas le nombre de glaces qu'on vend en été et même en hiver. Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il fait plus chaud depuis quelques années ? »

Ludwig eut l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

« Un peu. Il y a une théorie comme quoi la planète se réchaufferait de manière globale.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- L'exploitation du charbon et l'utilisation du pétrole libèrerait un gaz, le CO2, ce qui réchaufferait l'atmosphère, créerait un trou dans celle-ci, provoquerait la fonte des glaces et la montée des eaux. Ce serait plutôt alarmant. »

Ludwig semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, alors qu'un tel sujet lui donnerait envie de se renseigner voire de se battre contre cette tendance.

« Il va falloir que je lise tout ça. Tu as les documents ?

\- Pas sur moi. A Berlin Ouest. »

La tristesse dans la voix de Ludwig poussa Feliciano à aborder le fond du problème.

« J'ai appris pour le mur.

\- Tu sais comment on l'appelle chez nous ?

\- Non.

\- Le mur de la honte, répondit Ludwig. Ils tuent tous ceux qui tentent de passer pour rejoindre leurs proches ou pour fuir le régime communiste. Tu entends parfois des tirs et des cris durant la nuit. Je m'étais dit qu'il n'y aurait plus ce genre de choses sur mon territoire. Je ne peux rien faire à part enterrer les corps qui ont basculés de mon côté. Rien. L'autre côté ne m'est plus rattaché. Il y a des patrouilles sur le mur du côté soviétique pour canarder les fuyards et en bas de mon côté pour protéger mon territoire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ludwig.

\- Je ne reverrais peut-être plus jamais Gilbert.

\- Il est de l'autre côté. Ce mur tombera. »

Ludwig n'y croyait pas. Feliciano ne savait pas comment lui remonter le moral. Si on lui disait qu'un mur électrifié, monté avec des barbelés, surveillés par des ennemis, le séparait de son jumeau, il le vivrait très mal.

« J'ai entendu Antonio et Francis parler de Gilbert une fois. Même Francis n'avait pas le droit de l'approcher quand il était avec Ivan, lui dit Feliciano.

\- J'espère qu'il fait un tapage pas possible la nuit, qu'il s'enivre jusqu'à être désagréable et chanter encore plus faux que d'habitude, qu'il casse tout dans cette fichue baraque et qu'il fasse vivre un véritable enfer à Ivan. Il en est génialement capable. »

Feliciano en rit de bon cœur et dit d'une voix plus forte.

« Je suis sûr que Gilbert met tout son génie à l'œuvre. »

Et voilà, l'air de rien, il avait averti les autres de l'inquiétude de Ludwig pour son frère. Francis se décida à approcher de leur table.

« Gilbert est capable de ses trucs ! J'en ai été témoin ! Je peux te dire que le Russe fait dans son froc ! Si on n'a pas le droit de le voir, c'est parce qu'il nous ferait un compte-rendu de ses coups bas et génialissimes ! Ivan ne veut pas perdre la face devant le monde entier !

\- Oui. Francis a raison !

\- Je suis sûr qu'il pisse sur les allées de tournesol après avoir bu des tonnes de bières en accusant les chiens. Il est certain qu'il chante faux pas seulement sous la douche, mais aussi dans les couloirs la nuit. Du rock bien trash, de préférence, ce qui est totalement interdit en Russie. La vaisselle a sûrement eue une plus belle jeunesse avant de s'être fait rayée de commentaires obscènes en allemand. Il doit manquer des pieds aux chaises d'Ivan. La vodka doit disparaître soudainement dans l'estomac de Gilbert. Il doit gueuler son amour à la Lune, très tôt le matin. Il est capable de varier ses horaires, ce salaud !

\- On voit que Gilbert te manque à toi aussi, commenta Ludwig, étonné de tous ces détails de la part du Français.

\- Un trio infernal n'est plus un trio, sans l'un de ses membres. Antonio n'est pas très inventif bourré et je manque sérieusement de motivation sans Gilbert. De plus, faire des sales coups à trois, c'est plus facile qu'à deux. Je suis sûr que Gilbert a entraîné certains de ses camarades dans la rébellion contre Ivan. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il va très bien. Il a une autorité contre laquelle se rebeller. »

Francis hésita puis murmura près de leurs oreilles.

« Il va très bien. Pas de soucis à avoir.»

Apparemment rassuré, Ludwig eut un petit sourire quand Francis rajouta beaucoup plus fort.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont en avoir assez de lui et le balancer de l'autre côté du mur ! »

Les autres approuvèrent. La réunion se passa plus paisiblement ensuite.

Feliciano invita Ludwig chez lui pour le week-end, histoire de lui remonter le moral quoi qu'en dise Romano concernant cette initiative. L'Italien sentait que ce ne serait qu'un baume au cœur passager, qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose de plus que lui parler lors des réunions, mais c'était déjà mieux que de le laisser seul et désemparé.

Feliciano et Ludwig apprirent un peu plus tard au détour d'une conversation secrète avec Francis qu'une nation très douée en espionnage arrivait à approcher sans problème Gilbert depuis quelques temps et pouvait lui passer des messages et inversement.

Ludwig sauta donc sur l'occasion pour échanger avec son frère.

XXXXX

« Mat ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Al ? C'est le week-end.

\- Je crois que les nations de la CEE me cachent quelque chose. Est-ce que tu pourrais te renseigner ?

\- No.

\- Please ! Please ! Please !

\- Al, c'est six heures du matin ! »

Après une litanie de « please » plus insupportable et aiguë les uns que les autres, Matthew céda aux délires paranoïaques de son jumeau et alla espionner la vie personnelle des six nations.

Bon, Alfred avait raison pour une fois. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose de louche.

Elle était tellement mignonne cette petite italienne. Qu'est-ce que Matthew aurait donné pour vivre une enfance paisible avec son papa ? Il fallait donc faire quelque chose pour protéger cette petite merveille de toutes ces nations méchantes et briseuses de familles. Arthur, en particulier.

Titre du rapport : Espionnage chez nos précieux alliés d'Europe

Rapport : Je les ai tous suivi pendant plusieurs semaines.

Francis essaie de battre un nouveau record personnel d'abstinence sexuelle. Je suis sûr qu'il va craquer très vite. Tenter Francis pour rendre jaloux Ivan n'est pas une bonne idée, Al !

Bella et Arthur font très souvent l'amour. Ce genre d'espionnage ne m'intéresse vraiment pas.

Dirk fait commerce de denrées illicites, mais ce n'est pas nouveau. J'ai rien pris, Al !

Romano a toujours un pied dans la mafia locale. Je ne veux pas y remettre les pieds. C'est un univers beaucoup trop violent.

Feliciano a bien arrêté de boire et se consacre à la peinture. Je ne vois pas ce que cette nation pourrait cacher. Il a une vie bien rangée et tranquille.

Ludwig a l'air de vraiment déprimer. Tu devrais aller le voir, Al. Il ne m'a pas vu et il m'a pris pour un oreiller pour pleurer dessus. J'aimerai être d'un réconfort plus intéressant que celui d'un doudou. Gilbert ne doit jamais l'apprendre.

Eloi drague Lily. Je crois que Vash est carrément aveugle voire dans le déni complet, parce que ça se passe juste devant son nez. Enfin, dans mon cas particulier, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il ne m'a pas vu, non plus.

Je pourrais danser la samba sur la table de l'ONU, personne ne le remarquerait. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu lises le corps du rapport. Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à la conclusion comme d'habitude.

Conclusion : R.A.S. Fausse piste. Ivan te fait juste perdre du temps. Quand est-ce que je peux rejoindre Gilbert ?

Commentaire : Franchement, Al, mêles-toi de tes affaires et espionnes la Russie. Ce sera beaucoup plus profitable.


	11. Chapter 11

Romano préparait son sauté de légumes, tout en surveillant d'un œil très attentif Stella. Sa nièce courrait autour de la table et, malheureusement, avait hérité de la célèbre maladresse italienne. D'ici peu de temps, elle allait tomber par terre et pleurer.

Romano n'avait aucune autorité sur elle. Il essayait pourtant. Etant privé d'insultes en sa présence, c'était plus difficile que prévu de se faire respecter par le petit bout de choux. En fait, il fallait vraiment qu'elle le pousse dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'il se mette vraiment en colère, la gronde et la punisse. Et puis, Romano était faible face à sa nièce. Des yeux grands et clairs, une bouille d'ange, de jolis cheveux bouclés et châtains, ce ne devrait pas être possible d'être aussi adorable pour une petite fille.

Quand elle serait adolescente, Romano ferait des cauchemars dès qu'elle rencontrerait des garçons.

Stella était tellement mignonne en plus, qu'on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession comme à son père. Alors quand elle pleurait, elle pourrait lui arracher un bras, il ne sentirait rien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il le comprenait ce bastardo espagnol maintenant ! Depuis qu'il avait dû ramasser toute la porcelaine du salon en criant après la petite, il se maudissait pour avoir fait exprès de faire tomber tout le mobilier de cet abruti dans ces excès de rage infantile !

Cet abruti, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps. Trop occupé entre les réunions et les semaines de garde avec Stella, Romano n'avait pas mis les pieds chez Antonio depuis un mois entier, peut-être deux. En réfléchissant bien, trois mois. Le dernier coup de téléphone était bien la semaine dernière ? Ou la semaine d'avant ?

A une certaine époque, Antonio et Romano pouvaient ne pas se voir pendant des années. Antonio ne devrait pas être vexé. Tout le monde savait qui était parti jouer les conquistadors en l'abandonnant à son triste sort. Romano avait une meilleure raison de tenir ses distances. Il essayait de s'en persuader.

Ce serait un mauvais exemple pour l'enfant de voir ses « oncles » entretenir une relation passionnelle. Antonio et Romano n'étaient pas vraiment « frères » puisque Rome avait adopté à tout va les enfants qui lui ressemblaient de près ou de très loin. Seuls Feliciano et Romano étaient ses véritables enfants à cet idiot antique. Seulement, tout le monde voyait Antonio et Romano comme des frères, l'un ayant élevé l'autre, ce n'était pas un modèle très sain pour une petite fille.

De plus, Antonio ne devrait pas être tenu au courant. Il serait capable de raconter partout à quel point sa « nièce » était adorable. Trop bavard et vantard ! Idiota !

Romano n'avait pas très confiance en Antonio pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Il avait juste peur que l'autre bastardo ne fasse le même coup avec elle qu'avec lui.

Jamais, il ne lui mettrait la main dessus. Oh, ça, non ! Maintenant qu'il avait plus de recul sur la situation en devenant un oncle responsable, il ne comprenait pas comment Antonio avait pu succomber à la tentation qu'il était devenu en grandissant. Lui, à l'époque, n'avait vu aucun inconvénient, bien sûr. Trop jeune et naïf, Romano était bien trop content de tomber dans les bras de son tuteur. Antonio, non plus, sale pervers !

Romano, ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée quand la petite serait plus grande !

Le fumier !

Un pleur se fit entendre.

Et voilà, c'était gagné d'avance.

Romano prit Stella dans les bras, histoire de la réconforter, il lui sécha ses larmes et il lui dit qu'elle devrait faire plus attention.

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

\- Bientôt, mon cœur. »

La porte de l'entrée claqua, ce qui figea Romano.

Il cacha Stella sous la table en lui chuchotant de ne pas faire de bruit et que ce n'était pas une punition. Non, non, non, ce n'était pas une punition ! Ne pleure pas !

« Mi corazon !

\- Putanna de merda !

\- C'est un gros mot, dit une toute petite voix que Romano couvrit avec un nouveau juron.

\- Ça sent bon, dis-moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ! »

Antonio prit une pose aguicheuse contre la porte de la cuisine. Oh, non, Antonio était en mode séduction. Mauvais plan avec la petite sous la table avec ce qu'il voudrait faire sur la table !

« Comme je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi, je viens à toi. »

Romano allait devoir faire preuve de tout son self control pour gérer Antonio et Stella en même temps, sans qu'Antonio voie l'enfant, sans briser l'innocence de la petite et le cœur de son amoureux. Mission impossible.

« Je ne t'ai pas invité. Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici, idiota ! »

Là, Romano vint à maudire sa mauvaise foi légendaire. Antonio prenait ce refus pour un oui, bordel de merde ! Quand on dit non, c'est non ! Romano aurait dû faire plus attention auparavant.

Antonio s'approcha de lui de manière féline. Romano choisit ce moment pour tester le sadomasochisme en brûlant Antonio avec sa palette en bois plein de légumes chaud bouillant.

« Putain, Romano ! ça fait mal !

\- Va te soigner dans la salle de bain. Du balai.

\- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose. Je vais découvrir quoi ! », tonna Antonio avant de partir de la salle.

Pourquoi Antonio le connaissait-il aussi bien ? Romano se baissa sous la table pour sortir Stella de là-dessous et l'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Lovi d'amour ! »

Romano se releva très vite en lâchant la main de Stella. Il se prit le coin de la table sur le crâne. Il jura un bon coup contre Antonio en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

« Je suis désolé, Lovi ! »

Antonio le prit dans ses bras. Mauvais plan ! Après autant d'abstinence, mauvais plan !

« Je pense que je saigne, il faut désinfecter. Viens avec moi !

\- Il faut surveiller le dîner, mi corazon. Je me propose.

\- Pas question ! Je vais éteindre le gaz. Tu viens avec moi ! »

Des étoiles encore dans les yeux, il vit avec effroi Antonio ouvrir en grand le placard de la cuisine.

« Pas là ! »

Oh, putain ! Il se doutait de quelque chose !

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Antonio ! J'ai juste atrocement mal à la tête par ta faute !

\- Si tu crois que je suis un imbécile, détrompe-toi ! Feliciano est en déplacement, tu fais à manger pour deux et tu ne viens plus me voir depuis trois mois ! »

Romano se traita mentalement de triple idiot. Son amoureux était jaloux. Un espagnol jaloux, c'était un très mauvais plan. En plus, Stella lui ressemblait puisqu'elle ressemblait à Feliciano. Tout était contre lui, aujourd'hui ! Antonio allait le haïr ! Il était fait comme un rat !

« Ah, j'avais raison !

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Où est ton amant que je lui en colle une ? Je suis prêt à retourner toute la maison pour le trouver et pour le tabasser ! Il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure ce salopard si je le chope ! Je vais lui déchausser les dents, lui exploser le foie et le castrer ! »

Romano compta mentalement (un, deux, trois) avant d'entendre Stella, si attachée à la non-violence, se mettre à pleurer. Il était foutu !

Etonné, Antonio se baissa vers la table et fut surpris de se recevoir un coup de pied dans le tibia. Oh, non ! Où avait-t-elle appris cela ? Il avait pourtant fait attention pour qu'elle ne prenne pas ses mauvaises habitudes.

Romano poussa doucement les chaises pour accueillir sa nièce contre lui.

Surpris au possible, Antonio ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant Stella pleurer dans les bras de Romano. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait vu la ressemblance. Le regard blessé et jaloux d'Antonio était insupportable.

« Ce n'est pas ma fille.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Romano. Ce n'est pas ta fille. Prends-moi pour un idiot. », ironisa Antonio.

Stella, à travers ses larmes, fusilla Antonio du regard. Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi lui ressemblait-elle autant à ce moment précis ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle le représentait d'une certaine manière ?

« Pars, espèce d'enflure ! Tu ne toucheras pas à mon tonton, fullanculo !

\- Stella, ton langage ! A quoi ça sert que je fasse attention ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ton papa ne va pas être content du tout ! »

Antonio fit de gros yeux en comprenant que Stella était la fille de Feliciano et que Romano la gardait de temps à autre. Il en avait finalement un peu dans la caboche, ce bastardo !

« Tu es trop adorable. Viens dans mes bras !

\- Tu as voulu massacrer je ne sais pas qui, je ne vais pas dans tes bras, répondit Stella.

\- Oh, elle a un sacré caractère.

\- Heureusement, je m'en occupe. Elle a déjà tendance à pleurer quand il ne le faut pas. Il fallait rester cachée tout à l'heure, Stella. J'en serais venu à bout d'Antonio.

\- Est-ce que c'est l'un des vilains messieurs que je ne dois pas approcher ? », demanda innocemment Stella avec curiosité.

Romano toussa pour reprendre contenance avant d'opter pour la diplomatie.

« Stella, je te présente Espagne : Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

\- Ah, c'est l'un des vilains messieurs. Je comprends mieux pourquoi.

\- Chigi ! »

Stella avait encore tendance à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat et à ne rien comprendre à la subtilité. Pour une enfant de cinq ans, c'était normal, mais c'était embarrassant. Antonio rit de bon cœur avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Stella cria et se débattit. Apparemment, Antonio avait l'habitude d'éviter les coups des enfants turbulents. Il réussit à la calmer en lui parlant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Stella finit même par lui répondre en espagnol, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais appris cette fichue langue !

Les nations n'avaient pas besoin d'apprendre leurs langues officielles ou majoritaires, ça leur venait tout seul. Dans le cas de Stella, les langues de ses états membres lui venaient naturellement et facilement, même pour celles des états ne lui étant pas encore rattachés. Ce bastardo allait un jour ou l'autre devenir l'un des leurs. Oh, misère !

A la fin du repas, agrémenté de pâtes dans le but de nourrir trois personnes, Romano mit Stella à la sieste.

L'Italien plaqua Antonio contre le mur pour le confronter entre quatre yeux. Antonio eut un sourire ravi avant de lui attraper les hanches et de commencer son petit numéro de séduction et de persuasion.

« Petit un : son existence doit rester secrète le plus longtemps. Petit deux : tu peux toujours rêver bastardo pour le faire alors qu'elle est juste à côté.

\- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop pour protéger une partie Italienne. Je peux comprendre que dans la familia, on soit hyper-protecteur. Tout de même, il faut la laisser un peu vivre et gambader dans les champs.

\- A ta place, je me ferais du souci, idiota, si elle parle ta langue.

\- Euh… C'était une menace déguisée ? »

Antonio eut une expression un peu plus sérieuse. Comme le craignait Romano, son instinct de survie pourrait être plus fort que son respect pour Stella et pourrait le pousser à révéler l'existence de l'enfant aux autres pays. Il valait mieux le tester de suite pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Tous les membres de la CEE savaient qu'ils devaient lâcher du lest sur certaines questions qui relevaient auparavant des prérogatives nationales.

Certains politiques alertaient leurs nations sur le fait qu'elles pourraient disparaître peu à peu. S'ils savaient que la CEE avait un représentant, ils pourraient être plus agressifs et faire échouer tous leurs efforts. Romano le vivait autrement. Il avait l'habitude de partager l'Italie avec Feliciano. Leur complicité faisait que l'un ne s'effaçait pas au profit de l'autre. A six, ce n'était pas plus compliqué. Il avait l'impression de se rapprocher des autres, de vivre de plus en plus ensemble et en paix et d'être protégé par l'amour de Stella pour tous ses membres. C'était agréable. Leurs espoirs se concrétisaient et ils construisaient un espace de paix ensemble.

« Pas le moins du monde. Au contraire.

\- Je n'ai pas tout suivi.

\- Tant mieux, idiota. Enfin, non ! Tu serais capable de gaffer et de révéler son existence !

\- Si elle menace la mienne, ça pourrait m'échapper, dit avec sincérité Antonio. Je tiens beaucoup à ma misérable existence passée à tes côtés.

\- Stella est la CEE, une organisation supranationale. Arrête de me draguer, bastardo.

\- Ce n'est pas une nation ! Comment votre CEE peut se retrouver avec un représentant ? Je t'aime, mi corazon. Allons prendre une douche ensemble, elle n'entendra rien.

\- La question se pose très souvent depuis sa naissance concernant une nationalité commune. Arrête, je t'ai dit !

\- J'y crois pas ! Mais c'est bizarre !

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à cafter sur son existence ou à lui dire qu'elle est bizarre. Je n'aurai aucun remord à te castrer.

\- Lovi ne dit pas des choses que tu ne penses pas, dit Antonio avant de l'embrasser.

\- J'étais très sérieux. Stella compte plus que tout pour moi.

\- J'ai bien compris. Je ne dirais rien. C'est promis. »

Romano n'avait pas très confiance en Antonio sur ce point-là. En fait, il n'avait plus très confiance en Antonio tout court. Depuis qu'il s'occupait de Stella, il y avait un certain malaise entre eux et il grandissait. Romano n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment Antonio avait pu un jour le regarder autrement que comme l'enfant qu'il avait élevé. Ça lui donnait des frissons désagréables.

« Lovi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Antonio en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Romano se détacha d'Antonio en cherchant ces mots. Il ne savait pas comment dire les choses. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'affection d'Antonio, surtout que maintenant qu'il connaissait l'existence de Stella, tout se compliquait.

« J'ai besoin qu'on fasse une pause.

\- De quoi ? Tu as eu trois mois. C'est une trop grosse pause. Ton amoureux caliente va te faire une piqûre de rappel.

\- J'en ai vraiment besoin pour réfléchir. Arrête, je t'ai dit !

\- Mon lovino. L'amour, c'est passionnel, pas besoin de réfléchir.

\- Bastardo. L'amour, c'est aussi faire attention à l'autre et à ses sentiments. J'ai besoin qu'on arrête quelques temps. Je n'irai voir personne d'autres, c'est promis.

\- Heureusement, je sais maintenant que tu passes tes week-ends à t'occuper de ta nièce et la semaine à défendre ses intérêts, » soupira Antonio.

Antonio était très contrarié, mais Romano ne se sentait pas de faire semblant que tout allait bien entre eux. Même le fait qu'Antonio le touche était difficile, alors que cela avait été tellement facile et agréable avant. Il était partagé entre l'idée de continuer cette relation que les autres nations dévalorisaient et désapprouvaient ou d'arrêter les frais pour lui et Antonio.

« C'est à cause de Stella ? »

Percé à jour, Romano se renfrogna. Antonio agita ses bras, avant de lâcher un très long soupir.

« Je me dois d'être un exemple irréprochable pour elle. Et toi aussi, affirma Romano. Notre relation est loin d'être convenable. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est deux hommes. Tu as très bien compris de quoi je parle.

\- Je pensais qu'on n'aurait jamais le malheur d'avoir cette conversation. Je suis loin d'être idiot. J'ai tout à fait compris ce qui te gêne. Viens par-là que je te fasse oublier toutes réticences.

\- J'ai comme la désagréable impression que tu as profité de ma naïveté.

\- Comment ? Tu t'es vu à l'époque ? Tu m'aguichais tout le temps !

\- Ça, c'est une vue de ton esprit. Je n'avais aucune idée de mon potentiel : séduction. Aucune idée !

\- Ah, bon ? »

Voilà, il venait de mettre Antonio mal à l'aise lui aussi. Il est vrai que Romano avait été le premier à l'embrasser. C'était trop tentant. Seulement, Antonio était la seule nation de son entourage alors qu'il découvrait l'amour. Puis l'habitude avait scellé leur couple. Il avait toujours aimé Antonio. A cette époque, ça n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de Romano que ce n'était pas normal de faire l'amour avec son tuteur adoré.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir à nous, avoua Romano.

\- Quand on commence à réfléchir et à tourner en rond, c'est mauvais. Il vaut mieux qu'on en discute une bonne fois pour toute. Je me sens coupable à chaque fois que je t'embrasse, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de le faire. Alors ne pars pas. Je suis capable de tout porter de notre relation maudite. Absolument tout.

\- Je veux être tout à fait sûr. J'ai besoin du temps qu'on ne s'est pas donné.

\- N'hésite pas alors à m'appeler et à en discuter. J'en ai toujours voulu à Roderich d'avoir préféré Feliciano. Encore plus, aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne voulais pas de moi quand j'étais gosse !, siffla Romano. Je le savais !

\- C'est que je préfèrerais que notre relation amoureuse soit plus saine.

\- Tu veux dire que tu m'aurais dragué quand même ?

\- J'adore ton sale caractère. J'aurais eu la joie d'entendre Roderich se plaindre de toi tout le temps…

\- … et celle d'élever ce petit ange de Feliciano.

\- … et celle de ne pas culpabiliser à chaque fois que je te donne du plaisir. »

Antonio baissa le regard assez gêné par sa confession. Romano n'avait jamais su qu'Antonio n'arrêtait pas de s'en vouloir de l'aimer parce qu'il l'avait élevé. Enfin, élevé, un bien grand mot. Disons que comme toutes les nations, il avait ses devoirs qui le tenaient éloigné de sa maison. De pauvres nourrices et précepteurs s'occupaient de Romano quand il n'était pas là. Romano pouvait le voir, parfois certains soirs, parfois certains week-ends. En fait, Antonio n'était véritablement présent avec lui que lors de ses vacances. Quand il partait en expédition sur les mers, il pouvait ne pas être là pendant de longues années.

« T'as de la chance d'avoir été un très mauvais tuteur. Jamais là. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser d'être tombé amoureux de l'homme que je suis devenu sans toi.

\- Lovi !, s'en offusqua Antonio.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je cassais tout quand t'étais là, idiota ? T'es qu'un bastardo ! Pourquoi ai-je appris toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables en espagnol ?

\- Dire que je t'ai cherché partout quand tu as fugué !

\- Je n'aurais pas fugué si t'avais été plus présent. J'ai toujours voulu attirer ton attention ! Quel que soit le moyen !

\- M'embrasser en fait partie ? »

Romano se tut et se posa sérieusement la question. Antonio était définitivement un amoureux plus attentionné qu'un tuteur préoccupé.

« Je ne sais plus. J'ai besoin de temps. »

Antonio avait les larmes aux yeux.

« J'aurais préféré que tu te sois lassé de moi et que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais sûrement eu plus de chances de te récupérer dans un tel cas.

\- Avec toutes tes méthodes sournoises et sexuelles, idiota.

\- Je te laisse du temps. Ne tardes pas trop, sinon je te saute dessus !

\- Bastardo ! »

XXXX

Un peu plus tard dans la semaine.

"Je me suis fait largué, amigo, soupira Antonio.

\- Ah, c'est une bonne nouvelle, ironisa Francis. On est tous les deux célibataires ! On va pouvoir s'amuser ensemble ! Il y a des tas de trucs qu'on n'a pas testé !

\- N'y penses même pas ! Non, Francis ! Romano ne nous le pardonnerai jamais ! Ne gâche pas toutes mes chances !"

Francis soupira de dépit. Le célibat ne lui allait vraiment pas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : C'est un M, donc la fiction aborde des thèmes difficiles. Si vous allez lu les précédents chapitres, c'est bon, je ne vais pas beaucoup plus loin.

Orage dans l'air

Ludwig avait été invité ce week-end chez Feliciano.

Etant un membre de la CEE, il avait comme tous les autres l'immense privilège de passer du temps avec Stella. La petite fille devait bien connaître ses membres fondateurs pour pouvoir tous les représenter avec équité.

Bien que Feliciano le conviât plus souvent qu'auparavant depuis trois ans, Ludwig ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant au renouveau possible de leur amitié déchue ou à une nouvelle chance pour leur amour tué dans l'œuf.

L'Italien passait une grande partie de son temps à s'occuper de son enfant chéri quand l'Allemand était présent. Il n'adressait que peu souvent directement la parole à Ludwig et il évitait de le regarder, sauf quand Stella l'approchait beaucoup trop à son goût. La petite fille ne se gênait pas pour lui faire des câlins et pour lui raconter ses journées entières. Ludwig se sentait revivre en présence de l'enfant, qui elle ne le jugeait pas, qui elle ne savait pas encore ses fautes, qui elle avait encore une certaine innocence et joie de vivre, qui était curieuse et avait tout à apprendre.

Ludwig faisait très attention à ce qu'il lui disait et à sa manière de se comporter en sa présence. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre le droit de la voir. Feliciano était son père avant tout, il était méfiant et toujours sur ses gardes.

Ses moindres faits et gestes étaient également surveillés par Romano qui avait une humeur à couteaux tirés. Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Antonio, l'Italien du Sud avait tendance à être plus grossier que d'accoutumée, même en présence de Stella, et à être désagréable au possible. Il avait souvent l'air en plein dilemme intérieur. De la fumée aurait pu lui échapper des oreilles quand il fronçait les sourcils et s'arrachait presque les cheveux.

Les « Appelle Antonio » de Feliciano était malheureusement dit dans le vide. Romano passa sa mauvaise humeur sur Ludwig, dès que Stella avait le dos tourné, durant la matinée du samedi.

Autant la présence indifférente de Feliciano pouvait encore être agréable, autant celle de Romano était insupportable. Ludwig eut alors le culot de téléphoner à Antonio et de tendre le combiné à Romano. Romano lui hurla que ce n'était pas ses affaires, le tout agrémenté d'insultes fleuries, puis grogna à Antonio qu'il réfléchissait encore. Avoir parlé à Antonio pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi ne l'avait apparemment pas aidé à faire un choix, mais au moins ça l'avait occupé et il s'était défoulé sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Stella lui parla de ses professeurs attitrés pendant ce temps et de ce qu'elle avait appris durant la semaine.

Il fallait évidemment des enseignants à Stella. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit inculte et devait avoir des bases pour les représenter politiquement et culturellement. Ludwig aurait préféré qu'elle prenne des cours avec ses nations membres plutôt qu'avec des êtres humains. Feliciano avait cru qu'elle continuerait à grandir au rythme d'un être humain et qu'il pourrait la faire passer pour telle auprès de ses instructeurs, mais elle leur avait fait la surprise de se stabiliser à sa sixième année de vie. Les professeurs commençaient à s'inquiéter de son manque de croissance. Elle aussi. Ludwig lui assura qu'elle sera aussi grande que son père un jour.

Le Royaume-Uni avait déposé plusieurs demandes d'intégration, mais Francis avait mis son véto à chaque fois. Francis craignait qu'Arthur vienne les espionner et emmène avec lui une mauvaise ambiance. Le fait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas personnellement y était pour beaucoup. Ludwig, n'ayant aucune crainte de se faire détester encore plus qu'il ne l'était, avait eu une discussion très houleuse avec le Français. La CEE était justement là pour faire table rase du passé et maintenir la paix en Europe. Ce serait intéressant d'avoir le Royaume-Uni avec eux et de faire grandir Stella.

Arthur était un grand tacticien. Ils en avaient bien besoin. Il avait établi une zone de libre-échange avec plusieurs pays en dehors de la CEE et essayait d'entraîner ses alliés avec lui dans une demande d'intégration commune. Très malin de sa part, comme d'habitude.

C'était sûrement cet aspect calculateur qui déplaisait tant à Francis. Allez savoir quels étaient les objectifs de l'Anglais, trop proche des USA, dans toute cette histoire.

Ludwig préférait intégrer Arthur avant qu'il ne soit trop proche des USA justement. Quand la vie d'une nation-enfant était en jeu, Arthur pouvait devenir hyper-protecteur et défaire certaines de ses amitiés. Lui présenter Stella, encore très jeune, lors de son intégration serait une étape cruciale pour l'avenir…

« Est-ce que tu veux du fromage sur tes pâtes ? »

Ludwig sursauta en entendant la voix de Feliciano. Celui-ci réitéra sa question gentiment.

« Non merci, ça ira. »

Il n'avait plus très faim depuis un certain temps. Il n'avait pas besoin de superflu. Ses vêtements lui paraissaient trop grands, mais il préférait ne pas y faire attention et ne pas se regarder trop longtemps dans une glace. Alors qu'il avait pris à cœur de se construire un corps robuste et résistant, il se laissait aller. Il n'allait même plus courir au Viktoriapark, situé sur une colline où il pouvait contempler ce fichu mur. Ses gestes quotidiens étaient mécaniques pour bien paraître et n'offenser personne. Il n'avait simplement plus aucune envie personnelle. Il se concentrait corps et âme au bien-être de son peuple et de celui de Stella. Le sien passait après. Il ne comptait même plus du tout. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup non plus, son esprit cherchant toujours un moyen d'abattre ce fichu mur. Son peuple était de chaque côté du mur. Il était un pays, mais avant tout une nation divisée.

Il avait ainsi deux objectifs bien précis qui lui permettaient de tenir dans sa vie. Juste tenir. Il était une nation. Il y aurait des jours meilleurs. Même s'il ne croyait plus en ces jours, il devait tenir pour son peuple écartelé. La tentation de se jeter dans le Rhin, de tomber d'une fenêtre des bâtiments Berlinois, de se retrouver sous un tramway (tramway qui ne pouvaient plus circuler librement à cause de ce mur de la honte !) était forte, mais sa volonté de ne pas abandonner son pays dans un tel état par sa faute le sommait à rester en vie pour laver au moins son honneur.

Son regard dévia vers Feliciano. Etait-ce pour lui donner une chance de se racheter qu'il l'avait sauvé ? Sûrement. Seulement son ancien meilleur ami n'avait pas l'air d'y croire lui-même.

« ça va, pate Lulu (parrain) ?

\- Oui, tout va bien, Stella.

\- Je ne te crois pas », répondit la petite fille, ses grands yeux le fixant avec attention.

Ludwig pouvait savoir quand ses Länders se portaient mal. Il était donc logique que Stella puisse sentir son mal-être. Heureusement, elle était bien trop jeune pour le sonder plus en profondeur.

« N'embête pas Ludwig. Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes.

\- Je suis séparé de mon grand frère, lui expliqua Ludwig pour éviter qu'elle pose des questions beaucoup plus personnelles.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux alors. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il est comment ?

\- Très bruyant. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil et d'attachant, même s'il est parfois un peu maladroit.

\- Je n'ai pas la même définition de Gilbert que toi, râla Romano. Je le déteste, ce ventre à bière ! Toujours fourré avec Antonio à faire des bêtises ! J'ai été sa cible de nombreuses fois parce qu'il adore me mettre hors de moi ! »

Sa famille et Ludwig ne purent s'empêcher de rire à cette phrase.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne te raconte même pas dans quel état je retrouvais Antonio après son passage ! C'est un gros égocentrique !

\- Gilbert est juste narcissique, le défendit Ludwig. Il se préoccupe beaucoup des autres.

\- Evidemment, tu es son petit frère adoré ! Tu n'as pas la même vision que nous du personnage ! Je suis content de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes ! Je comprends qu'il te manque et tout et tout… Seulement je respire beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il est absent. Je suis toujours la cible de ses blagues de mauvais goût ! Ventre à bière estupido ! J'espère juste qu'il va bien et qu'il rend la vie impossible à Ivan. Tu as intérêt à le tenir tranquille quand il reviendra, potato bastard !

\- Si tu le demandes gentiment, je l'occuperai avec des jeux de société.

\- C'est ça ! Vous êtes capables de monter une stratégie militaire rien qu'en jouant aux échecs !

\- C'est quoi les échecs ? »

Les adultes réfléchirent un instant.

« C'est un jeu de stratégie à deux, lui dévoila Feliciano. Je te montrerai les pièces et leur plateau après manger, si tu veux. Seulement, tu es encore trop petite pour y jouer.

\- Je pourrais regarder une partie ?

\- Demain, peut-être. Ça peut durer longtemps comme jeu.

\- C'est le week-end, je peux aller au lit plus tard !

\- Là, ça fera beaucoup trop tard même pour un week-end », la rappela à l'ordre Feliciano.

Stella semblait déçue, tout autant que Ludwig. Il aurait bien aimé jouer aux échecs avec Feliciano ou même avec Romano. Les nations excellaient souvent dans les jeux tactiques et de réflexion. Jouer entre nations flattait l'intelligence, devenait un challenge et les contentait. Quoi qu'en dise Feliciano, deux nations pouvaient se lancer dans des échecs avec un minuteur pour corser le jeu et finir la partie en moins d'une demi-heure. Avec sa curiosité, Stella serait capable de les interrompre et de demander toutes les règles en détails. Feliciano la connaissait vraiment très bien.

Alors qu'ils allaient entamer le dessert, le téléphone des urgences sonna. Romano, devant pressentir un problème dans sa partie de territoire, se leva de suite pour répondre.

Romano parla très vite en Italien, s'enquérant des problèmes, fronçant les sourcils à la moindre contrariété et proposant des solutions.

A la fin de la conversation, Ludwig crut comprendre que Romano devait partir pour Palerme immédiatement.

« Je suis désolé, Feli. Il y a un grand incendie qui vient de se déclarer en Sicile. Avec cette chaleur, ce n'est pas étonnant. Ils ont besoin de moi pour contenir les flammes. »

L'été chaud de l'Italie se révélait propice à ce genre de catastrophe naturelle. Le Sud de l'Europe subissait régulièrement des tremblements de terre sur l'année, des inondations automnales et des immenses incendies estivaux. L'Italie connaissait de plus le risque volcanique sur son territoire. Une nation pouvait aider les pompiers lors des incendies puisqu'elle connaissait par cœur son territoire, sentait les changements de direction du vent et pouvait trouver des points d'eau auxiliaires.

Feliciano ne semblait pas ravi de devoir se retrouver seul avec Ludwig, mais ne pouvait empêcher Romano d'aller porter secours à leur population et à leurs forêts.

« Tonton, reviens bientôt. Ne fais pas de bêtise, Stella. »

Romano embrassa Stella sur la tête. Il fit un signe poli à Ludwig et embrassa la joue de Feliciano avant de partir.

Immédiatement, un grand malaise s'installa.

Feliciano n'avait jamais voulu rencontrer ou rester seul avec Ludwig depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'y avait eu que cet épisode bref à Florence où ils s'étaient retrouvés entre quatre yeux. Ludwig compris que Feliciano avait peur pour lui et pour Stella, mais ne savait pas comment le rassurer.

Sentant l'atmosphère changer, Stella les regarda tour à tour.

« Tonton va revenir. Il n'a pas peur du feu ! »

Feliciano sourit avant de lui passer la main dans les cheveux.

« Bien sûr que ton oncle va revenir sain et sauf, on ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça. Vee. C'est plus pour nous organiser pour demain. On voulait sortir dehors, à la campagne. Vee. Je suis en train de réfléchir comment on pourrait faire.

\- Je suis trop contente ! »

Ludwig fit la vaisselle pendant que Feliciano racontait une histoire à Stella. D'habitude, Ludwig lui lisait un conte de son pays pour lui faire connaître sa civilisation. Ce soir, il fallait que Feliciano s'occupe d'elle et se rassure.

Son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que lui, seul. Maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit un peu plus clair, Ludwig savait qu'il avait menacé dangereusement Feliciano à plusieurs reprises durant sa période extrémiste. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment des mots ou des attitudes qu'il avait eus envers lui. Il avait en mémoire sa période nazi, mais certains moments en rapport avec les autres nations lui paraissaient assez flous sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Son esprit préférait peut-être oublier à quel point il avait été déterminé à les changer radicalement et à s'approprier leurs territoires. Feliciano avait été le témoin privilégié de toute sa décadence, donc il savait tout, il savait jusqu'où il était allé pour ses rêves de conquête.

Ludwig en avait peur lui-même, alors Feliciano, craintif comme il l'était, devait redouter cette part sombre. Comme n'importe quel père, il s'inquiétait d'avoir une telle personne sous son toit, même si elle s'était repentie.

Feliciano revint en silence dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé.

« C'est pour demain ?, demanda Ludwig, plus serein maintenant que Romano n'était plus là pour le houspiller à tout bout de champs.

\- Oui. Thé glacé. Il va faire très chaud.

\- Si tu te roules dans l'herbe avec Stella, tu vas avoir une de ces lessives à faire.

\- Ludwig, une partie de mon territoire brûle, je n'ai pas envie de parler chiffon.

\- Quel que soit le sujet et quel que soit le moment, tu n'as pas envie de me parler. Je l'ai bien compris, dit Ludwig complètement désabusé. Pourquoi m'invites-tu chez toi alors ?

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien à Berlin. Je pensais que voir du monde et d'autres villes te ferait du bien.

\- Les autres membres de la CEE n'ont pas voulu m'aider, alors tu t'es proposé. Tu es trop gentil, Feli. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour moi. »

Ludwig ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il se sentait encore plus seul et mal en constatant à quel point leur amitié s'était effondrée.

« Je le fais uniquement pour Stella. Je n'ai pas envie que tes idées moroses l'affectent. »

Le silence s'installa inconfortable. Les envies suicidaires de Ludwig refirent surface quand son regard s'attarda sur les couteaux ruisselants d'eau sur le bord de l'évier. Il était beaucoup trop fier pour appeler à l'aide Feliciano ou pour se plaindre, après ce coup de poing au cœur. Ses veines semblaient palpiter sous sa peau et l'appelaient à se vider de toute sa vie. Il y résista de toutes ses forces. La présence de Feliciano et de Stella l'en dissuadait. De plus, les nations ne pouvaient que tenter de se suicider, elles ne trouvaient que rarement la mort au bout du compte. C'était plus salissant et dégradant que libérateur.

S'il devait le faire, ce serait en Allemagne où l'affaire serait étouffée. Pas dans la maison de Feliciano, pas devant les yeux de Stella.

Stella comptait plus que tout pour Feliciano, au point de s'acquitter de la corvée de recevoir une personne qu'il détestait chez lui. Bien qu'il soit poli et respectueux, Feliciano le haïssait vraiment, c'en était presque palpable.

« Je ne viendrai pas la prochaine fois, décida Ludwig, au bord des larmes.

\- Très bien. »

Après avoir été aussi sec, Feliciano, toujours en colère, mit le thé au frigidaire puis alla se coucher.

Sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, Ludwig chercha un livre dans la bibliothèque de Feliciano pour se détourner de ses pulsions dangereuses. La majorité d'entre eux était en italien bien sûr. Il en trouva quelques-uns en allemand sur l'architecture germanique. C'était le genre de livre dont il avait besoin, même si certains monuments avaient souffert de la guerre ou n'étaient plus accessibles.

Il s'affala dans le canapé du salon, alluma une veilleuse et plongea dans la lecture. Il pouvait oublier un temps ses soucis et se plonger dans la période de la Renaissance.

Les yeux fatigués, il ne lâcha pas les pages du livre. S'il se déconcentrait par rapport aux constructions de cathédrales, il allait penser à sa vie et pleurer. Il fut dérangé par un flash lumineux. Un grand vacarme fit presque trembler la maison. En levant la tête vers la fenêtre, il vit un éclair traverser le ciel.

Il avait fait chaud et lourd dans la journée, le ciel leur tombait enfin sur la tête.

Feliciano avait la trouille des orages. Son jumeau n'était pas là pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Ludwig avait peur de se lever, de rejoindre Feliciano et de lui demander s'il se sentait bien.

Avant, c'était tellement commun entre eux.

Feliciano aurait été dans son lit, l'aurait réveillé et se serait accroché à ses épaules, tout tremblant, tous les deux attendant la fin du déchaînement des éléments en parlant de tout et de rien.

En l'imaginant ainsi, Ludwig se décida à jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre de Feliciano.

XXXXX

Feliciano n'aimait pas se retrouver avec Ludwig sans Romano. Il s'était organisé jusque-là pour ne pas être vraiment seul avec son ancien ami. Il soupira un bon coup dans son lit pour évacuer tout son stress.

Ce n'était pas si terrible. Ludwig passait son temps à rester discret et à ne déranger personne. En tant qu'invité, il était courtois et respectait les habitudes de la maison. Feliciano ressentait de la peur en raison de leur passé. Ludwig avait démontré plusieurs fois qu'il s'était repris et qu'il était digne de confiance. L'Italien appréhendait néanmoins que cette part sombre de la guerre ne surgisse en sa présence pour se venger de sa trahison. Il craignait encore Ludwig. Il ne pouvait se détacher de la peur qu'il avait ressentie durant la deuxième guerre mondiale, surtout sur la toute fin.

Ludwig ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il n'en ferait pas à Stella tout simplement.

Etrangement, la présence de sa fille le rassurait. Ludwig adorait Stella. Il ferait tout pour elle et ne ferait rien contre elle.

Feliciano s'occupait beaucoup de Stella, car il voulait profiter du temps de son enfance qu'il devenait plus court que pour d'autres nations. Il passait chaque samedi à vérifier son emploi du temps de la semaine prochaine et à organiser ceux des semaines suivantes. Chacun de ses déplacements devait être contrôlé pour qu'elle ne soit pas repérée par des nations en dehors de la CEE en déplacements en Italie ou par des espions. Il commençait à ressentir de la fatigue intellectuelle pour la garder cachée au reste du monde. Il sentait qu'il devrait bientôt la présenter à l'ONU. Il fallait qu'ils consolident la CEE. Un projet de fusion des institutions était bientôt prévu. Peut-être à cette occasion.

En tant que père, il n'avait pas du tout envie de la confronter à la réalité du monde actuel. Si elle était découverte par la Russie, ce pourrait pourtant mal finir si les nations en dehors de la CEE n'étaient pas au courant de son existence.

Il l'aimait tellement sa fille chérie. Comme le disait Rome : « à un moment, il faut pousser l'oiseau hors du nid, mais pas tout de suite. ». Feliciano eut un sourire en pensant à son père qui l'avait protégé jusqu'à sa mort.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Feliciano. Il sursauta en entendant le tonnerre.

Un éclair zébra le ciel. Les mauvais souvenirs refirent surface dans sa tête. Inconsciemment, Feliciano attribuait aux orages l'annonciation de malheur. Son père était mort, le Saint Empire germanique avait péri. Des massacres en Italie étaient souvent commis juste avant. Feliciano était souvent séparé politiquement de son jumeau quand venait de grandes périodes d'orages. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il serait abandonné ou qu'il perdrait un être cher à chaque fois que les éclairs frappaient sa terre.

Il trembla, s'accrochant à son coussin.

Heureusement pour lui, Stella dormait souvent comme une souche lors des orages.

La porte de sa chambre bougea légèrement. Feliciano se redressa immédiatement en apercevant l'éclat d'un regard.

« Tu es réveillé. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ludwig. Qui d'autres ? L'Allemand connaissait bien sa peur panique des orages pour avoir dû le calmer en de nombreuses occasions, même s'il ne se doutait pas des raisons de celle-ci. C'était une attention vraiment gentille. Seulement, Feliciano se sentit encore plus angoissé par la présence de Ludwig.

« ça va, dit Feliciano d'une voix qu'il ne trouvait pas convaincante lui-même.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Non, affirma Feliciano qui ne supporterait pas Ludwig dans un espace aussi personnel.

\- Feli, murmura tristement Ludwig. Est-ce que tu veux venir dans le salon avec moi ? Je suis en train de lire. Je ne t'embêterai pas. »

Malgré lui, Feliciano se leva, préférant une présence plutôt que rien du tout. Et il pourrait surveiller Ludwig plutôt que laisser ses pensées tourner sur ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Il enfila un caleçon sur son corps nu puis opta pour une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse.

Feliciano était loin d'être pudique, mais le regard de Ludwig sur sa peau lui provoqua une sensation étrange.

L'Allemand ne l'avait plus vu aussi débraillé depuis longtemps. Feliciano ne s'expliquait pas cette sorte de gêne qui le prenait pour la première fois. Il avait eu des moments de cet acabit avec Ludwig, mais ils provenaient de ses propres pensées déplacées.

Un flash de lumière le ramena à sa peur et il préféra oublier cet instant.

Il se réfugia dans le salon où une lampe était allumée.

Ludwig reprit place dans son fauteuil et invita Feliciano à s'asseoir dans celui d'à côté.

« Est-ce que tu veux parler… ou lire… ou autre chose ? », demanda Ludwig.

Feliciano serra les dents quand un grondement assourdissant retentit. Parler, non, il avait peur de dire des choses de travers. Autre chose ? Il voulait dire quoi par autre chose ? Feliciano n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Lire était un bon compromis.

« Il me faudrait un livre… »

… et j'ai peur de passer dans le couloir, juste devant la fenêtre, et de prendre un bouquin sur l'étagère…

« … Je vais t'en chercher un. »

Feliciano lança, malgré lui, un regard reconnaissant à Ludwig. Il n'aimait pas être réduit à de la chair tremblotante quand les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, que le vent soufflait avec force et que la lumière et le bruit se faisaient dans la nuit. Ludwig comprenait, même sans tout connaître de Feliciano, cette peur irraisonnée et il savait toujours quoi faire pour le détendre.

Italie appelait de nouveau à l'aide et Ludwig était là. Il serait toujours là. Etrangement, il pouvait encore se raccrocher à cette idée, alors que la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Etait-il suffisamment là pour Ludwig ? Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question quand il voyait les joues creusées de l'Allemand. Son cœur lui criait de faire quelque chose, mais son ventre se tordait d'appréhension à chaque fois qu'il voyait son ancien ami. Il se sentait impuissant à agir plus par lui-même. Les autres ne faisaient rien, alors il invitait Ludwig chez lui pour qu'il ne passe pas tous ces week-ends à se morfondre à Berlin. C'était tout et ça lui coûtait déjà beaucoup.

Ludwig revint dans la pièce puis il posa délicatement Romeo and Juliet traduit en italien sur la table.

« C'est bien ton livre préféré ? »

Pour la première fois, cette histoire lui sembla inappropriée à ses états d'âme. Une certaine ressemblance le frappa. Deux familles ennemies, deux camps opposés un amour impossible un tombeau suicidaire, un bunker souterrain envahi par la mort. Romeo and Juliet est tiré d'un vieux conte d'Italie. Avec ses thèmes universels, il était facile de s'y identifier quelque part. Sa relation avec Ludwig était un désastre. Il n'avait pas envie de se plonger dans la lecture d'un drame amoureux à côté de celui qui avait un jour hanté ses pensées et nourri ses fantasmes. Plus jeune, il trouvait tout ce romantisme beau et fort jusque dans la mort tragique. A ce moment précis, il ne pouvait le supporter.

« Mes goûts ont changé.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu pouvais aimer ce genre de lecture par ce temps-là. Est-ce que tu préfères autre chose ? »

Feliciano sentit que la voix de Ludwig était faible, attristée et résignée. Le temps les séparait de manière impitoyable. Une douleur sourde les prenait à se méconnaître chaque jour un peu plus. Pouvait-on rattraper les actes et les paroles du passé ? Pouvait-on tout pardonner à une nation ? A un homme, la question ne se posait même pas. Certaines peines dépassaient l'espérance de vie d'un être humain et certaines réclamaient tout simplement la vie pour laver les fautes. La justice tranchait impartiale.

Un représentant de nation avait un devoir de mémoire sacré et devait porter le poids des erreurs passées.

Pour l'éternité.

Ludwig endossait la honte comme un second manteau sur ses épaules, parce qu'il avait adhéré à la pire période de son histoire. Feliciano avait entendu dire qu'il avait été très actif, après la guerre, pour ériger des monuments en mémoire des victimes et pour rendre des sépultures dignes quand c'était possible aux défunts. Ludwig avait mené de nombreuses actions de sensibilisations. Il participait à de nombreuses commémorations avec les autres pays. Faisait-il son devoir ou était-il sincère dans ses actes ?

« Je ne sais pas.

\- On pourrait discuter, proposa Ludwig.

\- Peut-être.

\- De quoi as-tu envie de parler avec moi ?

\- Demain, on va aller dans un champ, pas loin de la ville. Je m'étais organisé avec Romano.

\- Je peux jouer son rôle si c'est nécessaire.

\- Il faut réfléchir à un autre plan, râla Feliciano. Je préfère toujours laisser l'illusion que quelqu'un se trouve dans ma maison. Je vais demander à l'un de mes gardes du corps de passer la journée chez moi. Comme c'est à la dernière minute, ce ne sera pas facile.

\- Ils sont toujours devant chez toi ? »

Les poils sur la peau de Feliciano se hérissèrent quand la lumière blanche envahit le salon.

« Oui. Je n'aurais aucun mal à les contacter. Seulement, je n'ai pas encore totalement confiance dans les nouvelles recrues, dit rapidement Feliciano. Je n'ai pas regardé qui était présent ce week-end. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cette promesse à Stella trop vite.

\- Il faut qu'elle sorte, le mit en garde Ludwig. Je pourrais rester à l'intérieur. Tu ne peux pas la garder enfermée chez toi. Ce pourrait lui être préjudiciable à l'avenir. Elle pourrait avoir peur de l'inconnu. On a de la chance qu'elle soit très sociable.

\- Elle voit du monde. Dans certaines de mes habitations, elle peut jouer dans la nature.

\- Elle ne voit pas d'autres enfants, le contra Ludwig.

\- Tu connais d'autres enfants-nations accessibles ?

\- Non. Si ça se trouve, ils sont aussi bien cachés que ta fille. »

Un éclair zébra à nouveau le ciel. La pluie se mit à tomber avec violence et martela les carreaux, apportant un certain soulagement dans l'air.

« On devra peut-être annuler finalement, dit Ludwig.

\- Ça va vite sécher. Demain, ce sera aussi sec que s'il n'avait pas plu durant des mois.

\- La douce chaleur de l'Italie. »

Feliciano rit à l'expression. Sa main, cette traitresse, chercha celle de Ludwig et la trouva. Ils n'avaient pas eu de contact physique prolongé depuis très longtemps. La même douceur qu'auparavant dans leurs gestes le frappa. Quand le tonnerre gronda, Feliciano resserra brutalement sa prise à s'en faire blanchir les articulations.

La main de Ludwig était moins ferme que des décennies en arrière, mais elle lui paraissait toujours aussi rassurante.

Il ne devrait pas se sentir en sécurité avec lui. Non, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. L'angoisse de se faire attraper par Ludwig en plein acte de résistance, la peur de se faire maltraiter rien que pour ce qu'il était, l'anxiété ressentie à ce que Ludwig se réveille entouré de son gouvernement mort dans le bunker et ne l'étripe, ses lèvres serrées de ne pouvoir parler librement à son meilleur ami, la terrible habitude du mensonge arrangeant, le déni total de ses sentiments, le dégoût éprouvée pour une personne chère à son cœur qui se transforme lentement sous ses yeux en un monstre, l'impuissance à changer les choses, la honte de participer à certains évènements ou à certaines discussions malsaines sans pouvoir dire non…

Tant de mauvais souvenirs effaçant tous ceux qui avaient été bons.

Le pouce de Ludwig caressa le plat de sa main pour le calmer. Ça marchait toujours aussi bien.

C'était juste physique. Une habitude. Le corps trahissait plus sûrement que la raison.

Combien de nations pouvaient s'enorgueillir d'en connaître une autre aussi bien que soi-même ?

Cette guerre les avait mis à nu. Ce qu'il avait vu lui retournait les tripes et glaçait son cœur.

« Feliciano, si tu pouvais serrer moins fort, ça m'arrangerait. »

Là, il avait envie de lui fracasser la main.

« Je sais que tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, mais je suis là.

\- Ludwig, je fais beaucoup d'efforts pour accepter ta présence. Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû parler.

\- Si ça doit sortir, dis ce que tu penses vraiment pour une fois.

\- Pour une fois ?, dit Feliciano sur la défensive.

\- Tu n'es jamais sincère. Tu restes toujours très diplomate. Tu ne me veux pas chez toi, mais tu m'invites quand même ! Tu ne devrais pas m'accepter sous ton toit, tout simplement.

\- On ne devrait pas aller sur cette pente glissante.

\- Tu ne prends jamais les pentes glissantes. C'est agréable pour tout le monde, mais factice. Je te connais suffisamment pour ne plus me faire avoir par cette illusion. Tu ne me veux pas chez toi, je ne viendrai plus alors.

\- Non, ce n'est pas…

\- Voilà, tu es reparti.

\- Ludwig !, s'énerva Feliciano. J'ai peur de toi ! C'est un fait ! Je ne peux rien faire contre ça ! »

Feliciano glapit en entendant l'orage se déchaîner de plus belle, mais il garda la main de Ludwig dans la sienne.

« Je te vois emprunter une voie dangereuse !, continua-t-il. Je me dois de te remettre les idées en place comme tu l'as fait pour moi ! C'est mon devoir ! Je ne le fais pas par plaisir ! Si les autres nations faisaient plus attention à toi, je n'aurais pas à aller au-delà de mes craintes pour toi ! Je ne veux pas regretter quoi que ce soit te concernant ! Tu as été mon ami. Alors je tais mes peurs pour t'aider ! Je fais ce que je peux ! Je ne peux pas faire plus ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

\- Parce que tu ne peux rien faire pour moi ! Alors arrête d'essayer et de te faire violence. »

Un sanglot échappa à Feliciano. Il n'avait jamais rien pu faire pour Ludwig. Cette impuissance le mortifiait. S'il avait remarqué la lente approbation de Ludwig dans les actes extrêmes de son IIIème Reich, la donne aurait pu être changée. Il aurait pu l'entraîner dans la résistance. Il en était persuadé. Seulement, il n'avait rien fait, tellement il était apeuré par les changements en son meilleur ami. Il aurait suffi que Ludwig résiste un peu pour remonter dans son estime. Non, l'Allemand s'était laissé faire, complètement docile et soumis à son gouvernement. C'est ce qu'il ne supportait pas. Ludwig avait laissé son gouvernement massacrer une part de sa propre population puis aussi celle des autres. Pire, il avait approuvé l'idée et toutes les autres idées.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, moi non plus, lui répondit Ludwig d'une voix atone et sans vie. Je ne peux pas te parler de mes problèmes. Tu ne mérites pas cela. Je ne peux en parler à personne. J'ai peur d'entendre un : « C'est bien fait pour toi » ou pire.

\- Kiku ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de le contacter, donc je n'ai pas son numéro de téléphone. Et je ne me vois pas lui en parler à lui aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de mon frère. Tu comprends cela, tu as Romano.

\- Romano ne m'a pas renversé une bouteille d'eau froide sur la tête.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, mais je ne peux pas te le demander.

\- Alors viens le week-end chez moi. C'est presque rien, mais c'est déjà quelque chose. Comme ta main dans la mienne, en ce moment.

\- Je ne supporte pas que tu sois aussi froid avec moi.

\- On ne peut pas redevenir amis. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je sais. Je ne veux plus venir pour cette raison. Ça me fait trop mal. »

Les larmes picotaient ses yeux, comprenant toute la douleur de Ludwig, car lui aussi, ça lui faisait trop mal.

« Tu n'auras plus personne d'autres.

\- Tant pis pour moi. Je l'ai amplement mérité. »

Feliciano avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il devait retenir Ludwig près de lui. Quel que ce soit le prix ! Il serait moins élevé que de le laisser se détruire seul dans son coin.

« Tu culpabilises ?

\- Enormément. Il n'y a pas de mot approprié. Je suis allé dans chaque camps, j'ai tout regardé en face après la guerre. Je suis atrocement conscient de ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas réagi contre ces massacres et j'ai tout approuvé, complètement aveuglé par les victoires de mon pays. Je t'ai même menacé, alors que tu étais mon meilleur ami. Je n'étais pas moi-même.

\- C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Je ne te reconnaissais pas.

\- Ça me fait peur aussi. Je serais très vigilant pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais.

\- En ce moment, tu m'inquiètes, lui avoua Feliciano.

\- Je ne vais pas bien. Cela ne s'en ressortira pas sur mon travail ou sur mon pays. C'est purement personnel.

\- Quel est le problème exactement ? »

Ludwig mit du temps à lui répondre. Cherchait-il ces mots ? Ou n'arrivait-il tout simplement pas à le dire à voix haute.

« Je me sens très mal. J'ai l'impression d'échouer dans beaucoup de domaines et mon frère me manque.

\- Je sais que tu déprimes. Ça se voit, Ludwig. »

Feliciano sentit un frisson désagréable sous sa main. Le corps de Ludwig avait eu comme un soubresaut presque imperceptible. Il y avait autre chose sur laquelle ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre de mots. Un sujet tabou.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as un Chancelier exemplaire, nos pays sont en plein essor économique, la CEE se développe de manière intéressante. Je comprends que le mur de Berlin t'ait mis un coup au moral.

\- C'est ce mur. J'avais espoir de réunifier ma nation.

\- Peut-être, un jour. Il faut être patient.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur coupé en deux. C'est très désagréable et me zappe le moral.

\- Dis-toi que de l'autre côté du mur, il y a ton frère. Avec Romano, nous sommes dans un équilibre assez étrange pour représenter la même nation. Je ne voulais pas qu'il disparaisse. Tu es dans le même cas, même si vous êtes des pays différents. Ça peut être assez perturbant au début. Surtout si vous vous n'êtes pas concertés à ce sujet.

\- On a déjà vécu sous le même gouvernement.

\- Seulement, il était la Prusse. La Prusse n'existe plus, mais lui, si.

\- Si je pouvais le voir, on se mettrait d'accord. Si je lâche mes territoires à l'Est, Russie pourrait en profiter.

\- Ah, je comprends. Comment dire ? Je représente toute l'Italie, donc j'ai conscience de tout le territoire, mais de manière plus lâche pour l'Italie du Sud. J'ai un minimum de contrôle là-dessus, mais je laisse vivre Romano en lui laissant comme qui dirait les rênes. Il n'est pas une région, puisqu'il a été une nation. C'est un état intermédiaire.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est une sensation assez bizarre.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- J'ai toujours été habitué à être seul comme représentant.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été uni à Romano. Seulement, c'est mon jumeau et je l'adore. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer une version moderne de Remus et Romulus quand nous nous sommes unifiés.

\- J'ai envie de me réunifier et de partager avec mon frère.

\- Alors c'est que ça se fera un jour. Ne te fais pas de soucis à ce sujet.

\- Ça fait du bien de t'en parler.

\- En même temps, je ne te vois pas en discuter avec les deux Corée. Tu risquerais de provoquer un incident diplomatique. Roderich et Elizaveta ont fonctionné un moment comme ça aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder avec Roderich. Il va jouer de la musique classique et on va se disputer sur l'origine de nos musiciens. »

Feliciano eut un sourire au souvenir des notes de piano dans la demeure autrichienne. Il aimait bien jouer de la guitare à l'occasion, mais les accords ne lui apportaient pas la même nostalgie. Roderich avait sa façon bien à lui de jouer du piano. On savait ce qu'il ressentait dès qu'il posait ses mains sur l'instrument. Il essayait de le cacher, mais c'était un grand sensible qui n'arrivait à s'exprimer qu'à travers la musique.

« On devrait aller le voir le grand neutre de la guerre froide. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Roderich s'impose comme ça.

\- Pour une fois qu'il est d'accord avec Vash, ce serait dommage de ne pas aller l'embêter avec ça, s'en amusa Ludwig.

\- On va essayer de le prendre avec nous.

\- Il faut que ça vienne de lui. Tant qu'Elizaveta sera de l'autre côté du mur, Roderich ne s'alignera sur personne. Elle lui manque et il a peur de ne plus la revoir.

\- J'avais peur de ne plus jamais revoir l'Italie et mes proches quand tu m'as forcé à rester en Allemagne.

\- Je m'en excuse. J'ai suivi bêtement les ordres.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me soustraire à ses ordres. Cela aurait paru suspect que je veuille rester en Italie alors que mon pays était envahi.

\- Là-bas, tu aurais pu te faire capturer. Mes supérieurs en avaient conscience. Je ne pouvais pas refuser cet ordre, répliqua Ludwig sur la défensive.

\- C'était bien mon intention de départ. Il fallait que je sorte de cette situation impossible. »

Jouer cartes sur table lui sembla libérateur. Ludwig comprenait ses différentes manœuvres de la guerre, maintenant qu'il voyait clair dans sa manière d'agir.

« Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas si je t'aurais laissé filer en cas de tentative de fuite, répondit Ludwig avec sincérité.

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Je n'avais des contacts que dans la résistance Italienne. Une fois dans ton pays et contrôlé comme je l'étais, ça a été plus difficile. Alors tenter une démarche pour fuir, c'était impensable.

\- Je n'imagine même pas comment tu te sentais.

\- Très mal. J'avais la trouille jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme.

\- C'est du passé. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais entre nous. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. Je reconnais mes erreurs et mes crimes et je te jure que plus jamais je ne le permettrai.

\- Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas oublier ses nuits à me ronger les sangs et ses journées à mentir et à survivre. J'avais confiance en toi.

\- Je ferais tout pour la regagner. Absolument tout.

\- C'est trop tard.

\- Je le sais aussi. J'en suis attristé.

\- Moi aussi. Les choses auraient pu être très différentes entre nous. »

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent tous seuls, en totale contradiction avec ce qu'ils venaient de se murmurer. Les regrets, la peine, la tristesse, l'amertume, la colère, la frustration, la froideur, la distance, les ressentiments, les rancœurs, les peurs, les reproches, les désaccords, les scissions, la méfiance, les angoisses, les remords, le désespoir, les souvenirs maudits, les actes et les paroles honnis pesaient lourds entre leurs deux fauteuils.

Le silence se fit. La pluie se fit plus régulière et fine, les berçant, jusqu'à s'éteindre. Le sommeil les enveloppa de sa douce torpeur.

Leurs corps se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, attirés par leurs bras figés dans une étreinte désespérée.

XXXXX

Au petit matin, Ludwig se réveilla le nez dans les doux cheveux de Feliciano. Il profita de leur proximité, respirant le parfum léger de son ancien ami. Il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion d'être aussi proche de lui pendant de trop nombreuses années. Finalement, il se releva tout doucement pour s'étirer, ne voulant pas faire de bruit et profiter du sommeil de son hôte pour l'observer.

A sa plus grande surprise, une petite boucle bien particulière formait un petit cœur tremblotant et fragile au milieu des mèches brunes.

Ludwig ne comprenait pas ce sentiment révélé, après autant de mots difficiles durant la nuit, mais il lui redonnait un semblant d'espoir. Mal à l'aise, il caressa du pouce le plat de la main de Feliciano, geste qu'ils adoraient. Feliciano soupira d'aise, mais resta endormi.

Pourquoi Feliciano l'acceptait chez lui devint plus clair. Ils étaient inconsciemment toujours très attachés l'un à l'autre. Feliciano tenait encore à lui, mais tant d'autres sentiments et de craintes légitimes l'empêchaient de l'accepter. Feliciano ne pouvait pas le laisser se détruire, car il s'en voudrait à tout jamais de ne pas avoir aidé celui qui avait été son ami.

C'était comme ce qui l'avait poussé à dégriser Feliciano.

Ludwig s'en serait voulu de n'avoir rien fait pour lui.

Peut-être, alors, avec le temps…

Le dimanche, avec Feliciano et Stella, dans les champs avait été bien agréable et ensoleillé. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce genre d'accalmie ?

Evidemment, le père et la fille s'étaient roulés dans l'herbe en criant et en riant, avaient sali leurs vêtements et l'Allemand s'en était amusé. Feliciano l'avait défié de gagner aux échecs, cette fois-ci. L'Italien pouvait démontrer tout son sens tactique et arrêter les faux-semblants avec Ludwig. La partie fut enlevée, surtout que Stella s'amusait à les déconcentrer tour à tour. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois ex-aequo.

Ludwig reviendrait le week-end prochain et les suivants.


	13. Chapter 13

Romano devait représenter l'Italie à l'ONU alors que Feliciano s'occupait de Stella. Ils ne pouvaient laisser l'enfant seule quand la réunion se déroulait à l'autre bout de la planète.

A peine avait-il fait un pas dans le bâtiment de l'ONU qu'il vit Antonio l'attendre. Ce bastardo ne lâchait pas le morceau, après avoir essuyé plein de refus et d'excuses. D'une certaine manière, ça montrait la force de leur amour. Antonio continuait à rechercher sa compagnie et lui n'avait toujours pas fait un choix.

L'Italien ne pensait pas qu'ils resteraient séparés ainsi pendant plusieurs années. Antonio était patient avec sa remise en question. Romano savait que s'il ne prenait pas le temps en ce moment précis, il ne le ferait jamais et il aurait toujours un doute sur leur relation. Il était certain qu'Antonio l'aimait de tout son cœur. Mais lui ? Etait-ce un caprice ? Un concours de circonstances ? Il avait toujours aimé Antonio. D'un amour d'enfant. De celui qui attendait un regard ou une attention de sa part. Être au centre de ses attentions avait tout d'agréable, mais était-ce juste dû à un manque de son enfance ? Il n'aimait pas vraiment que sa relation ait pour base le vide dû à l'absence d'Antonio. Un jeune homme, l'attendant à la maison, était plus intéressant pour lui qu'un enfant braillard. Romano le comprenait parfaitement.

Les sentiments de ce bastardo ne regardaient que lui. Ce qui était important, c'était ce qu'il ressentait lui. Il ne pouvait pas oublier Antonio comme ça. Il s'était retrouvé à faire des rêves très réalistes de ce bastardo, tantôt érotiques, tantôt romantiques. Ça ne l'aidait pas du tout.

« Lovino chéri ! Tu as l'air encore en plein dilemme intérieur ! Je trouverais ça adorable si tu ne me faisais pas attendre ton bon vouloir ! Je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis trop longtemps.

\- Tais-toi, bastardo ! Je réfléchis !

\- En amour, il ne faut pas réfléchir, il faut ressentir !

\- Garde tes conseils nuls pour toi, idiota !

\- Mais moi, je sais parfaitement… »

Romano fit une tête de tueur quand Francis vint passer ses bras sur les épaules d'Antonio.

« Je viens mettre mon petit grain de sel.

\- Francis, tu ne devrais pas », dit Antonio avant de se faire surprendre par un baiser français sur sa joue.

Montrant les dents, Romano se mit presque à grogner alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Pour ton information, Romano : Avant qu'il ne se mette avec toi, il était tout à moi. Espèce de voleur.

\- Franny, tais-toi, l'implora Antonio.

\- Je vais pouvoir le récupérer, maintenant que tu ne le veux plus. Franchement, Antonio, on était tellement bien ensemble. Le célibat ne te réussit pas. Je suis sûre que si j'insiste un peu, tu pourrais te jeter sur moi. Souviens-toi à quel point tu aimes faire des galipettes avec moi ! »

De la vapeur aurait pu voler depuis la tête de Romano, tellement il était en pétard.

« Franny, mi amigo, tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses devant Romano, essaya d'en rire Antonio. Il plaisante Romano. »

Francis mit sa main dans le dos d'Antonio pour se coller à celui-ci, ce qui énerva encore plus Romano.

« Je me souviens de cette fois où je t'avais capturé après une âpre bataille sur les mers…

\- Francis, bas les pattes ! Fullancullo ! Si t'as pas été capable de le garder face à un jeunot comme moi, c'est que tu n'es pas si doué pour l'amour que ça !

\- Oh, ne m'attaque pas sur ce genre de terrain, Romano. Je serais capable de vous emmener tous les deux dans mes appartements, histoire de vous rappeler qui est le pays de l'amour !

\- Tu n'as rien à dire à ce propos ! On dit la séduction italienne et la passion espagnole.

\- C'est trop mignon et gentil, Lovi.

\- Tais-toi, bastardo ! C'est entre moi et Francis !

\- On dit le charme français, râla Francis.

\- C'est une expression pour tes maisons, idiota !

\- Quel sens de la répartie Lovi d'amour !, s'en enthousiasma Antonio alors que Francis accusait le coup comme il le pouvait.

\- Moi, je ne laisserai pas mon amoureux en plan pendant des années juste parce que je réfléchis, se reprit Francis. Arrête de te faire du mal, Antonio ! De toute façon, tu peux comparer puisque tu nous as testés tous les deux.

\- Euh… Si. »

Romano devint aussi rouge que les tomates d'Antonio. Il connaissait la réputation d'excellent amant de Francis. Lui, il n'avait connu qu'Antonio. Il ne savait donc pas ce qu'il valait. Il avait l'impression de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait sur un terrain simplement physique. Il détestait cela. Il ne pourrait supporter Antonio avec un autre que lui, et surtout pas avec son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'Antonio réponde à ce genre de questions.

« C'est mon homme ! La question ne se pose même pas, crétin de français !

\- Bien répondu, Lovi d'amour, s'en réjouit Antonio. Romano est mon grand amour. Tu peux être autant doué que tu veux Francis, tu ne pourras pas le surpasser niveau émotion.

\- J'ai l'impression que je viens de me prendre plusieurs claques, râla Francis.

\- Et un beau râteau, idiota ! »

Romano prit le bras d'Antonio de manière possessive.

« Tu sers trop fort, Romano.

\- Tais-toi et encaisse. C'est pour toutes les crises de jalousie que je ne t'ai pas faîtes quand tu partais comme un bienheureux avec tes meilleurs potes ! T'as couché aussi avec Gilbert ? »

En colère, Romano fixa intensément Antonio avant de hurler.

« Ne me mens pas !

\- Oui, c'est arrivé ! Mais tu es mon grand amour, Romano. J'ai eu quelques aventures avant toi, mais elles n'arrivent pas à la hauteur de notre relation romantique. »

L'Italien produisit une sorte de grognement de jalousie absolument adorable aux yeux d'Antonio. L'Espagnol tenta sa chance et embrassa Romano sur le bout du nez.

« C'était quoi ça ?

\- Tu es trop chou, mi corazon.

\- Idiota. »

Romano embrassa Antonio passionnément devant tout le monde. Comme disait cet idiot, tout devenait clair quand il suffisait de ressentir. Toutes les nations poussèrent un grand soupir de soulagement. La tension sexuelle entre les deux pays latins devenait vraiment insupportable.

XXXXXX

Ludwig ne savait pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé là.

Alfred sirotait un de ses affreux sodas en face de lui en le couvant d'un regard compatissant. L'Américain l'avait invité à manger des hamburgers faits maison après le sommet de l'ONU.

Ludwig, n'ayant plus l'habitude d'être désiré à la table de quelqu'un, avait accepté. Son avion ne repartait pour son pays que le lendemain. S'il pouvait saisir cette occasion pour améliorer ses relations avec America ou pour savoir ce qu'il mijotait, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Alfred n'était pas doué en cuisine à cause de son éducation, mais il était quand même capable de faire cuire un steak, de le fourrer entre deux tranches de pain avec de la sauce et un bout de salade. C'était mangeable. Il avait de la conversation à revendre. Il parlait de son pays magnifique, de l'ampleur de sa culture et de la beauté de ses paysages. Alfred évitait soigneusement de parler de l'URSS et Ludwig faisait en sorte que le sujet ne soit pas abordé. L'Américain était plein d'optimisme et d'énergie, cela faisait plaisir à voir. Même s'il n'avait pas été en compétition directe avec Ivan, il aurait développé son pays de manière accélérée.

« J'ai eu des nouvelles de ton frère.

\- D'habitude, c'est Francis qui me les fait passer.

\- Gilbert va bien. Maintenant que le mur a été mis en place, il n'habite plus avec Ivan. Il est en RDA et soutient les dirigeants locaux. »

Ludwig s'en sentit immédiatement soulagé. Gilbert serait au moins à l'abri d'Ivan et de ses sautes d'humeur. Il n'était pas idiot au point de faire des actions politiques en désaccord total avec Ivan, mais il pourrait améliorer la situation en RDA.

« Il est si proche. Il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse le voir ?

\- Notre espion a déjà du mal à l'approcher, alors qu'il est pourtant très doué dans ce domaine. Je serai en très mauvaise posture si Ivan met la main sur mon informateur.

\- Tu ne comptes plus l'envoyer ?, demanda Ludwig anxieux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mat' ne pourra pas vous organiser un rendez-vous pour le moment. C'est beaucoup trop risqué.

\- Matthias Köhler ?

\- Je n'enverrais jamais ce braillard en mission d'espionnage, en rit Alfred. C'est Matthew Williams qui s'en charge.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression de le connaître.

\- On ne se souvient pas facilement de lui. Il est presque invisible.

\- En quoi est-ce ennuyeux pour toi qu'Ivan le capture ? C'est une autre nation.

\- C'est mon frère et mon allié. Je tiens à lui. On joue souvent au base-ball.

\- Ah… Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un.

\- Je suis tellement héroïque que j'écrase sa personnalité. Il vit plus au Nord.

\- Pourquoi donne-t-il des informations à France ?

\- Le problème avec Matthew, c'est qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. C'est une nation puissante. Il a également ses propres intérêts…

\- Ah, bon ? Une nation puissante ? Je ne la connais pas ! »

Ludwig se sentit idiot de ne pas savoir qui était ce Mat…

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout le monde l'oublie. Il en a l'habitude. Apparemment, ton frère a l'air de l'adorer. D'ailleurs le mien aime le tien un peu trop aussi. C'est peut-être pour ça que Mat' tient tant à aller en RDA. Oh, c'est louche… Je lui avais pourtant dit d'enquêter sur vous.

\- Sur nous ?

\- Oui. Russia pense que vous cachez quelque chose d'important. Il en est intimement persuadé. Matthew a expédié sa mission d'espionnage autour de vous et il m'a dit de m'occuper de mes affaires. Je suis sûr que Matthew sait ce que vous cachez. S'il a jugé utile de ne rien me dire, c'est qu'il a ses raisons, tout comme vous devez avoir les vôtres. »

Ludwig se sentit un peu plus sur ses gardes. Alfred ne l'avait pas invité par pure courtoisie, mais bien pour en découvrir un peu plus sur leur secret. Il fallait qu'il découvre toute l'étendue du savoir d'Alfred pour protéger Stella efficacement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que l'on cache quelque chose ?

\- Ivan semblait chercher dans ce sens, alors j'ai voulu faire mon enquête. C'est quand même bizarre que Feliciano n'était pas là pour signer le traité de Rome et que votre conversation entre vous était comme qui dirait du déjà-vu.

\- America, tu nous espionnes.

\- Je ne vais pas le nier. Ce qui est bien pour vous, sale petits cachottiers, c'est que j'espionne aussi Ivan. Apparemment, ce petit secret concerne de près Feliciano qui a la sale manie de disparaître. Ivan a mis plusieurs espions autour de la maison de ton cher Italien.

\- Ce n'est plus mon cher Italien.

\- Pourtant, vous vous voyez encore plus qu'avant la guerre. »

Ludwig fit tomber sa fourchette sous la surprise. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce fait. Tous ses week-ends de libre, il les passait chez Feliciano. Quand ils étaient amis et hors période de guerre, ils se voyaient une fois tous les deux mois environ. Parfois plus, parfois moins. Là, Feliciano l'accueillait au moins deux fois par mois.

« La nature de votre relation a-t-elle changée ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Feliciano est quelqu'un de compatissant. Tu penses qu'Ivan est proche de découvrir notre secret ? Est-ce pour cette raison que tu me mets en garde ?

\- Oui. France m'aurait fait toute une scène mélo-dramatico-perverse sur l'espionnage. Quant aux autres, ils ont la rancune tenace. »

Etonné, Ludwig se tourna vers Alfred. Il semblait assez attristé pour une raison qui ne lui venait pas immédiatement à l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te reprochent ?

\- Les deux bombes atomiques sur le Japon.

\- Moi aussi, je t'en veux.

\- Merci Ludwig. Tu sais réconforter les gens, ironisa Alfred. Il n'y a qu'Arthur il me pardonnerait tout ce grand sentimental à se comporter normalement avec moi. Je ne l'ai pas voulu personnellement et je n'ai rien pu faire pour arrêter ce massacre. Pourtant, on me le reproche.

\- Et on te le reprochera pendant de longues et interminables années.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'inviter. Tu ne sais pas remonter le moral des gens !

\- Kiku est mon ami. Comment pourrais-je ne pas t'en vouloir après l'avoir vu aussi diminué ?

\- Alors tu comprends que toute l'Europe te déteste… Tu as forcément fait du mal à un parent, à un ami ou à un rival « y a que moi qui ait tous les droits sur lui ».

\- Et à moi-même… », murmura Ludwig.

Alfred lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Quand la décision de lancer les bombes avait été arrêtée, il avait dû être au courant. Il avait dû se taire, comptant les minutes, son regard fixé sur chaque seconde pour les faire durer. Kiku était lui aussi son ami. Leur relation avait été détruite en quelques secondes.

« Comment ça se passe avec Kiku ?

\- Oh, mal. Je ne supporte pas son regard blessé et méfiant, répondit Alfred. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est… »

Alfred lui passa un petit bout de papier. Ludwig le déplia pour voir un numéro de téléphone typiquement japonais. Le regard blessé et méfiant, Ludwig le connaissait pour le voir sur le visage de Feliciano. Ses alliés avaient payé le prix fort par sa faute.

« Nous sommes dans le même camps, dit Alfred. Vous pouvez donc échanger, surtout si cela vous fait du bien.

\- Qu'en pense Kiku ? N'est-il pas replié sur lui-même ?

\- Je crois qu'il donnerait cher pour discuter avec toi ou avec Feliciano. Kiku ne t'en veux pas concernant la manière dont la guerre s'est terminé sur son front. Il dit qu'il en prend l'entière responsabilité, alors que c'est de ma faute…

\- Alfred, ce sont tes dirigeants. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir personnellement.

\- J'aurais pu l'avertir pour qu'il se prépare au pire.

\- Tu as contesté cette décision ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu as agi selon ta conscience, l'embêta Ludwig. On fait toujours des choix difficiles en temps de guerre. Te rendre coupable de Haute Trahison envers ton propre pays n'aurait rien arrangé. Les bombes auraient explosé et tu aurais perdu la confiance de ton Président.

\- Ludwig, tu devrais garder ce genre de propos pour toi. Je ne me serais pas fait prendre. Je suis un hero !

\- Il y a parfois des combats que l'on ne peut pas gagner. Je sais très bien que je ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses avec mon passé. C'est juste qu'on ne peut pas agir ou changer les choses à chaque occasion.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Si mes dirigeants n'ont plus confiance en moi, ils ne m'avertiront plus de ce genre de décisions et mon avis ne pourrait pas peser dans la balance.

\- Tu m'as tout à fait compris.

\- C'étaient les pires heures de ma vie.

\- Je suis certain que Kiku comprend. Il place le devoir avant tout.

\- Il n'empêche qu'on a du mal à se parler. »

Ludwig pouvait comprendre le malaise entre Alfred et Kiku, puisqu'il vivait le même genre de situation avec Feliciano. Alfred n'était pas quelqu'un d'isolé. Il avait apparemment son frère, son père adoptif, les membres de la CEE et tous ses états pour le soutenir dans son affrontement avec Ivan. L'amitié de Kiku avait l'air de lui tenir vraiment à cœur. Ludwig essayait de se souvenir ce que Kiku pensait d'Alfred. « Un redoutable adversaire », « un bon ami », « trop bruyant, mais attachant »… Rien de vraiment indicatif. Si Kiku disait « attachant », c'était une grande émotion tout de même.

« Enfin… Le but de ce rendez-vous, c'était d'avertir votre Communauté de sales hippies que votre secret va être découvert d'ici peu !

\- Je sais que les émeutes de mai 68 en France t'ont causé du souci, dit Ludwig pour détourner la conversation et éviter de dire une bourde.

\- Vous avez tous eu des émeutes d'étudiants !

\- Toi aussi. »

Alfred lui tira la langue.

"D'ailleurs, comment va votre Communauté ?

\- Depuis 1965, nous avons regroupé toutes les entités et nous avons supprimé les douanes entre nous.

\- Ah, oui… C'est vrai… Ne me dites pas que vous allez intégrer mon petit frère.

\- Ton petit frère ?

\- Le bébé Kirkland ! Arthur ne pense plus qu'à Peter !

\- Hé ! Calme-toi ! C'est normal qu'il s'occupe de son enfant.

\- Je vais le rendre ingrat, tu vas voir !

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de rendre Arthur dingue, ce serait un soulagement.

\- Dites, vous allez intégrer Arthur à votre sale bande de conspirateurs !

\- Alfred, si on te cache des choses, c'est justement pour que tu ne les découvres pas.

\- Je sais… C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'Ivan le découvre avant moi. Je dis ça, je dis rien. Si Ivan l'apprend, je crains le pire. Si vous me le cachez, c'est que ça doit être un gros point faible de votre communauté. Si vous n'aviez pas France, cet empêcheur de tourner en rond correctement, je serais plus tranquille.

\- Heureusement, il nous entraîne à faire un peu de résistance à tes installations militaires en Europe.

\- On verra bien qui viendra pleurer une fois que la Russie vous menacera avec des missiles nucléaires !

\- Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui as été visé depuis Cuba !

\- Ivan ne va pas en rester là, crois-moi ! Mon pauvre frère se fait taper par Cuba à chaque sommet de l'ONU, le pauvre ! J'appelle ça de la torture psychologique ! Heureusement, Mat' est fort dans sa tête. Tu crois qu'Ivan et Carlos ont capté que ce n'était pas ma doublure ?

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

\- Du mec qui sait votre petit secret et qui est harcelé par les poings de Cuba.

\- Ah, c'est dangereux…

\- Exactement. Maintenant, vous êtes averti. »

Ludwig se demandait si c'était un piège de la part d'Alfred. Seulement leur conversation à propos de Kiku et du fait qu'ils étaient alliés le rassurait sur ses intentions. Arthur avait beau dire qu'Alfred n'était qu'un écervelé, l'Américain était quelqu'un d'assez fin quand il en faisait l'effort. Il manquait peut-être de tact à cause de son inexpérience.

« Dis, c'est quoi ce truc de polluant-payeur de votre CEE ?

\- C'est pour lutter contre le réchauffement climatique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme ennemi ? »

Apparemment, Alfred avait du mal à comprendre que les industries polluaient la Terre et risquaient ainsi de mener à l'extinction de l'Humanité. Il verrait quand il serait vraiment temps d'agir. Ludwig fit tout pour le convaincre de cette menace réelle avec études à l'appui. Alfred répliqua que la création de Green Peace l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Puis il enchaîna sur son frère qui devrait arrêter de se prendre pour le sauveur de l'Humanité, alors que c'était lui le héros. Apparemment, il avait du mal à digérer les actions récentes de sa nation voisine, même si c'était la création d'une ONG !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La CE a mené des politiques pour la préservation de la planète assez rapidement. Green Peace a été créé en 1971 à Vancouver et sa première action, réussie en plus, a été d'empêcher les essais nucléaires américains en Alaska.
> 
> En ce qui concerne la chronologie de cette fanfiction, ce chapitre se situe en fin d'année 1971.


	14. Chapter 14

Année 1972.

L'année 1972 avait été une année très particulière pour Ludwig.

Tout avait plutôt bien commencé puisque l'Ostpolitik, débuté en 1969, avait donné des résultats très prometteurs. Ludwig n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu, à l'aide de son gouvernement, améliorer la situation entre les deux Allemagne. Il avait pu enfin revoir son frère lors des négociations.

Ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et n'avaient pas pu contrôler leurs émotions. Ils avaient parlé de choses personnelles avec les larmes aux yeux. Apparemment, Gilbert s'en voulait énormément pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. Tout avait démarré chez lui. Il n'aurait pas dû entraîner Ludwig dans toute cette violence.

Ludwig, trop heureux de retrouver enfin son grand frère, ne voulait pas discuter de la guerre, mais de leur réunification. Gilbert en fut étonné puis il s'écria en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos : « Awesome ! Ne me vole pas la vedette ! ».

Parler de réunification allemande avec une personne qui le souhaitait autant que lui avait été rafraîchissant. Quand Ludwig s'était lancé dans cette idée, il n'avait pas pu en parler avec Gilbert et n'avait donc pas su s'il était d'accord avec cette démarche. Gilbert lui avait dit en 1972 qu'il ferait tout pour échapper au contrôle de Russie et il savait que tout irait bien avec Ludwig. Il ne pouvait plus exister en tant que pays à cause des erreurs du passé, mais il avait encore le droit de choisir à qui allait sa loyauté.

La confiance de son frère rassurait Ludwig dans sa politique extérieure. Combien de fois les autres pays européens le critiquaient pour ses tentatives de rapprochement avec son front de l'Est ? Que ferait la Russie si la RFA se rapprochait trop de la RDA ? L'envahir ? Etonnamment, c'était Romano qui défendait Ludwig sur ce point précis. Il pensait que Ludwig, cet enfoiré de première, était capable de gérer la situation et de flouer Russie. Feliciano lui demandait de faire attention à ne pas entraîner Stella dans une situation dramatique. L'Italien voulait la Paix pour son enfant. Quant aux autres, ils étaient encore méfiants et sceptiques. Francis lui avait donné quelques tuyaux pour négocier avec Russie, en le sommant encore à la prudence. Le Français connaissait son ex beaucoup trop bien pour savoir que ce genre de rapprochement pourrait être fatal.

Avoir des points de passage, pouvoir commercer, autoriser le passage des personnes faisaient revivre Berlin. La ville était forcément devenue un endroit stratégique dans la guerre froide avec de nombreux espions, des trafics de contrebande et des échanges de lettres entre les familles séparées.

Ludwig avait juste besoin de croiser le regard de Gilbert pour savoir qu'un jour ils seraient réunis. Ils avaient autant de détermination l'un contre l'autre. Ce mur tomberait. Leur capitale redeviendrait un lieu de paix.

Les jeux de Munich en septembre avaient permis pour la première fois à ce que les nations d'un côté et de l'autre puissent se revoir. Ludwig avait été heureux de voir Elizaveta et Roderich se retrouver. Le fait que Roderich cache son visage dans le cou de sa femme pour qu'on ne voie pas toutes ses émotions avait été tout aussi émouvant que le bonheur d'Elizaveta à le tenir dans ses bras. Gilbert était là aussi et lui avait promis de le rétamer, parce qu'il était awesome et qu'il était le plus fort des deux.

Ivan lâchait enfin un peu de lest à ses républiques et ses alliés lors de cet évènement pour les encourager à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes aux Jeux. Il fallait bien sous-entendre qu'il voulait leur remonter le moral après autant d'années coupées du reste du monde. Même s'ils les laissaient agir entre eux comme bon leur semblait et leur donnaient de plus en plus de responsabilités, ce n'était toujours pas suffisant.

America n'avait jamais exigé de le laisser mener toute la politique de son bloc. Ses alliés allaient et venaient entre eux comme bon leur semblait et pouvait entretenir des relations diplomatiques indépendantes avec la Russie tant qu'ils ne la ralliaient pas.

Malgré toute cette joie due aux retrouvailles et à l'esprit sain de compétition du tout début de cette compétition sportive, Ludwig en gardait un souvenir amer et triste. Le 5 septembre, onze athlètes Israéliens étaient morts dans une prise d'otage par des terroristes palestiniens sur son territoire. Les forces de la police de la RFA avaient tout tentés pour raisonner les ravisseurs, mais le drame n'avait pas pu être évité.

Evidemment, toutes sortes de remontrances ridicules lui avaient été adressées pour la mort de ces athlètes, alors qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien. Cet attentat avait réveillé des mémoires en tous. Les nations avaient alors mis leurs forces de sécurité en place pour protéger leurs athlètes. Les Jeux ne furent pas arrêtés après la cérémonie funèbre.

« The Games must go on ».

Ludwig se souviendrait toujours de cette phrase ainsi que de la peine d'Israël. La nation s'était jetée sur lui en lui donnant des coups de poings en criant. Ludwig avait encaissé, parce qu'Israël ne pleurait pas que la mort de ses athlètes. Elle faisait sortir toutes ses émotions par rapport à leur histoire commune. Ils avaient pu en parler, après les évènements. Ludwig avait tout fait pour éviter ce drame, tout, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Israël lui avait assuré que le problème venait entièrement de sa relation avec Palestine. Il n'y eut pas d'excuses ou de remerciements, juste des constatations. Ils avaient toujours eu du mal à communiquer entre eux. Une grande gêne s'installait dès qu'ils se croisaient et elle s'appesantissait quand ils essayaient de se parler. Ils se disaient les choses puis partaient chacun de leur côté. C'était rapide, efficace et bien commode.

Evidemment, les autres pays de la communauté devinrent encore plus distants avec lui après les Jeux Olympiques. Une grande méfiance naturelle envers lui s'était réveillée. Ludwig essayait de plaisanter en disant qu'il aurait été troisième en étant réunifié, ça ne déridait malheureusement personne parce qu'il était quatrième juste après Gilbert. Trop facile. Dire que c'était étonnant qu'Italia soit dans le top 10 empirait les choses. Romano et Feliciano le regardaient l'air de dire : « Nous sommes sportifs, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Si on ne branlait rien pendant tes entraînements, c'était voulu ! Tu as vu comment on court vite ? ». Romano avait même une petite lueur de défi dans les yeux qui se transforma au fil des secondes en : « Essaie de m'échapper ou de me rattraper pour voir. Mais 'Tonio ? Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans cette proposition ! Comme si le bâtard aux patates m'intéressait ! N'importe quoi ! ».

Les jeux de Munich avaient été un désastre à cause de ce grave incident, alors que Ludwig aurait voulu qu'ils fassent oublier ceux de Berlin.

Ludwig se demandait si ses efforts pour se réconcilier avec tout le monde en valaient vraiment la peine, puisque les évènements semblaient souvent jouer en sa défaveur. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, à part se rapprocher de son frère. Gilbert avait un autre regard sur lui : celui du grand frère qui se sentait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Gilbert avait été prêt à tout endosser à sa place jusqu'à renier son statut de nation et à se placer sous la tutelle de la Russie. Gilbert ne comprenait toujours pas comment Ludwig avait pu se laisser entraîner par son ancien dirigeant, mais il savait que son frère avait assez compris ses erreurs et avait réagi en conséquence. Cela semblait lui suffire pour lui faire confiance maintenant.

Gilbert avait quand même laissé traîner à son oreille qu'il devrait quand même s'interroger du comment il avait pu laisser une partie de sa population souffrir et être tuée. Ce n'était pas normal. Donner son assentiment pour massacrer d'autres populations que la sienne n'était pas normal pour une nation. Il aurait dû se rebeller ! Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Et c'était sûrement ce que ce demandaient les autres nations. Il n'y avait pas que le dégoût et la désapprobation. Et si ça leur arrivait à elles également ? Ce devait leur faire peur. Ce mystère leur faisait peur inconsciemment, c'était évident.

Ludwig s'interrogea longuement. Il devait avouer qu'il avait peur d'être de nouveau sous le joug d'un dirigeant mal intentionné, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas encore comment il avait pu basculer dans un état total de soumission. Le seul évènement historique de ce genre dont il avait entendu parler était le régime de terreur en France. Francis n'avait plus été lui-même pendant un bon moment, n'hésitant pas à tuer des Français de sang-froid. C'était impensable pour une nation de s'en prendre à son propre peuple. Il n'y avait que si son instinct de survie prenait le pas sur son devoir qu'une nation pouvait envisager de blesser l'un de ses citoyens. Pourtant, pour Francis, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Avec difficulté, Ludwig se souvient d'une conversation avec Francis à ce sujet. Ce revirement de personnalité l'avait beaucoup intrigué à l'époque. Oui. Francis lui avait expliqué que la République avait compté avant tout et l'avait aveuglé. A ce souvenir, Ludwig eut peur de ce que son aveuglement pouvait signifier sur sa personne.

Il deviendrait une meilleure nation et personne.

Le 21 décembre 1972, la RFA et la RDA se reconnaissèrent mutuellement, ce qui leur permit aux deux pays de poser leurs candidatures pour entrer à l'ONU.

Le passage à l'année 1973 fut spécial, puisque les six nations de la communauté fêtèrent l'évènement avec Stella et les trois nouvelles nations qui rejoignaient leurs rangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre fait très étalage d'évènements historiques. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté des J.O. de Munich et du début des négociations entre les deux parties allemandes. Je ne savais pas trop comment parler de cette prise d'otage dramatique. J'ai tenté d'une façon avant de vite rebrousser chemin et prendre le point de vue de Ludwig. Comme d'habitude, j'espère avoir été respectueuse.
> 
> Ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas écrit sur Réconciliation Européenne, donc il se peut que ce ne soit pas très raccord avec les chapitres précédents. Je voulais sauter ce chapitre et écrire le prochain directement, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé.
> 
> Donc, au prochain chapitre, c'est parti pour le premier élargissement de la communauté. Si vous bossez bien vos cours d'histoires, vous saurez quelles nations seront présentes en plus des six d'origine et qui découvriront Stella.


	15. Chapter 15

1973

Deirdre Kirkland, dite aussi Irlande, se demandait bien pourquoi la bande des six fondateurs voulait absolument fêter le Nouvel An tous ensembles dans la résidence privée de Feliciano, avait invité les prochains pays adhérents et insisté pour qu'ils viennent tous. Apparemment, toute sa famille proche, regroupé dans la vaste appellation de Royaume-Uni, était également convié à cette petite fête. Depuis que cette organisation supranationale avait été créée, il régnait une atmosphère bien plus paisible entre les six concernés ainsi qu'une plus grande cohésion, ce qui attiraient les pays voisins et alliés.

Evidemment, le cas « Ludwig » n'était toujours pas résolu. Deirdre se posait beaucoup de questions au sujet de l'allemand et évitait de le rencontrer autant que possible. Tant qu'il y aurait un certain mystère quant à sa docilité, elle ne voulait pas s'approcher trop de lui en dehors des relations professionnelles. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de comportement pour une nation. Seulement quand les convictions sont plus fortes que l'amour de son propre peuple, les dégâts pouvaient être conséquents. Dans le cas de Ludwig, le problème résidait dans les convictions et les valeurs qui l'avaient porté à trahir son propre peuple et celui des autres. Sinistre personnage.

Matthias avait fait le grand saut. Oui, il allait adhérer à la communauté économique européenne ! Sa candidature avait été acceptée ! Il était fier d'être le premier des Nordiques à entrer dans la CEE. Il allait tout faire pour leur permettre de rentrer à leur tour. Les autres lui avaient dit de s'occuper de ses fesses à lui et pas de celles des autres. Il glisserait quand même un ou deux mots au couple franco-allemand en leur faveur. En plus, il y allait avoir une petite sauterie ce soir. Il était sûr que les pays du Bénélux, France et Ludwig ne soient pas contre un peu de bières. Et ô diable, Romano, et son vin chaud et ses insultes.

Arthur n'aimait pas confier son fils Peter à des humains inconnus. Il accepta donc la proposition de Bella de laisser leur fils à d'autres nations pour les fêtes de fin d'année 1972. Adorables tous les deux, à ce qu'il paraissait. Arthur n'arrivait pas à qualifier une nation d'adorable. Seuls quelques proches en avaient la primeur. Comme Bella, comme Alfred enfant, comme Matthew et comme son fils.

Tino avait fait une drôle de tête en prenant Peter à peine âgé de trois ans dans ses bras. On aurait dit qu'il paniquait complètement à l'idée d'avoir un enfant en bas âge à garder. Arthur allait reprendre son bébé chéri en comprenant que c'était une mauvaise idée de compter sur lui. Seulement Berwald prit le relais sans aucune gêne et avec une confiance absolue en ce qu'il faisait.

Rassuré, Arthur allait repartir avec Bella quand il entendit Berwald marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe. Apparemment, le Suédois avait des projets parentaux avec le Finlandais. Un peu paniqué qu'on lui kidnappe son petit ange, Arthur avait voulu se raviser. Bella fut plein d'arguments sur le trajet vers l'aéroport pour laisser le couple se débrouiller avec Peter.

Ils étaient de toute façon attendus pour le Nouvel An à Rome avec les nations de la communauté économique européenne et les nouveaux pays adhérents et ils ne trouveraient pas d'autres nounous.

Les trois frères Kirkland restants avaient décidés de passer le Noël à râler contre Arthur et contre leurs prochains alliés. C'étaient donc sacrément fatigués par leurs discussions jusqu'à pas d'heure et par toute la bringue qu'ils avaient faits qu'ils se rendirent à l'aéroport. Direction l'Italie.

Cymru, représentant du Pays de Galles, se pinçait tout le temps l'arête du nez avec nervosité.

Mauvaise et méchante idée d'Alba pour le Nouvel An. Ok.

Recherche poussée de Corwin pour pourrir bien comme il faut le Nouvel An et montrer à Arthur que, non, le Pays de Galles, l'Ecosse et l'Irlande du Nord, ne le suivaient pas comme des gentils moutons. OK

Bouc émissaire pour prendre la parole et rendre ce Nouvel an inoubliable, lui comme d'habitude. Ok.

Mais pourquoi ?

Feliciano avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce Nouvel An. En tant que père, il redoutait la présentation de Stella aux nouveaux pays membres, surtout après le discours mélo-dramatique de Francis concernant la perfidie d'Arthur et compagnie.

Tout se passerait bien. Les autres nations n'étaient pas des monstres, adoraient les enfants et étaient partants pour le projet européen.

Pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Il fallait éviter que Romano ne boive de trop, sinon il allait parler encore plus crûment que d'habitude aux Kirkland et à Matthias. Ludwig allait encore déprimer dans son coin, en disant qu'il était heureux de passer les fêtes avec quelqu'un pour une fois. Francis, Bella, Dirk et Eloi allaient s'amuser comme des petits fous et créeraient une bonne ambiance qui dériderait les deux premiers.

Quant à lui, il allait surveiller sa petite merveille du monde.

Stella se sentait un peu étrange aujourd'hui, ce qui était normal puisque trois pays allaient rejoindre ses rangs.

Au grand désarroi de Francis, elle avait même employé naturellement l'anglais quand il avait commencé à l'énerver en jouant avec ses cheveux. Ceci avait évidemment conduit au discours français précédemment cité.

Feliciano la sentait vraiment nerveuse, malgré toutes les explications au sujet de son nouveau statut. Ils avaient fonctionné à six nations jusqu'à maintenant. Trois de plus étaient un sacré changement, sans compter qu'elle devrait rencontrer en plus des trois grandes nations, les autres nations constitutives du Royaume-Uni.

L'Italien était contre le fait de la faire veiller tard et d'attendre les douze coups de minuit pour présenter sa princesse. Dès que les autres seraient là, il la prendrait dans ses bras et il l'emmènerait dans la salle. Et après, au dodo.

Stella jouait à côté de lui, babillant des histoires en italien. Feliciano aimait beaucoup qu'elle utilise préférentiellement sa langue natale. Il n'arriverait pas à la suivre sur tous les dialectes européens. Il adorait comprendre ses jeux et pouvoir intervenir de temps à autres. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'éducation féminine qu'il avait reçu, mais il arrivait à bien comprendre sa fille et à s'entendre merveilleusement avec elle. Ils pouvaient discuter des heures barrettes, shampoings, coiffures et autres trucs de filles, sans en être gênés. Romano les regardait avec un air désespéré et soupirait de les voir ainsi. Il est vrai que l'homme viril italien n'en ressortait pas indemne. Feliciano disait que comprendre les femmes était son meilleur atout séduction, lui apportait de la sensibilité et beaucoup de charme. Romano lui criait que c'étaient les hommes qu'il devrait plus comprendre. Bizarrement, il enchainait ensuite sur ce bâtard allemand idiot et sans cœur. Feliciano évitait alors le sujet de son ancien béguin et ainsi de suite jusqu'à tomber sur leur sujet préféré, c'est-à-dire le prochain repas. Discussion close.

Feliciano n'aimait pas parler de Ludwig, parce qu'il se rapprochait à nouveau de lui. Inconsciemment, il était toujours attiré par sa personnalité. Il ne pouvait toujours pas lui pardonner ses erreurs, parce qu'il ne les comprenait pas et qu'il redoutait une nouvelle descente de Ludwig dans ses idées néfastes. Ils ne pourraient jamais plus avoir le même type de relation. Tous les efforts qu'il faisait envers Ludwig était uniquement fait pour Stella. Sa fille avait le droit d'avoir un parrain présent et de le voir, même si elle ne savait pas encore la vérité.

Evidemment, elle avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé durant la guerre et qui avait conduit à sa naissance. Feliciano lui avait dit que Ludwig n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher les massacres et avait été victime de ses propres dirigeants. C'était plus rassurant pour un enfant que de savoir qu'une nation pouvait être aliénée par les idées de son peuple et que son parrain avait été un monstre. Quand elle serrait plus grande, elle saurait. Pas tout, parce que Feliciano ne se voyait pas lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu, mais la vérité.

Eloi vint dans la chambre pour lui dire que tout le monde était arrivé.

« Stella, c'est le grand soir, l'embêta Eloi.

\- Ils sont comment ?, glapit-elle.

\- Tu les as vus en photo. Ils ne sont pas plus impressionnant en vrai, la rassura Feliciano.

\- Ils ont plutôt l'air de bonne humeur. Arthur râle d'avoir laissé Peter aux mains de Berwald, c'est un papa poule. Matthias a ramené deux tonneaux de bière…

\- Oh, je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Irlande est ravie, même si elle aurait préféré que les fûts viennent de chez elle. Quant aux autres Kirkland, je les trouve beaucoup trop calmes. Francis a dit que ça sent le mauvais coup à plein nez. »

Stella eut un peu peur, mais Feliciano dit du tac au tac.

« Ils vont sûrement nous faire une surprise pour le Nouvel An. Allez, viens Stella. »

Ni une, ni deux, il la prit dans ses bras, la faisant crier d'émotion. Il se mit à la chatouiller pour la faire rire.

« Tu es encore plus mignonne avec les joues rouges. Tu vas les faire craquer, ces vieilles nations. »

Feliciano l'embrassa sur le front et l'emmena dans la salle.

« Oh, mais qui voilà !, s'exclama immédiatement Francis. Ma petite princesse ! Dis, je serais toujours ton oncle préféré ?

\- Je ne fais pas de préférence, rétorqua Stella avec un grand sourire.

\- Petite coquine. »

Feliciano trouva amusant la mine ébahie des nouveaux adhérents. Il se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole.

« Je vous présente Stella Vargas, ma fille…

\- Et le premier/la première qui lui fait du mal, il ou elle aura affaire à son père adulé, à son véritable tonton préféré et à ses cinq parrains adorés, bande de bâtards celtes !, les menaça Romano.

\- Je suis scandinave, tenta de se défendre Matthias.

\- Ça vaut pour toi aussi, bouffeur de harengs !

\- Je savais que c'était une organisation mafieuse, je vous avais dit de ne pas y entrer, plaisanta Cymru.

\- Si je pouvais en placer une, dit Feliciano pour obtenir le silence. Très bien, Stella est la nation représentant l'Europe. Vous venez d'adhérer à la communauté, donc vous faîtes maintenant partie intégrante de son identité. Vous êtes maintenant ses parrains et marraine. Elle est autant sous votre responsabilité que sous la nôtre. »

Feliciano la plaça immédiatement dans les bras d'Arthur pour le faire craquer. Stella se mit à discuter avec lui en anglais européen, ce qui lui attira sa sympathie immédiate. Elle répondit aux autres nouvelles nations dans leur langue natale. Curieuse de leurs coutumes et de leurs cultures, elle demanda plein de détails et de précisions sur eux et ils se firent un plaisir de lui répondre patiemment. Un enfant nation découvrant le monde était souvent perçu comme mignon et adorable par les vieilles nations. Ceci réveillait malheureusement des désirs de conquêtes pour l'éduquer ce petit sauvage et le revendiquer comme son enfant, mais ici cette pulsion n'avait pas lieu d'être le cas. Tout d'abord, le papa était clairement identifié et même si Feliciano ne faisait pas peur à lui tout seul, il avait six autres nations puissantes à ses côtés. De plus, pourquoi revendiquer ce que l'on a déjà ?

Apparemment, les nouvelles nations étaient assez surprises de découvrir Stella et comprirent enfin pourquoi Feliciano n'avait pas été présent au traité fondateur de Rome. Evidemment, leur discrétion concernant l'existence de Stella était requise ainsi que leur bonne volonté pour la protéger. La bonne humeur de Stella et son innocence amusèrent beaucoup leurs invités qui commençaient à prendre leurs marques avec elle.

Arthur vint le trouver et lui dit alors :

« Tout d'un coup, votre Europe prend un tour bien plus concret. Ta fille est adorable et… tellement paisible.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes aussi sérieux ?

\- Vous l'aimez et vous croyez en elle.

\- Elle est telle que nous l'avons désiré. Je veux dire politiquement. Pour son caractère, c'est naturel. Elle apporte un sentiment de paix avec elle. C'est très agréable.

\- Ce doit être dû à ton éducation. Tu as toi-même cette tendance à l'origine. »

Feliciano se sentit rougir sous le compliment. Les six autres nations approuvaient souvent sa façon d'élever Stella. Francis et Bella ne se gênaient pas pour lui donner des conseils et le reprendre sur certains aspects pratiques, mais ne disaient pas grand-chose concernant les valeurs qu'il lui inculquait. Eloi ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, à part qu'il faisait un bon père pour la petite, et il se régalait de s'occuper de Stella dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Elle était tellement polie et agréable, cette enfant, un vrai petit bonheur. Dirk essayait de la dévergonder un petit peu et de lui donner quelques idées rebelles, mais se faisait taper sur les doigts par Romano. Elle n'était pas encore adolescente, que diable ! Ludwig gardait une certaine distance, n'osant pas la prendre dans ses bras de lui-même. Il ne faisait pas de commentaires, ce qui signifiait qu'il approuvait. Une fois, il lui avait dit que, de toute façon, sa manière d'élever son enfant ne concernait que lui-même et qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il le faisait très bien, pour un père célibataire.

Romano mettait son grain de sel personnel également. Quelques vilains mots transparaissaient parfois dans le langage de Stella quand elle était énervée. Et pas seulement en Italien. Quelques expressions colorées en espagnol se faisaient entendre et même dans d'autres langues.

« J'avais ressenti quelque chose d'étrange lors de sa naissance. Je crois que tous les pays du continent européen l'on ressentit, le sortit de ses pensées Arthur.

\- Autant ?, en fut surpris Feliciano.

\- Apparemment, oui. Russie a mené une enquête dès sa naissance pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. America a suivi après, en apprenant par contre-espionnage que Russie le faisait.

\- J'ai eu des avertissements de la part d'America. Il ne connait pas l'existence de Stella, mais il redoute qu'on s'en prenne à mon secret. Je fais très attention à elle.

\- Je pense que tu as un système de protection bien rôdé. Un peu de magie pourrait être nécessaire à présent. Je ne lancerai pas le sort, Feliciano, si tu as peur que je le rate.

\- J'ai tout de même plus confiance en tes frères pour ce genre de pratiques, même si je n'aime pas avoir recours à la magie.

\- C'est juste pour pouvoir la géo-localiser en cas de problème. Je l'ai fait sur mon fils. Ivan est tellement assoiffé de nouvelles conquêtes que je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. »

Feliciano ne fut pas dupe. Arthur avait l'air stressé d'avoir laissé son bébé au couple finlandais- suédois. Il semblait sur le qui-vive et ne lâchait pas des yeux le téléphone de la maison, prêt à prendre le premier avion pour la Finlande au moindre cri d'alarme. Bella semblait plus détendue, même si elle se rongeait les ongles.

La première fois que Feliciano avait laissé Francis prendre Stella avec lui pour les vacances, il s'était fait un sang d'encre. Tout d'abord, il se souvenait de la façon dont Francis s'occupait de lui quand il était adolescent : le français n'hésitait pas à lui raconter ses aventures sans lendemain et ses beuveries. Avec un enfant de six ans, Francis serait sûrement moins bavard là-dessus, puisque Matthew n'avait pas l'air traumatisé par sa petite enfance. Ensuite, c'était la première fois que sa fille chérie partait loin de lui. Romano et Antonio étaient restés avec lui pour accuser le choc. Elle avait ensuite passé des vacances chez chacun des pays fondateurs, sauf chez Ludwig.

Feliciano pouvait encore faire entrer Ludwig chez lui, le surveiller avec l'aide de Romano et le laisser généreusement lire des histoires de Grimm à sa fille pendant une demi-heure durant laquelle il l'épiait attentivement, mais jamais il ne laisserait Stella, seule avec lui. Jamais.

Dire qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis à l'origine. Dire qu'il avait été amoureux de lui. Dire qu'il lui aurait fait confiance jusqu'à mettre sa vie entre ses mains.

Maintenant, Feliciano grinçait des dents quand Ludwig attrapait la main de Stella pour lui éviter de tomber.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi sa bonté d'âme l'avait obligé à prendre soin de Ludwig. Pour l'avenir de Stella. Pour cette dette stupide en rapport avec son alcoolisme. En souvenir de leur amitié déchue.

La peur qu'il avait eue pour sa vie durant la seconde guerre mondiale, il la reportait maintenant sur sa fille.

Ludwig n'abusait pas de sa gentillesse, restait poli et aussi distant que possible. Seulement, il était bien trop présent maintenant au goût de Feliciano, presque envahissant parfois. Lui dire : « te voir commence à m'agacer et me stresse constamment » n'était pas une bonne idée en raison de l'état moral de Ludwig. Pourquoi avait-il accepté que Ludwig vienne aussi fréquemment ? La grosse connerie ! C'était l'expression qu'utilisait Romano concernant les visites fréquentes de Ludwig. Grâce aux prétextes multi usages de Romano, elles étaient devenues plus espacées. Une fois par mois, mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

Feliciano voyait plus souvent Ludwig, depuis qu'ils ne se supportaient plus, que lorsqu'ils étaient simplement amis.

Ludwig n'était pas quelqu'un d'invivable ou d'ennuyant, au contraire. C'était juste que sa présence lui rappelait trop leur histoire commune et le gâchis de leurs sentiments… Ainsi que le fait qu'ils auraient très bien pu vivre ensemble sur la continuité, partager encore le même lit et plus si affinités et passer du bon temps… Mais non !

Feliciano était en colère contre l'Histoire et contre Ludwig.

« Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, idiota.

\- C'est la première fois que Stella rencontre des nations inconnues.

\- Tu oublies 'Tonio, râla Romano en surveillant également sa nièce.

\- Ah, oui, en rit Feliciano.

\- D'ailleurs, il va se ramener, ce bastardo. « Je veux trop voir notre princesse dans sa robe de bal » qu'il a dit.

\- N'adopte jamais de bébés avec lui.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. C'est moi qui devrais tout me taper. Il élève trop mal les gosses…

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Bientôt 22 heures. Tu pourrais attendre que 'Tonio arrive avant de la coucher.

\- Après, ce sera 23 heures et ensuite elle voudra rester jusqu'à minuit. »

Romano lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le traitant de super papa. Irlande était en train d'apprendre quelques pas de danse à Stella. Feliciano passa à côté d'eux pour leur dire de ne pas lui bourrer trop la tête de nouvelles choses. Ils auraient tous le temps nécessaire pour lui montrer plein de spécialités de chez eux.

« C'est dommage qu'elle soit trop petite pour boire une lichée de bière.

\- Oh, ça, n'y compte même pas Matthias, réagit immédiatement Feliciano.

\- Tu crois qu'elle les voit, demanda soudainement Cymru à Corwin.

\- Non. Elle a du sang de cet imbécile de Rome qui ne voyait rien du tout, dit l'Irlandais du Nord. Quand Romulus avait dit que son sang conquérait un jour toute l'Europe, il n'avait pas spécifié que ce serait sa petite fille qui s'en chargerait. On avait bien rit en voyant la descendance directe.

\- Hé, je ne te permets pas idiota, s'insurgea Romano.

\- Petit démon impuissant, tu étais bien mignon avec ton poing levé jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio daigne t'attraper par la peau du cou pour te ramener à la casa, répliqua Alba. Quant à Feli, quel adorable costume pour ce petit ange ! Mené à la baguette par Roderich. »

Les Kirkland se tournèrent vers le sourire angélique et la bouille craquante de Stella.

« Non, elle n'est pas adorable. On va résister au charme italien. »

Cymru se retourna vers la petite qui avait attrapé son pantalon, avant de s'étrangler avec ce qu'il buvait.

« Stella, tu devrais lâcher mon dragon immédiatement !

\- Ah, mais elle les voit !, se réjouit Corwin avant d'attraper une masse invisible des mains de Stella et de la passer à son frère Cymru.

\- Elle prend les capacités du pays membre qu'elle touche, dit Feliciano. Je crois que ça se manifeste que par contact. On ne sait pas si ça ne deviendra pas permanent quand elle sera plus âgée. »

La tête des Kirkland en valait le détour. On dirait qu'ils pensaient à un America bis celui-ci ayant la force physique combinée de tous les pays qu'il représentait et un grand charisme. Russie avait des capacités spéciales liées au froid, en maléfices et un corps d'une très grande résistance. A bien y penser, toutes les nations très étendues de manière géographique gagnaient certaines capacités.

« Si je lâche le pantalon de parrain Cymru, je ne vois plus rien.

\- Elle doit sûrement mêler son énergie à la tienne…, commença à théoriser Deirdre avant de se faire couper par Romano.

\- Personne ne mêle son énergie avec Stella, bandes de rebouteux. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, mais que… »

Antonio, venant d'arriver, ébouriffa les cheveux de Romano en le disant qu'il était trop mignon quand il voulait protéger l'innocence de sa nièce.

« Je ne suis pas adorable, bastardo. J'espère que tu as amené des oranges, triple idiot.

\- Mais si, tu es le plus mignon de tous, après ma petite Stella adorée ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

\- Laisse-la gambader par terre ! Idiota ! Tu vas l'étouffer avec tes câlins ! »

Feliciano s'en alla vers la cuisine, heureux de voir que les festivités se déroulaient dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Ils s'étaient relayés tous les six pour servir le repas jusqu'à présenter Stella avant le dessert. C'était au tour de l'Italien qui avait veillé sur sa fille de servir le dernier plat.

En prenant un plateau, il déambula parmi ses invités pour proposer une part de gâteau au chocolat.

Antonio et Francis se jetèrent sur leur assiette, avant de partir dans une grande discussion concernant leur prochaine rencontre avec Gilbert. Son jumeau allait apprécier cette escapade dans la débauche.

Bella eut un sourire gourmand et le remercia pour la soirée.

Feliciano se pencha pour donner une part à sa fille.

Eloi le félicita pour l'organisation de la soirée et Dirk passa par-dessus l'épaule de son petit frère pour réclamer sa part de chocolat.

Feliciano repartit en sens inverse chercher d'autres assiettes, alors que Romano déambulait avec le champagne.

« Il faudra bientôt coucher Stella, dit Romano.

\- Elle a sa part.

\- Oh, j'ai oublié le jus de pomme… Mais pas Ludwig. »

Les jumeaux italiens observèrent Ludwig donner de quoi boire à leur petite chérie, avec une grande méfiance. Tout se passa sans incident.

« On la couve trop, décréta Romano.

\- Oui, c'est sûrement le cas, en rit Feliciano. Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment…

\- Tu parles de l'agrandissement ?

\- Non. »

Romano eut un regard entendu, fit une grimace et tapa du poing. De nombreux attentats et des morts suspectes de dirigeants européens commençaient à sérieusement les inquiéter. Stella faisait face pour la première fois de son Histoire à une vague de violence intestine.

« On va leur régler leur compte à ces fauteurs de troubles.

\- On résoudra ce problème. Et j'espère que ce sera le plus rapidement possible. Tout ceci me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, s'en inquiéta Feliciano.

\- Allemagne d'avant-guerre, comprit Romano.

\- Les nazis ont d'abord éliminé tous les opposants politiques avant de prendre le pouvoir.

\- Il est peut-être temps de joindre nos forces de police avec les autres pays et de faire circuler nos informations.

\- D'accord avec toi. »

Feliciano revint l'air de rien vers les Kirkland qui se jetèrent sur les gâteaux. Evidement titiller Arthur au passage sur sa cuisine ignoble, si éloignée du raffinement italien, n'était pas en option dans la famille celte.

L'Italien se sentit à ce moment-là bien embêté d'aller voir Ludwig, resté seul dans son coin, pour lui proposer une part de dessert.

Il était un bon hôte italien. Son père Rome se retournerait dans sa tombe, s'il oubliait l'un de ses invités. Allez, du courage !

« Ludwig ? Tu ne prends pas part aux discussions des autres ?

\- A quoi bon.

\- C'est une nouvelle année qui débute. Partons sur de bonnes bases.

\- Feliciano, tes phrases passe-partout me fatiguent.

\- Je suis en train de faire un énorme effort pour qu'absolument tous mes invités passent un bon moment, répliqua Feliciano sur la défensive.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'inviter. Enfin, non. Tu étais obligé parce que sinon ça aurait fait tâche que l'un des six fondateurs ne soit pas là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à t'énerver contre moi ! »

Feliciano avisa le verre vide de Ludwig, se demandant combien il en avait avalé. Vu que Romano avait tendance à servir généreusement tout le monde, Feliciano en déduisit qu'il y avait plus d'un verre de trop dans les veines de l'allemand. Ludwig avait tendance à bien boire et à se détendre lors des festivités, et seulement en ces occasions. Feliciano lui avait toujours trouvé l'alcool joyeux, mais, en ces temps difficiles, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

« Je suis en colère contre toi !, répondit franchement Ludwig.

\- Moi aussi !, explosa Feliciano qui en avait assez de faire les jolis cœurs depuis des années.

\- C'est bien le problème ! Tu te retiens. Je vois bien que tu l'es, en colère !

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me prendre la tête avec les gens.

\- Tu devrais le faire plus souvent ! ça libérerait des montagnes de problèmes !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te foutre dehors !

\- Ne te gêne pas ! Fais-le !

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas être un sans-gêne comme toi, mais j'ai une haute estime de ma table et de ma réputation d'hôte ! Je me souviens de cette nuit d'hiver où tu m'as jeté dehors comme un malpropre !

\- Là, tu ressors de très vieux dossiers. Je t'ai ramené à l'intérieur ensuite.

\- Tu m'avais blessé. C'est parce que j'ai pleuré et crié que tu as craqué ! Je ne te ferais pas la même chose, sans compter que ce serait une humiliation publique. J'ai quand même de l'honneur.

\- Ah, je me demandais ce qu'il y avait sous toute cette gentillesse. C'est de la fierté mal placée. Comme ton père. »

Feliciano allait pousser un cri outré, mais Francis vint se mettre entre eux.

« Si vous avez des différends à régler, ce serait peut-être mieux de le faire quand Stella sera couché. »

Douchés de ne pas avoir pu enfin s'engueuler un bon coup jusqu'au bout, ils se mirent à bouder l'un à côté de l'autre. Romano s'occupait de faire en sorte que Stella trinque avec tout le monde avant d'aller au lit et dû s'approcher d'eux avec l'enfant.

Stella semblait assez impressionnée de les avoir vu se crier dessus, alors qu'ils avaient toujours été d'un calme trompeur en sa présence. Pas une dispute, pas un mot de travers entre eux, juste de la politesse obligée. On aurait dit qu'elle savait qu'il y avait un gros problème, mais qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes, Stella. Tchin. »

Stella leva son verre avec lui, puis avec Ludwig.

« Alors pendant que je fais dodo, vous allez vous comportez comme des grands, vous faire des excuses et un gros bisou.

\- Bien sûr, Stella, s'en amusa Feliciano alors que Ludwig s'en offusquait. Tu es dure en affaire.

\- C'est moi le boss. Parrain Arthur a dit que j'avais les commandes.

\- Oui. Tu es trop forte. Passe une bonne nuit. »

Elle passa entre leurs bras, puis s'en alla avec Romano.

« Je suis désolé, Feli. Je n'aurais pas dû me disputer avec toi à ce moment-là.

\- Je n'aime pas les conflits.

\- Je sais, mais les éviter ne les empêche pas d'éclater. »

Feliciano prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que l'on ne pourra jamais redevenir vraiment amis. C'est impossible. On aura beau reprendre nos anciennes habitudes, il y aura toujours un souvenir désagréable entre nous. De plus, mes convictions durant la guerre étaient à l'opposé des tiennes. On ne peut plus s'entendre. Te voir me rend mal à l'aise.

\- Je le sais. Ça me fait beaucoup de peine.

\- Il fallait réfléchir aux conséquences avant de t'engager dans la voie que tu avais choisie.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'y avoir vraiment réfléchi. Cette période reste assez floue dans ma mémoire. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à m'accueillir chez toi, si tu ne le voulais vraiment pas. Tu ne sais pas dire : « non ».

\- Je ne pourrais plus t'accueillir aussi souvent. Avec six représentants de plus, les visites n'en deviendront que plus espacées.

\- Je le comprends. Tu es soulagé.

\- Oui, avoua Feliciano.

\- Dire que tu insistais tout le temps pour venir me voir auparavant…

\- …et tu ne voulais pas toujours de moi. Tu m'ouvrais quand je m'imposais, tu étais bien obligé. J'aurais dû comprendre à ce moment-là. »

Ludwig ne l'avait jamais aimé comme il l'avait aimé. A quoi bon lui avoir couru après ? Même s'il en avait de bons souvenirs.

« J'étais heureux de te voir. J'aimais beaucoup quand tu chantais dans ma maison. Tu as une présence très agréable. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas toujours te recevoir. Il y avait énormément de rencontres diplomatiques dans ma résidence.

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

\- Je n'osais pas prendre une maison rien qu'à moi. Maintenant, j'ai un petit appartement. Il vaut mieux qu'on soit clair entre nous. Tu ne veux pas que je vienne aussi souvent. Je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin d'intimité.

\- Je n'arrive pas vraiment à te lâcher.

\- Alors, on redeviendra amis. Combien de nations se sont entredéchirés et s'entendent bien maintenant…

\- Je ne sais pas si Francis et Arthur sont un si bon exemple à suivre, plaisanta Feliciano. Et ce n'est pas comparable avec ce que tu as fait…

\- Combien de temps va-t-on encore me le reprocher ?

\- On ne le reproche pas à ton pays qui a fait amende honorable. C'est ton comportement personnel qu'on n'arrive pas à pardonner. Tu aurais dû purger une peine exemplaire, pour qu'on puisse passer au-delà. Ivan voulait te tuer, je m'y suis opposé.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non. Je n'aurais pas voulu garder cette image de toi. »

Feliciano ferma les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se souvenir du corps inanimé de Ludwig allongé à ses côtés. Tellement pâle, tellement proche de la mort. L'officier dans son costume, au bandeau rouge tellement honni. L'homme n'avait pas arrêté de le menacer par des sous-entendus lourds de sens. Non, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce Ludwig-là. Froid, impersonnel, soumis à une doctrine et menaçant.

« Tu n'as qu'à décider de ma peine.

\- De quoi ?, s'en étonna Feliciano.

\- S'il faut en passer par là pour obtenir votre pardon, je veux bien le faire.

\- Cela aurait dû être fait bien plus tôt… Maintenant, cela n'a aucun sens, dit nerveusement Feliciano.

\- Pour moi, si. Je veux regagner votre respect.

\- Je ne parlais que par rapport à notre relation. Je t'ai vu et je t'ai subi. Je parle de manière générale, parce que je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails. Les autres, ça viendra avec le temps. Les nations sont capables de se pardonner des égarements de leur peuple, ayant pu les conduire à une certaine folie. Je ne me sens pas bien en ta présence. C'est physique ! Je me contrôle autant que possible, mais je ne suis pas tranquille. »

Ludwig le regarda étrangement, comprenant bien que Feliciano lui reprochait autant ce qui tenait de l'ordre des convictions que du personnel. Il avait terrorisé Feliciano. Evidemment, leur relation ne pouvait plus être la même. Il avait plus de chances de se réconcilier avec ses adversaires qu'avec ses alliés italiens.

« Je n'étais pas moi-même. La personne que je suis maintenant n'est pas totalement non plus celle que tu as connue avant la guerre. Je suis plus proche de ton ancien ami que de l'officier du IIIème Reich qui t'a menacé constamment. En plus mature.

\- Ludwig, je ne peux pas.

\- Je pensais qu'en restant près de toi, tu t'en rendrais compte.

\- Il n'empêche que je ne peux pas me sentir proche de toi. »

Feliciano préféra fuir Ludwig plutôt que de continuer sur cette pente glissante. Il savait qu'il allait d'ici peu s'énerver et lui crier dessus. Il se contenait depuis trop longtemps, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire un esclandre ce jour précis.

Etrangement, ils se retrouvèrent tous assis autour de la table au bout de dix minutes, chacun sirotant son verre. Un silence assez bizarre s'était installé, un peu tendu, comme si personne n'osait vraiment parler, jusqu'à ce que Cymru prenne une grande inspiration.

« En fait… On ne pensait pas rencontrer Stella, mais… Comment dire ? Nous avons encore des réticences pour rentrer dans la Communauté. On gardera le silence sur l'existence de Stella. Ne me fusillez pas tous du regard comme ça !

\- Je n'ai pas de réticences, s'insurgea immédiatement Arthur. Après tout ce temps passé à tout faire pour entrer, vous n'allez pas tout faire capoter ! Si tu es dans le coup, Francis, tu vas prendre cher ! »

Francis leva ses mains en signe d'innocence.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore allé manigancer ? La signature est demain ! »

Feliciano ne comprenait vraiment pas ce retournement de situation de la part d'Ecosse, de Pays de Galles et d'Irlande du Nord.

« Je suis obligé de prendre la parole pour les deux autres. C'est ma contribution.

\- Sois un homme, Cymru, et dis tout !, s'énerva Alba.

\- Nous avons fait des recherches sur Ludwig.

\- Le passé est le passé, dit Francis immédiatement. Nous allons vers le futur. Même si nous ne cautionnons pas ses actes passés, il est notre allié à présent et s'est repenti. Que vous faut-il de plus ?

\- Des explications sur ceci ! »

Cymru sortit un papier abîmé par le temps de sa veste pour la présenter aux six membres fondateurs et aux autres adhérents. Piqués par la curiosité, ils se penchèrent tous sur le papier.

Feliciano remarqua immédiatement que Ludwig blêmit à toute vitesse, reconnaissant le document.

« Oh ! Doitsu ! Qu'est-ce…

\- Comment as-tu osé Ludwig ? », s'énerva immédiatement Bella.

Un peu déstabilisé par le comportement des autres, Feliciano prit le papier pour le lire à voix haute.

« Ludwig Beilschidt, nation allemande, proclame en ce jour du 5 octobre 1940, que la conquête des pays voisins se fera de manière stable et durable par l'assassinat des représentants-nations capturés lors des opérations militaires. »

Feliciano, en colère, se mit à crier.

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit de tout cela ! C'est juste après que nous ayons signé une alliance avec Japon ! Kiku était-il d'accord avec cette décision ? Tu projetais de tuer tes propres frères et sœurs et ma famille ! Espèce de grand psychopathe ! »

Les insultes de Romano en fond et les remontrances de tous les autres ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer. Feliciano se forçait à rester sur sa chaise pour ne pas attaquer physiquement Ludwig. Déjà, Ludwig était plus fort que lui et il se ferait mal dans la manœuvre. Ensuite, la violence ne résoudrait rien à la situation. Cette déception supplémentaire finissait de réduire toute attache qu'il pourrait encore avoir avec Ludwig. Comment avait-il pu penser à détruire les nations alentours !

A son grand étonnement, Ludwig roula des yeux et tomba par terre d'un seul tenant, leur clouant le bec à tous.

« Euh… Tu crois qu'on l'a achevé avec des mots assassins ? », osa demander Eloi.

Intrigués, ils regardèrent par-dessus la table pour voir Ludwig complètement dans les vapes.

« Je sais ce qu'il lui arrive, dit Francis dont les yeux s'étaient étrécis.

\- Ah, monsieur possède la science infuse !, se moqua de lui Arthur.

\- Ça m'est déjà arrivé, imbécile de buveur de thé. Laissez-le tranquillement récupérer ! Il a effacé certains évènements de sa mémoire. Romano, lâche ce couteau !

\- C'est celui du gâteau ! Bastardo ! Je n'avais aucune intention malhonnête ! C'est de la légitime défense ! Avant que ses idées de conquête ne le reprennent, découpons-le en petits morceaux et jetons-le dans la Mer du Nord. Non ! Matthias ! Je ne veux pas de petits morceaux de lui dans la Méditerranée, même si ça serait plus pratique ! Je ne pourrais plus manger du rouget l'esprit tranquille !

\- Romano, tu peux arrêter deux minutes ton cinéma !, le coupa Francis. Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que nous soyons encore tous en vie, malgré que l'on se soit fait capturé par ce cher Ludwig. Je ne sais pas vous, mais il me semble qu'on n'est pas resté très longtemps dans ses cachots et qu'on s'évadait beaucoup trop facilement. Il le faisait sûrement exprès ! »

Les nations du côté alliés et les nations du côté de la résistance s'entre-regardèrent trouvant la même réponse dans l'expression des autres.

Oui, s'évader des cachots allemands durant la seconde guerre mondiale avait toujours été trop facile par rapport à la première guerre.

« Il va rester inconscient longtemps ?, demanda Bella qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour son frère.

\- Tout dépend du nombre de souvenirs qu'il a occultés en rapport avec cette déclaration. En tout cas, j'espère que je ne me trompe pas dans mes déductions, dit Francis. Il risque de parler dans son sommeil. Et alors, on saura. »

Feliciano espéra de tout son cœur que Francis avait raison. Ludwig aurait-il résisté à son gouvernement en protégeant les autres nations, quitte à trafiquer sa propre mémoire pour ne pas se trahir ? Il aurait signé ce texte, puis aurait agi dans le sens contraire ? L'Italien voulait le savoir à tout prix. Ludwig mériterait-il encore son respect ? Ou allait-il complétement le rejeter en apprenant le pire ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit rappel : Alors, je rappelle que je me sers de faits historiques pour bâtir mon histoire, donc certains faits sont détournés à ma sauce. Je n'ai pas trouvé certaines informations historiques, donc j'ai laissé ces passages dans le flou autant que possible.
> 
> Vous verrez donc que les pensées de Ludwig prennent un tournant radical à un certain moment. Celles-ci ne reflètent pas mes propres pensées. C'est le point de vue d'un personnage. Je pense être restée aussi soft que possible, tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas tomber non plus dans un silence indécent concernant les faits. Je préfère toujours le rappeler.
> 
> Je ne pense pas vous avoir trop embêtés avec ce genre de choses jusqu'à présent sur cette fiction, mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire.
> 
> Alors, c'est parti, je fais le signe du coq et l'arcane secrète de l'éléphant et... Flash-back no jutsu ! 1933 à 1945.

Année 1933 :

Ludwig venait de rencontrer son nouveau chancelier : Adolf Hitler. Il connaissait déjà l'homme, puisque celui-ci avait tenté un coup d'état en 1923. La nation allemande n'aimait pas les personnes qui s'autorisaient à bafouer la loi et qui se donnaient également tous les droits. Il ne comprenait pas comment Hitler était arrivé au pouvoir, malgré ses actions passées et son attitude. Il se méfiait beaucoup de cet homme charismatique au discours violent et raciste.

Comme toute nation, ce genre de montée au pouvoir l'effrayait, surtout en sachant tout ce que cet homme était capable de faire ainsi que des moyens humains à son service. Il avait mis ses autres dirigeants en garde, et ce depuis des années. En vain.

Au premier février, Ludwig n'avait déjà plus de parlement. Dissous. Lors de la campagne parlementaire, les opposants du parti d'Hitler furent brutalisés, torturés voire tués. Et Hitler contrôlait toute la police. Les juifs étaient persécutés.

Que faire ? Ludwig était complètement isolé de son peuple par son chancelier. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de chez lui, à cause des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents devant sa porte. Hitler essayait de l'apaiser avec des mots traîtres. Cette purge était sensée effectuée pour son bien. Ludwig ressentait chaque acte contre sa démocratie au plus profond de sa chair, comme une douleur sourde et dangereuse, et il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait devenir sous l'influence de cet homme. Il savait que ses correspondances écrites étaient lues et qu'il était sur écoute. Il n'avait le droit de ne parler à personne en privé. Son grand frère fanfaronnait en disant que le peuple allemand les sauverait, parce qu'ils étaient awesome ! Ils attendaient tous les deux, un sursaut de la population. Il ne vint pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu être naïf !

Fin février, toute personne pouvait être arrêtée et emprisonnée par mesure de prévention.

Et les arrestations commencèrent par tous les opposants politiques d'Hitler et les premiers camps de concentration furent établis.

En mars, Hitler avait les pleins pouvoirs.

Autodafés, enrôlements, propagandes, arrestations massives, assassinats.

Un seul parti politique en juillet.

En quelques mois, Hitler avait mis l'Allemagne à feu et à sang, avait détruit la République et s'était installé durablement au pouvoir.

Tous les résistants au pouvoir étaient morts, emprisonnés ou en fuite.

Ludwig ne reconnaissait plus son pays et se voyait contraint d'obéir. Hitler avait entre ses mains tellement d'otages.

Année 1935 :

Ludwig se sentit délaissé d'une partie de sa population et d'une partie de son histoire. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter, car il était toujours sous surveillance étroite. Les nazis étaient convaincus qu'à force de temps et de patience leur nation les soutiendrait dans leurs actions. Jamais ! Ludwig ne le dit pas et les laissa tenter de l'embrigader. Ils n'y arriveraient pas. Comment pourrait-il approuver le massacre de sa population ? Comment pourrait-il approuver autant d'horreurs ? Comment ?

Les lois de Nuremberg firent que les Juifs n'eurent plus droit à la citoyenneté allemande et à se marier avec des Allemands. Pourtant, ils restaient dans le cœur de Ludwig ses citoyens qu'ils soient en Allemagne ou à l'étranger. Il aimerait leur dire de partir et d'avertir les autorités étrangères. Ludwig sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus grand-chose de lui-même, car il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde pour résister à Hitler.

Année 1936 :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, vee ! »

Ludwig était encore impressionné par toute la logistique mise en place par Feliciano pour qu'ils se voient en secret. Comment avait-il fait ? Ludwig s'était déplacé jusqu'en Italie avec son gouvernement dans la plus grande des discrétions pour des négociations. Et en deux-trois mouvements, voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul avec son ami !

En même temps, ce n'était pas à Rome que Feliciano le Vénitien avait grandi, mais bien à Venise. Il connaissait la ville comme s'il l'avait bâti lui-même et tous les us et les usages de cet endroit particulier. Ce n'était donc pas bien difficile pour lui de passer par les réseaux bien rôdés des rencontres adultères pour leur rendez-vous politique. Comme quoi, cette nation pleurnicharde avait tout de même des atouts intéressants dans sa manche… Sinon comment aurait-elle pu survivre plusieurs siècles ?

Il ne pensait pas que Feliciano refuserait son offre d'alliance officieuse. Ludwig ne savait pas s'il devait s'en sentir soulagé ou contrarié. Pourrait-il se battre contre lui ? Il savait, d'après les dires de leurs adversaires, que voir les Italiens déguerpir en quatrième vitesse était vraiment déstabilisant et faisait penser à un piège. Alors qu'il n'y en avait pas, en plus… Feliciano et Romano n'étaient pas des personnes perfides, ils étaient simplement de gros trouillards. Ludwig ne voulait pas les entraîner dans l'horreur qu'il vivait quotidiennement. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il se passait chez lui qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Feliciano. Il ne savait pas comment le lui dire et l'avertir du danger. De plus, Feliciano était sous régime dictatorial également. Pouvait-il vraiment se confier à lui ?

«Enfin, Feliciano… Nous avons été alliés durant la guerre précédente. Tu ne veux pas prendre ta revanche ?, demanda-t-il sans grande conviction.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre encore contre ma famille ! Ludwig, tu es sans cœur ! Pense à tes frères et tes sœurs… Vee. Je ne veux pas leur faire du mal ou les rendre tristes.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Le sujet est clos. »

Evidemment, Ludwig ne désirait pas s'en prendre à sa famille. Il y était contraint par son devoir de nation et il n'aimait pas en parler, parce que ce genre de décision lui fendait le cœur. Feliciano aimerait que tout soit aussi simple entre les nations qu'entre les membres d'une même famille, mais ce n'était pas le cas et ce ne le serait jamais. L'Italien était beaucoup trop idéaliste pour ce monde cruel et ne pouvait pas se soustraire à ses obligations lui aussi.

« Est-ce que tu savais que Venise a été la République la plus longue et la plus prospère de l'Europe ? Un endroit où il était bon de vivre tant que tu étais un honnête commerçant, vee. »

Venise représentait une partie importante de Feliciano. Ce lieu avait pourtant quelque chose de mystérieux et de tortueux, alors que Feliciano était la simplicité même. Ludwig voulut l'agacer avec cette particularité.

« Venise était un lieu de débauche pour tous les nobles… »

Feliciano émit un petit rire et laissa échapper le mot « amore », avant d'être un peu plus sérieux.

« Elle ne faisait que se défendre dans un monde en guerre. Je veux rester neutre, cette fois-ci. Je suis fait pour vivre de mes terres et d'échanges commerciaux. La bella vita ! Vee.

\- Feliciano, ce seront tes dirigeants qui décideront à ta place. Ce sont eux que tu dois tenter de raisonner. Je voulais te rencontrer par politesse et pour t'avertir des démarches en cours. »

Feliciano soupira bruyamment.

« Je n'aime pas me battre… J'aime encore moins attaquer les autres. On ne pourrait pas se faire un bon repas tous ensembles et régler ce genre d'histoires aux cartes.

\- Tu tricherais ! »

Feliciano lui tira la langue comme un gamin. L'Italien ne grandirait donc jamais. Quelle cause perdue ! Ludwig adorait cette fraîcheur dans son monde trop carré, trop droit, trop strict, trop contraignant et trop violent, il ne voulait le changer pour rien au monde. Il ne s'était pas vu depuis une dizaine d'années en raison des restrictions imposées par les vainqueurs de la première guerre mondiale. L'absence de l'autre avait été difficile, pourtant il lui semblait qu'il n'avait quitté Feliciano que la veille. Ce temps lui avait paru long et court à la fois. Il ne saurait l'expliquer. La seule présence de Feliciano à ses côtés le rassurait et le calmait. En ces temps troublés, il avait vraiment besoin de lui comme allié personnel. Et pourtant, il hésitait à lui parler franchement.

« Si nous ne le faisons pas en premier…Tu sais très bien que tout le monde s'arme ! Ce qui ne veut dire qu'une chose, la guerre est proche.

\- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. »

Le regard de Feliciano semblait las et fatigué par les guerres incessantes. Ce pourrait être également ces problèmes internes. Depuis la fin de la première guerre mondiale, le fascisme s'était emparé de sa vie politique. L'écho de révoltes sanglantes était parvenu à ses oreilles. Lui aussi fonctionnait maintenant sur le principe d'un parti unique et sur un contrôle omniprésent de sa population. Jusqu'où en étaient-ils allés en Italie ? Qu'en pensait Feliciano ?

« Moi aussi, avoua Ludwig. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de toi. »

Les joues de Feliciano rosirent légèrement. Il ferma les yeux puis répondit.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es mon ami ! Le reste dépend de mon gouvernement. »

Ce jour-là, il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'il se passait vraiment en Allemagne. Ils auraient dû se parler à propos de leurs régimes totalitaristes. Ils auraient dû. Ludwig n'aurait pas l'occasion de le revoir avant plusieurs années.

Année 1938 :

Ludwig avait réussi à s'isoler pour pleurer. Le massacre des juifs et des personnes dans les camps de concentration avait été proclamé. La chasse à l'homme prenait une ampleur démesurée et meurtrière. Un massacre.

Les délateurs étaient partout pour dénoncer une simple connaissance, un voisin, un ami ou même un parent. Il arrivait fréquemment que des enfants embrigadés dans les Jeunesses Hitlériennes dénoncent leurs propres parents aux autorités.

Ludwig voulait fuir son propre pays. Il était leur nation, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter ce que devenait sa population. Surveillé comme il l'était, ce n'était plus possible. Voyant l'exaspération de ses dirigeants pour sa non-adhésion à leurs idées, il préféra ne plus rien dire contre leurs actes et acquiescer en silence. Il valait mieux être au courant et trouver la première occasion pour laisser filtrer des informations capitales aux autres nations.

Il rencontra Francis, peu de temps après. Le Français semblait en plein boom économique, heureux et festif, ne faisant attention à rien. Saisissant l'occasion de lui parler seul à seul les enfants de Rome étaient-ils tous aussi doués pour s'esquiver dans des coins tranquilles ; il aborda tout d'abord avec lui, un sujet qui le fascinait tout autant qu'il l'horrifiait.

« Tu m'avais parlé une fois de ce que tu avais fait durant la Révolution française…

\- Je n'aime pas parler de cette période de ma vie, Lulu chéri.

\- Tu avais effacé une partie de toi-même. »

Francis sembla se renfrogner, mais concéda à lui parler franchement.

« Il y avait de graves troubles internes. Je savais que si je voulais mener à bien ma Révolution, tout en assurant ma sécurité en tant que personne, je devais oublier mon envie de protéger tous mes citoyens. Je ne sais même pas si c'était une erreur, conduisant à la Terreur, ou si ça m'a sauvé la vie au final.

\- C'est possible d'oublier le sentiment d'avoir à protéger les siens ? Une nation ne peut lever la main sur son peuple. C'est contraire à notre nature.

\- Quand ton propre peuple menace de t'assassiner, tu y réfléchis à deux fois, répondit Francis. J'ai tué des Français pour assurer ma survie. J'ai dû oublier certaines parties de moi-même.

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Une vieille potion écossaise associée à un parchemin. J'en ai encore dans mon bureau au cas où. Il suffit d'écrire ce que tu voudrais changer en toi sur le parchemin, puis de boire la potion. L'avantage, c'est que tu oublies certaines choses. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à ce que je sois en contact de nouveau avec le parchemin. Je ne le referai qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

\- Ça peut aller jusqu'où ?, insista Ludwig.

\- Très loin. J'avais mis que je devais assurer ma sécurité et celle de mon pays avant toute autre considération. J'ai agressé d'autres nations violemment durant cette période. Il faut faire attention à ce que l'on demande… »

Francis semblait vraiment gêné par cette question. Ludwig avait entendu dire que la mort du Saint Empire Romain Germanique avait été attribuée à la campagne de Napoléon. Est-ce que Francis était encore sous l'emprise de ce sortilège et avait-il tué cette jeune nation ? Ludwig préféra se taire à ce sujet pour apprendre ce qui l'intéressait vraiment.

« Tu peux mettre des conditions ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'aurais du mal à l'expliquer. Disons… Tu penses certaines choses, mais tu peux agir dans le sens contraire dans certaines conditions, puis oublier ce que tu as fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas très clair, Ludwig… Alba m'a dit que tu peux mettre tout ce que tu veux sur le parchemin, même des ordres complexes. Il faut être précis toutefois. Seulement, le danger dans ce sortilège, c'est qu'il faut retrouver le parchemin pour se retrouver soi-même. Tu as soixante-douze heures pour le cacher après avoir bu la potion. Trop bien le cacher peut-être autant une erreur que le laisser trop en évidence. Heureusement, Angleterre se souciait assez de moi pour me faire retrouver mes esprits. »

Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu tous ces renseignements, Ludwig préféra l'avertir de ce qu'il se déroulait chez lui.

« Ludwig, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! C'est impossible, ce genre de choses de nos jours ! »

S'il en avait eu la force, il l'aurait secoué ce maudit français en lui disant qu'il serait sûrement l'un des premiers sur la liste de l'invasion allemande.

« Prépare-toi à la guerre et à ce que ce soit l'une des plus terribles.

\- Ah, Ludwig. Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi menaçant. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Me faire croire que ta population se fait massacrer et que tu peux m'envahir, ce n'est pas un peu gros ? Il y a quelque chose d'illogique là-dedans. Tu commences à me faire un peu peur pour ta santé mentale. Surtout après ce que tu viens de me demander…

\- Je n'ai pas de preuve sur moi ! Et tu devrais avoir la trouille !

\- C'est une erreur tactique d'avertir ton ennemi que tu vas l'attaquer. Qu'est-ce que t'as appris Gilbert ? Il fait un piètre professeur. Ou alors, c'est un piège ?

\- Ce n'est pas un piège. Avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, tu seras balayé par mon armée.

\- Là, c'est une menace. Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai me défendre. »

S'il pensait à sa ligne Maginot complètement inefficace, il allait avoir une belle surprise cet idiot de français. Au moins, il était averti. Ludwig continua de le provoquer en lui disant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps contre une invasion et le menaça encore et encore. Avant de partir, il fit un tour par le bureau de Francis et lui déroba le parchemin et la potion en question. Ce pourrait toujours servir.

Il eut un rendez-vous avec Hongrie également. Une alliance officieuse était en train de se créer entre eux. Malgré ses avertissements, Elizabeta ne le crut pas, elle aussi.

Il menaça ensuite Pologne. Feliks était irrécupérable. Penser pouvoir le battre avec des chevaux au XXème siècle… Ludwig ne pouvait même pas compter sur un adversaire à sa taille ! De plus, Russie semblait d'accord pour l'aider militairement à l'Est, histoire de récolter quelques territoires au passage. C'était le pire scénario possible !

Année 1939 :

Gilbert était plus doué que lui pour enfreindre les règlements et pour échapper à la surveillance des gardes. Voyant que Ludwig avait vraiment des difficultés à s'esquiver de chez lui, il l'aida à passer un week-end loin de son gouvernement. Ils étaient arrivés dans une maison de campagne tout à fait ordinaire. Gilbert n'arrêtait pas de parler depuis leur départ de Berlin.

« Ah, je t'ai trop bien éduqué ! Je suis trop awesome. Tu venais à tous mes cours et tu m'écoutais trop attentivement…, se plaint Gilbert. J'aurais aussi dû t'apprendre à être désobéissant.

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Je suis un sex-symbol ! J'ai séduit deux-trois personnes pour arriver à mes fins ! Et j'en ai soudoyé bien d'autres. Quand un régime de ce genre s'installe, il faut savoir mettre le prix pour obtenir quelque chose. Ils sont tous arrivistes et corrompus ! Je sais que tu te sens trop jeune et timide pour draguer, mais t'en es capable ! Et l'argent, tu l'as… Retiens bien les conseils de ton grand frère si awesome… Je vais te montrer quelque chose d'awesome ! Tu sais, je ne m'entends pas très bien avec Sissi… Et pourtant, on a fait alliance ! »

Sissi était le surnom de Roderich. Ludwig se doutait qu'il s'était passé des choses étranges dans le manoir de Roderich pendant la période du Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Gilbert, Roderich et Elizabeta devaient faire mieux que s'entendre. Enfin bon, il n'avait pas constaté la chose de lui-même puisqu'il n'était pas encore né.

« Quand tu touches à la fibre artistique de Roderich, tu peux tout lui faire faire... »

Gilbert alluma la lumière. Des piles de disques, de partitions, de livres et des tableaux prohibés trônaient dans un hangar. Ils auraient dû être brûlés par les nazis. Roderich était dans la pièce en train de faire un inventaire.

« Gilbert, tu n'aurais pas dû amener Ludwig, ici.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne nous trahira pas. On s'occupe aussi de faire traverser la frontière à des personnes poursuivies. Je ne te montrerai pas où est cette planque-là.

\- Gilbert, tu es trop bavard, râla Roderich.

\- On fait de la contrebande et on fait tout sortir du pays. On est awesome !

\- S'il te plaît, ne me donne pas ce qualificatif. A force de l'entendre, j'en ai la nausée, se plaint Roderich.

\- Merci, Gilbert, dit Ludwig avec gratitude et soulagement.

\- Continue à faire le béni oui-oui, ton grand frère s'occupe de tout ! Les nazis te surveillent de près parce que tu es leur grande nation Allemande toute puissante. Fais semblant d'adhérer, participe aux réunions, apprends le plus de chose possible et viens faire un compte rendu à ton boss, grand frère, trop awesome ! »

Roderich laissa échapper un soupir lourd et fatigué.

« Je m'occuperai de tout. Avec moi et Roderich, les nazis sont plus lâches du collier. On va trouver une solution. Tout va s'arranger. Il y a tout de même des gens qui résistent. On les aide comme on peut.

\- Je n'ai plus dix ans, Gilbert. Je sais que ça va mal se terminer.

\- Tu n'approuves pas ce qu'il se passe dans ton pays, c'est ce qui compte. On entre bientôt en guerre. Ce sera bien la première fois que je serai d'accord pour qu'on nous mette un coup de pied au cul. Ah, mes fesses sont trop awesome, je vais amortir le choc et tu ne sentiras rien !

\- Gilbert, peux-tu éviter ce genre de métaphore aussi débile que déplacée ?

\- Oh, ça va, Sissi ! Tu vas voir, je vais faire vraiment quelque chose de déplacé et tu en seras vraiment outré.

\- Essaie pour voir !, répliqua Roderich avec un petit sourire.

\- Il y a mon petit frère innocent ! ça va pas, Sissi !

\- Tu l'as proposé. Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. Et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule. Tu me déshonores et tu bafoues la mémoire de mon impératrice.

\- Sissi, Sissi, Sissi ! Aïe ! Refoule tes envies sadiques !

Si tu ne cherchais pas le bâton pour te faire battre, je ne serai pas tenté. Masochiste ! »

Ludwig ne s'offusquait plus de leurs disputes incessantes. Il ne passa pas énormément de temps avec eux, parce qu'il devait être rentré avant d'entraîner des soupçons. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir dans cet endroit.

L'Allemagne attaqua la Pologne.

Gilbert réussit à faire évader Feliks. Evidemment, son frère s'en vanta devant lui et lui expliqua en détails comment il avait fait. Gilbert lui dit de retenir la leçon du maître, comme d'habitude, et il lui enseigna à crocheter les serrures et aussi à soudoyer les gardes pour obtenir les clefs des geôles.

« L'alcool avec un somnifère, c'est vraiment awesome ! Reset de la mémoire. Oui, là, les petites pilules bleues ! Trop awesome, le lendemain matin ! Ils ne savent plus que c'est toi ! Oui, dans de rare cas, ils peuvent y rester. »

« Le pognon, un peu plus coûteux, très efficace sur le coup, mais traître sur le long terme. A utiliser avec modération et en cas de grande nécessité. Ils sont capables de prendre le blé et de te dénoncer ensuite ! C'est pas awesome pour toi ! »

« Draguer des gardes anti-homo n'est pas un choix awesome ou judicieux… Ou alors, il faut vraiment le sentir… Ce n'est pas un awesome jeu de mots ! Quoi que… Tu sais, ils sont plusieurs, ce n'est pas évident à gérer. Les gardes n'en parleront jamais car ils pourraient se faire buter pour leur orientation sexuelle. Ça peut être intéressant pour leur fermer le clapet. Comment ça ? Tu ne le sens pas du tout ! Mais je croyais que… Et le mignon petit Italien ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas encore serré dans un recoin ! Cette leçon awesome pourrait ne pas te faire de mal. Ok, sujet clos ! Tu ne veux pas vendre ton corps awesome… Même pas à Feli ? Il a le sens des affaires, tu sais, il pourrait te convaincre… Ok, j'arrête mes délires… Mais tu sais, je ne crois pas que je délire. Je suis ton awesome grand frère et c'est mon devoir… Ok, je me tais… Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil et je n'y crois pas à ses histoires de forte et grande amitié… Ok, j'arrête d'insister ! T'es sûr qu'il n'a pas le béguin pour toi ? »

« Et les buter, aussi, c'est plus sûr, là ils ne l'ouvriraient pas. Il t'a dit quoi dans sa dernière lettre, Feli ? Ne me bute pas ! J'arrêterai d'en parler, promis ! »

« Hé ! Ludwig ! Ne te braques pas ! Je ne voulais pas te parler d'un certain Italien… Enfin, si tu veux… Non ? Ok. Continues à jouer les infiltrés, à faire croire à tout le monde que tu es un des leurs. Ton grand frère sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Voilà, comme ça, dès que les nazis auront le dos tourné, tu pourras leur enfoncer bien profond…

\- Surveille ton langage, Gilbert !

\- On ne t'a pas sonné, Sissi ! Courage, Ludwig ! Et déclares-toi ! Bien sûr ! Je vais continuer de t'embêter avec ça ! »

Gilbert tenait vraiment à lui expliquer tous les mauvais coups à faire pour qu'il puisse avoir des armes pour se défendre et aussi à savoir ce qu'il se passait avec « son Italien ». Il ne se passait rien avec Feliciano ! Qu'est-ce que les autres nations allaient s'imaginer ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient de très grands amis qu'ils avaient envie de sortir ensemble. Certains gestes pouvaient laisser à penser… Aussi le fait qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit ou la même tente… Il avait juste pris une habitude italienne pour le couchage. Et il n'était pas dans le déni ! Feliciano était trop naïf et innocent pour l'intéresser. Il ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'aussi ingénu. De plus, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire un coming out avec la chasse aux homosexuels lancés par les nazis.

La France et l'Angleterre lui déclarèrent la guerre, le même jour, à quelques heures d'intervalle. Enfin, on allait l'arrêter.

Ludwig croyait qu'en se mettant à dos tout le monde, il serait arrêté rapidement. Il se trompait. Son armée était bien trop efficace. Sa famille allait en faire les frais.

Année 1940 :

C'est au tour du Danemark et de la Norvège, puis de la France en passant par la Belgique, le Luxembourg et le Pays-Bas de se faire envahir.

Beaucoup d'entre eux réussirent à s'échapper in extremis. Quant aux autres, ils étaient portés disparus.

Ludwig faisait bien attention à ce qu'aucune nation ennemie ne soit ou ne reste emprisonnée par les nazis. Au vu des violences perpétrées à l'intérieur même de l'Allemagne, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à ses ennemis.

Italie se rangea à ses côtés et déclara la guerre à la France et à l'Angleterre. Ludwig en fut surpris. Il savait que des arrangements entre l'Allemagne et l'Italie se faisaient depuis 1936, mais il n'aurait pas cru les Italies capables de déclarer publiquement cette entrée en guerre contre deux nations qu'elles craignaient. Avait-on obligé Feliciano et Romano à le faire ?

Le 27 septembre 1940, Ludwig rencontra Feliciano, Romano et Kiku pour signer une alliance. Le Japon reconnaissait l'Italie et l'Allemagne comme prédominantes en Europe alors qu'il l'était sur le continent Asiatique.

Kiku semblait toujours aussi imperturbable. Les évènements n'avaient pas l'air de l'affecter, même si une allusion à la souffrance de son frère chinois lui échappa. Il détourna immédiatement le regard. Ludwig comprit qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il se passait en Chine, mais ne pouvait, tout comme lui, l'empêcher. Il aurait pu compter sur lui, s'ils n'étaient pas aussi éloignés géographiquement. Il ne pourrait rien construire via téléphone.

Feliciano lui parut toujours aussi insouciant et même un peu trop enthousiaste. Il était heureux de le revoir et se réjouissait de pouvoir faire la fête avec lui et de ne pas avoir à se cacher pour lui parler. Evidemment, l'Italien occupait presque tout l'espace de la discussion parce qu'il avait tellement de choses intéressantes à lui raconter. Au moins, Feliciano pourrait lui rendre la vie plus agréable au quotidien. Etant alliés sur le même continent, ils auraient à se voir très souvent, ce que trouva Feliciano vraiment génial. Ludwig y voyait plutôt une alternative intéressante pour échapper à ses gardes du corps. Ludwig pourrait tâter le terrain et voir ce que pensait réellement Feliciano de leur situation. En l'interrogeant comme il faut, Ludwig saurait le pousser à dire son fond de pensée entre deux « vee » bienheureux. Parfois, l'insouciance de Feliciano lui pesait. Même s'il était possible d'aborder des sujets adultes avec lui, il pouvait passer à une conversation futile en quelques mots.

Quant à Romano, il grinçait des dents, le fusillait du regard et lui en voulait de l'avoir embarqué dans : « ce putain de merdier de merde putride et infecte… qu'est la guerre ». Au moins, il y en avait un Italien plus lucide que l'autre. Ce devait expliquer pourquoi l'Italie ne s'était pas encore cassé la gueule en tant que pays. Ludwig ne s'était jamais entendu avec Romano parce qu'il était « un salaud de bâtard aux patates qui lui volait son jumeau chéri. » Engager la conversation avec Romano se révèlerait sûrement difficile, mais au moins Ludwig savait ce que l'Italien du Sud pensait de ces « putains de connards de naz.. de bâtards aux patates ». A son grand étonnement, ce fut Feliciano qui somma Romano au silence après toutes ses insultes.

« On pourrait t'entendre, murmura-t-il. Heureusement, Lulu ne s'offense pas pour si peu…

\- Comment l'as-tu appelé, faux frère ?

\- On est des vrais jumeaux, Romano !

\- C'est pas prouvé scientifiquement ! J'ai des gros doutes !

\- Je n'en ai aucun ! Vee !

\- Fais pas cette tête d'abruti fini. »

C'était décidé. A la prochaine rencontre avec l'Italie, il parlerait sérieusement avec Romano. Pour l'instant, il tâtait le terrain. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour prendre à part Romano. L'Italien du Sud serait capable de pousser un esclandre s'il voulait lui parler en tête à tête. Au bout du troisième « stronzo », Ludwig préféra dire à Romano de surveiller son langage. Ils étaient des nations, mais ils n'étaient pas à l'abri pour autant.

Cette phrase se vérifia dès le lendemain.

Son Führer le convoqua pour une explication en tête à tête. Le saluer remplissait Ludwig d'horreur.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous ayez finalement compris le bien fondé de ma politique. Maintenant que je suis assuré de votre pleine coopération, j'aimerais vous entretenir de ce que je compte faire vis-à-vis des autres nations. Je veux bien parler des êtres comme vous. »

Craignant le pire, Ludwig l'écouta attentivement. Hitler voulait que Ludwig soit le seul représentant nation sur Terre, ce qui impliquait évidemment d'éradiquer tous les autres représentants nationaux. D'après son dirigeant, c'était tout à fait possible puisque le Saint Empire Romain Germanique avait bel et bien trouvé la mort. Quant aux nations antiques, il en était de même. Le premier sur la liste était son propre frère Gilbert sur lequel certaines méthodes seraient expérimentées. Etant albinos, il était considéré comme ayant une tare génétique. Ludwig ne pouvait réfuter que Gilbert avait les cheveux blancs et les yeux rougeoyants. Il était coincé au niveau des arguments pour protéger son frère et bien d'autres de ses proches.

La majorité de ses Länder ressemblaient vraiment à Gilbert, étaient albinos eux aussi et avaient une dizaine d'années physique en moyenne. Ludwig s'était toujours douté qu'il était l'oncle responsable d'une grande famille turbulente, bien que Gilbert ait toujours nié avoir autant d'enfants à son compte. Le Prussien était trop jeune et trop awesome pour être le père d'une douzaine de sales mioches awesome et loin d'être mignons tout plein. Ce ne serait pourtant pas étonnant au vu de ses habitudes de débauche et de l'attitude rebelle que les Länder avaient hérité de lui. Il n'y avait que Berlin, le pays de Bade et Hambourg à être blonds aux yeux bleus comme Ludwig et l'Allemand les considérait comme ses sœurs et son frère. Quant à Bavière, il ressemblait étrangement à un lointain descendant de Rome avec des caractéristiques germaniques. Avec ses cheveux châtains ornés d'une petite boucle caractéristique, sa peau pâle et ses yeux clairs, il était accepté comme cousin dans la famille... Il fallait avouer que les autres Länder prenaient un malin plaisir à le poursuivre pour tirer sur sa jolie petite boucle aux propriétés étonnantes… Ah, misère… Il était possible que les autres Länder soient tous ses frères et sœurs et non ses neveux et nièces. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Ils étaient sa famille et ses territoires constitutifs, il se devait de les protéger.

Évidemment, Hitler préférait l'avertir de ses plans pour ne pas avoir à le maîtriser en cas d'arrestation de Gilbert sous ses yeux. Ludwig comprit également l'allusion concernant sa personne même. S'il ne suivait pas le mouvement, il pourrait être remplacé par un Länder plus jeune et plus malléable.

La nation allemande fit semblant d'approuver et il conseilla à son dirigeant d'arrêter publiquement Gilbert pour trahison. On ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à une nation sans raisons fondées. Il se chargeait lui-même de réunir des preuves à son encontre. Il était d'une certaine manière celui qui le connaissait le mieux.

Ludwig savait qu'il n'avait maintenant plus le choix. Il mit en pratique tout ce que lui avait appris son grand-frère. Il avertit Gilbert discrètement pour qu'il ait le temps de s'enfuir avec Roderich. Non, même s'il était awesome, il devait fuir. C'était à lui de le protéger maintenant.

Il prit le temps de mettre ses Länder à l'abri dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait les retrouver ni ne penserait à les y chercher. Il fit aussi en sorte que ses Länder n'essaieraient pas de partir de cet endroit avant qu'il ne revienne les retrouver. S'étant renseigné sur la magie des celtes, il avait trouvé quelques petites astuces pratiques dans sa propre histoire. Ses Länder ne se souviendraient plus de qui ils sont, à moins d'être en grave danger. Il pourrait ainsi les faire passer pour mort de ses propres mains.

Ludwig hésita un moment devant le parchemin et la potion. Il espérait que cela marcherait et que le français ne l'avait pas piégé. Au point il en était, il ne pouvait pas reculer et trouver une autre solution. Il écrivit avec soin toutes les consignes qu'il se donnait à lui-même. Il allait oublier où étaient passés ses Länder et qu'il avait permis à Gilbert de s'enfuir. Il adhérerait aux politiques de ses gouvernements pour assurer sa sécurité le plus longtemps possible, mais il avait comme priorité absolue de protéger la vie des autres représentants-nations par tous les moyens à sa portée. Quand il ferait un acte contre son gouvernement afin d'assurer la sécurité des autres nations, il devrait l'oublier immédiatement ensuite. »

Ludwig but la potion en espérant que les autres nations l'arrêteraient. Ce qu'il arrivait était entièrement de sa faute, c'était sa nation, c'était sa responsabilité. Peu importe s'il mourrait dans la manœuvre ou si sa réputation serait à jamais salie, il se devait de protéger les autres de ce fou furieux.

Il ne serait plus jamais le même.

Son Führer était satisfait de la disparition définitive des Länder. Ludwig justifia son absence en disant que ce changement l'avait transformé et avait été douloureux, mais nécessaire. Son frère s'en était certainement rendu compte lui aussi et avait préféré s'enfuir, ce lâche. En faisant des recherches, il avait trouvé tout un réseau de résistance monté par son frère et il donna toutes les informations à son gouvernement pour arrêter tous ces traîtres.

C'est là qu'il signa ce fameux décret : le 5 octobre 1940 contre les nations, qu'il y accola discrètement son fameux parchemin et le rangea dans les dossiers.

28 octobre 1940 :

« Feliciano, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'attaquer la Grèce ? Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan ! Tu ne m'en as pas averti en plus ! Imbécile !

\- Arrête de me secouer, Doitsu ! Tu me fais mal ! Arrête, arrête, arrête ! Ah…, soupira Feliciano de soulagement quand il le lâcha enfin. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas ma faute… Mon dirigeant l'a décidé sans me consulter. Je ne m'attaquerai jamais à mon grand frère Héraklès sur un coup de tête. Je l'aime trop ! De plus, il a une armée de chats avec des grandes griffes ! C'est effrayant ! D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de ton aide, Doitsu ! Mes soldats ont vraiment du mal à se battre contre les Grecs. Je vais devoir aller sur le front ! Tu viens avec moi, parce que j'ai trop peur…

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai, Hetalia ! Tu es vraiment une plaie !, lui cria dessus Ludwig.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé ainsi, Ludwig », s'en étonna Feliciano sur le choc.

Avant, il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux sur le fait que son allié n'était qu'un incapable qui faisait tout passer avec un joli sourire. Les Méditerranéens étaient tous ainsi de toute façon. Feliciano ne faisait pas exception, il les représentait même trop fidèlement.

«Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien. Tu as détruit tous mes plans ! On n'arrivera jamais à vaincre la Russie avec ce foutu contre temps ! Les gens du Sud sont des fainéants et des idiots qui ne mériteraient pas de vivre.

\- Hé, c'est méchant pour mon frère, voulut plaisanter Feliciano. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais quand même ! Il n'y est pour rien, lui aussi !

\- Je parlais en général.

\- C'est vrai qu'on fait la sieste, mais on travaille ensuite jusque très tard le soir et on remet ça très tôt le matin, s'énerva Feliciano. Il fait trop chaud pendant l'après-midi pour être efficace. C'est le climat…

\- Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour ne rien faire.

\- Je te ferai bien travailler en plein soleil sur un chantier en Italie. Tu tomberais de déshydratation et d'insolation ! Certains chantiers se font même de nuit en été. C'est toi qui n'y connaît rien, se justifia Feliciano. Tu ne sais faire que la guerre !

\- Tu n'as qu'à attaquer Héraklès de nuit.

\- Euh… Non… C'est le moment où il est réveillé ! Il n'est pas commode… Et puis, j'ai peur des ombres la nuit. On dirait des crochets de sorcières et des serpents venimeux… En plus, s'il y a un orage, je vais avoir les chocottes !

\- Hetalia », soupira de dépit Ludwig.

Son allié était désespérant. Rien qu'avec un faux pas monumental, il venait de faire tomber à l'eau l'excellence de sa stratégie militaire, ses rêves de grandeurs, ses envies expansionnistes et il les avait mis dans un sacré pétrin. Ils pourraient même avoir perdu la guerre, rien qu'à cause de cet acte irréfléchi, stupide et suicidaire. Il fallait attaquer la Russie dès le printemps et ne pas attendre, sinon ils allaient se faire rétamer par les alliés. Cet Italien ne connaissait rien au timing d'une attaque coordonnée et allait s'enliser en Grèce. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Feliciano pour mener une guerre dans les temps. Il était toujours en retard, même pour les réunions !

« Ludwig ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne penserai pas que tu mettrais cet habit militaire et le bandeau rouge sur le côté…

\- Je soutiens mon gouvernement. Tu devrais en faire de même avec le tien.

\- Enfin, Ludwig…, soupira Feliciano avant de reprendre, j'ai appris pour tes Länder. Ce doit être un moment difficile pour toi.

\- Les faibles meurent, c'est ainsi.

\- Ludwig, ils étaient toute ta famille !

\- Je les ai tués, Feliciano. Ils étaient impurs.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu n'as pas fait cela !

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Feliciano, tu risques de tomber de haut. Je suis prêt à faire tout ce que mon gouvernement jugera nécessaire pour purifier ce monde, y compris m'en prendre à ma famille et à mes proches. »

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Feliciano avoir peur de lui et ce ne serait pas la dernière en cinq années de guerre. Comme quoi, il pouvait percuter vite quand sa vie était en danger.

D'autres pays vinrent s'ajouter au pacte dans l'année qui suivit, dont le Royaume de Bulgarie pour laisser l'Allemagne traverser ses territoires pour envahir la Grèce. La Grèce, la plus grosse erreur tactique de ce fichu Italien.

Année 1941 :

Ludwig passa comme une ombre, abattant les soldats de garde. Étant leur nation, ils ne pouvaient riposter contre lui. Il ouvrit la porte du cachot. Il alla même jusqu'à secouer l'épaule de sa sœur Belge. Il partit comme il était revenu, silencieux et invisible, après s'être assuré que Bella ait quitté les lieux en toute sécurité et qu'il n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage.

Une fois revenu dans ses appartements, il alla se coucher pour ne plus se souvenir de sa soirée. Il s'était couché très tôt, bien sûr.

Le lendemain matin, il eut affaire à une mauvaise nouvelle.

«Le complexe militaire de Bruxelles a été attaqué durant la nuit, tous nos soldats ont été tués et notre prisonnière s'est enfuie.

\- C'est un évènement vraiment fâcheux, répondit Ludwig. Je voulais l'interroger moi-même. »

Comment les résistants belges avaient-ils bien pu savoir où était leur nation ? Comment avait-il passé les systèmes de sécurité ? Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une taupe parmi eux.

« Nous allons tout faire pour la retrouver…

\- Vous êtes le responsable du complexe ?, l'interrogea Ludwig.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Alors pourquoi n'y étiez-vous pas lorsqu'une prisonnière de cette importance était sous votre responsabilité ?

\- Je… »

Ludwig n'hésita pas à tirer sur le commandant du complexe et ainsi à le tuer, même s'il était Allemand. Il regarda ensuite le militaire l'accompagnant.

« Vous avez quel grade ?

\- Lieutenant, monsieur !

\- Bien, commandant. Ne me décevez pas à l'avenir.

\- C'est compris, monsieur ! »

En été 1941, l'Allemagne s'attaqua à la Russie. Seulement, il était bien trop tard pour se lancer dans cette entreprise. Fichu contretemps de cet imbécile d'Italien.

Et le 7 décembre 1941, c'était à Japon de faire l'erreur d'attaquer Pearl Harbor et de se mettre à dos l'Américain.

Il ne s'associera plus jamais avec eux et saisira la première occasion de leur faire comprendre que c'était lui, Allemagne, la nation supérieure aux autres. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance, ils étaient d'une telle incompétence.

Année 1942 :

« Feliciano, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ah, Ludwig ! ça ne va pas de surgir dans le dos des gens comme ça ! Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Tu as peur même des mouches. »

Son regard méprisant devait refléter sa pensée. Italie n'était qu'un faible.

« J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. On peut avoir peur pour différentes raisons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les archives ?

\- Ah, euh… Je voulais voir un compte-rendu de réunion. J'étais à moitié assoupi et je n'ai pas pris de notes. Je ne voudrais pas faire de nouveau une erreur. Ça a l'air de te mettre vraiment en colère que je fasse un pas de travers.

\- Il ne faut pas que ça sorte d'ici.

\- Bien, évidemment. Je ne suis pas idiot, Ludwig. Je suis une nation plusieurs fois centenaire. Je sais garder des secrets.

\- On ne dirait pas. Et suis un peu plus, en réunion. J'en ai assez de te rappeler à l'ordre. Nous perdons un temps important parce que tu n'es pas attentif.

\- Je suis désolé, Ludwig. J'ai du mal à me concentrer quand on parle d'opérations militaires ou de… déportations.

\- Il faut que tu t'y fasses, parce qu'on va en parler encore longtemps malheureusement. Ils sont tellement nombreux…

\- Je sais… C'est juste que…

\- Tu finiras par approuver ce qu'il se passe. Tout comme moi. »

Feliciano n'approuvait pas encore les idées du parti nazi. Ludwig s'en doutait depuis un petit moment. C'était un pays allié, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à penser comme lui. Pour l'instant. Un jour, il l'envahirait et le plierait à sa volonté. L'Italie avait besoin d'être reprise en main.

« Monsieur ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Capitaine ?

\- Je dois vous avertir de ce que je viens de voir. Je ne sais pas à qui m'en remettre à part vous.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'ai surpris l'un des Italies en train de photographier des documents confidentiels. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il va passer ces documents à la résistance.

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve tangible.

\- Si nous le surprenons maintenant, nous pourrons le confondre. Je préfère m'adresser à vous parce que vous êtes une nation et que c'est l'un de vos alliés. Je ne voudrais pas commettre un impair.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

\- Non. »

Un sentiment puissant et protecteur se réveilla en Ludwig et il abattit le militaire. Quand on lui posa des questions, il affirma que le mort était un traître. Il n'y avait à avoir aucune hésitation pour ce genre de personnes.

Un bref instant, il crut voir les Italies trembler à cette affirmation. Juste un bref instant.

« Je te dis que Ludwig a prévu d'attaquer dans quinze jours avec un nouveau type d'appareil, dit Feliciano.

\- Il leur faut toujours des preuves. Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire confiance et nous croire sur parole, putain !, râla Romano.

\- Ils ont raison de se méfier de leurs sources. De plus, il nous faut des preuves pour nous innocenter une fois la guerre terminée. Il leur faut les plans pour être totalement préparé.

\- Ça multiplie les risques de se faire choper sur le fait. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, Feli. Je sais que tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face… Cet enfoiré de bâtard aux patates n'hésitera pas à te tirer dessus ou à te faire du mal. Il s'en prend à ses propres hommes. Il n'est plus le même, c'est un total enfoiré ! Tu ne peux pas compter sur lui pour te sauver la mise. Tu auras beau pleurer ou faire le joli cœur, il y sera totalement insensible.

\- Je le sais.

\- Hé, ça arrive de se tromper sur quelqu'un ! Ne t'en veux pas, pour ça.

\- Je ne pensais pas à ce point. Ça me rend triste. »

Ludwig passa son chemin, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Quand on lui demanda de mettre les Italiens sur écoute, il s'offusqua du peu de confiance que ses hommes avaient en ses alliés. Ça ne se faisait pas ! S'ils s'en apercevaient, cet acte serait considéré comme une indélicatesse diplomatique. Le sujet était clos.

Oui, ils étaient vraiment envahissants. Il valait mieux ne pas les avoir trop dans les pattes.

Ludwig commençait à s'énerver tout seul. Il manquait des documents et il savait, depuis un moment, qu'ils avaient un espion parmi eux. En plein quartier général ! C'était intolérable !

« Tu ne viens pas te coucher, Lulu ? »

\- Et cet Italien de malheur ! Il venait l'embêter jusque dans son lit.

Ludwig trouvait qu'il n'avait pas des réactions normales en présence de Feliciano. Il était souvent dérouté ou distrait, quand il parlait avec lui. Il avait autant envie de le protéger que de l'étriper. Il était son ami, toujours aussi maladroit et attendrissant, mais il était aussi un allié vraiment décevant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On a un traître parmi nous, Feli.

\- Encore ? Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu paranoïaque…

\- Je ne le suis pas ! Il manque encore des documents.

\- Ou alors, maniaque ?

\- Feliciano, est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi ?

\- Moi, non !, répondit Feliciano avec emphase. Allez, viens dormir. Ton entraînement m'a fatigué. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me réveilles quand tu viendras te coucher.

\- Comme si je pouvais réveiller une souche comme toi… »

Ludwig s'allongea puis détailla le dos nu de Feliciano. Sa peau bronzée, la courbe de ses épaules et de sa colonne vertébrale ainsi que les petites fossettes tout en bas avaient un petit quelque chose d'attirant et de sensuel sous la lumière tamisée de la chambre. Etait-ce vraiment normal de partager son lit avec un frère d'arme et de ressentir ce genre d'attrait pour lui ? Il n'osait pas dire à Feliciano de retourner dans son propre lit de peur de le vexer. Il allait passer des nuits difficiles, si Feliciano se révélait aussi naturellement séduisant.

Le lendemain, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu de telles pensées déplacées sur son meilleur ami.

France s'était fait bêtement capturer. Ludwig prit son fusil et alla le sortir de ce guêpier. Ces nations ne savaient pas faire attention à leur vie, ce n'était pas possible. Francis multipliait les actes de résistance et voulait à tout prix y prendre part. C'était évidemment risqué.

Angleterre faisait pareil. Il savait s'échapper des prisons, mais n'arrivait jamais à passer les frontières. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire ? Fabriquer des faux papiers et lui envoyer des hommes pour l'aider.

Heureusement, Norvège savait massacrer les geôles à coup de trolls et délivrer les siens à coup de sortilèges puissants.

Octobre 1943 :

« Romano s'est fait envahir ! Il a été capturé par les Alliés !

\- Il n'a pas été que capturé ! Il les y a aidés avec tout un réseau de résistance. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était lui, notre traître ! Se faire trahir par son jumeau, tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Très bien, on va marcher sur l'Italie.

\- Euh… Tu m'attaques ? Tu me déclares la guerre ? Je suis ton prisonnier ? Oh, dio mio !

\- Non, idiot !, cria Ludwig, comme s'il craignait cette éventualité. Romano m'a déclaré la guerre ! Je te passe son discours fleuri et enflammé visant à me botter le cul ! Je vais t'aider à reconquérir tes territoires et à te débarrasser de ton jumeau. Il a proclamé son propre gouvernement.

\- Je ne veux pas m'en prendre à Romano ! C'est mon jumeau ! Tu comprends cela ! Tu ne vas pas faire en sorte que des Italiens se battent contre des Italiens. C'est du meurtre incestueux !

\- Ça ne se dit pas, Feliciano ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois dans l'Histoire pourtant ! Si ça te pose autant un problème, je me passerai de ton aide et tu deviendras l'un de mes territoires.

\- Je viens t'aider ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter son aide ? Après s'être enlisé en Grèce, voilà qu'il s'enlisait en Italie ? Le pays sensé être son allié ! Il s'en serait tapé la tête contre un mur.

A ce moment, il aurait peut-être dû laisser Feliciano s'échapper et rejoindre son jumeau.

Année 1944 :

Depuis quelques temps, il ne trouvait que des défauts à Feliciano. Il était trop petit, trop brun, trop faible, trop flemmard, trop différent. Trop imparfait.

Il n'y avait pas que lui qui le pensait et le disait au quartier général de Berlin.

« On devrait se débarrasser de la nation Italienne. Tu as vu… Il tient à peine sur ses jambes.

\- Si ça se trouve, nous n'aurons qu'à lui donner le coup de grâce.

\- C'est de sa faute, si on se retrouve dans cette situation.

\- Maintenant, ce n'est qu'une province du Reich.

\- Il ne sert à rien.

\- Vous croyez qu'on pourrait lui appliquer le programme contre les nations. Ce ne serait pas une grande perte. De toute façon, il n'est pas comme nous. »

Obligé de garder Feliciano en Allemagne comme… Comme quoi, d'ailleurs ? Pouvait-on dire qu'une nation réduite à la plus simple expression de son territoire soit vraiment un allié ? Il n'était presqu'un otage pour dissuader Romano d'aller plus loin dans la reconquête de l'Italie. Feliciano avait perdu du poids et était très fatigué, à cause des pertes territoriales qu'il subissait.

Ils perdaient la guerre.

Seulement, Ludwig n'avait pas envie de perdre le dernier allié qui lui restait.

Il ne pouvait pas convaincre Feliciano de faire déteindre ses cheveux avec de la javel. Il avait déjà essayé d'aborder le sujet avec lui et il avait fait face à une farouche opposition. Ludwig n'avait pas su trouvé les mots pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas pour le dénaturer, mais bien pour assurer sa sécurité en Allemagne.

Ludwig alla faire un tour dans la chambre de Feliciano pendant qu'il n'était pas là et changea certains de ses produits.

Évidemment, Feliciano lui fit un esclandre après avoir constaté l'intrusion. Puis il en fit un autre en comprenant que le shampoing à la camomille éclaircissait ses cheveux vers le châtain clair et que manger des carottes changeait l'éclat de sa peau.

Quand il fallait prendre des mesures drastiques pour lui sauver la vie, Ludwig était capable de l'entendre s'en plaindre pendant des heures, puis d'oublier de s'être disputé avec lui.

Un jour, il arriverait à l'attraper et à lui décolorer les cheveux.

Bon, ce n'était pas gagné. Feliciano courrait vraiment trop vite pour lui. S'était-il affaibli lui aussi ?

Ludwig se rendit compte que Feliciano était constamment apeuré et pas seulement en sa présence. Il devait se douter que tout le monde voulait lui faire la peau.

D'ailleurs, il dût en parler avec Hitler.

L'Italie du Nord ne servait plus à rien. Leur dernier recours pour gagner la guerre serrait de s'emparer des autres nations et de les exécuter. Il fallait savoir exactement comment le faire en s'en prenant à l'Italie du Nord. Ludwig dût argumenter pendant des heures pour préserver son ami. Feliciano était encore un rempart contre l'avancée des Alliés. Ses derniers territoires résistaient encore. Ce serait une erreur de se passer de ce soutien. De plus, son physique commençait à changer. Légèrement, mais il changeait !

Il fallait alors capturer un adversaire.

Étrangement, leurs adversaires purent facilement s'échapper. On aurait dit qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose.

Non ! On laissait Feliciano tranquille ! Non ! Ce n'était pas intéressant comme expérimentation sur une nation alliée !

Lors de la visite d'un négociateur étranger, Ludwig vit Feliciano se pencher et mettre un document discrètement dans le cartable de celui-ci.

Il n'avait rien vu.

Le 30 avril 1945 :

Ludwig était enfermé dans le bunker à attendre la fin de la guerre en compagnie de Feliciano, de son gouvernement et de ses fidèles.

Il était en colère, parce qu'il perdait et qu'il ne pourrait pas accomplir les volontés de son gouvernement. Il avait suffi d'erreurs de la part de ses alliés, de mouvements de résistance partout dans le monde, de la ténacité d'Angleterre à ne pas se faire envahir et du pragmatisme d'America qui avait attendu son heure avant d'attaquer fin prêt.

Une atmosphère étrange de défaite flottait dans le bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas que le désespoir des vaincus à se faire ressentir.

Les rumeurs de couloirs étaient inquiétantes.

Certains disaient qu'en tant que nation, il avait failli.

Feliciano semblait vraiment très nerveux et lui avait demandé les codes pour sortir de cet endroit.

« Il les change toutes les heures, Feli. Je ne suis même pas au courant.

\- Ils vont nous tuer tous les deux. »

Feliciano lui parla de tombeau, de ciel bleu d'Italie et de bétons. Ludwig avait peur pour la vie de Feliciano. L'Italien était dans un sale état et avait peur de mourir. Est-ce que les Alliés avaient envahi tout son territoire ?

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Feliciano.

\- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

\- Tout est bombardé autour de nous. Nous sommes plus en sécurité, ici.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, Ludwig. Si les Alliés nous trouvent, ils ne feront pas de quartier. Quant à tes soldats, ils pensent que nous avons failli à nos devoirs. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe dans ces cas-là.

\- Ne bouge pas. Je reviens.

\- Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. »

Ludwig avait toujours trouvé Feliciano collant jusqu'à maintenant, mais là, il se surpassait. Il gardait son arme à feu près de lui, prêt à s'en servir pour les protéger tous les deux. Son ami Italien était là, pour lui, contre une menace interne que Ludwig arrivait à peine à percevoir. C'était assez rassurant de le sentir aussi sérieux et investi, même si ses jambes tremblaient à vue d'œil. C'était dans ces moments de crise que Ludwig appréciait à sa juste valeur l'amitié de Feliciano. En tant que nation, il n'était peut-être pas l'une des plus guerrières, des plus agressives ou des plus organisées, mais en tant que personne, il était quelqu'un de bien qui était là pour les êtres chers. Ludwig se devait de le faire sortir d'ici. Feliciano devait se rendre au plus vite et revenir sur ses territoires pour récupérer ses forces.

Ludwig sentait ses propres forces l'abandonner. Que devait-il en être pour Feliciano ? Qu'est-ce qui le faisait tenir encore debout ?

La nation allemande eut beau interroger les soldats chargés de la sécurité, il ne put obtenir les codes. On l'informa que le changement de code était automatique de manière externe et que seule une personne extérieure pouvait ouvrir le bunker.

Là, son instinct de survie se réveilla.

Il alla étudier les plans du bâtiment. Feliciano, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ne lui était d'aucun secours. Il était vraiment trop affaibli et apeuré. Il n'y avait aucune sortie. Ils étaient faits comme des rats ! De plus, Ludwig vit une salle destinée à les endormir, voire les tuer. Les nazis voulaient tester cette substance volatile sur eux depuis un moment. On avait l'intention de les assassiner, mais il préféra ne rien dire à Feliciano. Il était assez inquiet comme ça.

L'instinct de l'Italien s'était donc révélé exact. Quand on les avait obligés à rentrer dans cet endroit, il avait protesté en vain et avait voulu qu'on le relâche. Il aurait dû écouter Feliciano pour une fois et s'enfuir avec lui.

« Feliciano, je suis désolé. Il va falloir attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher.

\- Je ne pense pas que tes hommes auront cette patience. »

Ludwig retourna au plan, cherchant un endroit où il pourrait tenir à deux les issues et se défendre.

« En cas de grave problème, il faudra aller dans cette salle, dit-il à Feliciano. Il y a un point d'eau et une personne peut défendre la place. On pourrait ainsi se relayer. Tu t'en sentirais capable ?

\- Oui. Quand il s'agit de me défendre, je peux le faire. Seulement, Ludwig, s'il s'agit de tes hommes surentraînés, je suis beaucoup trop affaibli pour abattre toute la garnison et tu ne peux pas leur tirer dessus. Si ce sont les Alliés, il serait préférable de se rendre sans faire d'histoire. Je redoute plus tes hommes que nos ennemis.

\- C'est effectivement un problème.

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber ?

\- Non. Je te le jure, Feliciano. Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que trahir ta confiance. Tu sortiras d'ici. »

Il serait le seul d'entre eux à sortir de là. Tout était de sa faute, il assumerait ses responsabilités. Feliciano n'avait pas à payer le prix fort pour une guerre qu'il n'avait jamais cautionnée d'un point de vue personnel.

Quand les soldats leur indiquèrent de passer dans une salle, Ludwig savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas leur tenir tête. Finalement, ils n'en ressortiraient pas vivants. Il entraîna Feliciano avec lui, en sachant que ce serait moins douloureux et pénible, s'ils étaient au moins inconscients. Ludwig savait tout ce que les nazis avaient prévu d'expérimenter sur des êtres comme eux. Une horreur sans nom. Il se laissa gagner par le désespoir. Il n'avait pas pu protéger Feliciano, enfermé avec lui dans cet endroit qui serait leur tombeau. Il aurait aimé que Feliciano lui sourit une dernière fois avant qu'il ne meure, mais il était bien trop préoccupé à s'échapper de cette prison empoisonnée.

Son désespoir envahit tous ses hommes et les poussa tous au suicide.

Si Feliciano n'avait pas eu l'espoir de défoncer cette porte, si Feliciano n'était pas revenu le chercher, si Feliciano n'avait pas veillé sur son corps tout en lui parlant, si Feliciano ne l'avait pas protégé face à Russie, si et tellement de si qui pouvait se résumer en un seul : S'il n'avait pas eu un tel ami, un véritable ami, à ses côtés, Ludwig ne s'en serait pas sorti vivant.

Sans terre, sans gouvernement, sans espoir, il aurait totalement lâché prise.

Janvier 1973 :

Ludwig se réveilla doucement, avec un mal de crâne conséquent. Il avait l'impression de revivre plusieurs années d'un coup. Il prit une grande inspiration, il fût un peu gêné par un poids sur son estomac. Il était enfin sorti de ce cauchemar. Il se sentit mieux, même en étant encore nerveux, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il n'avait peut-être pas fait le plus judicieux des choix pour lui-même et pour sa nation. Il avait juste fait ce qu'il lui semblait le plus approprié, en étant complètement désespéré, pour protéger ses Länder et les autres représentants.

Il était dans une chambre de la maison de Feliciano. Laquelle ? Il ne savait pas. La tapisserie lui semblait correspondre à l'endroit.

Comment allaient-ils leur expliquer qu'il n'avait pas voulu tous les tuer ? Il n'avait aucune preuve. Il n'avait jamais pensé à assurer ses arrières, tellement il avait fait les choses dans la précipitation et n'avait averti personne. De plus, ses Länder avaient peut-être recouvré la mémoire eux aussi et devaient être complètement perdus dans un endroit et une époque inconnus. Et les connaissant, ils allaient faire de grosses bêtises… Quand il devrait l'annoncer à Gilbert, il allait se faire passer un savon monumental.

Un petit poids bougea sur sa poitrine.

Il reconnut les mèches folles de la petite Stella.

« Stella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Europe dodelina de la tête, la redressa et s'assit sur sa chaise. Elle mit un doigt devant sa bouche.

« Chut, papa et les autres ne savent pas que je suis là.

\- Tu aurais dû écouter ton père. Il l'a fait pour que tu sois en sécurité…

\- Non. Ils ne disent que des méchancetés sur toi, alors que tu ne te sens pas bien. Je sais qu'il y a un problème avec toi depuis très longtemps. Il faut que ça cesse ! »

Ludwig vit le regard brillant de larmes de Stella. Évidemment, Stella le représentait et se sentait obligée de le défendre face aux autres. Ludwig avait toujours été un représentant national et avait toujours protégé ses Länder. Il comprenait ce qu'Europe ressentait et il expérimentait pour la première fois d'être sous la responsabilité d'une autre nation. Elle était encore très jeune et elle faisait face à une crise importante entre ses territoires, ce devait la déboussoler surtout qu'elle avait à s'imposer face à des forts pays indépendants, dont son père, et non à des régions récalcitrantes.

« ça va s'arranger, Stella.

\- Je ne crois pas. Ils veulent s'expliquer avec toi. Je ne crois pas que ce soit avec des mots.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi. Je pense que ce pourrait arranger la situation.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, pate Lulu !, se réjouit Stella, sentant qu'elle pouvait être utile à Ludwig.

\- Il ne faut jamais promettre quelque chose sans savoir. Il te faut négocier.

\- D'accord…. Je ne pense pas que tu me demandes quelque chose de mauvais. »

Stella lui sourit, confiante, et son attitude lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Alors, j'aimerais que tu retrouves le décret de mon ancien gouvernement qu'a amené Ecosse. Tu verras, je l'ai signé. Tu ne le lis surtout pas. »

Stella hochait la tête, retenant ce qu'il lui disait.

« Tu verras, il y a un papier accolé à celui-ci. Tu les sépares en essayant d'attirer l'attention sur toi.

\- Comme quand je trouve un œuf de pâques dans le jardin ? »

Ludwig se souvint des exclamations ravies de Stella et de sa mine réjouie en de tels moments. L'exubérance italienne, dans toute sa splendeur.

« Pareil. Tu as bien compris le principe. Normalement, ils vont le lire et discuter entre eux. Pendant ce temps, tu m'amènes le téléphone.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu es la digne fille de ton père et la digne nièce de ton oncle, tu sais faire les choses en douce. C'est ta mission. Tu vas me rendre un grand service. Ne te fais pas prendre. Si jamais tu es remarquée, tu peux dire que c'est de ma faute.

\- Mais ce serait te trahir ?

\- Non. Parce que ça fait partie du plan… Si tu n'y arrives pas la première fois, tu pourras toujours m'amener le téléphone quand ils seront plus calmes.

\- Lors de la sieste…»

Stella lui tapa dans la main et s'en alla dans le salon accomplir sa mission.

Ludwig espéra que Stella réussirait, car il avait envie de parler à ses Länder sans être dérangé par trente-six mille questions. Plus le temps passait, plus ils avaient le temps de mal se comporter. Il avait bien sûr envie de se justifier auprès des autres, mais il devait penser avant tout à sa famille complètement désorientée. Il les ressentait enfin tous dans son cœur et il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc voilà ! Alors où sont les Länder allemands ? Quels dégâts vont-ils faire ? Sont-ils vraiment awesome ? (Message de la Prusse trop awesome pour qu'on croit à sa paternité exceptionnelle : Je reconnais... aucun d'entre eux !) Stella va-t-elle réussir sa mission ? Comment vont réagir les autres membres de l'Europe ?
> 
> La réponse dans le prochain chapitre !


	17. Chapter 17

Feliciano n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Cette nouvelle preuve que Ludwig avait dépassé les bornes durant la guerre l'avait anéanti. L'Italien n'avait plus vraiment d'estime pour Ludwig et sa confiance en lui se limitait aux affaires de la communauté. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait le décevoir une nouvelle fois et encore plus. Ses intentions meurtrières envers les autres nations étaient sûrement l'information de trop pour Feliciano. Les victimes de sa folie avaient été d'abord ses propres Länder et, heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres disparitions parmi les représentants territoriaux à déplorer. Feliciano avait cru que Ludwig se reprochait leur mort et débordait de culpabilité quand il disait les avoir tué un représentant national avait de la peine et se sentait responsable quand ses protégés subissaient les lourdes conséquences de la politique nationale mais, non, il les avait vraiment fait assassiner. Il l'avait peut-être fait lui-même.

Feliciano ne pouvait plus laisser Ludwig l'approcher. Il pouvait très bien être dans les vapes ou, comme le disait Francis, en train de récupérer une mémoire perdue pendant la guerre, il ne lui permettrait plus de venir chez lui ou de se tenir près de lui. Et il ne verrait plus Stella en dehors des réunions. S'il avait été capable de prendre ce genre de décisions une fois, quand serait-il maintenant ? C'était son devoir de père de protéger Stella de Ludwig.

Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir arriver à de telles extrémités avec Ludwig. Il l'avait laissé revenir près de lui en se disant que Ludwig avait été manipulé par ses dirigeants extrémistes, par les ravages dans sa population et par la perte de ses Länder. Ludwig était une nation après tout, il représentait les personnes présentes sur son territoire et il s'était laissé submerger par toute cette haine et ces idées destructrices. Feliciano ne comprenait pas encore comment cela avait-il pu se produire et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se méfiait beaucoup de Ludwig et éprouvait même de l'aversion envers lui.

Feliciano s'était dit qu'il devait faire un effort pour lui pardonner, parce que Ludwig représentait l'Allemagne, se reprenait en main et avait compris ses erreurs. Là, il ne faisait que penser qu'il avait été un parfait idiot, encore aveuglé par ses anciens sentiments.

S'il comprenait bien, il avait été à deux doigts de finir son existence tué par son béguin. L'amour est vraiment traître.

Complètement vidé de son énergie, Feliciano observa sa fille s'agiter dans tous les sens. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette elle aussi. Elle devait comprendrait que quelque chose de grave se passait et elle avait sûrement entendu les autres insulter son parrain allemand. Stella adorait Ludwig, parce qu'il s'occupait bien d'elle, lui racontait de belles histoires et lui expliquait plein de choses.

Feliciano avait repoussé le moment le plus possible il devait parler à Stella du Ludwig de la guerre.

Elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre l'animosité de tout le monde envers Ludwig sans savoir.

Evidemment, Stella savait ce qu'il s'était passé durant la seconde guerre mondiale et en avait été horrifiée, mais elle n'avait jamais appris que Ludwig y avait pris une part active. Feliciano se sentit triste à l'idée de briser la relation privilégiée que sa fille entretenait avec Ludwig. C'était de sa faute ! Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Ludwig venir aussi souvent dans sa maison et passer du temps avec son enfant. Il valait mieux qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passe plutôt qu'on la sépare de lui de manière trop autoritaire.

Stella avait tendance à s'affirmer de plus en plus, ces temps-ci, en disant qu'elle voulait participer aux réunions.

Il était peut-être temps d'annoncer son existence publiquement.

Stella tapa sur ses genoux, il leva son bras pour lui permettre de se mettre contre lui. La présence de Stella contre son torse le réchauffait. Il n'avait pas assez dormi et il tremblait de fatigue. Sa fille semblait vraiment agitée, comme lorsqu'elle avait une idée derrière un coin de l'oreille. Oh, pas bon tout ça. Elle était aussi têtue que Romano quand elle était comme ça.

Stella avait une mission donnée par son parrain allemand.

Foi d'Italienne, elle ne décevrait pas son parrain. Son oncle Romano lui avait toujours dit de faire attention avec les parrains de la mafia, de se cacher quand ils venaient discuter affaire à la maison et de ne pas les contrarier s'ils la voyaient. Est-ce que c'était pareil avec ses parrains ?

Stella eut une mine pensive quelques instants, avant d'en arriver à la seule conclusion possible.

Non, c'était elle le Chef de l'organisation supranationale ! Elle était maintenant assez grande pour savoir ce qui était bien ou non et agir en conséquence. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, se sentait complètement instable émotionnellement et donc elle allait se mettre en colère !

Son père avait représenté une République à l'âge de cinq ans et son oncle un Royaume. De ce qu'elle avait entendu de ses autres pays, il en était de même pour eux. On la surprotégeait face au monde extérieur. Elle avait sept ans maintenant. Il était plus que temps qu'elle s'affirme. De plus, elle allait grandir maintenant qu'elle comptait de nouveaux membres.

Donc, sa première insubordination prise de position serait de protéger son pate Ludwig des médisances des autres pays membres et de remettre de l'ordre dans ce putain de bordel de merde.

Stella allait évidemment suivre les conseils de Ludwig pour le sortir de là. Il savait mieux qu'elle ce qui pourrait lui être utile.

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce foutu vacarme des enfers c'était fête, bordel elle entendait toutes sortes de choses méchantes sur son parrain allemand. Apparemment, il avait fait des bêtises graves pendant la précédente guerre assez graves pour que ses parrains s'arrêtent d'en parler en la voyant arriver, pour reprendre aussitôt avec des insultes après qu'elle soit passée dans la salle adjacente, alors qu'elle avait encore des oreilles d'une jeune enfant innocente, donc en parfait état de marche, bande de cons !

C'était fini la guerre ! Que les nations aient voulu s'entretuer, c'était ce qui faisait la guerre ! Et elle était là pour dépasser ce stade !

Ses oreilles sifflaient donc depuis ce matin, affrontant pour la première fois une grande discorde parmi ses rangs. Enfin, discorde… Ils étaient tous ligués contre son pate Lulu ! Gros bordel !

La petite boucle de cheveux de Stella faisait des zigzags, se pliait et se dépliait, se mettait en marches d'escalier avant de frémir de colère. Elle était dans tous ses états. Heureusement, son pate Lulu ne s'était aperçu de rien tellement il était dans les vapes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, bordel ? Lui avaient-ils tapé sur la tête pour l'assommer ? L'avaient-ils drogué ? Que comptaient-ils lui faire ? Elle avait entendu son oncle Romano parler de mort et de castration ? La mort, elle connaissait le principe. La castration, elle savait que c'était forcément douloureux, même si elle ne comprenait pas encore trop quelle partie du corps était exactement visée entre les cuisses et le ventre. Un point faible qu'elle devrait apprendre en cas de lutte, certainement.

Récapitulons : Détacher le bout de papier collé derrière le document qui volait de mains en mains entre les pays de la communauté depuis maintenant des heures.

Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en apercevoir, bordel de merde, qu'il y avait deux papiers accolés, tous seuls !

Avec un grand sourire, Stella se contraint au calme, grimpa sur les genoux de son père pour faire un câlin, les yeux à moitié fermé pour suivre le chemin du papier volage.

Elle n'avait plus l'âge pour jouer à attraper le pompon. Bordel !

« Est-ce que ça va, Stella ? Tu as assez dormi ? »

Son père semblait très fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et infiniment triste. Abattu, même. Il ne devait pas aimer qu'on dise autant de méchantes choses sur son ami. S'il invitait autant Ludwig à la maison, c'était qu'ils étaient très amis ? Non ? Il y avait vraiment un truc bizarre entre son père et son pate Lulu, mais elle ne savait pas encore quoi.

« Je voulais me lever plus tard.

Pardon, Stella. Tu feras la sieste. Oh... »

Son père sembla remarquer l'état de sa boucle de cheveux.

«… tu es en colère après nous, Stella. Hé, ça va aller ! »

Non, elle n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas ! Non ! Elle était grande maintenant !

« Je ne crois pas. C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent sur pate Lulu ?

Malheureusement, oui.

Ils vont lui faire du mal ?

Ils aimeraient.

Je veux savoir pourquoi exactement.

Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, laisse-nous régler ce problème. C'était avant ta naissance.

Je veux…

Stella, soupira son père. Je n'ai pas la force de t'expliquer, là, maintenant, tout de suite. »

Elle vit alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule au bord des larmes et que les bras de son père tremblaient et n'avaient pas leur chaleur habituelle.

Ok. Elle allait être forte et régler le problème. C'était à elle de le faire, non ? Quand son papa et son tonton avaient des problèmes avec leurs régions, ils faisaient une réunion et ils trouvaient des solutions. C'était elle le Chef et ils étaient tous là ! Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle allait le faire !

Les pays étaient un peu plus calmes, depuis qu'elle s'était approchée de la table, mais ne cessait pas de se faire passer le bout de papier frénétiquement.

Ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus ne devait pas être très favorable à son pate Lulu. A force de le triturer, le papier s'abîmait et laissait voir l'autre bout un peu différent.

Quand le papier passa devant elle, Stella n'hésita pas à l'attraper, ce qui interpella toutes les nations.

« Non, Stella, ne lis pas ! », fut crié dans différentes langues.

Saisissant l'occasion, elle accrocha le bout de papier qui dépassait, alors que son père tirait de son côté.

« Oh », dit-elle en même temps que son père quand le papier se dédoubla.

Feliciano lui attrapa le bout qu'elle avait dans les mains précipitamment et elle le laissa faire.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas l'abîmer…

On allait le brûler de toute façon.

On dirait que ce n'est pas le même », lui fit-elle remarquer avec espoir.

Son père se mit à lire le second parchemin. Profitant de la surprise de son père, elle descendit de ses genoux.

Mission numéro 1 : Victoire !

Et maintenant le téléphone…

Stella vit son père mettre sa main devant sa bouche et pâlir.

« Je ne comprends pas trop… Euh… Arthur, c'est quoi ce truc ?

Tu devrais plus me faire confiance pour ce genre de chose », dit Alba.

Stella avait envie de dire qu'elle pouvait compter sur Alba et compagnie pour mettre le bordel ! Elle avait compris que c'était de leur faute si le sujet de la guerre avait été mis sur le tapis hier soir pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son pate Lulu avait fait toutes ses horreurs. Elle l'idéalisait peut-être un peu trop, comme l'avait dit par mégarde, son parrain français. Mais quand même ! Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait tué ses Länder, avait changé du tout au tout, avait voulu faire assassiner ces milliers de gens et avait menacé toutes les nations ! Une nation ne pouvait pas être aussi cruelle envers elle-même ou envers les autres. Ce n'était pas possible dans l'esprit de Stella.

Alors que ses parrains étaient occupés à lire le parchemin et à le commenter, Stella se saisit délicatement du téléphone entre ses petites mains, s'inquiéta d'avoir assez de fil jusqu'à la chambre, le porta contre sa poitrine et se dirigea vers Ludwig.

Malheureusement, en cours de route, le téléphone sonna la faisant sursauter.

Putain de bordel de merde !

Mission numéro 2 foirée !

« Stella, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?, demanda Francis, très étonné, de la voir essayer de cacher le téléphone derrière son corps svelte.

Euh… ça sonne !, dit-elle pour se sauver la mise et gagner du temps.

Passe-moi ce putain de téléphone ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais Stella, par tous les démons de l'enfer ! Je n'ai pas envie de te gronder maintenant. Vas voir ton père… Allo, vous êtes bien chez les signore Vargas et… »

Une voix forte hurla dans le téléphone, demandant à parler à Ludwig, cet enfoiré, et rappelant qu'il était un pays neutre. Evidemment, Romano lui répondit très mal. Son tonton Romano n'était pas quelqu'un de très agréable le matin. Encore moins après une nuit blanche, cinq cafés serrés, son petit ami aux mains trop baladeuses et des projets au lit jetés aux orties, tout çà à cause d'un gros bâtard allemand… Donc, ouch ! Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû répondre au téléphone.

« C'est quel pays ?, demanda Stella en revenant sur les genoux de son père.

La Suisse, répondit Feliciano. Je devrais peut-être prendre le relais de Romano. Dis, Stella, petite coquine ?

Oui ?, fit-elle avec un grand sourire joyeux, lumineux et purement innocent.

Tu n'as pas fait tout ça par hasard. On ne trompe pas un papa comme moi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Ce genre de bêtise, je sais très bien les faire.

C'est ce que pate Lulu m'a dit, répondit-elle comme lorsqu'elle lui disait des secrets.

J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il était derrière tout ça. Chut, ne dis rien aux autres. Je gère. », soupira Feliciano avant d'aller la poser sur le siège et de prendre le téléphone.

Feliciano n'avait pas vraiment compris les charabias en allemand sur le papier qu'il avait trouvé avec l'aide de Stella. Il était trop fatigué pour lire une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Romano pour lui dire d'arrêter d'insulter le pays le plus neutre du monde, enclavé dans leur communauté. Il fallait quand même garder des bonnes relations avec les voisins. Feliciano ne pensait pas que la Suisse rejoigne leur communauté un jour. Il était tout simplement trop neutre.

« Ouais, ben, c'est pas le moment d'appeler, tu déranges, bâtard sans couilles…

Je savais que Lovi d'amour n'allait pas tenir longtemps sa bonne résolution, ricana Antonio.

Tu vas voir ! On va en débattre ! Je vais te rappeler des faits de la Renaissance ! Tu ne prends parti pour personne, menteur ! Tu peux te fourrer mon doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au fondement…

Stop, Romano ! »

Feliciano prit le téléphone de force des mains de son jumeau et passa en mode : « le monde est beau, plein de fleurs magnifiques et je suis aussi naïf que mon beau sourire le laisse penser ! ».

« Bonjour, Vash. Et bonne année ! Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé ! J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter. On devrait se faire un pique-nique à l'occasion. Si Lily veut venir, ce sera avec plaisir.

Feliciano, bonne année ! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! Et non, tu n'inviteras pas Lily !

Oh, c'est dommage ! Est-ce que tu peux parler calmement et moins fort ? On a fait la fête toute la nuit, je suis un peu fatigué. Excuses Romano, il a un peu abusé de la bouteille et d'Antonio.

Eh ! Feli, bastardo !, réagit immédiatement Romano qui dut se taire quand Feliciano lui mit la main devant la bouche.

Ah, le Nouvel An avec les celtiques, c'était quelque chose ! Je m'en souviendrai pendant longtemps. On doit tout ranger maintenant pour le repas de midi. Quel est le problème ?

Le problème !, hurla Vash d'une voix presque aiguë.

Vash, tu me fais mal à la tête, se plaignit Feliciano.

Je suis obligé de parler plus fort qu'eux. »

En tendant l'oreille, Feliciano pouvait entendre des bruits d'arrière fond. Vash avait toujours eu une maison au calme, même pendant les fêtes puisqu'il les passait avec Lily et maintenant Roderich. Des bruits de vaisselle, des éclats de voix à fort accent germanique et des bruits de pas précipités constituaient un arrière fond sonore assez déplaisant.

« Pourquoi veux-tu parler à Ludwig ?

Pour m'engueuler avec lui.

Tu as des invités à la maison pour le Nouvel An ?, s'en étonna Feliciano.

C'est justement le problème ! Ce n'était pas prévu. Ils sont tous là ! Les seize, plus un élément surprise !

Un supplément surprise ? », demanda Feliciano un peu étonné par le chiffre.

Feliciano entendit Roderich se plaindre que les invités allaient tuer sa patience légendaire et qu'il voulait un instrument de musique sur le champ pour exprimer toute sa colère contenue.

« Roderich, il y a assez de boucan comme ça. Et ne laisse pas Lily seule avec ces brutes allemandes ! Ce sont les Länder ! On les croyait tous morts ! Je peux te dire qu'ils sont bien vivant et plus terribles que d'habitude. »

Feliciano dut s'appuyer contre le meuble le plus proche, ne croyant toujours pas la nouvelle. Les seize Länder étaient vivants et mettaient le boston dans la maison de Vash. Alors, Ludwig ne les aurait pas tués finalement. S'étaient-ils échappés en faisant croire à leur mort ? Est-ce que Ludwig y était pour quelque chose ? Le cœur de Feliciano battit très fort, espérant que celui qui avait été son meilleur ami n'était pas le monstre qu'il croyait. Non ! Il ne devrait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Il le savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne pourrait jamais recoller les morceaux avec Ludwig. Il avait essayé pendant des années. C'était impossible. Il devrait arrêter de faire son Saint bon Maritain.

« Mais que font-ils chez toi ?, le questionna Feliciano pour gagner du temps.

Ils poursuivent Bavière et sa boucle de cheveux, ça ne leur est pas passé comme sale habitude, faîtes gaffe les Italiens… Ils vident mon grenier à provision, ils improvisent un repas de fête chez moi, ils s'enfilent des bières… Il y a un tout petit dans le lot awesome, maintenant ! Ouais, ils ont grandi, mais ils sont toujours aussi irresponsables ! Retournes-y, Roderich ! Non, ne pleures pas !

C'est d'exaspération, se justifia l'Autrichien. On dirait plein de Gilbert en pleine crise d'adolescence. C'est l'enfer sur terre !

Bref, ils ont entre quinze et dix-huit ans et ils sont infernaux. Et ils draguent Lily !

Ah, oui ! ça, c'est un problème, se moqua de lui Feliciano, toujours sur le choc.

Ça m'arrache la gorge de le dire, mais j'ai besoin de l'autorité de Ludwig immédiatement. C'était pas un bruit de vaisselle, ça !, s'inquiéta Vash. Vas-y, Roderich. Non, on n'inverse pas les rôles. Tu les connais mieux que moi et tu sais gérer les personnes awesome.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font chez toi ?

Je n'en sais rien ! C'est pour ça que je veux parler à Ludwig. Qu'a-t-il trafiqué avec ses Länder ? On dirait qu'ils avaient oublié qui ils étaient jusqu'à ce jour !

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. On ne sait toujours pas comment Ludwig va réagir…

Ecoutes Feliciano. Ils veulent le rejoindre au plus vite. Ils sont comme qui dirait un peu perdu sans lui. Ils sont complètement désorientés. La seule chose qui leur permet d'être un peu d'aplomb, c'est de faire des conneries ensemble. Il leur faut leur nation.

Mais Ludwig avait de mauvaises intentions les concernant ! »

Quand Feliciano cria dans la pièce, les autres membres de la communauté se tournèrent vers lui. Les autres semblaient lui demander ce qu'il se passait exactement. Feliciano mit son téléphone sur son cœur, avant de dire avec une voix étouffée.

« Les Länder sont revenus d'entre les morts et causent des ennuis à Suisse. »

Francis s'approcha de lui et lui montra le petit bout de parchemin. Feliciano dit à Vash de patienter deux secondes. Deux secondes que le Suisse jugeait forcément de trop.

« Ce parchemin est ensorcelé. Ludwig a caché ses Länder et a aidé Gilbert à s'évader d'Allemagne durant la seconde guerre mondiale, puis l'a oublié. Il a ensuite fait en sorte de devenir quelqu'un de très docile envers ses gouvernements, mais dès qu'une nation étrangère serait en danger de mort ou d'être torturée, il agirait de telle sorte de lui sauver la vie même envers son gouvernement. Puis il l'oublierait. »

Feliciano papillonna des yeux, digérant difficilement l'information, au vu de son histoire personnelle.

« Il s'est lancé un sort d'oubli ? ça a modifié son comportement ?

Les Länder ne sont pas en danger avec Ludwig », le rassura Francis.

La gorge sèche, Feliciano reprit le téléphone, encore un peu déboussolé et ayant confiance en Francis pour ce genre d'affirmation.

« Bon, je vais voir s'il est réveillé… On pense qu'il a reçu une sorte de choc émotif durant la fête. Donc, il pourrait ne pas être totalement en forme.

Il a intérêt à arranger ce foutu merdier !

Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. »

Encore un peu sonné par ce que Francis lui avait dit, Feliciano n'avait toujours pas réalisé ce que Ludwig avait véritablement fait durant la guerre. Il pénétra doucement dans la chambre, faisant entrer un peu de lumière.

« Ludwig ? »

L'Allemand s'était assis dans le lit.

« Bonjour, bonne année ! Il faudrait que je téléphone en Suisse, c'est urgent.

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Vash t'a devancé. Euh… Bonne année, lui souhaita Feliciano par convenance.

Il s'en sort ?

Pas vraiment. N'impliques plus jamais Stella dans tes petites manigances ! », siffla Feliciano.

Feliciano posa l'appareil par terre et lui tendit le combiné, retirant vivement sa main quand celle de Ludwig effleura la sienne. Qu'avait-il dit ? Plus jamais seul, dans la même pièce ! Seulement, il devait écouter cette conversation. Feliciano observa Ludwig avec un regard déviant.

« Vash, bonne année ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le dérangement occasionné. »

Voyant que Feliciano ne quittait pas la pièce, Ludwig soupira puis enclencha le haut-parleur.

« Bonne année ! Tu as intérêt à t'excuser dans les règles de l'art et à me rembourser tous les frais ! Je sais maintenant où est passé toute ma production agricole ! Dans le ventre affamé de tes Länder !

Comment vont-ils ?

En pleine forme ! Ils sont insupportables !

Je pensais qu'ils auraient des séquelles…

Des séquelles de quoi je me demande !

Je leur ai modifié la mémoire pour faire en sorte qu'ils restent planqués dans les hauts Alpages Suisses pendant la guerre. Un vieux truc germanique. »

Alors, Ludwig avait tout fait pour les protéger… Feliciano ne savait plus quoi penser de Ludwig. Il en avait marre que son cœur et sa raison fassent des montagnes russes à chaque retournement de situation. Il devait se calmer et attendre le fin de mot de toute cette histoire, sinon il allait devenir fou.

« C'est de ta faute ! Ludwig ! J'ai toujours dit que je ne voulais pas être impliqué dans vos guerres. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu caches tes Länder dans mon pays sans me mettre au courant !

Tu aurais dit non. Je reconnais l'avoir fait et j'en assume l'entière responsabilité.

Si tu en assumais l'entière responsabilité, tu serais venu les chercher plus tôt !

Je ne me souvenais pas où ils étaient. C'était plus sûr pour eux… Je viens à peine de retrouver la mémoire, tout comme eux.

Pourquoi les avoir cachés en Suisse ?

Je savais qu'on ne t'attaquerait pas et… les nazis voulaient faire beaucoup de mal à mes Länder et à mon frère. Gilbert a toujours su se planquer quand il le fallait… mais, mes Länder n'ont jamais eu de très bonnes relations avec les autres représentants, étaient jeunes et turbulents. Je ne te raconte pas ce qu'on aurait pu leur faire. Tu pourrais avoir envie de vomir si je te l'expliquais…

C'est sûr que je n'aurais jamais accepté de les cacher sur mon territoire ! Je suis neutre ! Tu aurais dû trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

Tu constituais donc la planque parfaite, dit Ludwig en haussant la voix. Je te remercie pour ton aide indirecte…

Je te déteste, Ludwig ! Je suis neutre ! Tu vas venir les chercher immédiatement ! Ils ennuient Lily !

Oh, ça, c'est un problème… »

Feliciano ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin. Ludwig soupira puis ajouta :

« Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je prendrais le premier avion disponible et je serais là dans les deux heures qui viennent. Seulement, je dois des explications aux autres membres de la communauté sur un fait important, cela risque de me prendre du temps.

Comment ça ! Tu ne viens pas desuite ! Ils sont en train de mettre à feu et à sac ma maison !

Tu exagères, Vash.

Je n'hésiterai pas à vider mon chargeur sur eux !

Et je n'hésiterai pas à le prendre comme un outrage diplomatique ! »

Feliciano entendit Vash râler et hurler ses grands Dieux.

« Ils ne me laisseront pas partir facilement. Est-ce que tu peux me passer Berlin ? C'est la plus raisonnable.

La plus raisonnable, la plus raisonnable, mon œil. Elle aussi, elle drague Lily ! Roderich, ramène Berlin par ici !

Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui demander, tellement elle fait la bringue ! »

Feliciano vit les mains de Ludwig trembler autour du combiné du téléphone. L'Allemand n'avait pas parlé à ses Länder depuis vingt ans, les avait cru mort par sa faute et il devait maintenant les rappeler à l'ordre et à la discipline. Se faisait-il vraiment du souci pour eux ? Ou craignait-il que ses Länder l'accusent de certaines choses ? Feliciano ne savait toujours pas comment réagir ou quoi croire et il était décidé à questionner Ludwig. Il avait besoin de réponses et il tremblait de colère. Il se sentait mal et gêné, parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Ludwig ait pu lutter contre son gouvernement, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il n'y croyait pas et il avait froid. Ludwig avait tué des hommes devant ses yeux, parce qu'ils étaient des traîtres, il avait été violent et il avait été menaçant envers lui. Non. Feliciano ne pouvait pas croire à ce genre d'explications arrangeantes. Il avait envie de pleurer, de se jeter au fond d'un lit et d'oublier Ludwig. Pourtant, il restait là, parce qu'il était curieux et qu'au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer encore.

Ludwig était fébrile. Il pensait pouvoir discuter avec Vash, puis avec ses Länder seul. Feliciano ne le quittait pas des yeux, l'écoutant attentivement, essayant sûrement de se faire une idée de la situation. Ludwig pouvait comprendre que Feliciano soit méfiant et sur la défensive, après autant d'informations contradictoires sur lui.

Le plus important pour lui était d'entendre la voix de ses Länder et d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. Il voulait savoir s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé cette nuit que tout ce soit passé autrement. Il aimerait prendre le premier avion pour pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras, savoir ce qu'ils avaient vécus durant toutes ses années, les rassurer, leur parler brièvement de la situation actuelle et fêter leurs retrouvailles.

Il était impatient de pouvoir parler à Kathtrin.

Quand Vash lâcha le téléphone, il eut un petit sourire en entendant la voix essoufflée de sa capitale.

« Lulu !

Bonjour, Kathtrin. Et Bonne année !

Bonjour et bonne année ! Je ne me souviens de pas grand –chose par rapport à la dernière fois où l'on s'est vu. Tu nous as amené secrètement en Suisse, puis en randonnée dans un coin reculé… Ce n'était pas drôle comme entraînement de survie ! »

Ludwig eut un sourire à son mensonge et il vit du coin de l'œil que Feliciano se retenait de faire de même.

« J'espère que vous en êtes ressortis tous vivants et fortifiés.

Nous sommes tous au complet, chef ! D'ailleurs, je voulais te dire que j'ai eu un petit garçon qui s'appelle Lilo avec Bavière ! Merci à toi, ironisa Berlin.

De quoi ?, s'étrangla Ludwig qui connaissait les différents importants entre ses deux Länder. Avec Bavière ? Mais August est ton cousin éloigné ! Et je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas vous supporter !

Tu n'avais pas qu'à nous effacer la mémoire ! Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Ne te fais pas de souci, niveau consanguinité. Bavière n'a rien de commun avec moi, puisque c'est l'une de ses mauviettes de descendant de Rome ! Bravo !, dit Berlin en applaudissant de ses deux mains. On est à couteaux tirés tous les deux, maintenant, alors qu'on… je ne veux même pas penser à ce que l'on faisait hier avant de s'endormir…

Je ne veux pas savoir, non plus. Kathtrin ! Si vous vous êtes mis ensemble, c'est que le courant est plutôt bien passé entre vous. Ce qui vous divise sont vos contraintes territoriales !

Je ne peux pas le croire ! August pleure au premier affront, s'enfuit dès que les autres veulent l'embêter, se cache même sous les lits et serait capable de me retrouver pour que je le protège ! »

Ludwig eut un petit sourire en entendant les autres défauts de Bavière qui lui rappelait une certaine personne, juste à côté de lui. Il regarda Feliciano avec une petite lueur de malice dans les yeux avant de répondre.

« Tu sais, ce genre de caractère peut avoir son charme. C'est quelqu'un de responsable et plein de joie de vivre. »

Il entendit Berlin râler et il vit Feliciano rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait peut-être été un peu trop direct.

« Je règlerais ça avec Bavière, une fois qu'il sera sorti de sous le lit de Lily. Je crois que notre petit garçon représente une partie de mon territoire. »

Ludwig ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'anxiété.

« L'Est ou l'Ouest ?

Alors, t'es au courant ? Je me suis divisée en deux ! Oh, quelle horreur ! Qu'as-tu fait de ma ville ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Vous n'aviez pas la télévision ?

Tu nous as laissé sans rien et sans souvenir de notre passé !

Ah, ce n'était pas prévu. Vous aviez de quoi vous nourrir pour plus d'un mois.

Ouais, mais t'as oublié qu'on est des gros mangeurs. On s'est retrouvé vite à cours de bière, sans savoir où était le village le plus proche ! »

Ludwig eut un petit sourire tendre en voyant que ses Länder avaient toujours les mêmes intérêts, même complètement amnésiques.

« La bière n'est pas indispensable à la survie. Je savais qu'en manquer vous motiverait à quitter votre refuge. Alors, l'Est ou l'Ouest ?

Est-ce vraiment important ?

Oui, insista Ludwig.

Je représente l'Ouest.

Mince… Il va falloir que tu ne dises rien à ce propos. Je vais venir pour faire en sorte que Vash, Roderich et Lily ne parlent pas de ton enfant.

Il se passe quoi à l'Est, bon sang ?

Sous domination Russe.

Oh, le bordel ! Lilo ne passera jamais de l'autre côté ! Tu m'entends ! »

Berlin s'était mis à lui crier dans les oreilles, alors il fit sa grosse voix.

« Je fais tout pour arranger les choses ! Crois-moi ! Alors, arrêtes de paniquer ! Je m'en charge. Soyez gentils avec vos hôtes, qu'ils ne soient pas tentés de dire à tout le monde que vous êtes plus nombreux ! Je pense qu'élever ton garçon est dans tes priorités… Parce que sinon ce sera Gilbert qui le fera avec un tonton Russe envahissant !

C'est compris, Chef ! Je vais les mettre au pas… Avec Bavière !

Très bien. Serrez-vous les coudes. J'arrive dès que possible. Il n'y en pas d'autres ?

De quoi ?

D'enfant.

Non. On a été plutôt sage, minauda-t-elle.

Bizarrement, je n'y crois pas que vous aviez été sage.

C'est vrai qu'il y a eu un incendie dans une grange, plusieurs bagarres dans les bars, certains d'entre nous ont fini au trou du bled perdu où tu nous avais planqué et… D'ailleurs, tu as fait comment pour les faux papiers d'identité !

Gilbert m'a appris à falsifier des documents.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu en étais capable.

Moi non plus. Il faut croire que Gilbert est un très bon professeur. Même quand tu l'écoutes à moitié, ça te rentre dans le cerveau. »

Berlin rit. Ça lui faisait plaisir de l'entendre et de savoir qu'elle se sentait plutôt bien après tout ce qui était arrivé.

« Je vais devoir te laisser, Kathtrin.

Ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix.

Je ressens la même chose. J'aimerais vous parler à tous, mais je serais retardé.

Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je leur passe le bonjour de ta part et je leur dis que ça va barder si on fait les idiots, parce que tu te pointes dans deux heures. Tu viens ?

Bien sûr. Et n'écoutes pas ce qu'ils pourraient dire sur moi.

Ouais, ils ont dit que tu as voulu nous buter ! Saxe a dit qu'en plein automne à plus de 2000 m sans bière, c'était certain que tu avais voulu nous abandonner à notre triste sort et nous punir. Nation injuste ! Il fallait mettre au moins dix packs de plus ! Je ne pense pas que c'était ton intention et les autres pareils. C'est drôle de les voir dire du mal de toi, nous, on surenchérit avec humour. »

Berlin ricana à l'idée.

« Je suis heureux que vous n'ayez aucun doute sur moi, dit Ludwig avec soulagement.

Voyons, on savait à quel point la situation était critique, soupira-t-elle. Je vais te laisser et aller les enguirlander avant qu'ils ne se balancent à tour de rôle aux lustres de la maison de Vash. Au revoir.

Au revoir. »

Ludwig posa le combiné, heureux de les savoir en vie et aussi bien portants. Berlin avait l'air un peu plus responsable qu'avant, sûrement la maternité. Il se retourna avec crainte vers Feliciano. Il allait devoir s'expliquer et il avait peur qu'on ne le croit pas.

« Alors, tu as embobiné tes Länder ou est-ce enfin la vérité ?, le questionna Feliciano en colère.

C'est la vérité. Je les ai cachés quand j'ai su ce que mon gouvernement ferait aux représentants territoriaux à commencer par mes Länder et mon frère. Il voulait envahir rapidement chaque pays, capturer les représentants et ensuite les torturer pour les briser et les tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. D'après mon ancien gouvernement, c'était le seul moyen de détruire les nations. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire cela.

Quitte à dénaturer ta personne ?, l'interrogea Feliciano avec les sourcils froncés, comme s'il avait du mal à appréhender l'efficacité du sort qu'il s'était lancé.

Quitte à perdre la mémoire, quitte à ne plus être moi-même, quitte à perdre l'estime de tous, quitte à y perdre la vie. C'était mon pays, c'était ma responsabilité. »

Feliciano prit une grande respiration, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« On va avoir du mal à te croire, dit l'Italien avec la voix brisée. J'étais ton meilleur ami et je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser… Tu es en très mauvaise posture ! Je… J'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais tous nous tuer pendant la guerre. Toute cette nuit, je me suis posée des questions sur toi, j'ai repensé à la guerre ! Ludwig, j'étais là et j'ai tout vu et tout entendu ! »

Ludwig ignorait encore comment s'expliquer. Il était évident que le plus difficile à convaincre serait Feliciano puisqu'il avait failli être une victime à déplorer et qu'il l'avait côtoyé durant une bonne partie de la guerre. Ludwig ne voyait qu'une façon d'aborder le problème.

Feliciano attendait une réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis tant d'années. Comment son ancien meilleur ami avait-il pu devenir ce monstre sans cœur, prêt à tirer sur des civils ou des militaires de son propre pays ou d'ailleurs et à ordonner le massacre de milliers de personnes ? Se justifier, en disant qu'il voulait protéger les autres nations en feignant une adhésion totale, ne lui paraissait pas suffisant. Il y avait d'autres moyens de lutter ! Il n'y avait pas assez de preuves ! Feliciano avait vu de ses propres yeux Ludwig se comporter comme un salaud, comme un meurtrier extrémiste. Toutes les réponses ou justifications possibles lui paraîtraient toujours insuffisantes. Il avait eu la trouille de sa vie en constatant que l'homme dont il avait été amoureux était devenu tout ce qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son être.

Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier ou même de le secouer. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces, parce qu'il voulait l'entendre essayer de se trouver des excuses. Il devait être ferme pour avoir enfin des réponses. Il était aveuglé par la colère et l'incompréhension, il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi…

« Feli… Tu es le plus à même de comprendre à quel point la situation dans mon pays était désastreuse.

Je le sais tout cela. Je ne peux pas concevoir que tu aies agi de la sorte. Il y a eu d'autres moyens de lutter contre ton gouvernement, même dans ton propre pays. Pourquoi avoir choisi cette voie ?

Je devais être convaincant. »

Feliciano eut un mouvement de recul, avant de l'attaquer avec un autre argument.

« Tu l'étais tellement que je crois, à présent, que tu inventes des salades pour redorer ton blason et te faire passer pour un résistant de l'ombre. »

Il eut l'impression que le regard de Ludwig le transperçait de colère et de tristesse.

« Je m'en fiche de ce que vous pouvez penser de moi, tant que vous pouvez encore le faire. »

Feliciano vit Ludwig tenter de reprendre ses moyens et son souffle, cherchant quoi dire.

« Quand j'ai fait ce choix… J'étais désespéré.

J'étais là, lui rappela Feliciano. Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

Pas le temps. Tu étais déjà reparti en Italie. De plus, je ne savais pas si je pouvais t'en parler.

Tu pouvais tout me dire !, s'énerva l'Italien en lui criant dessus.

En ce temps de guerre, je n'en étais pas sûr. Et je ne te connaissais pas encore suffisamment pour savoir quel camp tu allais choisir personnellement.

Tu me fais des reproches !

C'est toi qui m'en fais. Je te donne simplement des explications.

Tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu voudras. Je sais que tu mens !

Ah, bon ! Et pourquoi ? »

Le brun se rendit compte qu'il avait haussé le ton en même temps que Ludwig et il espéra que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il devait être direct avec Ludwig et lui dire qu'il ne pourra jamais chasser les doutes en lui.

« Le bunker. Tu as voulu me tuer ! Ne me mens pas encore une nouvelle fois ! Tu pourras brandir tous les parchemins soi-disant ensorcelés que tu voudras, je ne peux pas croire que tu voulais sauver la vie des nations alors que tu as attenté à la mienne. A la mienne ! Celle de ton meilleur ami ! Ou alors tu mentais quand tu disais que tu tenais à moi ! »

Les larmes amères roulèrent sur ses joues. Feliciano avait envie de fuir, de partir et de ne plus jamais se retourner vers Ludwig. Il avait été un parfait idiot en croyant pouvoir gérer cette nation qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Il avait cru que Ludwig repartait sur de bonnes bases, il avait cru encore en lui… Là, il lui mentait.

« Feli… Je ne savais pas qu'ils nous conduisaient dans le bunker !

Tu n'en serais pas ressorti vivant sans moi, l'accusa Feliciano. C'était dans tes petits calculs mesquins et tu continues à me cacher la vérité !

Non !, l'arrêta immédiatement Ludwig. J'aurais tout fait pour que tu ne sois pas enfermé à l'intérieur.

Ah, oui, grâce à ta mémoire défaillante. Pratique comme argument. Ludwig, je suis fatigué d'essayer de te pardonner. Je ne peux tout simplement pas ! Je peux mettre de côté le passé de ton pays pour construire un avenir meilleur, mais pas pour toi. »

Feliciano détourna le regard en même temps que Ludwig. Il avait le cœur en miettes. Il était las et ne voulait croire qu'en des éléments tangibles. La sorcellerie, il n'y croyait pas. Le décret signé de la main de Ludwig, si, même si cela faisait de lui un monstre. Il allait insister pour que Ludwig crache la vérité ou les mensonges, quitte à se faire du mal.

« Il est vrai que je n'en serais pas ressorti vivant, si tu n'avais pas été là. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

La voix de Ludwig tremblait, puis il ajouta rapidement.

« Je t'avais dit que je m'en fichais de ce que les autres pensaient… Seulement, ce que tu penses de moi, c'est important. »

Feliciano rit jaune.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû être là, continua-t-il. Je suis soulagé que tu sois encore là avec moi.

C'est parce que je me suis battu jusqu'au bout pour sauver ma peau. Je t'ai secouru pour te donner une seconde chance, pour qu'on n'ait pas ce souvenir de toi pour toujours et pour que tu aies droit à un procès ! Je suis vraiment trop idéaliste !

Ou sentimental !

Oui, sentimental ! A cause de toi ! »

Ludwig savait que Feliciano avait été amoureux de lui et que, même s'il n'avait été qu'un simple ami, une simple connaissance ou même son ennemi mortel, il l'aurait sorti de cet endroit. Feliciano était un homme assez valeureux pour sauver la vie d'un ennemi désarmé et à terre, qui croyait en la rédemption et qui portait de l'espoir en chacun, quitte à être désillusionné de trop nombreuses fois. Idéaliste et sentimental. Mais pas pour Ludwig, parce que la désillusion serait trop terrible à endurer.

« Nous avions manqué à nos devoirs en tant que nations d'après les nazis. Ils voulaient tester leur théorie sur nous.

On aurait pu se battre au lieu de se laisser gentiment tomber dans les pommes.

Et on aurait été conscients de la douleur. Ils nous auraient arraché les membres un à un, les auraient dissous dans l'acide…

Arrêtes !, dit Feliciano, horrifié.

J'avais peur et j'étais désespéré, Feli ! Parce que je savais tout ce qu'ils allaient nous faire ! Je m'en voulais atrocement de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour nous, dans notre état physique. On le savait tous les deux ! Je préférais que tes dernières pensées ne soient pas teintées d'horreur et d'effroi, parce que tu aurais voulu mourir en Italie, au milieu d'un champ, sous un ciel bleu magnifique, avec le sourire aux lèvres. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour d'avoir été aussi défaitiste. Je suis désolé, Feli. »

Feliciano déglutit difficilement, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Leur aurait-on fait tout ce mal, juste par curiosité, pour savoir avant la fin des combats si une nation pouvait trouver la mort ? Même leur propre nation ? Est-ce que Ludwig affabulait ? Ou était-ce la vérité ? Avec tous ses détails sordides…

« Ludwig, je… Je suis désolé, si tu dis vrai, mais je ne peux pas te croire. En tout cas, pour le moment. Pas juste là. Je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai encore des doutes, dit-il sincèrement.

Je le comprends, soupira Ludwig. Feli ?

Hum ?

Merci de tout mon cœur.

Je ne t'ai pas pardonné. Je doute de toi ! Et tu me remercies !

Oui, mais tu m'écoutes ! Tu cherches à savoir ! Tu prends soin de moi, alors que tu as tous les droits de ne pas te sentir obligé de le faire ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu m'as donné une chance de rétablir mon honneur ! Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami. Toujours ! »

L'Italien se sentit mal à cette déclaration. Oui, il sera toujours son meilleur ami parce que… parce que quoi, au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à l'aider ?

« J'aimerais que tu redeviennes mon meilleur ami, mais ce n'est pas possible. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdu durant la guerre et je me suis accroché à ce qu'il restait de lui. Tu n'es plus le même ! »

Feliciano darda un regard accusateur et blessé.

« Toi aussi, tu es différent de la personne que j'ai connu pendant la guerre, répondit Ludwig du tac au tac. Pour être franc avec toi, je te préfère comme ça.

Et moi, je te déteste ! », dit Feliciano avant de pouvoir se retenir.

Voilà, c'était enfin dit. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas libérateur, cela leur faisait du mal à tous les deux.

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela, s'excusa Feliciano.

Je le savais déjà, répondit Ludwig avec tristesse. Je pense que tu es fatigué et que tu as besoin de repos. Nous devrons en parler de nouveau.

Si c'est pour m'abreuver de détails gore, non merci ! J'aime bien le cinéma d'horreur, mais quand ça prend un tour bien trop réel, je ne le supporte pas.

Feliciano, les trucages de tes films d'horreur sont là plus pour faire rire que peur.

C'est sûr qu'en matière de choses dégueulasses, tu t'y connais mieux !

Hétalia, arrêtes immédiatement ! Tu vas regretter tout ce que tu vas dire ! Je te connais.

Je me la suis fermé trop longtemps. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi ou de Stella pendant un moment.

C'est d'accord ! Prends le temps qu'il te faudra ! J'ai toute ma famille qui m'attends pour fêter cette belle nouvelle année tous ensembles !

Vas-y, vas-t-en ! Laisse-nous croire en tes bons sentiments ! »

Ludwig lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Les yeux de Feliciano envoyaient presque des étincelles en étant autant chargés de colère, de tristesse et d'animosité

« Feliciano, tu me blesses. S'il-te-plaît, arrêtes de parler pour une fois ! J'ai toujours aimé t'entendre dire comment tu avais passé ta journée, quelle nouvelle chanson tu avais apprise, où tu étais allé te promener récemment, qui tu avais rencontré, si tu trouvais les champs magnifique cette année…, même si je te demandais toujours de te taire. Là, je te le demande vraiment. Ne dis pas un mot de plus. Je t'en prie. C'est la vérité. J'ai fait croire à tout le monde que je voulais tous vous anéantir. J'ai fait croire à tout le monde que je voulais massacrer des milliers des personnes. J'ai fait croire à tout le monde que je soutenais mon gouvernement dans toutes mes actions. Et pourquoi ? »

Feliciano regarda Ludwig dans les yeux en lui faisant lâcher sa main. Il y eut un silence désagréable et lourd et trop long.

« Tu peux dire que cette mémoire oubliée est bien pratique. Elle l'a été. Quand deux Italiens se faisaient choper sur le fait par mes subordonnés, ceux-ci venaient me rendre des comptes et trouvaient la mort. Il y en a eu des traîtres qui se sont reçus une balle dans la tête. Pour Romano et pour toi, j'ai abattu de sang-froid des Allemands. Ça reste entre nous. Feli, ne dis pas des choses que l'on regrettera tous les deux. »

Les yeux humides et incertains, Feliciano savait au plus profond de son être que Ludwig ne lui mentait pas. Romano et lui s'étaient toujours étonnés d'avoir passé aussi facilement entre les filets resserrés des nazis et que des personnes trop proches d'apprendre la vérité sur eux finissaient abattues par Ludwig.

« Des preuves de ce que tu avances ? », grommela Feliciano.

L'Italien voulait pousser Ludwig à bout pour lui faire avouer qu'il avait tué les siens pour le protéger. Chaque détail les ramenait un peu plus dans cette guerre terrible qui avait failli leur coûter la vie, mais était nécessaire.

La voix de Feliciano ne fut qu'un murmure au milieu de faits terribles.

« Je te crois maintenant. »

Quand Feliciano et Ludwig vinrent s'asseoir à table avec les autres, il était évident qu'ils avaient pleuré, s'étaient énervés l'un contre l'autre et ruminaient plein d'idées sombres.

Les membres de la communauté avaient débattu pendant un moment pour savoir s'ils allaient arrêter la dispute entre Ludwig et Feliciano, jusqu'à voter contre sous l'égide de Romano. L'Italien du Sud avait déclaré que ça leur ferait du bien de se dire leur quatre vérités entre quatre yeux et que cette putain de tension éclate enfin. Romano en avait marre de faire la nounou du plus grand couple inavoué de cette fichue planète ! Ils devaient s'expliquer, putain de bordel de merde ! Cet argument avait convaincu tout le monde, plus que le fait que Romano avait envie de roucouler tranquillement avec son espagnol. Stella avait posé des questions sur son père et son pate Lulu, ce qui amena des réponses modérées, posées et quelque peu gênées.

Les membres n'auraient jamais cru que Feliciano leur demande de laisser partir Ludwig. Les Länder allemands avaient besoin de leur nation maintenant.

Feliciano s'était expliqué avec Ludwig, se posait des questions sur la sorcellerie, mais était convaincu que Ludwig avait bien eu une mémoire modifiée. Ludwig s'expliquerait avec chacun d'entre eux quand il en aurait le temps.

La boucle de cheveux de Feliciano faisait de drôle de looping, prenant parfois une forme arrondie puis repartait dans des zigzags nerveux.

Ludwig leur souhaita à tous une bonne année et les remercia de le laisser rejoindre ses Länder.

Avec une joie infinie, Ludwig atterrit en Suisse, se dirigea vers la maison de Vash et tendit les bras à ses Länder qui se jetèrent sur lui pour lui faire un câlin. Ils lui avaient tellement manqués.

Effectivement, ils vidèrent les chères provisions de Vash, mais Ludwig fit en sorte de remplir les réserves du Suisse avec ses mets préférés dans la meilleure qualité disponible. Il s'assura du silence de Vash, Lily et Roderich concernant le petit Lilo.

Ce fut son meilleur réveillon depuis des années.

Il avait beau s'être disputés avec les autres pays membres ou s'être brouillés avec Feliciano, il avait retrouvé ses Länder adorés.

Ils étaient vivants et bien portants, alors qu'il avait cru pendant toutes ses années avoir été responsable de leur mort.

Ludwig se sentait également la conscience plus tranquille. Un poids s'était déchargé de ses épaules. Il s'était transformé en monstre l'espace de quelques années pour sauver la vie de nations, ces nations en lesquelles il avait placé l'espoir secret qu'ils l'arrêtent en tant que monstre et l'exécutent pour montrer l'exemple.

Feliciano.

Ludwig ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Feliciano la nation qui avait eu la main sur la gâchette pour abattre le monstre dans le bunker, mais qui avait dirigé cette arme dissuasive vers ceux qui réclamait que son sang coule.

Ludwig se fit la promesse qu'il regagnerait l'amour de Feliciano, parce qu'il avait une dette d'espoir envers lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai affreusement conscience que cette histoire aurait besoin d'être revue au moins sur un point. Pour les Länder, j'aurais dû en parler avant, mais l'idée ne m'est venu que maintenant. Alors, petite question ? Est-ce que vous pensez que la disparition des Länder aurait dû être amenée avant le chapitre précédent ? Ou est-ce que le savoir qu'après donne une autre dimension aux états d'âmes de Ludwig et fait que ce drame reste un sujet inabordable par les autres nations parce que ça les met mal à l'aise ?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, nous passons dans une période qui semble assez vide en matière de construction européenne. Seulement, c'est une fausse impression.
> 
> La guerre froide s'était déplacée en Europe (crise des Euromissiles). La communauté ne pouvait pas s'étendre géographiquement à ce moment-là de l'histoire et elle préférait largement s'occuper de gérer les menaces sérieuses de l'URSS et l'enthousiasme américain à vouloir la surprotéger, plutôt que de faire de grandes avancées communes.

Ivan se posait de plus en plus de questions existentielles sur France. Pas la nation en tant que telle, non, cette petite coquine savait encore l'amadouer et passer des accords diplomatiques avec lui dans le dos d'America. C'était plutôt en tant que son ex.

Francis avait rompu avec lui du jour au lendemain. Sans aucune explication valable : la guerre froide et le fait qu'ils soient dans des camps opposés n'étaient pas des excuses recevables. Kol, kol, kol. Depuis quand le français était-il gêné de coucher avec ses ennemis ?

Encore si c'était de la faute de ce corniaud d'Américain qui aurait pu avoir l'idée lumineuse de lui saper le moral dans ses relations amoureuses, Ivan l'aurait pris comme un affront terrible de la superpuissance capitaliste et aurait réagi en conséquence pour pourrir à lui aussi sa vie sexuelle. Mais non ! Francis le faisait de son propre chef ! Repousser autant de fois son ex, après autant de propositions licencieuses, c'était une volonté de fer ! Pourtant, Francis, à son regard rêveur, avait l'air très intéressé par une partie de massage dans des appartements privés.

Ivan n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Tout ceci avait à voir avec la création de l'Europe. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Si ce bâtard allemand asexué avait imposé sa tyrannie sur les relations de ses collègues par incompréhension totale des choses de l'amour, il allait se faire démonter la prochaine fois qu'Ivan le verrait.

Malheureusement, Ivan n'avait aucun élément en main pour passer toute sa frustration sur Ludwig et, de toute façon, il préférait le faire de manière sexuelle avec Francis.

C'était décidé. Il allait tirer les choses au clair. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le faire.

L'Europe serait son prochain terrain d'affrontement avec America. S'il le faut, il irait conquérir France et ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Comme ça, Francis n'aurait plus d'excuses bidon pour lui refuser sa couche.

Kol, kol, kol.

Il y a des fesses qui allaient payer cher.

« Il faudrait installer des missiles nucléaires côté Europe. », dit Ivan à ses sœurs.

Natalya eut alors un sourire qui lui fit peur.

« On les attaque ?

On les menace, Natalya, et on attend leur reddition. Chaque chose en son temps ! »

Ludwig avait enfin une vie plus agréable depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses Länder. Il adorait passer du temps avec sa famille revenue d'entre les morts et s'occuper d'eux. Il ne sentait plus seul dans son pays et il était vraiment soulagé d'avoir les avis de ses Länder avant de prendre certaines décisions. Bien sûr, certains d'entre eux avaient dû traverser le mur pour rejoindre Gilbert. Guerre froide oblige. Gilbert lui avait juré qu'il prendrait bien soin d'eux et que si l'autre psychopathe bourré de vodka voulait ne faire qu'un avec un Saxe trop mignon pour son propre bien, il lui ferait bouffer ses parties. Toujours aussi awesome, le grand frère.

Ludwig avait aussi le soulagement de ne plus être considéré par les autres nations comme un monstre sans cœur. Le fait d'avoir voulu protéger sa famille et les autres nations en sacrifiant son âme l'avait fait remonter dans l'estime de tous. Enfin, presque tous. Il y avait encore des sceptiques.

Les deux Italiens le regardaient toujours d'un œil suspicieux.

Romano avait toujours été dur à convaincre d'un revirement de situation. Il avait une idée bien arrêtée des personnes et il n'avait jamais apprécié Ludwig. L'Allemand savait que c'était mort depuis longtemps pour être bien considéré par Romano.

Quant à Feliciano, ce n'était toujours pas passé en travers de sa gorge.

L'Italien s'était donc éloigné quelques temps. Il avait refusé que Ludwig vienne le voir et donc approche Stella.

Ludwig avait été très occupé avec ses Länder qu'il fallait loger, nourrir et rétablir dans leurs fonctions, sans compter qu'il gardait le petit Lilo quand ses parents Bavière et Berlin voulaient s'engueuler toute la nuit. Ludwig n'était pas dupe. Kathtrin et August se disputaient une demi-heure maximum puis se jetaient l'un sur l'autre.

Si cela pouvait être aussi simple entre lui et Feliciano, il serait preneur.

L'Allemand avait écrit plusieurs lettres à Feliciano pour lui demander de le revoir. Sans réponse. Il avait même relu un livre ancien sur la symbolique des fleurs pour envoyer un bouquet à l'Italien. Il s'était vraiment cassé la tête pendant des heures pour lui faire part de ses sentiments via des couleurs et des fleurs particulières. Les codes de Venise étaient vraiment trop complexes et tordus pour le pauvre Allemand, mais il avait tout de même fait des efforts jusqu'au bout et il avait même tourmenté une pauvre fleuriste !

Il avait espéré que Feliciano, sensible à ce genre de choses, ait bien interprété ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. En gros, Ludwig essayait de recoller les morceaux de leur amitié déchue par n'importe quel moyen.

Seulement, l'Italien l'appela dès qu'il reçut le bouquet. Ludwig pouvait toujours courir pour qu'ils se voient à 22 heures s'il ne donnait pas l'adresse de leur rendez-vous.

Il avait apparemment loupé quelque chose dans la constitution du message. Il voulait juste rebâtir leur amitié sur des bases saines. Il aurait juste dû lui envoyer une rose rouge, symbole de l'amour, même si c'était beaucoup trop direct comme approche !

« En fait, je ne voulais pas fixer de rendez-vous. J'ai dû me tromper quelque part », avoua-t-il.

Feliciano soupira bruyamment. Il avait été apparemment stressé d'être pris au dépourvu de cette manière.

« Je me demandais aussi où tu voulais en venir dans tout ce fouillis. Ce n'était pas clair du tout.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose pour attirer ton attention, expliqua Ludwig. Cela ne me dérange pas qu'on aille au restaurant après le prochain meeting…

\- Ludwig, je… Bon, d'accord.

\- D'accord ?

\- Je crois qu'on ne sait plus du tout où on en est, répondit calmement Feliciano.

\- Tu ne me donnes pas de tes nouvelles. Je suis inquiet.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir et de prendre du recul. J'ai toujours peur de toi. Je suis désolé, mais la guerre m'a vraiment marqué. Ensuite, je n'étais jamais tranquille quand je t'invitais chez moi. Je demandais toujours à Romano d'être présent pour ne pas être seul avec toi. Je ne pense pas que savoir la vérité va m'enlever cette angoisse. Au contraire, ça me… J'en fais des cauchemars… Tu vois. Je ne suis pas prêt d'en parler avec toi.

\- C'est de ma faute. Tu n'as pas à être désolé à ma place. »

Ludwig grinça des dents. Il avait l'impression d'être une toute autre personne quand il essayait de draguer Feliciano. Il était conscient de ses sentiments depuis un certain temps, mais il ne s'était jamais donné la permission de faire des avances à Feliciano en raison de leur passé. Il espérait qu'ils puissent reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient abandonnée.

« C'est que… Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu que tu allais mal à ce moment-là. J'avais l'impression de tout connaître de toi et je me trompais, commença Feliciano qui se sentait toujours terriblement coupable quoi qu'il arrivait.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'était à moi de t'en parler.

\- Il n'empêche que je t'en veux encore !

\- Bien sûr, Feli.

\- Tu m'as foutu la trouille de toi pour l'éternité ! Et ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu avais de bonnes raisons de jouer au salaud que j'approuve ce que tu as fait !

\- J'ai pris une décision seul que j'assume pleinement maintenant, râla Ludwig qui n'aimait pas se faire sermonner par Feliciano.

\- Tu l'as prise seul. Cela aurait pu très mal se terminer.

\- Je sais… »

L'Allemand ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami lui fasse la leçon pendant plus d'une heure sur ce qu'il considérait comme une prise de risque inconsidérée, un manque total de respect pour soi-même et pour les sentiments des autres et aussi pour les personnes sacrifiées lors de cette guerre. Au moins, Ludwig savait ce que Feliciano pensait vraiment au vu de son discours enflammé. Il avait donc été détesté par l'Italien une quinzaine de fois dans l'heure, ce qui était heureusement passager dans le caractère mélodramatique des latins.

« Donc, on se voit après la réunion.

\- Je vais voir si quelqu'un veut garder Stella. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne soit que tous les deux. Dans un lieu public, bien sûr.

\- Comme tu veux, Feli. »

Non, ça ne sonnait pas comme la réponse d'un gars énamouré qui accepterait tout et n'importe quoi de son béguin. Non.

Alors qu'il raccrochait le téléphone, Ludwig eut l'impression d'être oppressé de tout son être. Non. Ce n'était pas possible après tous les efforts fournis pour garantir la paix qu'une menace de guerre se présente. Etait-il le seul à le ressentir ? Est-ce que la Russie allait enjamber le mur et l'envahir ? Ou était-ce un de ses voisins qui ne voulaient plus respecter leurs accords ?

Feliciano avait peur de revoir Ludwig et de tout lui pardonner. Il se cherchait toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables, tous les grands arguments, pour l'éloigner de lui. Ludwig l'avait protégé à sa manière sans lui demander son avis, ce qu'il trouvait intolérable. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait cru avoir perdu son ami de longue date et avait réagi face à lui comme s'il était un monstre tout droit sorti de ses pires cauchemars. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser de Ludwig. Cette décision extrême ne lui plaisait toujours pas. Elle avait failli les faire tuer tous les deux, en ignorant à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Non, il ne tenait plus à Ludwig ! Non, non, non !

L'horreur de la situation dans laquelle ils avaient été plongés le faisait frissonner de dégoût à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Comment pouvait-il encore avoir confiance en Ludwig ? Il avait brisé leur relation.

Durant toute la réunion de la communauté, Feliciano n'avait pensé qu'à son dîner avec Ludwig. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils n'avaient pas passé un seul moment véritablement seuls. Enfin si, il y avait cette soirée d'orage un peu particulière où ils s'étaient tenu la main, mais ça ne comptait pas.

Feliciano était de plus oppressé par une sensation désagréable qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. A l'air assez déboussolé des autres nations, leurs regards suspicieux et leurs questions parfois déplacées, il en était de même pour eux. Y allait-il avoir une guerre entre eux ? Il avait donc le moral miné, surtout qu'il avait peur que Ludwig lui demande d'être son allié. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il invité à dîner après avoir maintenu autant leurs distances ?

Romano se proposa immédiatement pour garder Stella, loin de ce bâtard espagnol. Feliciano ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi Romano et Antonio étaient fâchés en ce moment. La seule chose qu'il espérait c'était qu'ils n'en viennent pas à se réconcilier sauvagement sur l'oreiller avec Stella à portée de voix. Il leur arrivait d'être en froid pour un rien et de tout se pardonner d'un coup.

Au restaurant, Feliciano ne se sentait donc pas très à l'aise entre ce qu'il pensait de Ludwig et la situation amoureuse de Romano. Il avait évité jusque-là de regarder Ludwig, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas le snober alors qu'il était en face de lui.

« Je vais prendre un vin en apéritif, décida Feliciano. Je paierai, si ça t'embête de m'inviter et si tu veux faire le radin.

\- J'ai dit que je t'invitais. Tu pourrais dire des choses plus agréables.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, dit Feliciano avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Je vais prendre une bière de mon côté. »

Apparemment, Ludwig ne savait pas comment débuter la conversation et Feliciano ne se sentait pas de faire des efforts en ce sens.

« Comment va Stella ?

\- Oh, bien. Elle a perdu une dent, donc fatina (la fée des dents, on dit plus souvent petite souris en France) est passée… »

Ludwig eut un air interrogateur.

« …C'est une enfant. C'est normal qu'elle perde ses dents de lait. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Cela ne m'a pas marqué.

\- Fatina ?

\- Zahnfee, chez toi, précisa Feliciano.

\- Ah, oui.

\- Tu sais, elle a le sommeil léger. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui mettre la pièce sous l'oreiller.

\- Et la connaissant, Stella a sûrement veillé pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Oui, tu as tout deviné. Heureusement, j'ai de la ressource.

\- Tu es un super papa.

\- J'aurais bien aimé l'emmener avec nous. Je pense qu'on va annoncer son existence. Je suis en train de la briffer pour cela. Elle est enthousiasmée. Elle a envie de rencontrer plein de monde.

\- Je ne sais pas si le moment est vraiment approprié.

\- Alors, tu le ressens toi aussi ? », demanda Feliciano, histoire de rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

Il vit Ludwig être embarrassé. Feliciano espérait que ce n'était pas l'Allemagne à l'origine d'un prochain conflit. Il en avait assez de la guerre et il avait espéré tellement mieux pour Stella.

« Je ne sais toujours pas d'où vient la menace. », avoua Ludwig.

Feliciano fut étonné que Ludwig lui en parle aussi franchement. Généralement, les nations ne révélaient pas ce genre d'informations dans des cas similaires, parce qu'elles n'aimaient pas dire qu'elles se sentaient en situation de faiblesse.

« Pas par moi, en tout cas. Je me sens menacé et je ne sais pas encore où est le danger. »

Il était allé à l'encontre de ses instincts de nation pour lui dire ce qu'il savait. Peut-être que maintenant, ils étaient bien trop liés par leur association dans la communauté pour pouvoir se mentir sur un tel sujet.

« Moi aussi. Je préfère t'en parler, plutôt que de laisser la situation s'envenimer.

\- On aurait dit que les autres aussi.

\- C'est peut-être une attaque dirigée contre nous tous. L'U.R.S.S. en a sûrement après nous, dit Ludwig.

\- On devrait envoyer Francis se renseigner.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'Ivan le regarde un peu trop insistament. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils ont été ensembles.

\- Justement, je pensais que le plus à même d'entre nous serait Francis. Ivan me terrifie et il arrive à me faire fuir en un rien de temps. »

Le regard de Ludwig avait quelque chose de tendre. Feliciano comprit qu'il le remerciait intérieurement de s'être opposé aux volontés d'Ivan à la fin de la guerre.

« Enfin, je… Si c'est pour Stella, je ferai évidemment un effort, dit Feliciano avec gêne.

\- Je peux demander à Gilbert ce qu'il sait. Je ne veux pas le mettre en mauvaise posture avec Ivan en le demandant d'espionner pour nous, mais il peut avoir entendu parler de quelque chose.

\- Il faut que vous vous rencontriez.

\- Oui et ce n'est pas facile à mettre en place. Surtout qu'Ivan a la fâcheuse tendance à s'inviter parmi nous.

\- On devrait en parler aux autres. Ils ont peut-être peur qu'il y ait un problème à l'intérieur de la communauté.

\- C'est toujours une possibilité dérangeante Feliciano. Il vaut mieux se renseigner.

\- Il faut qu'on communique entre nous surtout. Si nous nous sommes associés, c'est aussi pour faire face à ce genre de problèmes ensemble. Normalement, on devrait être capable de dissuader quiconque de nous attaquer en nous associant en tant que puissances économiques et en possédant nous aussi la bombe atomique * (*l'Euratom n'a rien à voir avec la bombe atomique, cette organisation s'occupait de l'énergie nucléaire civile… Pour ce qui est de l'ordre du militaire, la recherche était séparée à cause des exigences de la France qui se voulait indépendante à ce niveau).

\- Il y en a qu'un seul pour prétendre nous menacer ainsi.

\- Russie. Oui, c'est forcément lui. Mais pourquoi ? S'il nous menace, America va saisir l'occasion de jouer au super héros avec nous et de s'imposer. Où est son intérêt là-dedans ?

\- Il cherche tous les moyens pour affronter America et pour déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on soit entre les deux géographiquement, se plaint Feliciano.

\- On ne se serait jamais regroupés aussi vite si on n'avait pas été pris entre deux étaux. »

Leur commande arriva, ce qui leur permit de se détendre un peu en sirotant leurs boissons.

« Je me demande quel est le plan de Russie, dit Feliciano tout en réfléchissant.

\- Tant que je n'aurai pas d'informations à ce sujet, je me refuse de faire des suppositions.

\- J'espère qu'il ne s'en prendra pas à ma fille physiquement.

\- Tu crois qu'il serait capable de l'enlever sous nos yeux et de nous faire du chantage affectif ?, s'inquiéta Ludwig.

\- Bien sûr que oui. C'est ce dont j'ai le plus peur ! J'ai demandé à Romano d'être encore plus vigilant que d'habitude vu que l'on est menacé. Je n'aimerai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. De plus, America ne nous serait d'aucune aide puisqu'il ignore son existence. Même s'il nous croit, il devrait convaincre ses dirigeants de nous aider à sauver une nation qu'ils n'ont jamais vue.

\- Je crois que la présenter au monde entier s'impose maintenant. »

Feliciano soupira bruyamment avant de boire une gorgée de vin. Il n'avait pas envie de lâcher son bébé dans l'arène aux lions. Pourtant, il devait le faire pour assurer sa sécurité. Il allait exiger que lui ou l'un de ses parrains soit toujours avec elle pour la protéger et la conseiller. Il n'aimait pas la tournure de cette conversation. Elle aurait dû être tenue aujourd'hui lors de la réunion. Feliciano était stressé que Russie en veuille déjà à l'Europe et menace sa fille chérie et tous ses alliés par la même occasion. Il n'arriverait jamais à se détendre avec Ludwig avec de tels enjeux pour leurs nations.

« On a choisi le mauvais jour pour se voir, râla Ludwig.

\- Elle est avec Romano. Tout va bien se passer. Je lui fais confiance.

\- Tu ne vas pas arrêter d'y penser.

\- Tu me connais trop bien maintenant.

\- Il vaut mieux vu qu'on va rester alliés sur le long terme. On pourra savoir comme ça si quelque chose ne va pas chez l'autre plus rapidement et agir en conséquence.

\- Tu ne me feras plus jamais de coup pareil à celui de la dernière guerre ?, demanda Feliciano sur le qui-vive.

\- Non. Ça m'a servi de leçon pour tous les siècles à venir. J'aurais dû au moins en informer un proche. J'ai paniqué et je n'ai pas réagi de manière vraiment appropriée à la situation. Ils auraient pu me tuer pour me faire remplacer par quelqu'un de plus malléable. Ils en étaient capables. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis heureux qu'on s'en soit sorti tous vivants.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de revivre une guerre.

\- On va tout faire diplomatiquement parlant pour l'éviter. Je me répète, mais je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui nous est arrivé.

\- J'ai beau y réfléchir dans tous les sens, ça m'effraie toujours. Je ne crois pas à la sorcellerie et je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu changer autant en l'espace d'une journée.

\- Je n'y croyais pas non plus. J'ai essayé le tout pour le tout. Je n'ai sûrement pas bien lancé le sort. Je voulais vraiment être convaincant dans mon nouveau rôle.

\- Tu l'as été beaucoup trop en ce qui me concerne. J'ai du mal à me détacher de l'image que j'avais de toi durant cette guerre.

\- Alors, raccroche-toi à la personne que j'étais avant cette guerre et tu verras que je suis à nouveau le même. »

Ludwig lui fit un petit sourire encourageant. Feliciano n'avait pas trop envie pour le moment de retrouver ses anciens sentiments troublants pour Ludwig. Il savait qu'il avait été inconsciemment toujours amoureux de l'Allemand après la guerre, parce que son cœur ne savait pas être raisonné. Sa volonté et sa peur l'avaient tenu éloignées de lui, mais elles s'effritaient peu à peu maintenant qu'il savait la vérité. De plus, il n'avait pas envie de s'abîmer encore dans un amour à sens unique. L'amitié était déjà bien suffisante à rétablir sans faux semblants.

« Je vais essayer. Je pourrais te refaire des grands sourires et te demander de l'aide à n'importe quelle heure ?

\- S'il te plaît, n'abuses pas de ma crédulité.

\- C'est toujours agréable de savoir que quelqu'un fera des mille et des cents pour soi… »

La façon dont Ludwig le regarda lui envoya des frissons. Etait-il mécontent ? Non. Feliciano n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette facette de Ludwig. C'était à la fois effrayant et excitant.

« …Euh… je suis désolé d'avoir parfois joué la comédie pour que tu sois avec moi. »

Là, ça sonnait comme s'il avouait ses caprices d'amoureux, alors que ses appels à l'aide n'étaient que des traquenards à la base. Mauvaise manœuvre ! Comment allait-il rattraper cette bourde ?

« Je venais pour m'assurer que tu n'avais pas de réels problèmes. Tu étais toujours enlisé dans des trucs impossibles. Je sais maintenant que c'était voulu et que tu prenais un réel plaisir à me faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Non ! Je ne prenais pas de plaisir à me faire engueuler par toi !

\- Au moins, je sais que tu sauras tromper nos ennemis aussi efficacement.

\- Euh… oui. Je ne crois pas que mes tactiques soient très efficaces avec Russie.

\- Tu as bien réussi à l'empêcher de me tuer.

\- Je crois que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, ce jour-là. De toute façon, Russie avait la sadique intention de te laisser en vie et de me torturer vicieusement en me faisant croire que ce ne serait pas le cas. Je peux rien contre Russie. Il a fait ce qu'il voulait depuis le départ. Notre seul rempart affectif vraiment efficace contre lui, c'est Francis et encore... On pourrait éviter de parler de cette date ?

\- Excuse-moi. Je suis désolé. »

Ludwig avait l'air de chercher un sujet plus frivole pour dévier la conversation vers quelque chose de plus agréable.

« Tu as acheté ta nouvelle guitare ?

\- Oh, oui. Une nouvelle guitare sèche. J'y suis allé avec Romano. Il s'en est pris une lui aussi, mais j'imagine qu'il va vite casser les cordes et la balancer par la fenêtre.

\- C'est méchant de dire ça de ton frère.

\- Il a une jolie voix, mais il ne joue pas très bien. Ça l'ennuie de me demander de jouer, et encore pire de le demander à Antonio. »

Feliciano ne chantait pas toujours juste et il enviait parfois le talent de Romano pour le chant. Tout comme Romano l'enviait pour savoir jouer de la guitare.

« Stella a voulu essayer. Elle nous a cassé les oreilles.

\- Arrêtes de la mettre devant l'Eurovision*, s'il te plaît. (*l'Eurovision a débuté en 1956 avec les six membres fondateurs grâce à l'Union Européenne de Radio-télévision et ne s'est plus arrêtée depuis cette date).

\- L'émission lui plaît beaucoup.

\- C'est normal puisqu'elle est la nation organisatrice. Quand on avait dit qu'on allait se serrer les coudes par la culture, je ne pensais pas que ça donnerait l'Eurovision, en fut horrifié Ludwig.

\- Oui, mais ça marche. Je n'ai gagné qu'une seule fois pour l'instant.

\- Et moi, pas du tout. Je m'en fiche de toute façon. »

Feliciano en rit, trouvant vraiment amusant que Ludwig n'approuvait pas tous les efforts fournis par leur communauté pour resserrer les liens de leur population. Les artistes pouvaient se rendre dans le pays organisateur sans problème, revenir dans leurs pays et partager leurs expériences uniques. Avant qu'ils ne deviennent une communauté, seuls les diplomates avaient la permission de voyager d'un pays à l'autre. Maintenant, les commerciaux et les scientifiques le faisaient régulièrement. Quant aux artistes, ils le pouvaient grâce à des évènements particuliers comme l'Eurovision. Les frontières entre leurs pays devenaient de plus en plus lâches, avec les changements au niveau des douanes.

« Il faut avouer que ça nous permet de nous réunir pour autre chose que le travail.

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Ludwig avait l'air de souffrir au souvenir de la dernière Eurovision. La chanson gagnante de 1972 pour le Luxembourg était particulièrement romantique *(*1972, Après toi). Feliciano l'avait de nouveau en tête, surtout que Stella l'avait chanté un bon moment après la victoire de celle-ci.

« Euh… Oui. L'amore vaincra toujours !

\- J'ai l'impression que ce sera le grand thème de toutes les Eurovisions à venir ! C'est parti pour l'éternité !

\- C'est ce qui nous rassemble ! », le taquina Feliciano, avant de rougir devant le sous-entendu qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une drôle d'ambiance. Feliciano avait comme l'impression que Ludwig cherchait à le draguer. Enfin, draguer est un grand mot avec l'Allemand. Avant la guerre, Ludwig lui avait toujours paru très attentionné à son égard, ce qui lui avait fait espérer une belle idylle amoureuse. L'idylle se retrouvait toujours à plat une fois qu'ils se couchaient dans le même lit, que Ludwig tombait comme une masse sans même un geste déplacé et quittait le lit avant qu'il ne se réveille. Non. Il ne voulait pas revivre de tels moments embarrassants où il se demandait s'il devait secouer l'Allemand pour qu'il s'occupe enfin de lui. Et puis, il ne voulait pas coucher avec Ludwig. En tout cas, pas encore.

Feliciano siffla entre ses dents d'y penser déjà.

Ils parlèrent de sport, de voiture et de nourriture. Feliciano embêta même Ludwig sur un truc idiot et bête, retrouvant pour quelques instants leur complicité d'antan. Ils finirent quand même par écourter, ayant une impression d'urgence un peu étrange.

Ludwig le raccompagna jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Lovino et Stella, même s'il craignait certainement les remontrances de l'Italien du Sud pour avoir accaparé son frère aussi longtemps et l'avoir peut être obligé à manger des patates.

Seulement, Romano ne venait pas ouvrir.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il boude, râla Ludwig.

\- Il en serait malheureusement capable. »

Ce faux frère ! Le laisser dehors avec comme pour seule possibilité de couchage la chambre de l'Allemand. Ce n'était pas fair play !

Feliciano tambourina à la porte. A leur grande surprise, ils entendirent un gémissement puis un juron bien senti :

« Enfoncez la porte, putain de bordel de merde ! »

Ludwig descendit à l'accueil chercher un pass supplémentaire pendant que Feliciano essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

« Je me suis fait assommer par derrière ! Oh, les cons ! Je ne vois pas Stella ! Je vais les castrer, ces connards ! »

Feliciano se mit à stresser à mort pour son frère et pour sa fille. Non ! Tout mais pas ça !

« Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne vois pas l'heure ! C'est quelle heure, putain !

\- 22 h 30 !

\- Ça fait au moins vingt minutes ! C'est quoi qui vous a pris autant de temps, merde !

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Ils m'ont frappé la tête ! Oh, les bâtards ! »

Feliciano attendait en tremblant que Ludwig revienne. Il avait peur que Romano saigne et que sa fille ne soit plus là. Finalement, Ludwig put ouvrir la porte et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Romano était à moitié attaché à une chaise qu'il essayait de fracasser par terre.

« Ne me touches pas, bâtard allemand !

\- Ludwig n'y est pour rien ! Il était avec moi tout le temps, dit Feliciano en détachant Romano et en s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Tu te souviens de tes agresseurs ?

\- Non ! J'ai rien vu venir ! Eh, bâtard, ils ont rien dit à l'accueil ?

\- Ils n'ont vu personne de suspect ! En fait, ils ont eu du mal à savoir qu'un client poireauter devant eux et ils ne l'ont vu que parce que je l'ai bousculé…

\- Mais ils sont mirauds, ces incapables !

\- Il s'appelait Cana… Je sais plus.

\- On s'en fiche ! Ils ont sûrement enlevés Stella !

\- Comment va-t-on faire pour la retrouver ? Elle a pu être emmenée n'importe où !, s'inquiéta Feliciano.

\- On va à l'accueil. Ils l'ont peut-être vue être emmenée », décida Ludwig.

Les trois nations quittèrent la chambre et descendirent les escaliers à toute vitesse pour rejoindre l'accueil.

Ludwig avait une idée pour retrouver Stella, mais il ne savait pas si elle fonctionnerait. Il essayait de se concentrer depuis tout à l'heure pour sentir sa présence. Ses Länders savaient toujours comment le localiser quand ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, Ludwig n'arrivait jamais à leur échapper. Ils avaient d'une certaine manière une conscience aiguë de lui. Stella était d'une certaine manière sa nation et donc il devrait avoir cette sorte d'intuition qui pourrait le guider jusqu'à elle.

Feliciano et Romano menaçaient les standardistes de tous les maux de la terre, s'ils ne leur donnaient pas les vidéos de surveillance de l'hôtel.

Un jeune homme blond, un peu effacé, se présenta devant Ludwig. L'Allemand n'aurait pas pu jurer que c'était la personne qu'il avait bousculé toute à l'heure.

« Euh… J'ai vu Biélorussie sortir par derrière avec une jeune fille bâillonnée et, depuis tout à l'heure, j'essaie de vous joindre pour aller sauver cette pauvre enfant. »

Ludwig regarda l'homme qui devait être une nation avec curiosité.

« Je suis Canada, Matthew Williams, un allié d'America, se présenta-t-il à nouveau. Je sais où est sa planque. Je surveille Biélorussie depuis plusieurs jours, parce qu'elle a un comportement suspect. Je ne suis pas assermenté pour intervenir sur le territoire européen. »

Matthew lui donna toutes les données qu'il avait récoltées ces derniers jours sur la planque de la Biélorusse. Ludwig se méfiait beaucoup de cet inconnu qui pourrait les amener dans un traquenard.

Feliciano se retourna vers eux en les entendant parler. Matthew se présenta à nouveau. L'Italien eut l'air de le connaître de réputation.

« Ah, oui ! Tu es le fils de Francis ! Je suis désolé ! Nous sommes pressés !

\- Il est allié avec America ?, demanda Ludwig, surpris.

\- Oui, bien sûr et avec nous. Il fait partie de l'OTAN. C'est le frère d'America ! T'es pas en train de nous espionner, par hasard ? »

Matthew était tout rouge, alors qu'il faisait signe que non de la tête. Ludwig en douta alors. Le Canadien rajouta que Natalya était encore dans sa planque, d'après ses informateurs sur place.

« Merci pour les informations. »

Les trois nations réquisitionnèrent une voiture pour se rendre sur les lieux. Ils n'avaient pas avertis les autres nations de la communauté, car ils avaient eu peur de la façon dont ils auraient réagis à cette menace. Il y avait plus urgent comme sauver Stella. Feliciano avait l'air à la fois déterminé et angoissé. Il avait certainement peur de ce que la Biélorusse au vu de sa réputation de psychopathe avait fait à sa fille. Et il n'était pas le seul à se faire un sang d'encre.

La planque de Natalya était un vieux bâtiment industriel très vaste.

« Comment allons-nous la retrouver là-dedans ?, râla Romano qui montrait de plus en plus de signes de nervosité.

\- Matthew a dit que Biélorussie prenait ses quartiers par là.

\- J'ai plutôt la sensation que Stella n'est plus avec elle, dit Ludwig.

\- Ah, bon. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous n'avez pas la sensation de savoir où elle est ? »

Les Italiens le regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête.

« Ouais, jouer à cache-cache est devenu très vite ennuyant avec ma nièce. Stella a dû lui échapper et elle se planque quelque part par-là, dit Romano en pointant un endroit sur la carte.

\- La seule inconnue dans l'affaire, c'est Biélorussie. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait de mal à Stella. Si ma fille est terrifiée, il faut vite aller la consoler !

\- A trois, on peut aller jusqu'à Stella en assurant nos arrières », dit Ludwig.

Ludwig fut surpris que les Italiens sortent chacun un flingue de leurs vêtements haut de gamme.

« Mais vous êtes armés !, s'affola l'Allemand.

\- Toujours, répondit Romano. On ne sait jamais quand un parrain de la mafia veut nous rendre une petite visite. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils aimaient autant se faire remettre à leur place, Feli.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Allons-y !

\- Arrêtez de vous y croire. Je sais que vous fuyez au premier coup de feu, soupira Ludwig.

\- Je ne pourrais pas la castrer*…, râla Romano. Ah, je sais ! Je vais l'exciser *(*luttons contre les mutilations sexuelles faîtes aux hommes et aux femmes).

\- On va éviter de mettre du sang partout.

\- Bon, on y va et on ne crée pas d'incident diplomatique », s'énerva Ludwig qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que les Italiens aient de telles pulsions de violence face au kidnapping de leur petite chérie.

Romano passait devant et Feliciano assurait leurs arrières. Ludwig n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir compter sur la protection des Italiens pour se frayer un chemin dans une zone ennemie. Avant qu'il ne les connaisse un peu mieux, Ludwig aurait simplement dit : «Pas question ! Feliciano fera tomber son flingue et Romano tirera en l'air et, s'ils n'ont pas vérifié leurs armes, ce sont des balles à blanc ! Oui, à blanc ! Au moins, ils ne blesseront personnes ! ».

Ils s'avancèrent dans le bâtiment abandonné. Ludwig fut vraiment étonné qu'aucun des Italiens ne se plaignent de l'ambiance sinistre des lieux, n'aient pas peur de fantômes hypothétiques et ne se serrent pas contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il allait avoir du mal à s'y habituer.

Ils progressèrent rapidement, jusqu'à retrouver Stella cachée dans un placard.

La petite fille était apeurée. Elle se lova dans les bras de son père et se mit immédiatement à pleurer. Ludwig se retrouva donc avec l'arme de Feliciano qui était bien trop légère pour lui à la main. Feliciano examinait son enfant pour voir si elle était blessée et il lui parlait pour la rassurer.

« Bon, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

\- Et si possible sans créer d'incident diplomatique !

\- C'est déjà un incident diplomatique, bâtard aux patates, rugit Romano. Stella, te souviens-tu de ton agresseur féminin avec de longues couettes blondes, des yeux bleus et des habits bleus et blancs, avec un fort accent slave !

\- Tu es en train de l'influencer !, l'embêta Ludwig.

\- Oui, c'est bien elle, pleurnicha Stella. Elle avait un grand couteau… et un sourire…vraiment… très… flippant.

\- On va la buter ! C'est décidé !, dit Romano, très motivé.

\- On ne va pas réchauffer la guerre froide en se prenant à la petite sœur d'Ivan, tonna Ludwig. On est déjà bien assez menacé comme ça !

\- Toi aussi, tu l'as sentie, s'étonna Romano. On ne s'en prend pas à ma famille !

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai sentie ! C'était Stella qui était visée par la menace ! Alors, on ne s'en prend pas à la famille d'Ivan sans réfléchir aussi !

\- Il va m'entendre l'armoire à glace russe. »

Ludwig donna un coup léger sur la tête de Romano en lui disant de redescendre sur terre et d'être réaliste. Stella eut un petit rire qui les détendit un petit peu.

« Allez, on te sort de là, Stella. On avertit les autres nations, on se réunit, on fait un communiqué et on te présente au monde entier. Ils n'oseront plus s'en prendre à toi quand ils comprendront que tu as un papa, un tonton, pleins de parrains et une marraine prêts à tout pour te protéger.

\- D'accord. La dame ne me fera plus peur.

\- Oh, la prochaine fois que tu la rencontreras, tu seras avec l'un d'entre nous et elle ira se réfugier derrière son grand-frère, tellement elle aura honte de t'avoir fait du mal. »

Ils sortirent du bâtiment sans encombre. Natalya n'était pas assez bête pour se faire voir par les trois nations sur les lieux du crime.

A peine arrivés dans leur chambre d'hôtel, les quatre nations soupirèrent de soulagement. Heureusement, Stella n'avait pas été emmenée très loin de leur hôtel. Ludwig s'occupa de prévenir les autres membres de la communauté de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils furent tous outrés que le camp Russe s'en soit pris à leur petite chérie.

Arthur proposa d'appeler America pour le faire venir en Europe lors de la présentation de Stella. Sa présence montrerait à tous qu'il était un allié solide de la jeune nation en devenir. Francis était évidemment contre l'idée, parce qu'il préférait préserver l'indépendance diplomatique de Stella. Ils trouvèrent un compromis en disant qu'Alfred serait invité en tant qu'allié dans le cadre de l'OTAN, ce qui était la moindre des politesses. Ivan serait également invité en tant que proche voisin et adversaire, pour avoir à rendre des comptes à neufs nations de la communauté sur ce kidnapping d'enfant nation.

Les dix nations physiques se réunirent à Bruxelles et restèrent ensemble pour protéger Stella, le temps que tout le monde soit au courant. Ils avaient évidemment informés leurs dirigeants avant de recevoir les deux puissances mondiales, de la famille et des amis pour présenter Stella. Les humains avaient été surpris que les nations de la communauté aient caché l'enfant jusque-là, se soient très bien entendues pour le faire, mais surtout d'être représentés par une nation Européenne.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Alors pour ma défense, j'ai écrit la première partie de ce texte avant le crash de l'avion en Ukraine. Si ! Le « Kol, kol, kol. De quoi tu m'accuses ? » de Russie à America a été écrit avant cet accident. J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct, terminer mon chapitre et le publier avant.
> 
> Enfin le voilà, quand même. J'essaie toujours de peser le pour et le contre pour le publier. Et... Bon, allez ! Je relate des évènements passés.
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, il y a donc America et Russie qui jouent des coudes sur le territoire Européen avec la crise des Euromissiles dans le cadre de la guerre froide.
> 
> Il y aussi tout plein de yaoi.

Présentation de Stella  
Feliciano était très nerveux pour la présentation de Stella. Les nations invitées étaient toutes arrivées à Bruxelles et elles se demandaient pourquoi elles avaient été conviées à cette réception. Le seul, encore étranger à la communauté, à savoir ce qu'il se passait était Antonio. L'espagnol s'en réjouissait, titillant ses frères de cœur Héraklès, Horus (Egypte) et Paulo (Portugal).

Romano lui donnait des claques derrière la tête, en lui disant de se la fermer, tout ceci avec des injures bien senties.

America et Russie se regardaient en chiens de faïence, prêts à se mordre, tous deux assistés respectivement par leur frère et leur sœur cadets.

Vash était présent avec Lili, parce que, ne savait-on jamais, il pourrait être attendri et venir les rejoindre.

Roderich sirotait un verre de vin, à côté d'eux, l'air de passablement s'ennuyer, et snobant Gilbert qui avait eu l'autorisation de venir par Russie.

Les Nordique avaient été invités par politesse. Ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté avec la famille latine et n'étaient pas encore intéressés par leur communauté. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques traités commerciaux avec Angleterre et certains étaient toujours neutres par rapport à la guerre froide. Ils avaient l'air de ne pas encore comprendre la raison de leur venue délicate.

Les micro-nations Européennes étaient particulièrement heureuses d'avoir été considérées comme nécessaires à cette réception et s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Sadiq s'était tapé l'incruste. Il avait l'air très intéressé par l'adhésion à la communauté européenne et, curieux, posait plein de questions.

Kiku cherchait désespérément du regard Feliciano et Ludwig, depuis tout à l'heure.

« Mais comment va-t-on faire ?, se plaint Feliciano.

\- Pour une fois, je ne suis pas sûr que faire un discours soit vraiment approprié, dit Ludwig.

\- Il faut la présenter bien comme il faut, contra Francis. Comme dit Angleterre, c'est une Lady. On n'en finira plus avec les explications, si on va voir chacun un par un.

\- Pourquoi te caches-tu avec nous ? On est assez de deux, l'interrogea Feliciano.

\- Russie, soupira bruyamment Francis. Il a déjà essayé par cinq fois de m'emmener dans un recoin sombre pour me briser l'échine. Je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul avec lui, pour lui parler de Stella. Il va l'interpréter d'une drôle de façon.

\- C'est compris Francis. Je vais y aller.

\- Oh, non, mon ami, ricana Francis. Laissons Stella être présentée par ses deux pères au monde entier !

\- Francis !, s'exclamèrent les deux nations amoureuses.

\- Je peux supporter Ivan encore quelques minutes », dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Feliciano était rouge de honte et n'osait pas regarder Ludwig. Celui-ci en faisait de même de son côté.

« C'était une plaisanterie de parrain Francis ?, demanda Stella avec un ton suspicieux.

\- Oui », s'exclamèrent les deux nations en cœur.

La façon dont Stella les regardait laissait présager qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose entre eux. Oh, misère ! Elle était leur nation, elle devait avoir une petite idée de ce qu'ils ressentaient.

« Tu te souviens de tout ce qu'on a dit, voulut s'assurer Feliciano.

\- Là, maintenant, je me demande pourquoi tu invitais pate Lulu tout le temps.

\- Ne fais pas attention à ce que dit ton parrain français. Ludwig n'allait pas très bien…

\- …et donc, tu voulais le réconforter, finit Stella.

\- Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. Arrête de tout interpréter. Il faut faire très attention à ce que tu dis à Russie. America peut encore très bien prendre les remarques que tu pourrais lui faire en raison de ton âge, mais pas Ivan.

\- Il a voulu m'enlever dans son pays froid et inhospitalier.

\- Ce n'était pas officiel, alors on ne fait pas de vagues. On en discutera en privé avec Ivan », dit Ludwig.

Stella hocha la tête et suivit son père dans la salle. Ludwig s'avança à leurs côtés pour prendre la parole.

Les discussions s'arrêtèrent immédiatement alors que les nations dévisageaient l'inconnue. Une tension internationale fit immédiatement surface, une aura de méfiance s'installa aussitôt alors que les nations réfléchissaient avec sérieux.

« Stella Vargas chérie, tu sors enfin de ton placard !, s'égosilla Antonio.

\- Putain, Espagne, tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer pour encore deux petites minutes, putain ! Et n'utilises pas ce genre d'expressions à la con ! »

Ludwig prit sur lui pour annoncer la jeune fille comme il se devait de l'être.

« Donc, je vous présente Stella Vargas, la fille de Feliciano, qui représente la nationalité Européenne. »

Héraklès, Horus et Paulo eurent desuite un regard de tontons surprotecteurs. Le super pouvoir de la famille latine avait fait son œuvre en moins de trente secondes. La plupart des autres nations étaient surprises, mais enchantées. Les nordiques ne savaient plus où se mettre, complètement gênés. Devaient-ils féliciter l'heureux père ? Russie eut un sourire innocemment terrifiant avant de résumer le problème en une seule question :

« Tu entends quoi par nationalité Européenne ?

\- Je suis content pour toi, tonton Feli ! Alors, Stella, ma jolie petite cousine, c'est quoi tes passions dans la vie ? T'étais au courant, Matt ?

\- America, ne m'interrompts pas au milieu d'une question cruciale et ne parles pas dans le vide !

\- Oui, mais je ne te l'ai pas dit, parce que ça ne se fait pas et…, commença une voix discrète avant d'être interrompue.

\- Pour l'instant, la nationalité européenne regroupe tous les citoyens faisant partie de notre communauté, répondit prudemment Ludwig à Ivan qui ne voulait pas que le Russe croit qu'en ayant un pied sur le continent puisse les rejoindre.

\- Communauté que l'on peut rejoindre ?, s'enquit Ivan qui n'aimait vraiment pas le concept.

\- Effectivement. Nous avons accueilli Angleterre, Irlande et Danemark récemment.

\- Vous en avez de l'ambition, dis-donc. Ah, ça me facilitera la tâche pour ne faire plus qu'un avec vous », plaisanta Ivan*. (*Russie a posé acte de candidature à un moment donné qui n'a abouti à rien du tout.)

Stella demanda à l'oreille de son père :

« C'était une menace sous-entendue ? »

Feliciano acquiesça, avant de lui chuchoter en retour.

« Et d'une certaine manière, on le menace aussi de récupérer ses pays satellites.

\- Ah ! »

America mit une tape sur l'épaule de Russie.

« Ah, ah ! Ivan, toujours aussi boute-en-train ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes missiles tournés vers l'Europe, mais tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au fondement. »

Les Européens crièrent de surprise.

« Mais America, les principaux concernés n'étaient même pas encore au courant. Tu viens de plomber l'ambiance de la fête !, se plaint Ivan.

\- Je ne cautionnerai pas que tu t'en prennes à ma cousine !

\- Je ne savais même pas que cette petite chose insignifiante existait !

\- Comment l'as-tu insultée ! »

Feliciano s'inquiéta de voir Stella bouillir de colère, alors que les deux superpuissances se disputaient déjà à son sujet. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, elle se mit devant les deux monstres économiques et leur cria dessus.

« Vous allez arrêter immédiatement de vous disputer mon territoire comme s'il était le vôtre ! Un jour, je serai la première puissance mondiale et je vous enverrai paître économiquement dans vos canyons monstrueux, America et vous, Russie, dans votre Sibérie profonde !* » (*La première puissance mondiale actuelle est effectivement l'Union Européenne et non les USA. America : Mais ça compte pas, ils sont plusieurs ! Stella : Y a combien de states chez toi, cousin ?).

Francis se mit immédiatement entre les deux puissances et sa nièce, alors que les autres nations étaient choquées. Feliciano s'approcha lui aussi prudemment pour éloigner Stella des deux nations dangereuses.

« Stella s'est un peu emportée. Oublions ce qu'elle vient de dire ! Elle est très jeune et elle ne comprend pas tout des subtilités diplomatiques.

\- Mais attends, Allemagne, France, Angleterre et Italie* ensembles, ça fait déjà un joli PIB commun », réfléchit America à voix haute. (*ce sont les quatre puissances mondiales dans cet ordre derrière les deux de devant et Japon).

Japon essayait de se fondre avec la tapisserie grâce à son kimono et ses compétences ninja. Il n'avait pas un secteur géographique très calme durant cette guerre froide. Canada, huitième sur la liste, n'avait aucun effort à faire pour se faire oublier.

« Je t'aime bien, petite, dit Ivan en lui caressant le haut de la tête. Tu as du cran ! Pas comme ton père. Je ne pensais pas qu'un outsider viendrait nous tenir tête.

\- Je suis pour la paix dans le monde », dit Stella, avant qu'ils croient qu'elle ne veuille les rejoindre dans leur guéguerre.

Ivan fit un petit kol, kol, kol charmant et tendre, ce qui était encore plus effrayant que la version habituelle, et Alfred lui éclata carrément de rire.

« C'est bon, Feliciano. Je suis convaincu que c'est ta fille, osa dire Alfred en essayant d'arrêter de se bidonner.

\- Donc, tu vas retirer tes missiles pointés sur mon territoire paisible !, exigea Stella.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle essaie de négocier !, en sourit Ivan, amusé de voir l'enfant leur tenir tête.

\- Ivan. Je crois que Stella n'a pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose, surtout sur un sujet aussi sensible », répondit Feliciano.

Il mit la main sur l'épaule de sa fille en lui disant de le laisser faire et d'aller faire connaissance avec ses oncles.

« Elle est vraiment mignonne, dit Ivan. Je me rappelle qu'à son âge, j'étais un peu pareil.

\- En plus effrayant, osa dire Finlande qui n'aimait pas l'humour du Russe.

\- Il n'empêche que tu as voulu la faire kidnapper », râla Francis, les bras sur la poitrine et attendant des explications.

Feliciano paniqua devant l'aplomb de France qui abordait immédiatement le sujet épineux.

« Mais elle est pourtant là devant nous ?, s'étonna Ivan qui ne doutait pas des capacités de sa section rapts et enlèvements. Non, je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que l'on… Mais non… Je ne savais pas qu'elle existait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Kol, kol, kol ! De quoi tu m'accuses ?

\- Il n'empêche qu'on a réussi à la récupérer. On est sûr que c'était de la faute de Natalya. »

Ivan regarda en direction de sa sœur cadette qui semblait très nerveuse. Elle avait sa moue qui signifiait clairement qu'elle était désolée. Cela ne concernait que les êtres représentants les nations. Des excuses étaient donc de mise.

« Je vous prie d'excuser l'enthousiasme de ma sœur cadette qui ne m'a averti en rien. Son comportement sera sévèrement puni. Je ne voulais pas créer d'incidents diplomatiques de cet ordre à votre communauté. J'irai présenter mes excuses à la jeune fille pour le… désagrément occasionné. »

Ivan murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Francis.

« Stella va bien, mais elle est très remontée contre toi, répondit à voix intelligible Francis.

\- Je comprends alors son éclat de voix. J'oublierai ce qu'elle vient de dire. La balle est dans ton camp, America.

\- Je suis capable d'être sympa avec ma cousine. Si jeune et si innocente et si effrontée…

\- En matière d'effronterie, tu devrais te la fermer, you brat !

\- Oh, Angleterre, ça faisait si longtemps ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis the hero, je vais protéger ma cousine du vilain communiste. D'ici quelques heures, il y aura plein de missiles du côté Ouest pour répondre aux menaces de ce méchant homme qui menace ma famille, dit America.

\- Mais de quel droit viens-tu nous imposer TES missiles ?, prit la mouche Francis. Comme si UN DE VOUS DEUX ne suffisait pas !

\- A la fin, il n'en restera qu'un ! Ce sera moi ! kol, kol, kol ! »

Les nations du bloc de l'Ouest lui jetèrent un regard las avant de repartir dans leur dispute.

« Russie ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Nous sommes tout à fait capables de nous défendre seuls !

\- Excuse-moi, papa, mais tu n'es pas assez balèze pour déployer une telle artillerie en quelques heures ! Et daddy non plus !, se moqua d'eux Alfred.

\- Mais j'ai rien demandé !, se plaint Arthur. Pourquoi tu me vises dans la foulée avec ton sarcasme ?

\- Si je tape sur l'un, faut que je tape sur l'autre, sinon ça va faire des jaloux et vous allez vous taper dessus !

\- Même pas vrai !

\- J'appuie la demande d'Angleterre en matière d'armement, dit Ludwig.

\- Comment ça tu approuves qu'on se fasse materner par America ?, faillit s'étrangler Francis.

\- Je préfère être materné que…, Ludwig jeta un coup d'œil à l'aura effrayante de Russie,… que pris en otage par Russie.

\- On n'est pas pris en otage ! Nous sommes menacés par une puissance étrangère en conflit avec notre principal allié. Soyons objectifs !

\- Euh, papa… Là, Russie joue sur la fibre affective. Si tu n'es pas capable de t'en apercevoir, c'est que tu es complètement aveugle.

\- Ah, parce que maintenant, tu tiens à nous !, rugit Arthur. Et tu as raison, stupid frog n'y voit pas à deux mètres.

\- Pour l'affectif, je parlais de papa, daddy, dit Alfred en tirant la langue à Arthur.

\- Vous allez arrêter de vous disputer pour que l'on trouve une véritable solution, s'énerva Ludwig. Francis, tu pourrais lâcher du lest.

\- Qui te dit qu'on ne va pas se les coltiner pendant des siècles leurs missiles nucléaires et que les tables des alliances ne vont pas changer !

\- On finira bien par s'en séparer ! On fera tout pour. Pour l'instant, il faut répondre dans l'urgence.

\- Bien parlé, Allemagne, approuva Alfred.

\- C'est surtout qu'il a la frousse que je franchisse le mur, sourit Russie. Il est le premier sur la liste de ceux sur lesquels je vais taper dessus ! Kol, kol, kol ! Après, j'irai ne faire qu'un avec France !, finit-il par s'enthousiasmer.

\- Ivan ! Crois-tu vraiment que me menacer militairement soit la bonne solution !

\- J'en sais rien ! Notre relation est au point mort. Comment veux-tu que j'interroge mes sentiments autrement que par la haine !

\- Ce n'est pas très logique comme phrase, Ivan.

\- C'est notre rupture qui n'était pas très logique, même si elle prend tout son sens maintenant. Je ne suis pas un idiot. Il va falloir que je te fasse une piqûre de rappel sur ce que tu penses de mon corps d'athlète à toute épreuve.

\- Ivan, je n'ai pas envie de revoir tes abdos alors que je me sens en péril.

\- Oh, kol, kol, kol ! Tu as raison de t'en faire pour ton intégrité physique.

\- Là, je crois que ça prend une tournure beaucoup trop personnelle », dit Feliciano qui préféra s'éclipser tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Feliciano s'éloigna alors. France, Allemagne et Angleterre pouvaient aisément gérer le conflit à eux trois et représentaient toutes les différences d'opinion de leur communautés. De plus, France et Angleterre connaissaient bien America et Russie. Ils auraient plus de facilité à les gérer, s'il n'était pas au milieu. Le fait de leur faire aussi facilement confiance le surprit quelques instants avant de trouver ce sentiment vraiment naturel. Il rejoignit ses frères latins qui s'extasiaient devant la nouvelle petite merveille de la famille. Ils l'inondèrent de questions.

« Depuis quand est-elle née ? Comment as-tu pu nous le cacher ? Mais pourquoi tu l'as dit à Antonio et pas à nous ? Elle a quel âge ? Elle est trop magnifique ! Oh, je l'adore déjà ! Elle est trop belle ! Félicitations ! C'est où pour adhérer à la communauté ?

\- Sadiq, tu n'es pas à proprement parler géographiquement en Europe, grogna immédiatement Héraklès sur la défensive.

\- Si, la thrace orientale est en Europe et je fais partie de l'OTAN !

\- 97% de ton territoire est en Asie, argua Héraklès qui semblait très réveillé pour le coup. L'OTAN n'a aucun lien avec la communauté européenne.

\- Il n'empêche que je suis à 3% Européen, monsieur je possède la thrace occidentale, sourit Sadiq qui avait trouvé un nouveau sujet de dispute avec son voisin. Il n'empêche qu'ils font tous partie de l'OTAN.

\- Non, pas tous. L'Irlande est neutre. Il faut remplir un dossier afin de faire acte de candidature et accepter des visites diplomatiques pour la faire valider, dit Stella pour calmer les esprits. La procédure peut prendre un certain temps.

\- Où est-ce qu'il faut signer ?, demandèrent la Grèce et la Turquie en même temps. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais négocier avant ?

\- Négociez déjà avec vos politiciens et remplissez le dossier. Chaque chose en son temps, dit Feliciano pour temporiser la dispute et pour ne pas aborder le fait que les deux nations ne remplissaient pas encore les conditions nécessaires à leur entrée.

\- Ah, la paperasse, râla Héraklès qui détestait remplir des documents administratifs et s'endormait généralement dessus.

\- Je serai plus rapide que toi pour le faire !, le provoqua Sadiq*. (*La Turquie n'est toujours pas rentrée dans l'Union Européenne. Grèce a rejoint la communauté en 1981).

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Je crois que vous ne pourrez pas les arrêter, Feliciano et Stella, s'en amusa Horus. Ils ont toujours été comme ça !

\- Depuis qu'ils sont enfants, soupira Paulo qui regardait les deux nations voisines se disputer.

\- Oui, sourit Feliciano.

\- Alors, dis-nous tout sur ta jolie princesse ! »

Ses frères lui posèrent tout un tas de question et parlèrent un bon moment avec Stella. Paulo semblait intéressé par la communauté, mais ne pouvait pas encore y adhérer puisque son régime était encore dictatorial. Il semblait s'être plus renseigné que Grèce et Turquie. Il prenait des informations complémentaires, parce qu'il pensait que la dictature* ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps dans son pays (*Révolution des œillets 1974-1976 qui entraînera la chute de nombreuses dictatures à sa suite dont la Grèce (1981) et l'Espagne (1982) Espagne et Portugal sont entrés dans la communauté en 1986).

« Alors, tu es ce qui m'attends une fois que le mur sera tombé. Oh, awesome !

\- Gilbert, tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles avec Russie dans les parages, l'avertit Feliciano.

\- Ludwig est un gros cachottier. Dis, Feli, tu l'as eu avec qui cette mignonne petite fille ?

\- Avec l'ancienne Europe !

\- Ah, je me faisais un film avec une version féminine de mon frère.

\- Gilbert !, fit outré Feliciano.

\- Alors, vous en êtes où ? », demanda Héraklès.

Feliciano mit ses mains sur les oreilles de sa fille, avant de répondre.

« ça ne vous regarde pas. Et Ludwig n'a jamais été intéressé par moi de cette façon.

\- Oh, non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Qui m'a donné un petit frère aussi idiot !, se plaint Gilbert. Je vais aller lui sonner les cloches !

\- Mais non ! Je ne te permets pas ! Romano, gardes Stella ! »

Romano jura tous ses grands Dieux, mais se mit à la tâche en voyant son jumeau aux prises avec l'awesome enfoiré. Feliciano rattrapa Gilbert pour lui demander de se la fermer.

« Gilbert, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour t'immiscer dans ma relation avec Ludwig.

\- Feli chéri ! Laisse-moi te dire une chose ! Tu penseras toujours que ce n'est pas le moment idéal avec Ludwig et tu vas passer encore à côté de lui ! Crois-en mon awesome personne ! J'ai hésité avec Elizabeta. Et elle s'est fait récupérer par ce pianiste imbuvable ! Je me demande bien ce qu'elle lui trouve… Enfin bref ! Feliciano. Bouges-toi les fesses !

\- Ludwig n'est pas homosexuel. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il aurait pu me sauter dessus.

\- Mouais… Je ne compte pas de mon côté le nombre de fois où TU aurais pu LUI sauter dessus, sans mentionner le fait que tu aies trouvé une femme assez attirante pour la mettre enceinte…

\- Je suis bisexuel. Où est le problème là-dedans ?

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir sauter sur mon frère. J'en ai pas l'impression !

\- Il dormait à chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait !, râla Feliciano qui laissa enfin toute sa frustration exploser.

\- Je croyais les Italiens plus doués que cela pour réveiller certaines pulsions.

\- Je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Et il y a eu la guerre !

\- Maintenant, tu sais la vérité. J'ai poussé un tel soupir awesome de soulagement que la neige en Russie a dû voleter de partout. Quels sont tes sentiments ?

\- Gilbert, ça ne se demande pas ! »

Feliciano devint très rouge de gêne. Il ne savait pas où il en était et il se mettait en colère. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation d'être complètement perdu dans ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Ludwig l'avait aidé à sauver Stella. Il avait été présent et l'avait soutenu. Tout jouait en sa faveur. Et puis, il y avait aussi le restaurant où ils avaient discuté comme avant. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression de le retrouver. C'était vraiment troublant. Il ne dirait rien à Gilbert de tout ceci.

« Oh, je vois une jolie boucle… »

La mèche de Feliciano se mit en zigzag.

« Gilbert, je ne veux pas que tu interviennes !

\- Si tu es trop long à la détente, je devrais le faire.

\- Tu n'es pas connu pour être très patient.

\- Oui, awesome compte à rebours enclenché !

\- Laisse-nous tranquille !

\- Gilbert, tu devrais arrêter d'embêter Feliciano, dit une voix bien familière. Il a d'autres priorités ce soir que de devoir te supporter. »

Qu'avait bien pu entendre Ludwig ? Feliciano eut un coup de stress supplémentaire.

« Très bien. Mon awesome personne vous laisse entre VOUS DEUX pour que vous discutiez ENFIN de certaines choses…, Gilbert s'arrêta en voyant le regard lourd de menaces de Feliciano. Je vais rejoindre mes deux meilleurs potes !

\- Ah, non, dirent Feliciano et Ludwig en même temps.

\- Nous serons sages !

\- Ne fais pas de promesses qu'Antonio et Francis ne pourront pas tenir et que toi, sous leur influence, ne pourra pas tenir également !, rugit Ludwig.

\- D'ailleurs, où est Franny ? »

Ils cherchèrent Francis du regard dans toute la salle. Une autre personne manquait à l'appel et ce n'était pas Canada, d'après une personne awesome.

« Russie !, dit Ludwig.

\- Ah, ils se sont enfin réconciliés, soupira Gilbert. Avec eux, c'est du rapide. Je n'ai jamais compris comment ils pouvaient s'entendre. Vous les verriez discuter, c'en est effrayant…. Vous devriez en faire de même !

\- Gilbert, ce ne sont pas tes affaires », râla Ludwig.

Ludwig lança un regard incertain à Feliciano. L'Italien sentit son cœur battre en voyant son meilleur ami espérant tellement de sa part. Il y avait tout dans le regard de Ludwig : les regrets, la mélancolie, le doute et l'affection. Feliciano eut alors son grand sourire, prit la main de Ludwig tendrement et se sentit bien en disant ces quelques mots :

« C'est en tout cas en très bonne voie. »

Les lèvres de Ludwig s'étirèrent légèrement et ses joues prirent une teinte à peine rosée. Feliciano se dit qu'il pourrait tomber de nouveau amoureux de cet homme timide.

« Allez, embrassez-vous maintenant qu'on en finisse !

\- Gilbert, hurlèrent-ils outrés qu'on vienne les déranger dans leur moment de communication visuelle, tactile et intime.

\- Vous êtes désespérant ! Je vais voir Antonio ! »

Avant que Feliciano et Ludwig purent se dirent quelque chose, Kiku vint les aborder. Il leur souhaita bonjour de façon très protocolaire. Feliciano ne résista pas à la tentation de prendre le japonais dans ses bras, de le faire balbutier et rougir comme une tomate.

« Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir en bonne santé !

\- Vous m'avez manqué vous aussi, dit Kiku dans un effort monumental pour exprimer ses sentiments.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Militairement protégé par America san. Il vient tout le temps. »

Les lèvres de Kiku s'étirèrent légèrement, comme s'il avait eu envie de sourire largement. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'air de le reprocher à son allié. Feliciano ne savait pas comment interpréter sa dernière phrase. Est-ce que lui et America faisaient plus que se voir ?

« Cela ne te dérange pas ?, demanda Feliciano, s'inquiétant pour son ami.

\- Oh, euh… Je…, rougit Kiku. Pas du tout. Nous avons de nombreuses passions en commun comme le cinéma, les activités vidéo-ludiques, les sorties dans la nature… Alfred peut avoir des moments de calme en ma présence. C'est très appréciable. »

Feliciano sentait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à tout faire avouer à Kiku. Il ne voulait pas le presser et l'embêter, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des lustres.

« Votre fille est magnifique. »

Kiku jeta un bref coup d'œil, assez prudent, vers Ludwig. Feliciano se demandait s'il avait été transparent aux yeux de tout le monde, sauf du principal intéressé.

« Elle fait mon bonheur et j'espère qu'elle le fait aussi pour les autres nations de notre communauté. »

Feliciano sentit la main chaude et forte de Ludwig sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce contact ! Il avait juste oublié à quel point, à force d'être tendu en présence de l'Allemand. Il ouvrit les yeux vers lui.

« Stella est formidable. On sait de qui elle tient », dit Ludwig qui ne loupait plus une seule occasion de lui faire un compliment.

Kiku se racla discrètement la gorge. Feliciano s'inquiéta qu'il se sente de trop et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette pensée.

« Comment vas-tu Kiku ?

\- Vargas kun, vous êtes trop familier.

\- Excuse-moi ! Je ne savais plus où j'avais la tête ! »

Le regard de Kiku était tellement plein de sous-entendus. Comment pouvait-il exprimer autant de choses rien qu'avec ses yeux.

« Je vais bien. Et vous, de votre côté ? »

Kiku ne demandait apparemment pas des nouvelles d'eux de manière séparée.

« Nous allons bien. En tout cas mieux que les dernières années.

\- Je peux vous parler en privé, Vargas kun.

\- Bien sûr. Euh, Lud, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, je vais aller surveiller mon frère. Il est l'aîné que dans les faits, soupira Ludwig.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, grinça des dents Feliciano, sans pour autant pouvoir empêcher l'Allemand de rejoindre son grand frère. De quoi voulez-vous me parler Signore Honda ?

\- Nous avons déjà eu, par le passé, une conversation assez personnelle au sujet de Doitsu-san. Qu'en est-il à présent ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Vos attitudes corporelles sont pourtant porteuses à équivoques, comme par le passé. Vous êtes par contre moins proches qu'auparavant. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à reconnaître Ludwig tel qu'il est vraiment.

\- Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de similaire avec America san… »

Kiku prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il allait se battre avec ses démons intérieurs.

«… J'étais très en colère contre lui à cause des bombes. J'étais également triste et blessé… Et seul. J'avais honte de cette guerre. Je lui en voulais tellement et je m'en voulais… »

Kiku souffla un grand coup, comme s'il évacuait tout ce trop-plein d'émotions.

« Pourtant, il était là, rongé par la culpabilité. A revenir toujours et tout le temps pour trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner, alors qu'il n'avait pas à se reprocher quoi que ce soit personnellement. Comment se porte Doitsu san ? »

Feliciano ferma les yeux très forts. Il n'avait pas fait très attention à ce que pouvait ressentir Ludwig par rapport à tout ce qu'il s'était passé après la guerre.

« Je ne sais pas. Je dirais soulagé en ce moment. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Je vous en prie. Arrêtez de le rejeter. Vous ne lui faîtes que plus de mal, jour après jour.

\- Signore Honda, je ne sais toujours pas où l'on va tous les deux.

\- Votre cœur le sait depuis très longtemps.

\- Oui, mais ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque. Je sais bien que je finirai par lui pardonner son erreur de jugement. En se faisant passer pour un nazi, il m'a tout de même sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois et a empêché que je sois remplacé en tant que nation par un enfant élevé par des fascistes. Pour toutes les nations voisines, il l'a fait. Seulement, je me souviens de lui à cette époque. Il m'horrifiait et il me dégoûtait de l'amour que j'avais pu éprouver pour lui. J'ai toujours peur de cette facette de lui.

\- Vous faîtes encore des cauchemars ?

\- Oui, beaucoup trop souvent.

\- Je vous conseille de passer beaucoup de temps avec Doistu- san. Vous avez besoin de bons souvenirs récents avec lui.

\- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle-là. Merci, signore Honda. »

Feliciano oubliait souvent que Kiku était beaucoup plus âgé que lui et percevait donc les aléas de la vie autrement.

« Alors, avec America-san, vous vous êtes vu souvent ?

Oui, répondit énigmatiquement Kiku. America-san est beaucoup plus calme en ma présence et il arrive, je ne sais pas comment, à me détendre. Euh… Je m'égare. »

Feliciano eut un petit rire en comprenant que Kiku avait le béguin pour Alfred. Ils étaient tellement opposés l'un et l'autre au niveau de leurs caractères. Pourtant, ils avaient l'air proche.

« Merci de m'avoir invité à cette réunion. Je n'aurais pas dû venir…

\- Kiku, tu es mon ami ! Je voulais te présenter ma fille !

\- Vous vous emportez encore, Vargas kun.

\- Désolé, signore Honda, se reprit Feliciano alors qu'il avait failli prendre le japonais dans ses bras.

\- Je vais aller voir Alfred-san, il a l'air de s'ennuyer. De votre côté, tâchez de ne pas lâcher Doitsu-san. »

Feliciano eut un petit rire devant le ton autoritaire de Kiku. Il chercha du regard son meilleur ami. Ludwig avait l'air de faire la morale à son frère et à Antonio. Etrangement, Romano approuvait Ludwig. Où était Stella ?

Son alarme de père se mit en route. Il la chercha. Il sentit le lien qu'il avait avec elle et la repéra près de ses oncles. Héraklès était en train de lui présenter les chats qu'il avait emmenés avec lui à la réunion, tandis que Gupta lui parlait de la déesse Bastet. Paulo s'était assis à côté d'eux et les embêtait dès qu'une occasion se présentait.

Feliciano allait rejoindre le groupe autour de Ludwig, quand Sadiq l'aborda de nouveau.

« Mon petit Feli !

\- Ah, Sadiq, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien mieux que lorsque que tu me chassais de ton territoire, plaisanta-t-il.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Vee ! Restons amis !

\- Il paraît que tu es célibataire. Moi aussi. Enfin, tu vois le topo. »

Feliciano ouvrit grands les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là. Il entretenait de bons rapports avec Sadiq, mais il ne pensait pas lui avoir donné des signes comme quoi il pourrait être intéressé.

« Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre où tu veux venir.

\- On pourrait sortir ensemble et réchauffer nos lits à l'occasion.

\- Je croyais que tu vivais une passion tourmentée et pleines d'aventures et de rebondissements avec mon frère Héraklès. Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine…

\- Eh, bien, là, on est en plein rebondissements. Je ne crois pas qu'il sera peiné et j'en ai assez de lui courir après quand il me fait la gueule. Ce n'est pas agréable de se disputer tous le temps. J'ai rompu.

\- Tu as rompu pour la combientième fois ?

\- C'est définitif, mais il ne l'a pas encore percuté, cet idiot !

\- Oh… C'est qu'il a l'habitude de recevoir cette menace…

\- Je ne l'ai pas menacé. Je l'ai fait et j'ai pris toutes mes affaires de chez lui. Il passe juste trop de temps à roupiller pour remarquer le vide dans son appartement.

\- Ou alors, il ne l'accepte pas…

\- Ça, c'est son problème s'il est dans le déni complet ! Moi, je suis aussi libre que toi ! Je t'aime beaucoup et tu es plus agréable à vivre que ton frère.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de me comparer à mon frère, ce serait mieux, Sadiq.

\- Oh, excuses-moi, dit Sadiq en lui prenant les deux mains. Je sais que c'est un peu soudain. Je me suis toujours dit que tu étais une forteresse imprenable en amour, mais… »

Sadiq eut un regard vers la jeune nation Européenne.

« … Tu es capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que cet Allemand insensible. Feliciano, je serai plus attentif à tes envies et à tes besoins que ton meilleur ami qui restera toujours ton meilleur ami et rien d'autres.

\- Ta façon de séduire est un peu agressive. On dirait que tu es en compétition avec Ludwig.

\- Heureux de savoir qu'il n'a plus une place privilégiée dans ton cœur.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel… »

Feliciano sentit le bras de Sadiq le prendre par la taille et son visage se pencher vers le sien. Les joues rouges, Feliciano posa sa main sur le torse du Turque qui voulait l'embrasser devant tout le monde et se tortilla pour échapper à sa prise.

« Sadiq, non… J'ai dit non ! »

A son éclat de voix, les autres nations se tournèrent vers eux. Héraklès, rapide comme l'éclair, gifla Sadiq. Feliciano se retrouva dans les bras chauds de Ludwig, alors que le couple Gréco-turque se mit à s'engueuler méchamment. Héraklès avait l'air vraiment triste et en colère, ce qui n'arrangeait pas leur dispute.

Avant que Feliciano ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il fut emmené hors de la salle et enfermé dans une autre par Ludwig.

« Ludwig, je… »

Il ne put en dire plus.

Dans la salle, un cri awesome retentit en plein milieu de l'engueulade gréco-turque :

« Waow ! Ce soir est awesome ! C'est pour ce soir, les amis ! C'est pour ce soir ! Allez, tout le monde y croit ! ça va se faire !

\- Tu espères encore pour que ce soit avant la fin du millénaire ?, demanda Antonio. Tu vas perdre ton pari.

\- Non, mais je rêve, gros bâtards ! Vous pariez sur la vie sentimentale de mon frère !, se rebella Romano.

\- Sur la mise en couple de Feli et Lulu !, spécifia Antonio. Et oui, les paris sont ouverts depuis très longtemps, Romano ! Tu ne t'es juste aperçu de rien. Tu veux parier avec nous sur l'année de leur déclaration amoureuse ? Il y a plein de gens qui suivent l'histoire et qui ont fait des pronostics !

\- Jamais de la vie, idiota !

\- Il y a tout de même une grande probabilité pour que le chapitre suivant soit le bon, au vu de cette fin pleine de suspense, marmonna Kiku. Ou le suivant, si l'auteur est une grande sadique…

\- Je vais aller les espionner, dit Gilbert, plein d'enthousiasme.

\- Tu restes ici ! Gros pervers ! Il ne faut pas les gêner dans la manœuvre délicate, gros débilos !, cria Romano. Je vous interdis d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe ! On ne peut pas savoir s'ils resteront mignons ou si ce sera interdit aux moins de 18 ans.

\- Et comment saurons-nous ?

\- Feli me raconte tout, avoua Romano. Moi, je saurais.

\- Euh… Lovi d'amour, tu lui racontes tout, à lui aussi ?

\- J'ai le droit d'avoir un confident, bastardo ! Je ne dirais rien sur Feli, je serais une tombe !

\- Non !, hurla toute l'assemblée.

\- Mais je saurais la date pour les paris. Qui saura me faire parler ? Non, bastardo, ne le prends pas pour un défi ! »


	20. Chapter 20

Avant que Feliciano ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il fut emmené hors de la salle et enfermé dans une autre par Ludwig.

« Ludwig, je… »

Il ne put en dire plus.

Les lèvres de Ludwig s'étaient écrasées sur les siennes sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Feliciano était autant surpris par la chose que par la rencontre douloureuse entre sa tête et le mur derrière lui. Il regarda Ludwig dans les yeux ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui-ci ne bougeait pas plus ses lèvres. Il n'allait pas dans le sens d'un baiser plus poussé ou pour s'éloigner de lui.

« Ludwig », marmonna Feliciano comme il put, ses lèvres caressant plus plaisamment celle de Ludwig.

L'Allemand lui laissa un peu d'espace vital, à son grand regret.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? », râla Feliciano qui avait espéré un premier baiser avec Ludwig un peu plus intéressant.

Ludwig semblait blessé à cause du ton de Feliciano ainsi qu'hésitant. Il ferma les yeux puis regarda intensément Feliciano.

L'Italien sentit ses joues le chauffer. La façon dont Ludwig le regardait l'émotionnait.

« Je suis jaloux, lui dit Ludwig sur un ton très sérieux.

\- Hein ? »

Ludwig laissa échapper un soupir, avant de parler d'une voix mal assurée.

« Je sais qu'on n'est pas encore… enfin qu'on ne s'entend plus aussi bien qu'auparavant, mais… Feliciano, ne te mets en couple avec personne…

\- Oh, tu voudrais contrôler ma vie amoureuse, l'embêta Feliciano en lui faisant un sourire encourageant.

\- Je serai très jaloux, parce que je… Je t'aime. Attends encore un peu… »

Feliciano sentit son cœur bondir de joie en sachant que Ludwig était amoureux de lui et en était assez sûr pour le lui avouer. C'était comme si un grand vide venait de se remplir dans sa poitrine. Il avait chaud, il avait les larmes aux yeux et il était certain que sa boucle de cheveux venait de le trahir.

« Je ne veux plus attendre. Je t'aime, moi aussi.

\- Mais, je croyais…

\- Chut, je ne veux pas hésiter. »

Feliciano mit la main contre la joue de Ludwig, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et commença à embrasser Ludwig. Pour de vrai, cette fois-ci. Ludwig était assez timide, mais suivait les mouvements de ses lèvres, puis de sa langue, étourdissant ses sens et échauffant son corps. Feliciano mit ses bras autour des épaules de Ludwig. Il laissa échapper un gémissement d'aise au plaisir d'échanger un baiser langoureux avec son amour de toujours. Il voulait, il voulait tellement plus et il oubliait les années sombres.

Il l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas le repousser, même s'il avait encore eu de la rancune contre lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lui en voulait plus que pour avoir été assez idiot pour tromper tout son monde. Il ne pouvait pas briser ses chances avec lui, pas après avoir cru perdre leur relation pour toujours.

Ludwig le plaqua contre le mur, avec plus de retenue que tout à l'heure. Il déposa partout des baisers sur son visage, le faisant rire.

« On ne devrait pas trop s'attarder ici.

\- Pourquoi Lud ? On est si bien, tous les deux.

\- Bad Friends Trio, Russie, America. Très mauvais mélange pour Stella. »

Ludwig avait l'air de le supplier de le contredire. Seulement, il avait raison. Feliciano ne pouvait pas laisser Stella au milieu de ses nations turbulentes et Romano gérer tout seul. De plus, le lieu n'était pas convenable pour faire les choses bien comme il faut. Son esprit romantique italien ne le supportait pas.

« Si et seulement si on reste ensembles après la soirée…

\- Je ne vais pas te larguer comme un malpropre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !, s'exclama Feliciano pour effacer tout doute de l'esprit de Ludwig.

\- Ah… Pardon. Tu veux dormir dans mon lit ?

\- Oui, le tien est plus grand !

\- Et Stella ?

\- Avec Romano.

\- Antonio va t'en vouloir.

\- Ce soir, on s'en fiche de ce que pense Antonio.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Feliciano l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres et l'entraîna par la main.

« On leur dit ? », lui demanda Ludwig avant qu'ils ne retournent dans la salle.

Feliciano redescendit de son petit nuage pour envisager la chose. Il avait envie de garder la réalisation de près d'un siècle d'amourette pour lui.

« Non. Ils ne vont pas nous lâcher de la soirée avec des questions. Imagines celles du trio des idiots.

\- Alors, lâche ma main !

Je le faisais déjà avant Ludwig », se moqua de lui Feliciano.

Et ils entrèrent.

Un grand soupir général de déception les accueillit, suivi d'un « fausse alerte. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda innocemment Feliciano. Ludwig me demandait juste si j'allais bien. »

Les invités leur jetèrent un regard blasé, comme s'ils avaient attendu qu'ils restent plus de 30 minutes hors de la salle.

Les discussions reprirent alors que Ludwig et Feliciano se séparaient en essayant de ne pas regarder l'un vers l'autre.

Romano vint immédiatement aborder Feliciano.

« C'était quoi ça, tout à l'heure ?

\- Quoi ça, tout à l'heure ?

\- Gros bâtard aux patates a joué au chevalier servant en t'emportant comme une princesse en détresse loin de l'autre infidèle.

\- Ah, ça avait l'air de ça ?, le titilla Feliciano, trop heureux et dans sa petite bulle.

\- Oui !, insista Romano. Ne te fous pas de ma gueule avec ton grand sourire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien qui te regarde, dit Feliciano en s'humidifiant les lèvres, ce que Romano notifia immédiatement. Oh… »

Romano l'avait capté.

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas restés dehors ?, murmura Romano. Tu ne me tromperas pas, idiota. Je suis ton jumeau, je te connais par cœur.

\- On n'allait pas laisser Stella, répondit Feliciano en baissant la voix. Tu peux la garder ce soir, avec Antonio ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais que le bastardo espagnol va passer la nuit à me tirer les vers du nez ? Il me faut des informations solides ou je vais mourir.

\- Ah, non. Pas avec Stella à côté de vous.

\- Merci pour l'argument, soupira Romano. Oui, en fait, ça m'arrange de garder Stella. Il ne pourra pas utiliser tous ses charmes pervers.

\- On est toujours là pour se rendre service.

\- Alors ? »

Feliciano lui murmura à l'oreille qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et que donc ils étaient enfin ensembles.

« Tu me donneras tous les détails, sinon tu peux courir pour que je te couvre et que je résiste avec bravoure aux tortures vicieuses d'Antonio… Quoi ? C'est quoi cette tête ? »

Feliciano hésita un instant, eut un bref moment de stress au souvenir de « Tu veux dormir dans mon lit ? », puis demanda à son frère aussi innocemment que possible.

« Comment ça se passe avec un homme ? »

Romano recracha sa boisson en s'étouffant.

« Attends, t'as jamais ? »

Tout rouge, Feliciano fit « non » de la tête. Effectivement, Feliciano ne lui avait fait part que d'aventures hétérosexuelles, jusque-là.

« T'es sûr que ça ira avec Ludwig ?, dit Romano en le regardant sérieusement. Il t'attire ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je ne me voyais pas avec un autre homme que lui.

\- Je vois.

\- J'en ai très envie.

\- Ça me suffit comme argumentaire. Tu vas prendre les devants ?

\- Il ne me tournera plus jamais le dos avant de s'endormir.

\- Joli programme, en ricana Romano. Donc, tu penses le dominer, ce bâtard ?

\- Le quoi ?

\- Ton bâtard allemand. Oh, ici la Terre !

\- Tu veux dire quoi par dominer ?

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai… Je t'ai pourtant raconté comment ça se passait avec Antonio. »

Feliciano regarda Romano bizarrement, se remémorant toutes leurs précédents conversations.

« Non ?, fit Feliciano avec un air étrange sur le visage.

\- Si, signore Vargas. Ça se passe comme ça !, insista Romano.

\- Et comment tu détermines qui fait quoi ?

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai. Vous êtes doués comme des manches ! Avec Antonio, la question ne s'est même pas posée quand il m'a sauté dessus, ce gros bâtard. Et si t'es bien mon jumeau, tu as de grandes chances d'avoir les mêmes goûts que moi.

\- Oh, non ! »

Les personnes autour d'eux se retournèrent légèrement à cet éclat de voix, avant de revenir à leurs précédentes conversations.

« Oh, ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'ai refroidi.

\- Tu as toujours dit que c'était bien. C'est juste que ça me fait hésiter.

\- C'est bien quand ça te plaît. Vous n'avez qu'à essayer pour voir ce qui vous convient le mieux. Surtout, munies-toi d'un lubrifiant ! Tu as déjà vu bâtard aux patates en caleçon…

\- Merci pour le détail pratique.

\- Très pratique ! Je te passerai ce qu'il faut en douce, quand tu viendras dire bonne nuit à Stella.

\- Faîtes que Stella ne comprenne pas…

\- J'aurai plus peur d'Antonio à ta place. Heureusement, il est assez idiot pour aimer des lubrifiants de senteurs différentes.

\- Ils ont des odeurs différentes ?

\- Oui, Feli… Et je te passerai des préservatifs aussi.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, c'est un homme. Je suis une nation, je ne crains rien.

\- Feli, on ne sait pas où bâtard aux patates a traîné. Tu peux te rendre malade et nous faire une crise économique.

\- J'en ai dans ma poche.

\- Toujours presque prêt à sauter Ludwig à ce que je vois.»

Feliciano pinça le bras de Romano. Ils se lancèrent dans une pseudo-dispute en se tapant les bras et les mains qui amusèrent les autres invités et Stella qui revint les voir.

Ludwig avait un léger sourire de contentement sur les lèvres. Tout ceci n'était pas prévu. Il avait agi en suivant ses émotions et son instinct. Il en était heureux. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Feliciano accepte aussi facilement ses sentiments. Peut-être que la distance que l'Italien maintenait depuis quelques temps était simplement d'ordre amoureux… Il ne savait pas et il préférait ne pas s'avancer. Feliciano avait toujours eu l'air de se faire du souci pour lui. Et…

L'important était qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble. Enfin.

Ludwig se sentait vraiment soulagé.

« Alors, West, tu as l'air bien content, tenta son frère. C'est awesome.

\- Oui, Feliciano va bien, mentit-il.

\- C'est tout ?, s'étrangla presque Gilbert. Il va bien !

\- Sadiq l'a attaqué au milieu de tout le monde. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- C'était une attaque des sens ! Sadiq voulait l'embrasser ! J'ai cru que, par jalousie, tu étais allé sauver ton prince charmant ! »

Ludwig n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à mettre en déroute son awesome grand-frère.

« Ah, c'est pour ça que Feli disait non ? Il m'a pourtant dit que c'était rien et qu'on devait oublier cet incident.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas doués !

\- Pas doués pour quoi ?

\- Vous mettre ensemble ! ça crève les yeux depuis des décennies que vous avez le béguin l'un pour l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?

\- Que Feliciano ne t'intéressait pas…

\- Je dois le dire comment pour que tu le comprennes.

\- Je dois le dire comment pour que tu percutes qu'il te plaît !, s'énerva Gilbert.

\- Arrêtes d'insister, c'est juste un ami.

\- Ton awesome grand frère t'aura prévenu : ta sortie du placard sera difficile. Je vais t'apporter de la lecture… En cachette… Ivan est contre ce genre de lecture solitaire.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De pornos gays awesome. Tu en as besoin pour parfaire ton éducation. Et je t'apporterai du lubrifiant awesome aussi pour que tu fasses quelques petites expériences awesome sur toi-même… »

De surprise, Ludwig regarda son frère avec les yeux grands ouverts. Alors, les pornos existaient en version gay… et c'était quoi ce truc avec le lubrifiant ? Il ne voulait pas paraître intéressé ou même ignare en la matière. Et pourquoi son frère insistait-il tant là-dessus ?

« … Et peut-être un petit jouet awesome, histoire que tu comprennes que tu es gay comme un pinson !*(* ce n'est pas la bonne expression, mais elle est awesome comme ça, dixit Gilbert).

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça alors que je…

\- Parce que je me fais du souci, vraiment beaucoup de souci… En plus, à cause de l'armoire à glace, je ne peux pas venir t'embêter tous les jours avec ça.

\- Béni soit Russie.

\- Il n'empêche que, si tu savais que ça te plaît, tu n'hésiterais pas autant avec Feli.

\- Est-ce que c'est Feli qui t'a demandé de faire cela ?

\- Non, j'agis de mon propre chef awesome ! Vous faîtes pitié. Je m'inquiète pour ta vie amoureuse.

\- Gilbert, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à te dire d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, alors qu'on n'a pas énormément d'occasion de se voir.

\- C'est compris, j'arrête. Je demanderai à Francis ou à Antonio de te faire un paquet cadeau avec tout ce qu'il faut pour tout savoir sur les relations homosexuelles. Tu vas passer un awesome mois passionnant et après tu supplieras Feliciano de tirer un trait sur le passé et de faire l'amour avec toi. »

\- Mince… Est-ce que Feliciano voulait dire « faire l'amour » quand il avait dit « dormir dans ton lit, il est plus grand ! » ?

Tout à coup, leur baiser ne lui sembla plus si innocent. Feliciano voulait-il vraiment brûler toutes les étapes ? Ou voulait-il juste réaliser son fantasme et le larguer ? Non, Feliciano n'était pas du genre à jouer avec les sentiments des autres. Il devrait se rassurer là-dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a West ?

\- Je crois qu'un truc est mal passé…

\- Quoi ? Tu as compris l'allusion au jouet. Ne t'en fais pas ! Il est peut-être long, mais c'est bon et awesome.

\- Non, pas ça.

\- Le lubrifiant, c'est pour que ça passe awesomement bien.

\- Non, Gilbert.

\- Le porno, c'est pour s'exciter et comprendre enfin ses envies awesome.

\- Ce n'est pas encore ça. Arrêtes !

\- Ah, tu viens de réaliser que tu aurais dû te taper Feliciano, il y a cinq minutes. La prochaine fois, je te le noterai dans ton agenda.

\- C'est déjà prévu dans mon agenda, s'énerva Ludwig.

\- Ah… euh…

\- C'était de l'ironie, se rattrapa Ludwig.

\- Oh, tu m'as fait peur ! Ce n'est pas drôle, West !

\- Effectivement, ce ne l'est pas. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il n'y avait même pas pensé une seule seconde. Comme dirait son frère, il était encore quelqu'un de très naïf. Aussi, il faut dire que Feliciano avec sa bouille d'ange ne laissait pas à penser qu'il avait ce genre d'arrières pensées. Il n'avait jamais eu de petit ami et encore moins de relations sexuelles. Il était dans de beaux draps.

« A quoi tu penses ?

\- A quelque chose de pas awesome du tout…

\- Ah, enfin, tu te rends compte que tu as fait poireauter Feliciano pendant plus de cinquante ans. »

Feliciano devait vraiment en avoir envie. Il était mal. Il allait devoir soutirer des informations essentielles à son grand frère sans se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

« Est-ce que je te demande comment ça se passe avec ton… petit copain ?

\- Ah, non et tu devrais ! Matt est à la hauteur de mon caractère awesome. D'ailleurs, il est là aujourd'hui.

\- Où ça ?

\- Et oui, c'est ça le truc awesome ! Où est-il ?

\- Je suis juste là, monsieur Allemagne.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es inventé un petit ami imaginaire…, dit Ludwig sans remarquer le pauvre Matthew accroché au bras de Gilbert depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Mais non ! C'est le frère d'America. Il pourra te le confirmer, dit Gilbert en désignant Matt, sans succès.

\- America n'est pas une source fiable. Comment ça se passe avec Matt ?

\- Très bien. On fait ça en cachette de Russie, je lui refourgue des informations, il m'en donne en échange et on baise presque sous son nez.

\- Gil !

\- Superbe relation de couple, répondit Ludwig.

\- Elle est très équilibrée et awesome.

\- Et tu baises avec lui à chaque fois que tu le vois...

\- Monsieur Allemagne, devant moi, mais…

\- Oui, je ne sais pas quand je le reverrai la prochaine fois, dit Gilbert avec une arrière-pensée. Alors, on en profite. Parfois, il dit qu'il n'en pas envie, mais j'arrive toujours à le persuader de se laisser faire. »

Si Feliciano insiste, il aura du mal à dire non. Mais « non » à quoi ?

« Ce n'est pas très gentil, Gilbert.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est très content, une fois qu'il est convaincu. S'il ne veut vraiment pas, je ne n'insiste pas.

\- Tu n'insistes pas ?, dit Ludwig incrédule.

\- Oui, ça arrive. Je suis awesome avec mon petit ami parce que je veux le garder celui-lui. »

Bien qu'il soit assez nerveux maintenant, Ludwig se dit que Feliciano tenait assez à lui pour faire les choses comme il faut.

« Je ne connaissais pas cette part de toi, dit Ludwig, attendri.

\- C'est bon. J'ai assez foiré mes autres relations. Celle-là, elle sera impeccable.

\- Euh… Foiré ?

\- Oui, foiré, comme ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Feliciano. C'est en train de foirer.

\- Tu es vraiment encourageant.

\- C'est pour ça que j'insiste autant. Il ne t'attendra pas indéfiniment. Il y a eu la mère de Stella entre temps. Il a peut-être envie d'être heureux en amour… Je ne sais pas. Sa situation n'est pas awesome.

\- Gilbert, je te remercie pour tes précieux conseils.

\- Soit tu as compris ce que je m'évertue à te dire depuis des années, soit tu me dis implicitement de me…

\- … taire.

\- Ok, j'ai compris. Tu peux me téléphoner quand tu voudras que j'ouvre ma grande gueule.

\- Mais ne te fâches pas !, soupira Ludwig.

\- J'en ai assez d'essayer de t'ouvrir les yeux. Tu ne voies même pas Matt !

\- N'essaies plus, ça ira. Par contre, comment ça se passe de l'autre côté du mur ? J'aimerais qu'on soit réuni dans le même pays.

\- Ça avance, ça avance. On le fera péter ce fichu mur !

\- J'en suis convaincu. Et tu pourras venir m'embêter tous les jours à propos de Feliciano.

\- Je prépare tout de suite le tank pour abattre ce truc moche en béton. »

Ludwig eut un sourire en pouvant enfin discuter avec son frère de choses primordiales, sans avoir à lui cacher sa relation toute fraîche avec Feliciano. Il aurait bien aimé en discuter avec lui pour savoir comment s'y prendre. Seulement, il était certain que Gilbert le dirait à toutes ses connaissances, et particulièrement Francis et Antonio, et l'information aurait fait le tour de la planète avant qu'ils aient pu coucher ensemble.

La soirée s'éternisa pour beaucoup. Heureusement, Stella était encore une enfant et avait besoin de s'endormir tôt le soir. Romano abandonna très vite de raisonner Antonio et ses mains baladeuses et le planta au bar, en lui disant explicitement qu'il gardait Stella ce soir et qu'il avait intérêt à revenir bourré et ainsi inapte au service.

Feliciano eut du mal à faire comprendre à Stella, enthousiaste d'avoir rencontré autant de monde, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle ce soir. Stella avait de petits yeux étrécis et semblait le sonder.

« C'est à cause de pate Lulu ?

\- Oui. On doit discuter de choses importantes tous les deux.

\- Au milieu de la nuit ?

\- Les nations ne comptent pas toujours leurs heures.

\- Je sais ce qu'il se passe. J'ai compris.

\- Euh… Stella.

\- Je suis votre nation. Je sais. Bonne nuit, papa !

\- Bonne nuit, ma chérie ! Fais de beaux rêves !

\- J'espère que je ne rêverai pas de vous.

\- Moi aussi ! »

Feliciano regarda Romano en lui disant que c'était la conversation la plus bizarre qu'il ait eu avec sa fille. Romano eut un petit sourire en coin avant de lui mettre du lubrifiant non usagé entre les mains et de lui expliquer à quoi il servait et que c'était primordial.

« Je m'en souviendrai. Je ne pense pas qu'on va… enfin…

\- S'il ne se passe rien, je ne couche pas avec Antonio pendant une semaine.

\- Mais il va trouver ça suspect !

\- C'est le but, le charria Romano.

\- C'est déloyal. Il ne se passera rien…

\- Mais bien sûr. »

Feliciano prit une grande inspiration, cacha le lubrifiant framboise-pamplemousse dans une poche de son manteau en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il ne tombe pas en chemin et rejoignit discrètement la chambre de Ludwig.

Ludwig lui ouvrit. Apparemment, il était aussi nerveux que lui.

« La journée a été longue.

\- Oui et riche en émotions », lui sourit Feliciano avant de l'embrasser.

Il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu devrais te débarrasser de ton manteau.

\- Et de mes autres vêtements, je sais. »

Ludwig rougit énormément.

« Je voulais dire pour se coucher. Je dors toujours aussi nu. »

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas dormi ensembles ? Il semblait à Feliciano que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas de mots difficiles à se dire. Tout ce qui importait, c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu tout d'un coup lâcher prise sur le passé… Peut-être parce que Ludwig l'aime enfin…

« Eh, ne pleures pas… Je me souviens que tu dors tout nu.

\- C'est rien. C'est juste l'émotion. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

\- Moi aussi. »

Feliciano ne put s'empêcher de rire en même temps que Ludwig. Ils avaient enfin retrouvés ce qui était naturel entre eux.

« Il y de la place dans l'armoire, si tu veux mettre tes affaires… Je veux dire… Tu peux faire un tas de chiffons par terre si ça te chante, mais ne te plains pas demain de ne pas retrouver tes chaussettes…

\- Oh, je vais bien les cacher. Je ne voudrai pas laisser de traces suspectes de mon passage pour ton frère.

\- Et là, le mur ne m'empêchera pas de l'entendre à des kilomètres, soupira Ludwig.

\- Il t'a embêté ? Le mien aussi.

\- Oui, longtemps…

\- Je l'ai dit à Romano.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il sait tenir sa langue.

\- Pas avec Antonio.

\- C'est ce qu'Antonio aimerait croire. »

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux avant de s'allonger dans le lit pour personnes de grande taille.

« Ah, j'adore dormir avec toi ! Il y a de la place.

\- Il y a des jours où je me cogne la tête partout et où j'aimerais être aussi petit que toi. »

Feliciano lui tira la langue, avant de laisser son regard s'attarder sur le corps de Ludwig. Son petit ami ne dormait qu'avec un caleçon en été, parce qu'il était soi-disant pudique. Pourtant le reste de son corps était exposé. Il pouvait se laisser aller à le regarder enfin de manière amoureuse et intéressée sans se soucier de ce que pourrait penser Ludwig.

Il avait la peau très blanche, ce qui formait un léger contraste avec la sienne, plus bronzée. La poitrine forte laissait place à un ventre musclé puis à un malheureux caleçon qui n'avait aucune sa place au bout de ses jambes musculeuses.

Feliciano s'allongea un peu mieux et croisa le regard de Ludwig. Il avait l'air gêné.

« Euh… je… je m'assurais que tout était à sa place, sourit-il.

\- Tu te rinçais l'œil.

\- La vue me plaît… Depuis très longtemps. »

Il s'étonna de constater que Ludwig s'autorisait à le reluquer. La sensation n'en était pas désagréable et l'excitait. Le rouge montait aux joues de Ludwig tout comme la bosse dans son caleçon.

« Il se fait tard, bonne nuit ! »

Ludwig éteignit la lumière et lui tourna le dos. Feliciano bouillit de l'intérieur. Lui qui avait autant de réticences tout à l'heure n'en avait plus aucune. Il n'en était pas question !

« Ludwig, il n'est pas si tard…

\- J'ai sommeil.

\- Je dois le prendre comment que tu me tournes tout le temps le dos, râla Feliciano.

\- Tu le demandes sérieusement ?

\- Si », dit Feliciano en rallumant la lumière.

Feliciano avait l'air très mécontent. Comment lui expliquer qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt ? Il ferait mieux de lui expliquer tout de suite !

« Feliciano, descends de là !

\- Non, mi amore ! », roucoula-t-il avant de l'embrasser brièvement.

L'Italien était monté sur ses hanches et ses fesses touchaient son érection de plus en plus éveillée. Ludwig sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus chaud et le désir l'envahir. Feliciano était entièrement nu au-dessus de lui. Sa peau douce, chaude et halée se révélait tentante au toucher. Quant à ce qu'il se trouvait plus bas, c'était bien trop érigé au goût de Ludwig. Les yeux de Feliciano étaient plein d'éclats dorés.

Jusque-là, Ludwig s'était toujours dit que ce que provoquait Feliciano en lui comme émotions et comme ressenti physique n'était dû qu'à une amitié proche et très forte. Il avait été tellement naïf quant à leur désir de l'autre.

« Je… Feli, soupira Ludwig.

\- Tu ne veux pas ? Alors pourquoi as-tu mis tes mains sur mes hanches ?

\- Par curiosité. »

Feliciano eut un sourire vraiment craquant.

« ça commence toujours comme ça… par la curiosité…

\- Vois-tu je ne suis pas curieux à ce point !

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?, demanda Feliciano. Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas, tu sais. Tu es mon premier. »

Ludwig s'aperçut enfin que Feliciano était nerveux. Il tremblait légèrement. Est-ce qu'il se sentait obligé ?

« Feli, tu es le premier dans tout pour moi. Alors, on peut y aller en douceur.

\- C'est pas vrai ? »

Feliciano avait l'air très surpris.

« C'est vrai, confirma Ludwig un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, je vois… ça m'excite encore plus… »

Pourquoi était-il aussi franc avec lui ? Il voulait continuer quand même !

« … Maintenant, je te veux encore plus.

\- Mais pourquoi ?, s'en alarma Ludwig.

\- Je veux tout te faire découvrir et découvrir certaines choses avec toi. »

Cette part malicieuse et adorable de Feliciano lui avait vraiment manqué. Ils eurent un sourire complice. Feliciano l'embrassa à nouveau, puis promena ses mains sur son corps doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Ludwig n'avait jamais eu de contact aussi intime avec lui. Il appréciait les caresses de son amant, il tentait de se détendre, puis ses propres mains se mirent à leur tour en mode exploration. Il était surpris de voir que certains endroits de son corps ou de celui de Feliciano étaient plus sensibles que d'autres. Le plaisir, bien que léger, rendait l'attraction pour l'autre bien plus tangible et plus naturelle.

Ludwig se releva pour embrasser Feliciano. Il se sentait moins bridé que les autres fois. Il prit son temps pour faire gonfler ses lèvres de passion et pour enrouler cette langue avec la sienne. Feliciano se décala légèrement, frottant son bassin contre son érection. Ludwig ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans leur baiser et d'apprécier que son amoureux s'y mette lui aussi.

Feliciano le rallongea, il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau de son torse et sa main, petite coquine, glissa sous son caleçon, la petite maladroite.

Et là, son esprit arrêta de penser pour se concentrer sur les sensations grisantes que lui procurait la paume de Feliciano. Il n'avait jamais été touché par quelqu'un d'autre. C'était complètement différent d'un plaisir solitaire, car il ne s'attendait à rien et à tout en même temps. Il retint le sourire de l'Italien qui s'amusait à lui faire perdre pied comme jamais ainsi que ses yeux pleins de promesses. Timidement, entre deux soupirs d'aise, il glissa sa main le long du ventre de Feliciano pour la faire coulisser le long de son sexe tendu. Feliciano eut une expression vraiment intéressante et sa bouche se mit à gémir plus fort contre la sienne.

Ludwig mit sa main dans les cheveux de Feliciano. Il rit en voyant la petite boucle en forme de cœur se balader dans tous les sens. Il la toucha légèrement il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Feliciano semblait en retirer énormément de plaisir il continua à l'agacer.

En échange, Feliciano augmenta le rythme de sa main, passa l'arrondi de son pouce en des endroits stratégiques, le rendant pantelant de ravissement et impatient du dénouement de leur corps à corps, mais pas au point de lui faire lâcher son point sensible.

Feliciano finit par secouer sa tête pour qu'il arrête, ce qu'il trouva vraiment amusant.

« C'est beaucoup trop sensible, Lud, oh… »

Son amant se cambra légèrement, coulissant légèrement dans le creux de sa main son sexe pulsant chaud et dur. Sa peau douce le recouvrait en plusieurs endroits, sa bouche tendre, Ludwig la retrouvait dès que possible et il ne cessait de se perdre dans son regard.

Il se sentait basculer de plus en plus vers un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, celui de jouir et de faire jouir son amour de toujours.

Il vit Feliciano agripper les draps de sa main libre avant de l'entendre murmurer des mots en italien. Dans son état, Ludwig ne comprit pas grand-chose, à part que Feliciano l'aimait et était heureux. Il ne suffit de pas grand-chose pour lui procurer un orgasme. Il ne se laissa vraiment aller que quand Feliciano le suivit dans le plaisir.

Le poids de Feliciano sur le sien, leur chaleur partagée… Il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux que son abandon total et son sourire sincère.

Le lendemain matin, Feliciano se réveilla dans les bras de Ludwig. C'était la première fois qu'il émergeait de ses songes en sentant sa présence près de lui. Ludwig avait toujours eu un prétexte quelconque pour quitter les draps du lit avant qu'ils ne deviennent plus intimes. Il devait être réveillé, comme d'habitude, mais il traînassait avec lui au lit.

Il adorait cette sensation.

Ludwig était là pour lui. C'était pourtant juste qu'une présence contre lui. Un corps chaud enveloppant le sien, un souffle contre sa nuque, des doigts logés sur sa taille. C'était tout simple, mais si important.

Feliciano mit du temps à se réveiller complètement, bougeant légèrement, abandonnant des caresses au petit bonheur la chance.

« Feli… »

Il croisa le regard de Ludwig. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de confirmation sur que ressentait Ludwig. Il se souvenait très bien de la soirée d'hier.

« On prend le petit déjeuner ensemble ?

\- Pas tout de suite, râla Feliciano, avant que son ventre ne gronde fortement et le trahisse.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs de faim.

\- Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air !

\- Feliciano.

\- Pour une fois que tu m'attends au réveil…

\- Je t'ai toujours attendu…

\- …Mais toujours dans la pièce d'à côté. »

Ludwig rougit avant de lui avouer.

« Tu provoquais trop de choses bizarres en moi quand tu étais sur le point de te réveiller.

\- Des choses bizarres comme hier soir ?, le titilla Feliciano.

\- Oui, par exemple, répondit franchement Ludwig avant d'enlever une mèche de cheveux du visage de Feliciano.

\- Je ne dois pas partir trop tard. Il faut que je rentre avec Stella et Romano à Rome, râla Feliciano.

\- Je pourrais t'accompagner, proposa immédiatement Ludwig, ce qui illumina le visage de Feliciano. Et Stella, tu crois qu'elle pourrait s'en rendre compte ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait déjà.

\- Ah, bon ?

\- Elle peut sentir ce genre de choses. Et Romano est au courant.

\- D'accord, je n'aurai qu'à avertir mes dirigeants que je passe un peu de temps avec toi.

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une très belle excuse pour t'enfuir avec moi.

\- Sans aucun doute ! »

« Tu ne t'en es pas servi ! J'y crois pas !, hurla Romano dans le couloir de bon matin.

\- Chut, Romano ! Tu pourrais réveiller Antonio.

\- Le bâtard n'a rien vu, rien entendu. Trop bourré pour capter quoi que ce soit, de toute façon, il est même trop idiot pour ça dans son état normal, râla Romano. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On n'en a pas eu besoin.

\- Ouch, j'espère que l'autre bâtard a mal aux fesses. »

Feliciano murmura quelques petits détails à l'oreille de Romano, en précisant que c'était génial et que ça le serait encore plus quand il aurait acheté son propre lubrifiant.

« De quoi est-ce qu'on parle dans le couloir ?

\- Oh, bâtard, mets-toi quelque chose sur le dos ! Y a que moi qui aie des droits là-dessus ! »

Ensommeillé, Antonio s'enveloppa dans le drap qu'il avait tiré à sa suite.

« Je ne veux pas que tu choques, Stella, s'en mêla Feliciano.

\- Stella ?

\- Oui, bastardo, ta nièce adorée ! ça y est ! Tu dessaoules ? »

Antonio rentra très vite à l'intérieur pour se changer.

« Heureusement, la petite est fatiguée par ses nombreuses rencontres de la veille, dit Romano. Tu vas rester avec ton bâtard et faire ce qu'il faut !

\- Mon bâtard vient avec nous à Rome.

\- Quoi ? Pas question que je tienne la chandelle !

\- La chandelle à qui ?, dit Antonio. Je veux savoir !

\- A personne, idiot !

\- Ok, Romano…

\- Il te croit vraiment ?, en fut étonné Feliciano.

\- Dans son état, il peut tout croire. Et c'est très pratique. Laisse-moi en profiter !

\- Bien sûr. Je vais faire mes valises et je te laisse le manipuler comme tu l'entends. »

Feliciano jeta un œil à la chambre d'enfant et vit que Stella dormait encore sur ses deux oreilles. Prendre l'avion, participer à la soirée, rencontrer le reste de sa famille et ses rivaux était sa première grande expérience politique. Il allait lui tenir la main encore quelques temps, avant de la laisser les représenter tous.

Stella était une belle nation.

L'Europe leur promettait de pardonner le passé, de se réconcilier enfin et de vivre ensemble sous le même drapeau, après des siècles de guerre.

Elle était leur espoir personnifié.

Feliciano laissa sa fille dormir encore un peu, avant de rentrer chez eux.


	21. Chapter 21

Stella était heureuse.

1986.

Le pacte unique venait d'être lancé.

D'ici quelques temps, l'Europe aurait un marché unique et les marchandises, les personnes et les biens pourraient circuler librement sur tout le territoire Européen. L'idée d'une monnaie unique était sur toutes les lèvres pour la lancer dans quelques années.

Les compétences de la communauté avaient été élargies au niveau politique lui accordant un Conseil Européen et plus de pouvoir au Parlement.

La communauté vivait un véritable changement.

En 1987, Erasmus, un programme d'échange d'étudiants serait lancé.

Avec une simple carte d'identité, une personne pourrait partir du Portugal jusqu'en Allemagne, et peut-être même un jour, lorsque l'Eurotunnel serait terminé, faire un détour par l'Angleterre.

Ce qui faisait le bonheur de Stella n'était pas seulement cet élargissement de ses compétences, mais l'entente entre ses pays membres.

Depuis que son père avait pardonné les erreurs de son pate Allemand, l'ambiance s'était considérablement améliorée.

Evidemment, quand la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour, il y avait eu un mieux. Seulement quand Feliciano se remit à agir naturellement avec Ludwig du jour au lendemain, les autres pays avaient suivi le mouvement, rendant l'ambiance beaucoup détendue et sereine, et s'étaient réconciliés.

Stella avait compris que son père et son pate s'étaient gravement disputés, qu'elle était née entre-temps et qu'il leur avait fallu du temps pour que le pardon s'opère.

Ils étaient amoureux. Ça crevait les yeux, surtout quand ils paressaient sur le canapé l'un contre l'autre avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle avait aussi compris que son oncle Romano avait négocié un pourcentage intéressant sur les paris en cours sur eux. Le petit malin… Stella leur avait tous tapé sur les doigts pour oser faire des paris sur son père et son pa… son autre père. Oui, son autre père. Ludwig avait été souvent là à la maison, lui avait raconté des histoires extraordinaires, s'était occupé d'elle et il était avec son père.

Et elle allait faire en sorte que tous les pays autorisent les unions homosexuelles !

Bon, cela avait choqué plus d'un politique de la communauté à la réunion, mais aussi France et Angleterre qui ne souhaitaient pas du tout se marier ensemble. Apparemment, les deux pays avaient failli se retrouver avec des bagues similaires au doigt pour des raisons politiques, alors qu'ils étaient en couple avec d'autres nations.

Sujet miné, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle insisterait lourdement.

En 1989, le mur était tombé. L'Allemagne s'était réunifiée. Gilbert était maintenant des leurs. Stella était là quand les deux frères s'étaient pris dans les bras lorsque le mur qui les séparait s'était écroulé. Elle n'avait jamais vu Gilbert aussi émotionné.

En 1991, l'U.R.S.S. s'était effondrée. La guerre froide venait enfin de se terminer, leur apportant un grand soulagement.

Les adhésions des pays de l'Est furent ensuite très nombreuses et très rapidement acceptées.

A présent, Stella était certaine que Russie avait une dent contre elle, parce qu'elle avait récupéré ses anciens pays satellites et même des pays neutres.

Aujourd'hui, elle était l'Union Européenne et elle rencontrait Ivan pour des négociations suite à des sanctions vis-à-vis de ce qu'il se passait en Ukraine.

Elle devait assurer car elle portait l'espoir de vingt-huit pays et de ses futurs adhérents elle ne les décevrait pas.


End file.
